Harry Potter and the Second War
by Believe
Summary: Post OOTP - War is overwhelming the country. Harry is the last defence - but is he enough? He was The Boy That Lived once - but is there really any way he can survive this time? 27th Chapter Uploaded! R
1. Chapter 1: A Lonely Start to the Summer

Author's note : This is my first ever attempt at fan fiction, and I would love it if you could review with some brutally honest comments, because I know it needs a lot of work I would just like someone else's opinion on what needs to be done to make it better. Honestly, feel free to tell me it's awful, as long as you tell me why, I'll be happy! Thank you all, I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters and places you are familiar with from the book. However much I wish I do! They belong to J. K. Rowling, the genius that she is.  
  
Chapter 1: A Lonely Start to the summer  
  
It was another unbearably hot summer in Little Whinging, which meant a decrease in activity around the streets. Privet Drive, usually full of people washing their cars, or mowing their lawns, striving to be better than their neighbours, was very quiet. Privet Drive was the kind of place where people were judged very much upon appearances and possessions, and stranger still, most residents thrived on this competition.  
  
One boy however did not. His name was Harry Potter. Needless to say the residents of Privet Drive were not his biggest fans. Harry was quite tall around 6ft, having experienced a growth spurt over the summer, with startlingly bright emerald green eyes, that were very slightly dulled by the glasses he wore. Harry had jet black hair that was completely unruly and, as much as Harry tried to hide it with his hair, there was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. This was no ordinary scar, just as Harry was no ordinary teenage boy; Harry was a wizard and got the scar from one of the most formidable dark wizards ever known, Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was also the reason that Harry was stuck in the middle of Little Whinging, with a family that hated him, almost completely cut off from his real home, the wizarding world. Many years ago when Harry was just over 1 year old, Voldemort had killed both his parents, and attempted to kill Harry, for some reason, that no-one completely understood, Voldemort failed and in doing so met the end of his reign of terror. Harry was famous, known to the wizarding world as the boy who lived, the one who vanquished the dark lord. Harry was sent to live with his Muggle (non-magic) aunt, uncle, and cousin, Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley. Harry often wondered if being sent to live with Voldemort would have been worse. The Dursleys hated Harry, and anything unusual, such as magic. They despised it, and had even kept the fact that Harry was a wizard from him, until he was 11, and received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, telling him he had been accepted. Then the whole story had come out. Harry had just finished his fifth year there, which had been less than pleasant to say the least. At the end of the year, Voldemort, whom Harry had witnessed return to power the year before, had tricked Harry into going to the department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. This lead to the death of Harry's godfather Sirius Black. Harry had only discovered he had a godfather in his third year at Hogwarts, when Sirius escaped from Azkaban, the wizard prison. Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione however found out that Sirius was innocent and helped him to escape the law.  
  
Over the two years to follow Harry and Sirius became very close, Sirius being the closest thing to a father Harry had ever known. Now Harry felt more alone than ever, and unbelievably guilty. Harry had fallen for Voldemorts trick, thanks to his, what did Snape call it, ah yes, his "hero complex". How could he have been so stupid? If only he had listened to Hermione, and not gone to the department of Mysteries, Sirius would be alive. Not a day of the summer had gone by when Harry didn't think of Sirius, there was nothing left in life to look forward to. Even Hogwarts had lost its appeal, after last year's ordeal with Professor Umbridge, and his ban from quidditch, Harry doubted he would ever feel the same way about the school. It had always been his escape from the Dursleys, but now, he didn't know if it was any better. Going back to Hogwarts also meant that Harry would have to face his friends again, he felt guilty on their behalf too, they had gone with him to the Ministry of Magic, and almost met their deaths as well, he had been such an idiot. He didn't think he could face them ever again.  
  
"Maybe I just won't go back" he thought to himself "it's not like there's any point, all I ever do is get people into trouble. And I doubt I got the grades from my O.W.L.'s to become an Auror. What is the point?"  
  
Just as he was thinking that an snowy owl appeared at the window. "Hedwig! Good to see you" declared Harry as the owl affectionately nipped his finger "What've you got there hmm?" Hedwig had a large brown parcel and a letter. Harry looked at the two and decided to open the parcel first; it was his 16th birthday after all. Inside there was a colourful birthday cake, and a vast assortment of sweets. Opening a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans Harry settled onto his bed to read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I've hardly heard from you at all, is  
anything wrong? Other than the fact you're stuck with those dreadful  
muggles that is. Anyway Happy Birthday from everyone here at the  
Burrow, mum says she hopes you like the cake. I had no idea what to  
get you so I went for the old tradition of sweets, you can never have  
too much food, right? Anyway.I have another present of sorts, mum  
finally got Dumbledore to let you come and stay here for the rest of  
the summer! Dad says you've to ask the muggles for permission but  
we're going to come get you at 4 O'clock tomorrow no matter what they  
say. Make sure you're ready. I won't say too much as it'll spoil the  
surprise, but we have a new and unusual method of transport to look  
forward to courtesy of Fred and George and the huge profits they are  
making form Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes. Not much else to write if  
we're seeing you tomorrow, it would be a bit pointless, so just try  
and have a nice birthday and I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
From Ron  
  
Harry re-read the letter, tomorrow was really soon, there was no way he could face everyone so soon. But at the same time, it had to better than being here, at least they would understand what he was going through, they wouldn't keep shouting at him because he was too tired to carry out all the household chores, having spent most of the night awake, after horrific nightmares that forced him to relive every detail of that day in the department of mysteries, relive Sirius' death, to relive the night Voldemort returned to power, when Harry saw Cedric Diggory die. The nightmares never lost their potency and were just as terrifying as the actual events were. When Harry awoke after one of those he found it impossible to get back to sleep for several hours and usually ended up crying himself to sleep. Or if it was close enough to morning he simply got up to make a head start on his chores.  
  
"What am I going to do?" thought Harry "I can't have Ron seeing me in that state every night, crying like a stupid baby, I'll have to get out of it somehow"  
  
At that moment another owl made its way through Harry's window, carrying an official looking letter.  
  
"Oh god" Harry began to panic "This must be the O.W.L. results, I don't even want to know"  
  
He tensely took the letter from the owl and opened it, unfolding the parchment his fears were confirmed, it was indeed his O.W.L. results.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
Here enclosed are the results from your Ordinary Wizarding  
Level (O.W.L.) Exams:  
  
Astronomy: A  
  
Care Of Magical Creatures: E  
Charms: E  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
Divination: P  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: P  
Potions: E  
Transfiguration: E  
  
We hope you are pleased with your results.  
  
Harry was quite amazed the results were much better than he had hoped, good enough to allow him to continue along his chosen career path of an auror, almost.  
  
"Damn potions!" Harry thought "If only I could have done a little better."  
  
Before Harry had a chance to wallow in misery another owl made it's way through his window.  
  
What now? He thought pulling a large envelope from the owl. Upon opening it he found another letter  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I do hope this gets to you  
on the right day. I'm sending it from South America, you see. It  
is a really fascinating country, so much history. I don't know  
how I'm going to learn it all before I leave. Ron told me he was  
inviting you to The Burrow, he invited me too, but I am going to  
be here for a few weeks at least, so I won't make it back much  
before it's time to visit Diagon Alley again, so I told Ron to  
write me, and I'll see you both then. Anyway, back to your  
birthday, I've enclosed your gift. Yes before you ask it IS a  
bracelet and yes it IS meant for guys. Most of the guys in the  
village here have one actually. The bracelet is supposed to  
promote good health and good luck, I think it's just  
superstition, but it can't do any harm can it? Anyway hope you  
have a good time, and I look forward to seeing you in Diagon  
Alley if I don't hear from you before then.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Harry looked reluctantly at the wooden beaded bracelet that had been wrapped around the parchment, debating with himself whether to wear it or not, it did look a bit girly, after all, in the end though his conscience got the better of him and he pulled it onto his wrist.  
  
*  
  
Harry trudged into his bedroom after a long afternoon of hard work in the garden completely exhausted. He had been doing such a lot of work outside this summer, as it was so warm, and none of the Dursleys felt like making any effort whatsoever in the intense heat. Why should they bother when they had Harry to do it all for them? The work was however beginning to make a difference to Harry's body. Because it involved a lot of lifting and carrying, Harry's arm and stomach muscles had began to develop, he was beginning to lose the skinny underfed look of his childhood, and his body was finally filling out. No doubt helped by the fact that Harry was now being allowed to eat decent meals, due to the threats Uncle Vernon received from Mad-Eye Moody, a man anyone would be afraid of. Just then another owl arrived in Harry's bedroom, and Harry reached out to take the parcel from it. He opened the letter first.  
  
Harry,  
Hope you are well and having a good summer. Remember  
any trouble with those Dursleys give us a shout. Anyway, have a  
nice birthday and we hope to see you soon,  
  
From all your friends at the Order  
  
Harry was touched that the members of the Order would even remember that it was his birthday let alone think to send him a present. He eagerly opened the package sitting on his be and found an old leather bound book. "Curses, Jinx's, and Hexes, to get you out of the situation you never wanted to be in in the first place." Grinning Harry thought to himself  
  
"Sounds like my life, wonder if there's anything in there about a way out of that?"  
  
Harry's bed was covered in all his birthday presents and he moved them aside, in order to go to sleep. Pulling off the little clothes he had on, until he was standing in his boxers, he walked over to Hedwig's cage and let her out for the night, and then he walked over to his bed and fell into it, completely exhausted. As tired as he was his thoughts still managed to drift back to Sirius  
  
"I wish he was here, why did he have to die? Damn it, why him??" Harry realised he was shouting through his sobs, and in a desperate attempt to forget it all and get some sleep he threw his face into his pillow.  
  
*  
  
The next morning at breakfast Harry was looking forward to the full breakfast he still couldn't get used to receiving, and when it was placed in front of him, he got stuck right into it. After he had finished eating in record time, he turned to look at his over- sized, red-faced Uncle,  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" he began "Ron - you know my friend from Hog- school asked if I could go and stay there for the rest of the summer, would that be okay?"  
  
"Yes, yes, fine, so long as you're not here, I don't really care" said Vernon, a smile beginning to spread across his vile face, but in a moment it faltered and vanished "how do you plan on getting there? You don't expect me to drop you off do you?"  
  
"Oh no, replied Harry "they're coming to pick me up at 4"  
  
Now there was no trace of a smile on Uncle Vernon's face, but it was quickly forming a grimace, when he realised that would mean some of that kind in his house. The colour drained from Aunt Petunia's face at the mention of wizards in the house, and Dudley promptly ran up to his room, locked himself in, and refused to leave until after Harry had left.  
  
"and just how exactly are they getting here?" thundered his Uncle  
  
"emm, well, I don't exactly know" Harry said lamely  
  
"this had better not involve my fireplace being destroyed again boy" muttered Vernon as he stalked out of the room.  
  
He was obviously remembering the events of the summer two years ago when the Weasleys had picked him up to go to see the Quidditch World Cup, and had arrived by Floo Powder, a method of travelling by fire, only to discover the Dursleys had blocked their fireplace.  
  
"How are they going get here?" Harry suddenly thought to himself, and in an attempt to forget it he set off to pack his trunk.  
  
*  
  
As the time approached 4 O'clock the Dursley family became more and more nervous. Dudley was still barricaded into his bedroom, Vernon was pacing the living room, reminding Harry of a caged Rhinoceros, and Aunt Petunia took out her anxiety on the kitchen units which were already scrubbed to a pristine condition. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" called Harry as he ran towards the door, and hauled it open.  
  
Waiting on the doorstep to greet him were three red heads, two of which were identical twins, wearing their now infamous dragon hide suits.  
  
The youngest boy stepped forward. "Hi Harry, how've you been?"  
  
"Not too bad" replied Harry "How'd you get here?"  
  
"Well."began Fred, one of the twins "thanks to our wonderful shop"  
  
"We made plenty money" continued George, the other twin, "and with it we decided to buy a car"  
  
"It doesn't fly" interjected Ron "but it does have some other pretty cool features"  
  
"Sounds good" replied Harry "So do you want to come in or will we just go?"  
  
"They are not welcome in my house" thundered Uncle Vernon from the living room doorway  
  
"Fine!" yelled Harry "we'll just go then, see you next year!" and with that he grabbed his trunk and stormed down the path towards the car., quickly followed by Fred, George, and Ron.  
  
"you're Uncle wasn't exactly in a good mood was he?" said Ron, turning to face Harry, now that they were in the car.  
  
"Are you kidding?" replied Harry "that was him on a good day!"  
  
Ron chuckled and soon the car was filled with laughter, Harry was beginning to remember just how difficult it was to feel sorry for yourself with Fred and George Weasley around.  
  
"Now Harry, just a warning, this may not be the most enjoyable experience of your life, and it can take some getting used to." Called George  
  
"what does?" asked Harry worriedly  
  
"The apparating" Fred replied calmly  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Harry  
  
"Oh yea," said Ron "maybe I should've told you, one of the car's special features is that it can apparate!"  
  
Then all of a sudden Harry felt that familiar sensation of pulling behind his nave, not dissimilar to the effects of a portkey. 


	2. Chapter 2: Plans and Surprises

A/N: I know that no-one has reviewed yet, but please, please do! Maybe no- one is reading this, ah well, I will continue to post, and I will update at least once a week, hopefully more, and all depending on how my inspiration is. I really like this story so far, but my lack of writing skills do it no justice, I hope you will enjoy it all the same!  
  
Chapter 2: Plans and Surprises  
  
Harry opened his eyes with a start and looked around at his surroundings, to find himself outside the familiar home from home, The Burrow. Fred, George and Ron were already climbing out of the car and Harry hastened to follow them. Fred and George were carrying his trunk up to the house under their mother, Molly Weasley's instructions.  
  
"Hi Harry, it's good to see you again, how are you?" Molly enquired her concerned eyes searching him, making her own assessment of how he was. "I must say you look better than usual."  
  
"I'm fine thanks, Mrs Weasley, the Dursleys have actually been feeding me this summer" replied Harry "thanks for inviting me to stay."  
  
"Nonsense" said Molly ushering them all inside "you know quite well that you are always welcome here, now are we going to stand out here all day or are we going in for some dinner?"  
  
"Hey Harry" called Ginny from the sofa by the fireplace "how's you're summer been?"  
  
"Hi" he replied a smile forming on his face, he did love being at the Burrow, with all these people that like him, it still took some getting used to "it's looking better since I got here."  
  
Harry took a good look around, taking in all the familiar aspects of the Burrow, the magical clock that told you where members of the family were, the old dining table and chairs, which were beginning to groan under the weight of the feast Molly had cooked. The fireplace he had travelled through using Floo Powder several times, and the mirror above it that was always on hand to comment. Every time Harry arrived at the Burrow he was overwhelmed with the same sense of longing, the desire to have a home like this, a place where he could be comfortable, a place where he was loved and cared for, a family to call his own. Any chance he had of that was gone now, that chance had died along with Sirius in the Department of Mysteries a month or two ago. Harry couldn't believe that was all the time that had passed, it seemed like a lifetime.  
  
"No I won't ruin this day" Harry thought to himself "I won't think of Sirius."  
  
Just then Ron appeared behind Harry, seemingly out of nowhere, though in reality Harry had simply been too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice.  
  
"Harry, you alright?" Ron enquired, sounding worried  
  
"yeah, I'm fine" Harry reassured him "honesty, just got a bit carried away with my thoughts"  
  
"oh, okay, well, as I was saying, do you want to get something to eat?" Ron continued the concern for the most part leaving his face, though not completely.  
  
"Sounds great!" Harry said enthusiastically "I'm famished"  
  
"Looks like actually being fed for once has given you an appetite" Ron said with the slightest hint of teasing as he eased into a seat at the table.  
  
"I guess it must've" said Harry thoughtfully "Where are Fred and George? It's not like them to miss the start of a meal."  
  
" I don't know for certain" started Ron looking pointedly towards the garden "but I'd say it was safe to assume they're hanging out of their bedroom window perving over the new neighbour, it's where they've spent most of the last few weeks anyway."  
  
"It's pathetic, honestly" huffed Ginny, between mouthfuls of mashed potato  
  
"I do see their point though, I have to admit" said Ron as a pinkish tinge coloured his features  
  
"Really?" asked Harry, trying unsuccessfully to hide his interest  
  
"yeah, I guess she is quite nice looking, but I dunno." he trailed off  
  
"Well, I'd say it's pretty obvious why Ron isn't there too" teased Ginny "he only has eyes for one girl, isn't that right Ronniekins?"  
  
"NO!" exclaimed Ron whose pink tinge was now a full blown scarlet  
  
"Oh come off it Ron, you mean to tell me you still can't admit that you like Hermione?" Harry said exasperatedly  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Ron with an air of finality and a look towards Harry that said simply shut up or I will have to kill you. Harry wisely decided to drop the subject, for the time being anyway. At which point Fred and George appeared at the bottom of the stairs and headed over to the table.  
  
"What've we missed?" asked George as he helped himself to the food.  
  
"Nothing" replied Ron a little too quickly  
  
"Hmm" said Fred thoughtfully, with a mischievous glint in his eye "seems like they're not telling us something."  
  
"Can't we just be civil for one meal?" asked Molly pleadingly  
  
"Okay, okay" replied George "So Harry what did you get for your O.W.L.'s?"  
  
"Well I got a P for Divination and History of Magic, an A for Astronomy, an E for Care Of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration, and an O for Defence Against the Dark Arts. What about you Ron?" said Harry turning to face him.  
  
"Wow, that's really good Harry!" said Fred whilst George, Ginny, Bill, Mr and Mrs Weasley were murmuring their agreement.  
  
"Yeah it is" Agreed Ron "I got mostly the same actually, except I got an A in charms, and an E in Astronomy"  
  
"Well done Ron" Harry said sincerely "I wonder how Hermione did?"  
  
"If she got less than an O in anything I'll be amazed" Ron chuckled  
  
*  
  
After dinner Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill (who was around due to order business) and Ginny went outside for a game of Quidditch, Harry, Fred and Ginny played against Ron, George and Bill. Harry's team won, 120 to 90, so Harry was in a good mood as they traipsed upstairs to bed. Harry was, as usual, sleeping in Ron's room, and when they got there Harry slumped onto his bed and turned to face Ron.  
  
"So, tell me about this next-door neighbour then."  
  
"Not much to tell really, better to wait and see, no doubt she'll be out and about tomorrow. You're definitely over Cho then?" Ron asked hesitantly  
  
"Definitely" Harry replied "In fact I'm beginning to wonder what I saw there in the first place." That was mostly true, Harry knew what he saw, a pretty face. It had taken their few disastrous meetings last year to learn that there were other equally important qualities to look for in a girl. "Speaking of being over people, I see you are most defiantly not over Hermione."  
  
"I was never under her in the first place, mate" said Ron looking decidedly flushed.  
  
"Maybe that's been you're problem" said Harry, a grin spreading across his face  
  
"what?" asked Ron confused "Oh, wait a minute, no! That's not what I meant at all."  
  
"It's still true though isn't it?" Harry continued with an annoying, I know something you don't, look on his face "Ron it's obvious to everyone but you."  
  
"Is it?" said Ron, panic rising in his voice "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about!" his face fell, knowing it was too late, that he had been found out.  
  
"Aha!" declared Harry "So I was right! You do like Hermione. I don't know why you couldn't just tell me."  
  
"I.I, oh I don't know!" Ron gave up. "I was never any good at talking about things like this."  
  
"So." continued Harry "the question is, are you going to tell Hermione?"  
  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed "No bloody way! Are you insane?"  
  
"No, I'm not insane." Said Harry calmly "don't you think it's a bit stupid that you and Hermione obviously fancy each other but neither of you has the guts to tell the other?"  
  
"Well, for one thing Hermione does not fancy me, and for another what the bloody hell would I say to her?" Ron asked, his eyes fierce, as if daring Harry to say he was wrong.  
  
"Hermione does like you Ron." Harry said simply  
  
"How the hell would you know?" demanded Ron  
  
"Well, I knew you liked her didn't I?" Harry argued "Oh plus the fact that she told Ginny."  
  
"Ginny knows about this?" said Ron dumbfounded  
  
"Of course, Ginny was the one that pointed it out to me in the first place. And the one that told me to tell you to ask Hermione out before she got bored and moved onto someone else." Harry teased  
  
"What.but..why.." Ron tried to find the words he wanted but couldn't "oh forget it! I'm going to sleep, night Harry" he said as he pulled his pyjamas on.  
  
"night Ron" relied Harry "one question though, if you weren't planning on impressing Hermione, why have you been working out?" asked Harry as his gaze settling upon some weights in the corner of the room.  
  
"I, well, umm, I'm going to sleep, goodnight" Ron replied, then after a few minutes he began to fake snores in order to avoid further questioning, while in reality his thoughts were wandering to the only place they seemed to go recently. Hermione. "Damn, I want her." Ron thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry lay awake listening to Ron's feigned snores, until he was sure they had become real. Then he got up, walked over to his trunk and got some parchment and a quill. He was going to write to Hermione. Ginny was right, somebody had to sort these two out, and as their best friend he thought it had best be him.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Thank you for the birthday present. It's very nice,  
unusual but nice. I'm wearing it now, I haven't experienced any  
feelings of extraordinary good health or luck, but it hasn't had  
much time to take effect yet. I'm at The Burrow just now and am  
having a good time. It would be better if you were here though. Or  
maybe not, after all that could result in you and Ron finally  
getting over your own stupidity and telling each other how you feel.  
As much as I'd love to see you two happy, I can't help but feel I  
would be a bit of a third wheel. Oh well, not to worry seeing as you  
can't make it. I was talking to Ron tonight and he TOLD me that he  
likes you. Please don't tell him I told you though, and please will  
you make the first move and owl him to say you like him too. You  
don't have to fear rejection trust me. Anyway, I know you will be  
dying to raise the subject so I will ask you first, what did you get  
for your O.W.L.'s? I got Astronomy: A, Care of Magical Creatures: E,  
Charms: E, Defence Against the Dark Arts: O (can you believe it?? Me  
an O?), Divination: P (I know, I know, but who really cares?)  
Herbology: E, History of Magic: P (I did have a vision of  
Voldemort), Potions: E (I still can't believe it!), and  
Transfiguration: E (a little surprised at that too.) If only I  
could've got an O in potions! Oh well, at least this means I won't  
have to take it anymore. I would tell you what Ron got, but you two  
will want the excuse to talk, and I will gladly give it. Hope you're  
having a good time in South America and I hope to hear from you  
soon. Though if you have to choose between writing to me or Ron,  
then I never want to hear from you again. Just talk to him, okay?  
  
Love, Harry  
  
He got up again, put the quill and remaining parchment back into his trunk and made his way to Hedwigs cage. Opened the door, and gave her the parchment.  
  
"Take this to Hermione please, and don't leave until she gives you a reply." Harry said softly so not to wake Ron. Hedwig acknowledged him with an affectionate peck to his finger and flew off through the window Harry had opened for her.  
  
*  
  
A week had passed at The Burrow and there was still no sign of a reply from Hermione. Everyone was still asleep, though Harry's was rather fitful, he was dreaming again. He was there again, at the Department of Mysteries, Sirius was falling, but this time, he wasn't silent like he had been in real life, he was calling to Harry, calling for help and Harry wanted to go to him, to stop him from falling into the veil, but he couldn't lift his legs, they felt as though they were made of lead. Sirius' face contorted in pain, though more emotional than physical as he called to Harry "Why won't you help me?" Sirius looked confused and hurt "I need you Harry, please help me". Harry still couldn't move. "Sirius, No!" Harry yelled, throwing his body forward with all his strength, he didn't move. And then Sirius vanished and woke up. Sobbing. He tried to stop the tears. He couldn't bear for Ron to find him like this. But he couldn't, so he got up and went downstairs glad to see no-one else was up. Seeing as he was alone, he let it all out. All the emotion that had been building up in him since that day. The anger, the guilt, the overwhelming desire for vengeance. Harry wished he had a punch bag. Better yet, Bellatrix Lestrange. It was all her fault. She had caused so many innocent people so much pain. It made Harry's stomach retch to think of what she did. And what she said "You need to mean them, Potter. You need to really want to cause pain - to enjoy it". She had enjoyed it, she had enjoyed killing Sirius. Harry wished he could see her again. He would show her wanting to inflict pain. He would show her how to enjoy it. It was then he realised that he would enjoy it. And he felt disgusted with himself. He was no better than her. No better than Voldemort, the one that had taken everything from him. No he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't be like them. "I won't!" Harry yelled before he even realised it. Then he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Harry?" It was Ginny "Are you okay Harry?"  
  
Harry wiped his face. She couldn't know he had been crying. No-one could. "I'm fine, just couldn't sleep." He replied with an obviously fake cheeriness. "How come you're up so early anyway?"  
  
"You're not the only one that has nightmares Harry." Ginny grimaced. "Sirius dying affected us all."  
  
"At least it wasn't your fault" Harry said bitterly  
  
Ginny walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. "Harry you don't blame yourself?" she said disbelievingly  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Harry countered "If I hadn't dragged us all there Sirius would be alive!"  
  
"Maybe." Replied Ginny "But if it wasn't for you, he would have died two years ago. Worse in fact. You saved him from a fate worse than death, the Dementor's kiss."  
  
"It doesn't change what happened in the Department of Mysteries though does it?"  
  
"No Harry it doesn't. It just goes to show maybe we can't control fate. Maybe he was meant to die. Maybe he wasn't. But Harry, was it your wand that killed him? Was it your mouth that spoke the fatal curse? No. You didn't kill him, Bellatrix Lestrange did. Don't hate yourself for this."  
  
"It's not like I want to hate myself. I just can't deny that it was me that went there. Me that made him feel like he had to go. Me."  
  
"No it wasn't. Voldemort tricked you Harry."  
  
"I still went though. Hermione told me it was a trick. She told me! But I went anyway."  
  
"Remember in my first year? When Voldemort possessed me? I petrified people. I did that. Well technically a basilisk did, under Voldemort's control. But it was my body. I understand how you feel."  
  
"It's not the same Ginny! You didn't have a choice. You didn't consciously decide to do any of that"  
  
"I did decide not to tell anyone. I thought I was hurting people and I was too scared for myself to do anything about it. Do you think it didn't torture me afterwards to think that maybe if I had told Dumbledore, he would have figured it out? If I had shown him the diary he would have known it was Voldemort. I could've killed someone, and no-one would have known why because I was too scared!" Ginny was weeping.  
  
"It wasn't you're fault." Harry was shocked, he didn't know Ginny felt that way, and now she was crying, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to make her feel better. Tentatively he reached over to her and put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "Ginny, look at me, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know" She sniffed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry all over you. I just had to make you see, it's not your fault either. It took me so long to recognise that about me. I know you can't get rid of the guilt. Just, Harry, it's not your fault. Like what happened in the Chamber of Secrets isn't mine." She looked right into his eyes and he finally saw what she meant. "I know the guilt isn't going to leave anytime soon, but just remember that it's not your fault."  
  
"I will, thanks Ginny, I really needed to talk to someone about this" said Harry suddenly realising that it was true, he pulled her closer to him, hugging her again and then got up. "I suppose I should go and get dressed" he said walking over to the stairs "thanks again."  
  
"Don't worry about it" said Ginny  
  
*  
  
Harry was lying outside in The Burrow's garden, with Ron and Ginny, soaking up the sun, when an owl swooped into view. It was Hedwig. He flew up to Harry, and Harry reluctantly reached out to take the letter. This must be a reply from Hermione, but she wasn't meant to write to him, she was meant to tell Ron. He opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How can you expect me to tell Ron something that isn't  
true? I don't fancy him. Now moving on, Well Done on your O.W.L.'s!  
That's really good. How did Ron do? I got all O's except for  
Astronomy, when I got an E, but then again I was distracted by  
Hagrid being attacked! I'm glad you like you're present, and I did  
tell you it was probably just superstition. Glad to hear you're  
having a good time, tell Ron and Ginny I hope they are too. Now I  
have to go, Mum and Dad are taking me to a local History Museum and  
we're about to leave. Hope to hear from you soon, not if you're  
going to keep talking about Ron though.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Ron and Ginny were both looking at Harry expectedly when he finished reading. He looked up at them. "It's from Hermione." He said  
  
"What was she saying?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow in an accusing manor.  
  
"Nothing much" replied Harry "Just telling me about her owl results, I thought I'd ask her, because I knew she'd be dying to tell us, but not want to be the one to bring it up. She got all O's, except."  
  
"Except what?" gasped Ron in surprise  
  
"Astronomy. To quote, except for Astronomy when I got an E, but then again I was distracted by Hagrid being attacked." Harry grinned "Trust Hermione to have an excuse."  
  
At that they all rolled around the ground laughing, causing a head to lean over the fence. It was the "hot" next door neighbour.  
  
"Hey there" she called "what's so funny?"  
  
"Just an owl from a friend." Ginny replied. She had become quite good friends with the girl who was the same age as her.  
  
"Oh" the girl replied. "Do you want to come over for a while Ginny?"  
  
"You could come over here if you like, Ali." replied Ginny with a pointed look in Harry's direction, which caused him to blush ever so slightly.  
  
"Umm, yeah ok, thanks" Ali's head vanished behind the fence. "Be right there!"  
  
"I need a drink" said Ron climbing to his feet.  
  
"Ooh, get me one" said Ginny  
  
"Me too?" asked Harry  
  
"I guess I should get one for Ali too then?" Ron grumbled half-heartedly as he walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm glad we're alone for a minute Ginny" said Harry turning to her  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked confused  
  
"Because I told Hermione to tell Ron how she feels, and she replied by saying that she doesn't fancy him. Did you make it up?"  
  
"No!" said Ginny indignantly. "She told me she does. Well, I guess we need to prove that you know. Do you have some spare parchment?" "Yeah" Harry replied "I'll just get it."  
  
When Harry was leaving the kitchen after getting the parchment he realised that Ron was distracted by Molly. "Good" he thought, "We need to get this sorted." When he got to Ginny he noticed that Ali was already there.  
  
"Hi Ali" he said, fighting to keep the red off of his face  
  
"Hi, Harry" she replied cheerily  
  
"Umm, Ginny?" Harry asked, unsure if they could continue.  
  
"Oh, it's alright" replied Ginny "I just told Ali what's going on."  
  
"Oh good" said Harry "Now what should we write?"  
  
Harry looked over the now finished letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
We know you like Ron, and that he likes you, and if you both continue to deny this then we will simply send Ron and owl telling him, pretending to be you, now surely you would prefer to be the judge of what Ron should be told? Or maybe not? If you haven't written to him by this time next week, we will. Hope you're having a nice time, and we'll see you not long after in Diagon Alley, no matter who sends the letter. Hope you're still having fun.  
  
Love Harry and Ginny  
  
P.S. I didn't want to resort to such desperate measures, but Ginny insisted they are necessary. Harry.  
  
"Harry!" hissed Ginny, and he looked up to see Ron heading out from the kitchen, with a tray full of drinks. He quickly attached the parchment to Hedwig, and she flew off before Ron sat down.  
  
"Mmm, lemonade" said Ginny reaching for a glass.  
  
Soon all the lemonade was drunk and it was Ali who suggested what they do next.  
  
"Anyone fancy a game of quidditch? Just with the quaffle?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Ron enthusiastically "who wants to go on my team?"  
  
"Let's play me and Ali against the Weasley's?" suggested Harry timidly, he liked Ali, she was nice enough, and good fun, and best of all she was cheerful. Not like Cho. "Damn why am I thinking of Cho?" he said to himself, it was Ali's voice that brought him out of his daydream.  
  
"Oh, good Idea!" exclaimed Ali, and Harry blushed.  
  
Ron gave Harry a knowing glance, but eagerly accepted the challenge. "You're on!"  
*  
  
It was the night before Hermione's time was up. Harry and Ginny were in the corner of the living room, planning what to write, as they were definitely worried that Hermione would not reply, when they saw Ron head over to them.  
  
"What's going on here?" Ron demanded. "You two have been spending a lot of time alone together this past week." He continued with his eyebrow arched in what was definitely an accusing manner.  
  
"Ron, you don't think? No!" spluttered Harry  
  
"No?" said Ron coolly "then what is going on?"  
  
"I, uh," Harry couldn't tell Ron, not when they were so close, damn, what could he say?  
  
"Ron" started Ginny "Harry here wanted to talk to me because he wanted a girls advice on something. Ali." Ginny didn't even blush.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, Ron hadn't found out. Then he realised what Ginny had said. "I, uh, "Harry stammered pathetically. There was nothing he could say to make this better. He looked at Ginny desperately  
  
"And" she continued, looking like she might regret it "Harry was giving me an idea of what to get dean for his birthday."  
  
"Oh" was all Ron could muster. "Well, um, ok then, but why couldn't you ask me?"  
  
"I never said anything because well, you're not a girl" said Harry, with a smirk  
  
"Obviously" Ron started, blushing "Ginny?"  
  
"Well, you're my brother, and well, you're never exactly keen on my boyfriends are you?"  
  
"Ok, ok, fine, I'll just go over here shall I?" asked Ron huffily  
  
Just then, Arthur apparated into the front room. "Where's your mother? Fred and George? Bill?"  
  
"Fred and George are in their room, and mum and Bill are in the kitchen." Ginny replied. "Why? What's going on, is everyone ok?"  
  
"Just get the twins and your stuff; we're going to headquarters for a while."  
  
"Why? What's going on? "Demanded Ginny angrily  
  
"Just do it, this is better explained when we get there." Arthur said, and rushed into the kitchen to tell Molly and Bill.  
  
*  
  
"Right everyone; gather round the portkey, everyone touching?" Arthur said, looking round. "Right, here we go."  
  
Harry felt that familiar jerk, and stumbled forward opening his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes again, as if to make sure that it was real and glancing round at the Weasley's he could see he wasn't imagining it.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
A/N: I know this is an evil place to leave the story, but I will need a whole chapter to explain who it is and why, and I thought I shouldn't start when I didn't mean to finish. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Welcome Stranger

Chapter 3: A Welcome Stranger  
  
Harry just stared. Stared and stared. He couldn't drag his eyes away. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. Yet there he was, piercing blue eyes looking back into his own, with more troubles and worries than Harry had ever seen within them. He knew those eyes so well and yet he couldn't. Harry pulled away from their intense gaze and looked around the room; the Weasley's were watching him intently, waiting for him to react, and those eyes were studying him, watching his every move, concerned and fearful.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry croaked, his voice threatening to leave "But, how? What happened?" Harry was becoming more hysterical, "You're dead!" he cried breaking down "I saw you die!" He had given up all pretence, he was sobbing, he was so confused. This didn't make sense, it couldn't be happening, wait, of course! This wasn't real. It was all a trick. That wasn't Sirius, his godfather, returned from the dead, it must be an impostor. Voldemort. It must be him. He had somehow found out about Headquarters and was trapping them all. Harry turned to face Arthur, "Mr Weasley! We have to go, this is a trick, its Voldemort, he's trying to trap us, come on we have to go!" Harry was screaming now, and everyone was staring at him, looking panicked.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Ron  
  
"It is, it must be!" cried Harry "I saw him die!"  
  
Just then Remus Lupin stepped into the kitchen "No, Harry, you only thought you did"  
  
"You mean you knew? And you let me think he was dead?"  
  
"No, I just found out a few hours ago, and believe me, it was quite a shock." Remus replied calmly  
  
"But, it can't be." Screamed Harry "He fell into the veil, you told me he couldn't come back!" and with that he ran outside. Harry didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he was running, and he was going to get as far away from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "No" he thought to himself "that is not Sirius, Sirius is dead."  
  
*  
  
Back in the kitchen, Sirius was preparing to follow Harry, stopped only by Lupin. "No Sirius just let him go."  
  
"But I.I can't leave him like that, it's my fault!"  
  
"He'll be back soon enough, when he's ready to know what happened." Remus consoled his old friend.  
  
"Speaking of what happened" Interjected Ron "do we get to know?"  
  
"If you don't mind I would rather only tell the story once."  
  
"Well, ok, I guess, but I'm going after Harry."  
  
"I think that's a good idea Ron" agreed Molly "He needs to come back."  
  
"Right, I'm off then." Said Ron, completely confused as he went out the door, he couldn't understand what was going on. Sirius was dead. Or he had been. How does someone come back from the dead? What had happened? The only way to find out would be to get to Harry.  
  
*  
  
Harry couldn't run anymore, he hadn't gotten very far, but the heaving of his chest as he cried made it impossible to run any further. He leaned against a tree at the back of the garden and slid to the ground. He couldn't get his mind around it. That couldn't be Sirius back in the kitchen yet it was. Those eyes, that haunted look, concealing the horrors of Azkaban, was one not easily replicated. And Remus, he was convinced. Sirius was one of his oldest friends; surely he would've been able to spot a fake. Harry knew in his heart that it was Sirius. His mind just wouldn't accept it, just in case. He couldn't lose Sirius again, he couldn't. Harry heard footsteps behind him, and wiping the tears from his face turned to see who was approaching. It was Ron. In a way Harry was glad, Ron wouldn't force him to talk, or to go back.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked hesitantly "are you ok?"  
  
"Am I ok?" started Harry "I just saw someone that claims to be my dead godfather, do you really think I'm ok?!"  
  
"No, not really" said Ron "but I couldn't think of anything else to say. But seriously, I think you should go back. You need to hear what he has to say."  
  
"I don't want to." Harry replied stubbornly "I can't."  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" asked Ron bewildered.  
  
"What if it's not him? I can't lose him again. I just can't." Harry broke down into tears again. Furiously he wiped them from his face; he didn't want Ron to see him this way.  
  
"I know this must be awful for you. And I know I can't really understand it, but I'm willing to try. If you'll let me in." he blushed slightly. "But if you don't want to talk about it, fair enough, I won't force you to."  
  
Harry was startled. He had never seen Ron so honest, not about such personal matters. "Well I guess if anyone deserves to know what's going on it's you. It's well; I don't know where to start. Obviously I missed Sirius. But it's not just been that, I guess I feel responsible for his death, you know? If I hadn't been so stupid to be tricked then he wouldn't have died. Or well, whatever happened, and I guess I sort of panicked, I think I thought that he would be mad at me. For making him go to his death. And also it was just weird. I couldn't really accept that he was back. Couldn't understand. And I didn't really want to let myself believe it. In case it wasn't true. It almost killed me to lose him the first time, if I thought he was back and he wasn't, then I dunno, I just couldn't do it." Harry exhaled; it felt good to get all that off of his chest.  
  
"Wow." Said Ron astounded "I can't pretend to understand what you felt when he died, and I know it would be awful to lose him again, but Lupin cares about him too, he's his best friend. Surely Lupin wouldn't open himself to the possibility of hurt if he wasn't sure. I don't think Lupin could lose him again either."  
  
"I never thought of that" said Harry brightening slightly "But still..."  
  
"But still what?" asked Ron "You have to go back, you have to know what happened, Sirius won't tell anyone, until you're there."  
  
"Really?" asked Harry "I suppose we should go back then." He grimaced. He would have to, eventually, he just didn't know if he could actually go through with it or not.  
  
"Right, you ready?" Ron looked at him anxiously  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
*  
  
When Harry and Ron returned to the house everyone was seated around the fire, a definite unease between them. Most of the Weasley's were fidgeting, desperate to know what had happened. Sirius was sitting, intently watching the doorway, and as soon as he saw Harry his expression brightened considerably. Harry simply walked to the couch and took a seat next to Remus, and Ron sat on the other side.  
  
"I suppose you want to know how I'm here then?" Sirius started, drawing everyone's eyes to himself instantly.  
  
Harry nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.  
  
"Well as you all know I was hit by a spell from Bellatrix Lestrange. It didn't kill me, but it knocked me backwards, and before I could do anything, I was in darkness; I thought I was dying, but it was just pitch black. I couldn't see a thing, but I could hear voices, whispering, but getting louder all the time. My chest hurt, where the curse hit me, the pain was bad, but bearable, after Azkaban. I think I fell asleep then, or maybe I fainted, maybe I'll never know. When I came around the pain was gone, completely, I truly thought I was dead then. But I opened my eyes, and it was no longer pitch black, but it was still dark and I could see something moving, not so far away, I tried to call out for help, my voice was very crackly. You'll never guess what I heard next. I heard James, and he was close. "Lily" he said "Lily, he's waking up." I realised he was talking about me and managed to croak a "James?" That's when I saw him. He was a ghost or a spirit or something, but it was James. At that time I still thought I was dead, I thought I was in the land of the dead, and that I could be reunited with Prongs. I was upset of course, who wouldn't be after they died, but I was desperate to see James and Lily again. Not that I wouldn't have missed any of you lot, because I would, especially you Harry, and you Remus."  
  
At that point Sirius paused and looked at both of them lovingly.  
  
"Anyway, then I saw Lily, looking exactly like she did before she died. She hugged me, sort of, it didn't really work, her not being solid and all, but the gesture meant enough. She and James explained to me that I wasn't dead, but if I stayed there too long then I would be. They told me I couldn't be there any more than a month. And I had been there a little over a week already. We talked for hours and hours, days in fact, they had questions about everyone, especially Harry, though they already knew most of the answers, apparently it's true that the dead can in fact watch over us. Personally I find it a little disturbing that they can be looking at any time, when you're in the shower or anything, and I told James as much."  
  
Sirius laughed a happy laugh that Harry had missed so much.  
  
"James simply laughed and said that no-one would want to watch that! They wanted me to tell you that they miss you Harry and they love you. And they can't wait to see you again, but hope it won't be until you're good and old. Anyway, time behind the veil is strange, it moves quicker than it does here, and with every hour I got weaker, the air was literally sucking the life out of me. I had to leave. That place is designed so you want to stay though, it wants living people to feed off of, and I had to fight to get out. James and Lily helped of course, but we got lost. It looked for a while like I wasn't going to make it back on time but luckily James came up with a scheme. He and Lily had discovered that they could take the energy from the air, and feed it back to me; I was on the verge of death for days. I felt awful and I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay there, with James, gods I miss him. But James wouldn't let me. He told me what he saw of you Harry, and you Remus, that both of you were blaming yourselves for my death. I couldn't have that; filled with a new sense of direction I fought the place. I fought with every fibre of my being and I made it. I got to the veil and I think it took me days to actually walk through it, the other side kept pulling me back. Lily and James couldn't be there, it hurts to be that close they said, but when he saw I couldn't do it, James came to me, and he told me I had to go back that I had to do it for Harry, that I owed him, and he was right, and it was enough, I forced myself through and then I was back. It took me a few days to get back here to Grimmauld Place; I couldn't allow myself to be seen, not after what I had been through, so I only travelled for a little while at a time. And then this morning, I made it, I was home, and I have never been so glad to be back. "  
  
Harry got up from his seat and threw himself at Sirius, his godfather, and hugged him, and Harry wished that moment could last forever. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should've known it was you." The tears were streaming freely from his face, this time though they were tears of happiness. Remus decided that it was a good time to leave Harry and Sirius to catch up, and left the room, hoping the Weasley's would take the hint and leave too. He was not to be disappointed; as he reached the doorway he noticed Molly and Arthur discreetly remove themselves and their children from the scene.  
  
Sirius hugged Harry back and replied "its okay, honestly, it must have been quite a shock to see me when you thought I was dead."  
  
"I'm glad you're not dead."  
  
"So am I" Sirius laughed, it had been a while since Harry had seen him happy, even before he "died" and he was glad to see it.  
  
"Would you mind if I, if I asked you about my mum and dad?"  
  
"Of course not!" Sirius replied "In fact I was hoping you would."  
  
"You were? Why?"  
  
"Well because I want to tell someone about the time I spent with them, and all they did was talk about you, so I figured you'd be the one to tell."  
  
"Really? What did they say?"  
  
"Of course they did, you're their son, what did you think that just because they died they would love you any less? They've been watching you your whole life, they were there when the Dursley's locked you in that cupboard, they were there when you set that python on your cousin, and they were there when you got your letter to Hogwarts. They saw you make the quidditch team, James told me that story so many times, I think he enjoyed that more than when he made the quidditch team. They were there when you saved the Philosophers Stone from Voldemort, they were there when you saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, they were there when you saved me from the dementors, and when your patronus took the form of a stag, another of James' favourite stories. They saw all the tasks you did at the Triwizard Tournament, and they saw you win. They saw you last year set up the DA and earn the respect of your classmates, and they saw you when you fought so bravely against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I bet they're even here right now."  
  
"That's so weird to think that they're watching what I'm doing, I mean it's great that they can, and that they can know what I'm doing, but they are my parents, and well, it's just a bit weird if they see everything I do. You know?"  
  
"I don't think they keep 24 hour surveillance on you, they just like to check up, and make sure things are ok, I suppose it's just coincidence that they've seen all the best points, good luck, who knows?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, I just wish that they were here too."  
  
"I know Harry, I do too, but they're okay where they are, and they're so proud of you and they wanted to know that and also Lily says that she's so sorry that her relatives are so horrible. I told her you didn't blame her for that of course, but she made me promise to tell you, and well, your mum was never one to be reckoned with in full health, and I was almost dead." Grinned Sirius  
  
Harry joined him in a grin, smiling about the thought if his parents knowing what he had achieved, and that they were proud of him. It seemed to make all his other problems seem completely insignificant in comparison. "Could you tell me more about my parents, and what you guys did together?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, you won't get bored listening to all these old stories though?"  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed, "I love hearing about mum and dad, it's not like the Dursley's ever talked about them much."  
  
At that point Remus looked in at the doorway. "How's it going in here?"  
  
"Good" grinned Harry in reply  
  
"In fact we were just about to tell stories of the old days, back at Hogwarts, want to help out my memory, Moony?" asked Sirius  
  
"But of course" Lupin replied as he took a seat next to them on the couch.  
  
*  
  
Many hours later when all three were exhausted they decided to make their way to bed, Harry crept into the room he shared with Ron, trying not to wake him; he discovered that was unnecessary however as Ron was awake, reading a letter.  
  
"Who's that from?" Harry asked  
  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed startled "Emm, it's from Hermione."  
  
"Really?" said Harry, a smile appearing on his face. "What's she say?"  
  
"Well, firstly she says that she hasn't sent any other letters so if I got any they weren't from her, weird eh?"  
  
"Very" replied Harry fighting to keep a straight face. "What else?"  
  
"Well she says that I should take your advice!" Ron said, very confused "What the hell is she on about?"  
  
"Well."Harry started "Do you want my advice?"  
  
"I guess so" said Ron dubiously  
  
"Ask. Her. Out." Harry said grinning wildly  
  
"What?!" yelled Ron  
  
"Ron, people are sleeping"  
  
"Oh sorry, but she knows I would want to ask her out??"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"But! Why did you tell her?"  
  
"To prove to you that she does want you to ask her out."  
  
"But why wouldn't she just ask me?"  
  
"Well I think this was her last way of making sure you would say yes."  
  
Ron was beginning to smile. "So she's really interested then?"  
  
"I've been telling you that all summer."  
  
The smile covered Ron's whole face. "I'm going to write and ask her out then." He sounded much more confident than he looked.  
  
"Good" said Harry "and don't worry it's not like she's going to say no"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Said Ron who was looking more nervous by the second. He got some parchment and quickly scrawled a reply. He sat looking at it for a long time after he had finished.  
  
"You all right?" Harry asked  
  
"I think so." Said Ron, who was looking sick now, "I just don't think I can send it."  
  
"Course you can!" exclaimed Harry who grabbed the parchment and gave it to Pig, who was so glad to be out of the cage that he flew away instantly.  
  
"Well, I guess it's done then." Said Ron  
  
"Yes, it is. About time too."  
  
"Oh Harry I meant to ask, how'd things go with Sirius tonight?"  
  
"Really good, we talked about my mum and dad, and all the things the marauders used to get up to. It was really nice to have someone to talk to about that stuff. And well, Sirius told me some things from my parents, from when he saw them, behind the veil."  
  
"Really? That's so cool!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm so glad Sirius is alive."  
  
"Me too, he's a lot of fun, when he's not miserable."  
  
"I know, he seems to be in a better mood since his brush with death though."  
  
"Well, if that's all it takes." joked Ron  
  
"I know."  
  
"Tired?" asked Ron as he saw Harry yawn  
  
"Yeah, a bit, mind if we go to sleep?"  
  
"Not at all, in fact I was just about to suggest it."  
  
"Great minds think alike and all that" Harry smiled, for the first times in months he felt truly happy.  
  
"Ah, yes, G'night Harry!"  
  
"Night Ron!" Harry fell asleep quickly and it was mostly a deep peaceful sleep that Harry hadn't felt the likes of for years; it was interrupted only by a short pleasant dream, where Harry could see his parents watching him, and talk to them. How he wished they were here. Still, at least he had Sirius.  
  
A/N: When I posted this last night, I said I had no reviews, but after that I received plenty. So I would just like to say thank-you to you all! I will reply to individual reviews in the next chapter which should be up in a few days. I am so glad that you like my story!! Anyway I hope you keep reading and continue to enjoy the story.  
  
One thing I'd like to ask your opinion on though - the new DADA professor, I was thinking of making it an old school friend of Lily's, but is that too much of a coincidence, seeing as there has already been an old friend of James'? Please give me your opinion, the story is for you guys after all, and any suggestions would be appreciated. Well, thanks again, see you all next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4: Attacks and Revelations

A/N: I would just like to thank all the wonderful people who have reviewed; I love you all very much. - I've responded individually at the end. Anyway.enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Attacks and Revelations  
  
Harry woke up feeling strange, he had just experienced a peaceful night's sleep, and he was happy. He could barely remember a recent time when there was no negative thought on his mind, but then again, it wasn't every day your godfather came back from the dead. Harry was still having trouble accepting that Sirius was truly back, even after spending all of last night talking to him. It was like a dream come true. Harry reached over to the bedside cabinet, his hand searching for his glasses. He pulled them on and glanced over at Ron's bed; he was already up. Harry threw off the duvet and wearily staggered downstairs.  
  
He paused just outside the kitchen, what if he went inside and Sirius wasn't there at all, what if it had all been a dream? Just then the door flew open and sent Harry into the opposite wall.  
  
"Ouch! What did you do that for?" exclaimed Harry, looking over at his aggressor  
  
"Sorry!" replied Ron sheepishly "you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so" said Harry, rubbing the shoulder which had collided with the wall.  
  
"Oh good. I was just coming to wake you anyway. Breakfast is ready."  
  
At this Ron turned and vanished back into the kitchen with Harry close behind him. A few calls of "Morning Harry" greeted him, as he took his seat. "Morning"  
  
Harry looked around the table and saw a rather odd group, there were 7 Weasley's, a tired, bedraggled looking Remus Lupin, a contented Sirius Black, and an extremely cheerful Nymphadora Tonks. "Is this all that's here?" Harry asked no-one in particular.  
  
"Yes, for now, we do have a meeting tonight though, one I'm looking forward to." Replied Sirius, a mischievous glint appearing in his eye.  
  
"Why so enthusiastic?"  
  
"Well, it's my first meeting in a while, and I want to know what's going on"  
  
"and." prompted Harry "I know that's not why you look so happy."  
  
"Well I just think it'll be quite funny to see how some of the members react to me, they all still think I'm dead. There is one in particular I want to see."  
  
"Snape!" exclaimed Harry, a look of pure glee taking over his entire face  
  
"Yes, I think Snivellus will be a little shocked to see me, don't you?"  
  
"You have to let us see that much of the meeting!" pleaded Ron, between mouthfuls of food  
  
"No, you most certainly cannot." Molly intervened.  
  
"But..!" exclaimed Harry "Please!"  
  
"No you are too young, and you are not members of the order, so there is no way you can attend any part of the meeting." Molly said this with such finality that both boys realised they were defeated and resigned themselves to eating their breakfast. When Sirius interrupted "No-one said that the first time Snape saw me would be at the meeting. I can make sure I bump into him before that sometime"  
  
"This is going to be great!" exclaimed Harry, grinning again  
  
*  
  
Members of the Order had been arriving all day, and their reactions to Sirius were always worth watching. Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny had been hanging around on the first floor landing above the front door all day; they didn't want to risk missing Snape's arrival. It was around 5pm, the meeting was due to start at half past, and there was still no sign of Snape. Harry turned to Ron "What if he turns up only seconds before the start of the meeting? There won't be time to see what happens!"  
  
"Well at least you're optimistic!" said Ron sarcastically  
  
"He does have a point though" muttered Fred "This whole day could've been a waste of time."  
  
"Not a complete waste, we are going to try out the new and improved extendable ears!" interrupted George  
  
"I thought they didn't work against the imperturbable charm though?" commented Harry  
  
"Ah, but that's the improvement! At least we hope so, mum's charms are quite strong and we've not had a chance to test them against one yet." Explained George  
  
Just then the door opened, and all five of the hung over the banister and looked down to see who it was. They were in luck; it was none other than the evil greasy haired potions master, Severus Snape.  
  
"Hi Professor!" Harry called in a falsely cheerful voice, leaning over the railing. Snape snapped his head up, sent a scathing look in their direction, muttered "Potter" and stalked into the front room.  
  
Harry almost fell down the stairs, caught up with the Weasley's in a desperate fight to be the first to the bottom; luckily Ron caught him by the jumper before he landed on the floor. "Thanks mate"  
  
"No problem, now where is the best place to watch from?"  
  
"Over here." It was Tonks "I've put a charm on this section of the wall so we can see through it" Harry saw an all too familiar mischievous glint in her eyes, it was very similar to the one he had seen plenty of times in the eyes of Fred and George.  
  
"Brilliant!" exclaimed Fred "We should've thought of that"  
  
Sirius had just arrived at the foot of the stairs, when he spotted the group staring at the wall. "What are you lot doing?"  
  
"Waiting for you to greet your guest!" replied Harry  
  
"What?" said Sirius looking at the wall they were all staring at "Snivellus!" he exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me he was here?" His face clearly full of glee, "This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
Sirius turned to enter the front room, and all at once, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Tonks turned to face the wall. Sirius winked at them, and stopped in the doorway, "Snivellus, how nice to see you again!" his voice was dripping with a clearly fake enthusiasm.  
  
Snape's face contorted at the mention of that nickname, the only people who ever called him that were Sirius Black and James Potter, and they were both dead. He stood up, and whirled round with an expression of pure loathing on his face. It was a very rare occurrence that followed; Severus Snape completely lost his composure and stood, staring, with his mouth hanging open. "Black?" he barely managed to get the word out.  
  
"That's my name Snape." The look Sirius shot him equalled one of Snape's own glares.  
  
"But how? You're dead!" Severus had regained composure and retaliated to Black's glare with an even harder one.  
  
"Doesn't look much like it does it?"  
  
Severus had forgotten just how much that man irritated him. "But people saw you die! There's nothing special about you. How can you be here?" He spat out the words, this was looking like one of the worst days of his life.  
  
"People saw me fall through a veil, and assumed I was dead, which I very nearly was. Luckily the spirit of my good friend James saved my life!" Sirius could tell he was infuriating Snape, he was enjoying this so much, it almost made falling through that veil worthwhile. He grinned knowing that would annoy Snape even more. "He said to tell you hi"  
  
"I doubt that somehow." A dumbfounded look flickered onto Snape's face, but vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared, being a spy had made him quite adept at hiding his emotions. It was replaced with the usual sneer. "Forgive me if I do not begin to worship you because you managed to evade death, I doubt your ego needs any more inflating. Now if you don't mind I have a meeting to prepare for." And with that Snape stalked out of the room, pushing past Sirius who was still in front of the door frame.  
  
Fred turned away from the wall "That was brilliant!"  
  
"I know, did you see Snape? He totally lost it!" enthused Ginny  
  
"I thought he was going to pass out or something!" exclaimed Ron "Would've been hilarious if he did!"  
  
"You know what?" intervened Harry "I feel sorry for Hermione."  
  
"Why?" asked Ron  
  
"Well, she missed it!"  
  
"No she didn't!" George cried "I recorded it, with my wand"  
  
"You mean we have a copy of that?!" Ginny was grinning from ear to ear "This has been the best day ever!"  
  
"Glad to see, I provided entertainment." Sirius had left the front room, and returned to the corridor. "Did I hear someone say they had a copy of that? I would like to see it, no doubt Remus would too. A shame he had to miss it."  
  
"Yeah, I got it all, Bill and Charlie will want to see it too no doubt!"  
  
"You know George that was one of your best ever ideas!" Fred exclaimed  
  
"Defiantly" agreed Ron  
  
"Did you guys see his face?" Harry said switching the conversation back to Snape, which led to George replaying the scene and causing a great deal of laughter all round.  
  
*  
  
The meeting was well under way, and Fred and George had discovered that the new and improved extendable ears worked very well indeed. Unfortunately they found out something that they would rather not know. Ignorance sometimes is bliss. They found out that Voldemort had become active again. He was killing, not just enemies but innocent people. That wasn't the worst of the news though. A Muggle family had been killed, a family called the Granger's, a family that was from Hermione's neighbourhood. Hermione's house had also been destroyed. The Order feared that this attempted attack on Hermione and her family was because they were close to Harry and the Order. It was lucky they were on holiday; otherwise the consequences would have been much worse. Currently there was a debate going on, as to whether or not the Granger's should be told what really happened to their home, and why. Hermione would obviously find out, and they couldn't ask her to keep this from her parents especially when there is a chance they could still be in danger. The only thing they were unanimous about was that it was definitely a warning from Voldemort. Needless to say this ruined the good mood Harry had experienced for the first time in months that day. When he found out he ran upstairs into his and Ron's room.  
  
"It's so unfair!" he thought to himself "They didn't do anything; they don't even know he exists, yet because of me their lives are in danger." Harry felt so helpless, it was his fault and there was nothing he could do about it. But there was. The prophecy, it said he could kill Voldemort, he had to, it was the only way to end all the suffering people were experiencing because of him, and he could make it all go away. Granted he had to kill one of the most powerful wizards ever, and he was most certainly not a murderer by nature, Harry felt that he could make an exception to that where Voldemort was concerned. He had killed his parents, he had tried to take his godfather, he had tried to kill his friend and her family, and he had tried to kill Harry. He deserved to die, he deserved so much worse than death, but death would have to do. At least that way it would end. The pain, the anxiety, the suffering, the torture, and life could go back to normal. Not that it had ever been very normal for Harry, but at least without Voldemort it had a chance. Harry had decided, he was going to kill Voldemort. Soon.  
  
"Harry?" It was Ron; he sounded concerned, and upset. "Harry are you alright?"  
  
"Not really, Voldemort just attempted to kill my best friend."  
  
"And mine." Ron looked pained to even say it, and Harry suddenly realised that Ron must be feeling awful too, though it only made Harry feel worse, thinking that he had forgotten to care about his other friend.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry looked at, and he truly was sorry. Sorry that he could cause so much pain.  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"But it is."  
  
"Harry how can this be your fault?"  
  
"Because I never made any effort to fulfil the prophecy, never made any effort to stop him."  
  
"What are you talking about? What prophecy? The one from The Department of Mysteries? I thought it smashed?"  
  
"It did. But Dumbledore heard the original."  
  
"And he told you? When?"  
  
"When we got back from The Ministry."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" Ron sounded hurt  
  
"I couldn't. I could barely cope with what it said myself. I just wasn't ready to deal with telling people."  
  
"Are you ready now?" Ron asked tentatively  
  
"I don't know. But I think you need to know what it said, so I guess I'll have to try. Basically it said that either I kill Voldemort or he kills me."  
  
"Wow, I, ah, there's nothing I can say to that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And Voldemort doesn't know that?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"And you're going to kill him?" Ron squeaked, he sounded petrified at the mere thought of it.  
  
"Or die trying."  
  
"Wow. Harry, I don't mean to sound nasty, but he's one of the most powerful wizards ever, and you're only just starting sixth year, I know you're good, but mate, you don't stand a chance."  
  
"I know. That's what makes it worse. But don't you see? I have to try! All this evil, and pain, and suffering, it could end. It could actually be over. I can't just ignore it, and pretend there's nothing I could do. I'm the only one with the power to kill him; I owe it to everyone to at least try."  
  
"Harry, I think you have to talk to someone about this. Someone who understands a lot better than me. Talk to Sirius, he'll know what to do."  
  
"I'm going to sleep" said Harry, climbing into bed "G'night." He couldn't talk to Sirius; he knew exactly how the conversation would go. It would end in Sirius forbidding him to go after Voldemort. No-one could understand what this felt like.  
  
"Night then" replied Ron, who headed out the door, looking decidedly worried.  
  
*  
  
The meeting was over; most of the Order members were long gone. Ron walked into the front room, deep in thought. He didn't know what to do about Harry. He had to tell someone, the way Harry talked it was like he was thinking of going after Voldemort tomorrow. He couldn't be considering that, could he? It was only when Ron slumped down onto the couch that he realised Sirius was already there.  
  
"A lot on your mind?" Sirius looked as though he knew exactly how that felt.  
  
"Yeah" was all Ron could manage to reply  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"I dunno" Ron glanced at Sirius, he could trust him, and he would know what to do, maybe he should tell him.  
  
"Well, I'm willing to listen if you want to talk."  
  
"It's just, well, it's Harry."  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" Ron could hear the panic rising in Sirius' voice.  
  
"Okay, don't get mad, but we overheard some of the meeting today, about the Granger's. And Harry's got it into his head that it's his fault."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you know about the prophecy?" Ron enquired cautiously  
  
"Yes, but Dumbledore told me only Harry and I knew."  
  
"Harry just told me tonight. He blames himself for the Granger's because he feels like he should have at least tried to kill Voldemort by now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?! Harry wants to try and kill the most evil wizard of all time and all you can say is "Oh"."  
  
"I need to talk to him. Make him understand that there's nothing he could do."  
  
"I don't think that will help."  
  
"And what would you know?" demanded Sirius, anger building up in him, how could Harry be so stupid, he wouldn't stand a chance against Voldemort. He had to see that. He just had to. Sirius couldn't lose someone else to Voldemort, he couldn't lose Harry, he wouldn't.  
  
"I know how Harry would react to that, and that he wouldn't like it, he feels useless as it is." Ron replied coolly.  
  
"I'm sorry" Sirius was calmer, Ron was right, Harry was similar to himself in that respect, he hated sitting around watching people suffer when there was something that he thought he could do. "You're right, but I have to make him see, running to Voldemort won't make a difference, other than giving him one less person to attack."  
  
"I know that, and I tried to tell him, and I told him to talk to you, but he just said he was going to bed. I don't know what to do. I don't want him to die." Ron was beginning to look quite sick, it had only begun to hit him that this war was real and that people were going to be hurt.  
  
"Don't worry. He is not going to die. I won't let him." Sirius said that with such conviction that Ron actually believed him. Sirius' eyes had a cold determination in them, and Ron was certain that he would not want to be on the wrong side of that glare. Sirius stared at the fire.  
  
"He won't die. He can't."  
  
- So what did you all think of that? I'm quite pleased with it actually, I wanted to find a way to make it sink in that Voldemort was back, and looking for revenge, but I didn't have the heart to kill anyone we know. Not yet anyway. I hope that did the trick. Please, please review. I love to know what you think. Speaking of reviews, I did promise to reply so here goes: -  
  
Xycos - firstly thank-you so much for such detailed reviews, I will try to cover all your points. Firstly The Knight Bus, I completely forgot it, how I don't know, my memory works in mysterious ways; I will amend that when I get the chance. As I will with the quidditch score, my mind was elsewhere. My grammar isn't that bad, I write this on word, and it doesn't have that many problems with it! Hermione was never officially dating Krum was she? I think they're just friends. And I think Hermione would be forward, she's never been very shy has she? - Maybe I just see it this way because she reminds me of a friend, and that's how she would act? Anyway, I know Sirius coming back is unlikely, but I love him, and I felt sorry for Harry so he had to be here! More on Ali soon, I think she will have quite a big part, but then the story may take a turn in its own direction! Thanks again for the reviews, they mean a lot!  
  
Slrmn82 - Thank-you for taking the time to review. I'm glad Sirius is alive too! I've never been Ginny's biggest fan either, but I think she has the potential to be a good character. I don't think it's going to be a Ginny/Harry pairing, I just don't see them together myself. I think they're more like brother and sister, and close in that way. Snape made his first appearance! Hope you liked, I know I was mean, but it's about time someone was evil to him. He he, thanks again for the review, hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
  
Jewels5 - Thanks, I'm glad you like it, hope you keep reading!  
  
Stbolrog - Thank-you, that means so much! I'm very touched *tear*  
  
Hplova4eva - Thank-you hope you continue to enjoy it.  
  
Chipper1 - Glad you liked it, hope you like the rest just as much!  
  
Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy - Thank- you for taking the time to review. I really hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
Dreamer43 - Yay Sirius is back! - I know, I love him so much! Thank- you!  
  
Korn64068 - Thank-you, glad you like it!  
  
AndReallyBadEggs - You think I'm an excellent writer - that is so nice, thank-you so much. You are way too kind! Hope you like the rest!  
  
Bootylicious-lil-gal - I'm so glad you like the story, and thanks for mentioning that anonymous people couldn't review - that's fixed now!  
  
Shreve - Ron and Hermione are the best couple! Glad I'm not alone in that opinion, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Goldensand - It makes me so happy to know all these people are enjoying it, thank you so much! 


	5. Chapter 5: Always There

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it's greatly appreciated! Regular updating is not a problem at the moment but it might be in the near future. School is back on, and I am taking 5 Highers this year, and that basically means a LOT of work. I don't want to let it interfere, but you never know. Hopefully there won't be a problem, but I just thought I'd warn you all just in case. Anyway back to the story.this chapter is a little fluffy, but I wanted you to see how all the characters are feeling, not just Harry. It all ties in. There will be action coming soon though!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Always There  
  
Ron had long since gone to sleep. Sirius however was wide awake, and pacing the house. He couldn't sit still. He was so worried about Harry, what if Ron was right and Harry was planning to go after Voldemort soon? What if Harry left in the middle of the night? No! That wouldn't happen. Sirius was patrolling the house. There was no way Harry could get away. Sirius' mind was in a frenzy, he had so many things to say to Harry, so much to make him understand, but he couldn't find the words. He had no idea how to keep Harry safe. That was all he wanted to do. Protect his godson like he had never had the opportunity to. He wanted to make James proud, glad that he had chosen Sirius. Not regretting it, like he must be now. What had Sirius ever done for Harry? Nothing. Not a single thing. He was a pathetic excuse for a godfather, he couldn't even offer Harry a home to go to, a place to escape from those dreadful Dursley's. It was his fault Harry even had to go there at all. It was his fault that Lily and James were dead; he never should have trusted Pettigrew! Why did he suggest him? Why? It was the biggest mistake of his life and he didn't think he would ever overcome that guilt. A tear formed in Sirius' eye at this point, and when he looked up to wipe it away, he collided with someone. Remus, his best friend, the one he had thought to be a traitor, he had been so stupid!  
  
"Sirius?" Remus sounded concerned "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes." Said Sirius, a little too quickly  
  
"You really think you're going to fool me, old friend?" Why did Remus not hate him for not trusting him, for thinking he would go to Voldemort, for killing their best friends?  
  
"Not really, but it was worth a try" Sirius attempted a smile, and failed miserably.  
  
"Come through here, have a seat" said Remus indicating the chairs in front of a fire. They both fell into their respective chairs, and sat in an amiable silence for quite some time. It was Remus that broke the silence. "What's bothering you?"  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Why, what about him? I thought you two were getting along really well?"  
  
"Oh we are. Well I thought so. But I was talking to Ron earlier, the kids found out about the Granger's."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"That's not the worst of it. Harry's blaming himself for it. Because of the prophecy."  
  
"You know what the prophecy said?"  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore told me."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Basically that Harry and Voldemort cannot co-exist; one will have to kill the other."  
  
Remus didn't reply. There was nothing to say to that.  
  
"And Harry thinks that he should've killed Voldemort by now, he's blaming himself for all the wrong that Voldemort is doing. And I can't help him, what can I say to make that better? Nothing, I'm a useless godfather!" Sirius got more and more emotional, he had been bottling up these feelings for quite some time, and now there was nothing to do but let them out. "I'm a disaster, always have been, in my whole life I've achieved nothing!"  
  
"Sirius stop! That is not true. Any of it. You are a good godfather, you must be, the way Harry took you dying, we thought for a while he was going to follow you. I could barely keep him from running through that veil after you, Sirius I don't think you have any idea just how much Harry needs you and cares for you." Remus looked up at him searchingly, trying to see if he was getting through to Sirius. He couldn't tell. Sirius' eyes were unreadable after Azkaban. "And as for you having achieved nothing with your life, I must disagree. You were my friend when I thought no-one would be. I will never forget that. You escaped Azkaban; something no-one has ever done before. You've been there for your godson when he needed you most, and you've fought Voldemort as best you could. What more could you hope to achieve?"  
  
"The end of this war. It's affected everyone I care about too much. I want Harry's pain to be over; I want him to experience a normal life. One where he doesn't have to live in fear, one where there isn't a new tragedy every day. One where he can be happy. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"No, it isn't. But it's not your fault. It's not up to you to provide that. It's out of your control." Remus was calm and soothing, he felt the same way, but he had already worked through it, and accepted how things were.  
  
"That's the bloody problem!" yelled Sirius hysterically "It kills me to see him in so much pain, constantly, and not be able to do a thing other than tell him it'll be okay." A sombre look took over his face "especially when I know that it might not be." He looked at Remus, and saw the same pain in his eyes as was almost certainly in his own.  
  
"I know, Sirius, I know." Remus reached over and pulled him into a hug, neither of them were normally overly comfortable showing such emotions, but this was different somehow, they both desperately needed the reassurance. Sirius pulled away after a short time.  
  
"I'm glad you're here Remus"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Now what am I going to do about Harry?"  
  
"I think the best thing to do is try to understand that going after Voldemort won't help, at least not without a plan."  
  
"That's it Moony! You're brilliant!"  
  
"Yes I know." Replied Remus with a rather arrogant look on his face "But if you don't mind me asking, what inspired that particular compliment?"  
  
"A plan! I tell Harry to come up with a plan. It'll make him think he's doing something without being in danger, and who knows? He might actually come up with a good idea!"  
  
"That actually might work Padfoot!"  
  
"Now who's brilliant?"  
  
"Well it was my idea"  
  
"Oh shut up Moony!"  
  
"That's more like the Sirius I know and love!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Harry was at Hogwarts, in the great hall; all of his friends were there along with some of the order members, and all the students. So was Voldemort. He was calling them forward one at a time, and killing them. There on the spot, in front of all those people. Everyone who was called shouted back at Harry  
  
"This is all your fault!" or  
  
"I wish I'd never met you" or  
  
"Are you happy now Potter?" that was Malfoy.  
  
Harry was screaming at them all, "It's not my fault! I didn't ask to be born, I didn't ask him to come after me! I didn't ask for all of you to die!"  
  
"Harry!" Ron's voice interrupted his dream. "Are you alright? Harry? Wake up!"  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Harry rubbed his eyes, not quite awake.  
  
"You were screaming and thrashing around, something about how you didn't ask for anyone to die."  
  
"Oh." It was all Harry could think of to say.  
  
"Harry what were you dreaming?"  
  
"Nothing important." Said Harry, he really didn't want to get into that right now. "I just need to go back to sleep." Harry rolled over, pulling the cover over his head, signalling that he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Oh, okay, night then" said Ron resignedly as he clambered back into his bed. He was so confused. Harry wouldn't talk to him. He wanted to help, but if Harry wouldn't let him in then there was nothing he could do. HE knew Harry was tortured by awful nightmares almost every time he went to sleep, but Harry refused to discuss them, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Harry was feeling, knowing about the prophecy. Knowing that you were the only one that could kill the most evil wizard of all time, but at the same time feeling as lost and helpless as a baby, with no one there to help you. Then again, that had been Harry too, before Hogwarts no one had cared about him, he was used to being alone. "Still" thought Ron "that can't make it any easier". Ron remembered the all the times he had been jealous of Harry in the past, wishing he could be as famous, as admired. It was only now that Ron was beginning to understand what it was like to be Harry Potter -The Boy Who Lived- and he didn't wish it upon anyone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Harry woke up to an annoying tapping, pulling on his glasses he looked around for the source of the disturbance. He found it - it was Pig, and he had a letter, it must be Ron's reply from Hermione. Harry was glad it was here; it would be nice to have some good news for a change. He opened the window to let Pig in then stumbled over to Ron's bed to attempt to wake him.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted "Wake up!" Ron simply rolled over; he had never been much of a morning person. "Looks like your reply from Hermione!" That was the magic word, Ron sat up like a shot, a horrible expression on his face, he looked like he was about to throw up.  
  
"You open it." He looked terrified of the letter Harry held.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to read the contents?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"On second thoughts maybe I will open it!" Ron exclaimed as he lunged for the letter. He ripped it open and sat staring at it for quite some time. The only thing his face was giving away was that he was shocked. As far as Harry knew that could mean anything.  
  
"Well?" asked Harry, somewhat impatiently "What does it say?"  
  
"It says." Ron started, still looking amazed.  
  
"What?!" Harry was getting louder  
  
"It says that she wants to go out with me!" exclaimed Ron disbelievingly, his eyes wide with shock  
  
"I told you!" declared Harry, looking pleased with himself, he was happy for his best friends. It was about time too, it had been obvious to Harry for a while that they liked each other.  
  
"She really wants to go out with me." Repeated Ron, it obviously wasn't sinking in very well.  
  
"Who does, dear brother?" Fred's head appeared from behind the door, a very interested look on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" yelled Ron, his face the deepest shade of scarlet Harry had ever seen it achieve, and that was saying something.  
  
"I was just here to tell you breakfast's ready, but I see you have more interesting things on your mind!" Fred remarked with a smirk "So who is the mystery girl?"  
  
"No one!" Ron was furious, and embarrassed, they hadn't even been on an actual date, there was no way everyone was finding out about this before it even started. What if it all went wrong?  
  
"What so you made her up?" Fred opened his mouth to continue speaking but was promptly silenced with a deft pillow.  
  
"No!" declared Ron "I did not make her up!"  
  
"Then who is she?"  
  
"None of your business!" and with that Ron stalked past Fred and headed down to the kitchen.  
  
Fred turned to face Harry, "So who is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you. " said Harry looking decidedly awkward, he didn't see what the big deal was, they were bound to find out sooner or later, but if Ron didn't want them to know, then of course he would keep his mouth shut.  
  
"How about if I guess?"  
  
"I told you, I can't say"  
  
"Why is it such a big secret?"  
  
"I dunno, but Ron doesn't want to tell you, so I'm not going to betray him."  
  
"I suppose that's fair enough," said Fred, the look on his face betraying his true feeling that it wasn't really. "You coming down to breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah" replied Harry and he turned and walked out of the door.  
  
As everyone leaving the table after breakfast an owl appeared through the window, it was a school owl, and that meant only one thing, Hogwarts letters! Harry, Ron, and Ginny all grabbed theirs. Inside there were the usual booklists, but Harry's had an extra sheaf of parchment, he picked it up curiously.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
This not is in regards to your N.E.W.T. classes. I presume you remember your careers interview that you received last year, when you informed me that you would like to pursue the career path of an Auror. In that interview I advised you to take Potions at a N.E.W.T level, but as you only achieved an E in that class, Professor Snape was most reluctant to admit you to his class. However, I presume that you will also remember that I told you I would help you all I could to achieve your dream, well, I have managed to persuade Professor Snape to take you in. This should not be treated lightly though, as you must maintain an extremely high standard of work, and if it slips, Professor Snape has the ability to remove you from his class. I hope you appreciate this opportunity and do not waste it.  
  
Yours Truly, Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Harry looked up in amazement, what had McGonagall done to persuade Snape? This was nothing short of a miracle! Harry felt slightly guilty that she would go to so much trouble for him, especially when he realised he had been having second thoughts about the whole Auror thing. HE didn't know if he could stand to be around that much death and pain anymore.  
  
"What's that Harry?" Ron looked puzzled  
  
"A note from McGonagall, saying that she got Snape to admit me into the Potions class even though I only got an E. If I still want to be an Auror."  
  
"Wow, how'd she manage that?" Ginny looked genuinely intrigued  
  
"No idea!"  
  
"Well there's quite a few new books to get, for the N.E.W.T. 's I suppose" said Ron  
  
"Good thing we're going to see Hermione at Diagon Alley in a few days then isn't it?" said Harry, smirking at Ron  
  
"Yeah I guess so," said Ron, a pink tinge creeping onto his ears.  
  
"Harry?" It was Sirius  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to talk to you?"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Not here, let's go through to the front room, there shouldn't be anyone there." Sirius looked unusually serious, he had been so happy the last week or so, what could've happened? Of course, the Grangers. He followed Sirius and fell onto the couch next to him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Harry, I know you found out about the Grangers"  
  
"So! I can't believe you didn't tell us anyway, Hermione's my best friend, and you don't think I'm important enough to know that she's in danger!"  
  
"The only reason that you didn't know is that we don't want Hermione to find out. It wouldn't do any good. She's staying here for the rest of the summer; she'll have the most protection she can, without the paranoia of knowing that Voldemort is after her. We couldn't tell you because it's so much to ask you to keep it from her."  
  
Harry looked at Sirius, he could see from the expression on his face that this wasn't his idea, that he had clearly been over-ruled, so he decided to drop it. "Is this all you wanted?"  
  
"No, I also know that you blame yourself for what happened."  
  
"So what if I do? It's my fault!"  
  
"It's not your fault! I understand how you feel. You want to get Voldemort, make him pay for what he's done to you." Sirius' eyes flashed, he shared those sentiments.  
  
Harry looked up at him resignedly, "Not even that anymore."  
  
"What?" Sirius looked confused  
  
"I just want it to be over." Harry spoke softly and Sirius was shocked when he looked at him. Those weren't the eyes of a sixteen year old, they had seen so much, such awful, hideous things, there was no trace of the adolescent joy, or wonder that should be there. That one glance overwhelmed Sirius.  
  
"Me too." He hugged Harry, and he clung to him, he wanted to take all the pain away, he wanted to make this over for him, for the world, but Harry was the only one that could do that. "But you running to Voldemort won't help that." Sirius had to get back to the reason they were having this conversation, he had to keep Harry safe.  
  
"But I'm the only one that can stop him! What do you want me just to sit around while he kills off everyone I care about?"  
  
"No. I want you to be prepared to fight him. I want you to have plan, know how you can get rid of him and not rush into anything. You are the only hope Harry, I know that's a huge responsibility and that you don't want it, I don't want you to have it either, but you do, and you have to make the most of that. You can't make this easy for Voldemort. Promise me that you won't go after him 'till you're sure you can win? Or until he comes after you? Promise me Harry? I need to hear that promise."  
  
Harry looked at his godfather, it was obvious that he cared about Harry, and he was right, if Harry were indeed the only hope then him rushing off and getting himself killed would only make matters worse. He had to plan, to prepare. He had to win. He looked at Sirius determinedly "I promise."  
  
"Thank you. Now remember if you ever want to talk about this, I'm here. And so is Ron. You're hurting him you know, keeping him shut out. It hurts all of us, we want to help you but you never tell us what the problem is so we can't." Sirius looked pained, Harry could see in his eyes the pain he was going through, and the worry he felt for Harry. Harry wished he could take it all away. All the pain Sirius had gone through because of Voldemort, Sirius didn't deserve it, he had done nothing wrong! Harry would end this if it were the last thing he did, and there was a good chance it would be. That had scared Harry before now, it still did of course, but not nearly so much, if in dying he could rid the world of Voldemort, and all the evil he personified, then he would, he would do it in a second. Unfortunately, things are never that simple.  
  
"I know, I just have to deal with things myself. But it's nice."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Knowing you're there." This caused a smile to envelop Sirius' face. Harry could trust him. Harry was comforted by him. "See Prongs!" he thought to himself "Harry's in good hands." And for the first time, Sirius believed it.  
  
"I'll always be here. I love you Harry, always remember that okay?" Sirius reached out and hugged Harry again. To Harry it was the best feeling in the world, to have someone care so much about him.  
  
"I love you too." Harry said softly. Sirius was shocked to hear Harry say that, he had wished it to be true; it was all he wanted for Harry to care about him as much as he did about Harry. But Harry always kept things like this so bottled up; Sirius didn't know how to react. So he pulled Harry closer, and lost himself in the moment, committing it to memory. Harry loved him, Harry needed him. It was the best feeling in the world. HE hadn't failed James after all. A smile lit up Sirius' entire face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
A/N: That was fluffier than I anticipated, oh well! Sorry! More will happen next chapter definitely. One question: Am I getting the characters right? I don't want to lose track of them, and turn them into completely different people, I like them as they were written. Please tell me if I'm messing up on that aspect! I want to know what you guys think; the story is for you after all! Any ideas for a Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor would be helpful; I seem to have a block on that area! Anyway hope to hear from you with some reviews, in the meantime, enjoy the story!!  
  
Now to reply to my fans! (lol):  
  
Jay() - Thanks! Hope you keep reading!  
  
AndReallyBadEggs - I know, I cried when Sirius "died" too. I refuse to believe he's dead! He has to come back - doesn't he? Anyway, thanks for the review, hope you like the rest just as much!  
  
Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy - So glad you like the story, Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Anna L.Black - Sirius is the best isn't he? I couldn't have written this without him in it! I know the start was a bit long - I just had no idea how to start! Thanks for all the wonderful praise, it means a lot! 


	6. Chapter 6: She's Baack!

Chapter 6: She's ba-ack!  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny were preparing to leave for Diagon Alley. They were not to go alone however, "It's just not safe out there!" as Molly Weasley put it when they suggested it. They managed to get Remus to agree to accompany them though, something Ron especially was glad about. It was after all the first time he was going to see Hermione after they had admitted their feelings, and it would have been much, much worse if his mother was there. He knew he could trust Lupin to give them some time alone at least.  
  
"Ron? You ready?" It was Harry, breaking Ron's train of thought  
  
"Um, yeah, I think so" his face however told a very different story, he looked sick with nerves.  
  
"You're gonna be fine, mate" said Harry reassuringly  
  
"Yeah, I mean Hermione's probably just as nervous" Ginny added.  
  
Harry snorted "Sorry, but Hermione's never been exactly shy has she?"  
  
"No" replied Ron, who was now looking decidedly worse.  
  
"Harry!" hissed Ginny as she elbowed him in the side "How thick are you?"  
  
"Oh come on Ron, what is there to be nervous about, she said yes didn't she?" Harry started trying to sound cheerful  
  
"I dunno, I just think it's going to be really awkward."  
  
"Well, we'll be there to help any lulls in the conversation!" Harry added, in a desperate attempt to make Ron feel better.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He no longer looked like he was about to throw up, which Harry took as a good sign.  
  
"Ready to go?" Lupin appeared at the doorway "George has offered to drive us."  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" said Ginny with a definite enthusiasm, as Harry hauled Ron towards the door by the sleeve of his robes.  
  
"Am I missing something?" enquired Remus, looking at Ron being dragged by Harry  
  
"Well" started Ginny when she was sure Ron wouldn't overhear "Ron asked Hermione out the other week and she said yes, but they haven't seen each other since then."  
  
"Ah, I see. And he's nervous about meeting her?"  
  
"Yup, that's about it"  
  
Once they were all seated in the car, George started up the engine and reaching for the apparation button called "Diagon Alley!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
They reappeared just outside of Gringotts, where they had arranged to meet Hermione. Ron felt even worse than he did before they left headquarters. There she was, she was so beautiful, and the summer spent abroad had only helped that. Her skin was now a healthy brown, and it looked as though Harry was not the only one to grow over the summer, Hermione had certainly grown too, just slightly differently, she was a woman now, her figure much more defined. Her hair was still bushy, but it was cut into a better style, and her bright eyes smiled as she saw Ron staring at her.  
  
"Ron!" hissed Ginny, elbowing him in the side "Put your eyes back in please!"  
  
"I, uh, sorry." Said Ron blushing furiously.  
  
"Now Remus, I have to go and get some money from my vault, do you want to come along? Ginny?" Harry looked at them both expectantly  
  
"Yes, certainly." Replied Remus flashing Ron a knowing look, which caused Ron to blush even more furiously  
  
"Yes, we'd better give those two a chance to catch up, eh?" said Ginny, with a grin  
  
"Hi everyone!" it was Hermione, who was also looking slightly awkward  
  
"Hey Hermione, me and Ginny and Remus are going to get some money, we'll catch up when we get back ok?" Harry offered  
  
"Yes, okay" replied Hermione, looking relived to have some time alone with Ron, "See you soon."  
  
"See you" called Ginny as they entered the bank.  
  
"So, uh, hi" started Ron uncomfortably  
  
"Hi" replied Hermione, "how's things?"  
  
"Um, good" returned Ron "How was South America?"  
  
"Ooh, it was excellent, so interesting, so much to learn, it was a great trip."  
  
It was only then, when Hermione was speaking normally that Ron realised that there was no reason for the awkwardness, nothing was different, not really, he smiled up at her, knowing that it was going to be alright. She returned his smile warmly. They fell into the familiar comfortable pattern of chat, talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. After what seemed like only a few minutes Harry, Ginny and Lupin arrived back, and Ron had never wanted to see them less.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ginny smiled at them, "Flourish and Blotts first?"  
  
"Sounds good" replied Hermione, and they set off as a group, while they were walking Hermione was startled to find Ron's hand in her own, she looked over at him, his face showing uncertainty over his actions. She grinned at him, and squeezed his hand. This caused him to grin back, and get a hint of colour on his face. Ginny looked back at them and smiled knowingly, she caught Hermione's eye and gave her a subtle thumbs up sign when no-one else was looking. Hermione could feel the happiness bubbling inside her just below the surface, she loved her friends, looking around her she realised just how happy all of them made her, especially Ron. Her glance settled on Harry for a moment, he looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, a look that was becoming all too familiar with him, and she shot him a concerned look, he met her eyes and smiled. A genuine smile that said he was happy for her, she smiled back. "Things are gonna be okay" she told herself, and for a second she believed it.  
  
The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day, Harry was surrounded by friends, all that was missing was Sirius, and he would see him soon. Maybe life wasn't so bad at all. He loved Diagon Alley, the magic and mystery surrounding it. It was the first magical place he ever saw, and he knew he would never forget that day so many years ago, when Hagrid brought him to get his first set of school things. This place was full of fond memories. The day was perfect, but as we all know all good things must come to an end. In this case an abrupt and ugly end.  
  
As he passed one of the alleyways leading off of Diagon Alley Harry could've sworn he heard a voice. He stopped and peered down the dark street, he was not expecting what he saw. It was two Death Eaters and they had captured someone.  
  
"Crucio!" The taller of the two yelled, voice full of malicious pleasure. The unknown captive was on the ground in an instant, writhing and screaming with pain.  
  
"What do you want?" the prisoner panted when the torturer relented  
  
"We were bored" replied the shorter one, followed by a sick, twisted laugh, Harry recognised that laugh, but from where?  
  
"Please leave me alone" begged the captive  
  
"I don't think so" said the first "Bella will you do the honours?" Bella! Bellatrix Lestrange, the one that had tried to kill Sirius!  
  
"Why certainly. Crucio!" The prisoner was back on the ground screaming, and convulsing hideously  
  
"Remus!" hissed Harry "look!" Remus turned instantly and looked where Harry was pointing. "It's Bellatrix!"  
  
"What?" Remus looked worried "We have to help them, come on, wands out everyone!" The group turned and headed down the dingy alley.  
  
"What now?" asked Bellatrix turning to her partner; Harry had never had such an urge to throw up.  
  
"I suggest you leave." Said Remus, revealing their presence  
  
Bellatrix spun around quickly sizing up her opponents, a few months ago she would have taken on this sorry bunch without a second thought, now though, and she found herself reminded of that day at the department of Mysteries, and how all of the "children" had survived. There was something strange about them, and she wasn't ready to discover what it was. Besides, she couldn't risk Harry being killed, no, that task was reserved for her master, he would be most displeased if someone stole it from him, and she wasn't about to be the one to do it. "Run" she hissed to her partner, and she quickly turned to face the now pathetic lump on the ground. "Avada Kedavra!" she muttered, almost carelessly, and then turned her wand on herself, and disapperated.  
  
Remus, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were left gaping at the now lifeless body in disbelief. If Death Eaters were torturing innocents in the streets, for no good reason, things were bad, much worse than any of them had realised.  
  
"Does anyone need anything else? Or can we get back to Headquarters?" inquired Remus, a sense of urgency creeping into his usually calm voice.  
  
"No, I think we can go back now" said Hermione softly, and the rest of the group nodded their agreement, all completely at a loss for words.  
  
"Right then, let's go."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
A short while later the group arrived back at Grimmauld Place, an air of uneasy silence still surrounding them. Sirius walked into the room grinning, obviously pleased to see they were back, but when he did catch sight of them his smile faded considerably. "What happened?"  
  
"There were Death Eaters, two of them, torturing someone just off of Diagon Alley." Remus paused "for fun."  
  
Sirius' jaw dropped. "In a public place? In broad daylight?" Remus simply nodded in reply. Sirius couldn't wrap his head around it, things hadn't been that bad in so long. In fact the only time they were that bad was just before he was sent to Azkaban, when everyone had given up hope. He looked over at the group facing him, Remus felt the same way he did, he could see it on his face, he hadn't realised it was that bad either. Sirius hated himself for it but he was glad, he hated having to hide away and always felt as though he was missing out. At least he wasn't any more in the dark than anyone else. He looked at the kids, for that's all they were, kids. It wasn't right that they should have to see something like that, they shouldn't have had to do so much that they had. He wanted more than anything for them to experience childhood and adolescence at Hogwarts the same way he did. Full of friends, and fun, not enemies and despair. Harry in particular looked shaken by the day's events. Sirius found that odd, after all Harry had seen more of this sort of thing, he'd be more accustomed to it. He felt sick even thinking that, as if death was ever something you became accustomed to. Still he walked over to Harry. "You okay?"  
  
"It was her" Harry's eyes were watering at the mention of her. Not out of sorrow though, he was furious, full of hatred, he hated her more than any other person alive. Voldemort after all hardly counted as a person any more.  
  
"Lestrange?" Sirius choked out the word. She had almost killed him, he hated her for that, but he hated her more for the way she made him feel. She scared him. He couldn't be scared, not with Harry to look out for. He had never been scared before. Then again he'd never been so close to being dead before. Sirius wasn't the type of person to be afraid, much less show fear. He was a Griffindor after all, that's what really hurt, she took his pride away when she tried to kill him. She made him fear something other than fear, and he despised her for it.  
  
"That was. That was the one that tried to kill you wasn't it?" asked Hermione timidly, it was strange to see Sirius standing there before her when she had believed him to be dead. Harry and Ron had told her all about how he survived of course, but still it didn't prepare her to see him there.  
  
"Yes" Sirius looked pained to admit it.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Remus, looking concernedly at Sirius  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit of a shock. I guess I had subconsciously been hoping she was dead or something, I knew I'd have to deal with this sooner or later. Just would've preferred it to be later that's all."  
  
"Someone should tell Dumbledore, shouldn't they?" said Ginny softly  
  
"Oh yes, of course, I'll go now" said Remus, and with that he disapperated, looking rather flustered.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go and put this stuff away" said Ron in a desperate attempt to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the group.  
  
"Mmm, me too" Harry said distractedly, as Ginny and Hermione nodded their agreement. The group headed upstairs leaving Sirius to his thoughts.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
That night an emergency meeting of The Order Of the Phoenix was called, and members were arriving all the time. However, it wasn't any of them that Dumbledore wanted to see upon arrival, it wasn't Harry either. It was Fred and George Weasley. He invited them to join the Order, which they most willingly did. It was, however, to make for a rather unpleasant dinner. Everyone was gathered round the table, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Tonks, Molly, Arthur and of course Dumbledore.  
  
"Molly, Arthur" began Dumbledore, looking at each of them as he said their names, "I believe your sons have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" asked Molly suspiciously, looking at each of her sons in turn.  
  
"Well, um, Mum, me and George have, um, we've joined the Order." Said Fred rather weakly  
  
"You've what?!" Molly screamed  
  
"I invited them, Molly" said Dumbledore, trying to keep the peace  
  
"You invited them?" said Molly turning on Dumbledore "Well I suppose that makes it all better. My sons are going to be putting their lives on the line, when they are little more than children! Doing work they can't possibly understand the seriousness of, they're probably going to end up dead or worse, and that's meant to be okay because you invited them?! Well sorry but I don't agree."  
  
"Mum" started George, "We know exactly what we're doing, we know we could end up dead, but let's face it, Voldemort hates our family anyway, chances are we would be targeted even if we weren't in the Order, we may as well do some good while we can!"  
  
"Plus the Order needs all the members it can get, if that incident in Diagon Alley is anything to go by." Added Fred, though after seeing the look on his mothers face he looked as though he might regret it.  
  
"What do you expect to do to help? You're just out of school, which might I add, you didn't even finish! You are still children; you don't know how dangerous this is!"  
  
"Molly, they are of age now, it's their decision, we can't stop them." Arthur tried to console his wife.  
  
"Mum dad's right, we're of age, and there's nothing you can do to stop us." George argued  
  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Said Molly, her rage losing its edge, but defiantly still present.  
  
"Well neither do we and we don't intend to let it." Fred said simply  
  
Molly could see she was getting nowhere and resigned herself to eating her dinner.  
  
"If you want my opinion" started Sirius "you should be proud of them Molly, all too many people are afraid to risk themselves for the cause, the fact they are shows that they're good people."  
  
Molly sent a scathing look his direction "I don't want your opinion. Would you be proud if Harry joined the Order?"  
  
"Well, I, yes, I would."  
  
"You would say that, knowing it's not going to happen anytime soon." She retorted  
  
"Maybe" replied Sirius looking pensive  
  
"Why can't I join the Order?" piped up Harry  
  
"Because you're still in school." Said Molly  
  
"Hmph!" Harry returned to his food. Sirius looked relieved. Truth is Molly was right; he wouldn't want Harry to join the order. James did and look where it got him. At the same time, it's not like it would put Harry in any more danger, he was already top of Voldemort's most wanted list. The meal was finished in relative silence, the only comments being "pass the salt, please" etc.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the boys' room discussing the events of earlier that day.  
  
"Does anyone else find it strange that they just left when we turned up?" asked Ron "I mean it was just Lupin and a bunch of kids, how scary could that be?"  
  
"I didn't get that either" said Harry, looking confused  
  
"Not meaning to be melodramatic but I think it's quite obvious why." Said Hermione, with an all too familiar superior look on her face "I mean, she looked round at us obviously sizing us up, but then she saw Harry, and she panicked, just for a second she lost her cool. I think that Voldemort's put you off limits Harry. I think he wants to kill you himself."  
  
Harry paled considerably, "Or he knows."  
  
"Bloody hell!" said Ron "What if he does?"  
  
"Knows what?" said Hermione  
  
"Oh, um, about the prophecy." Said Harry meekly "Now before you say anything, I wanted to tell you sooner, but I wasn't ready to talk about it before the summer, and well, I thought you should hear this face to face rather than via owl."  
  
"Okay" she said, looking only slightly put out. "How do you know about the prophecy?"  
  
"Dumbledore told me, after the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"and what did it say?"  
  
"That me and Voldemort cannot co-exist, that one has to kill the other."  
  
"But no! I mean it can't be, not you!"  
  
"It is Hermione. It said that the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord would be born as the seventh month dies to parents who have thrice defied him. That Voldemort would mark me as his equal." He said pointing to his scar. "It is me."  
  
"Oh, Harry." She reached over and hugged him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "How could you not tell me?"  
  
"Well, it was kinda a lot to take in, and Sirius had just "died"."  
  
"Oh, of course, I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Don't be. It's not like there's anything any of us can do about it."  
  
"But there is." Said Hermione, her eyes lit up "We can find out how to defeat him, we'll help you Harry, and we'll rid the world of him forever. The prophecy says you can do it, we just have to find out how."  
  
"She's right Harry" added Ron "it's not like you'll have to do this by yourself, I'll be there, so will Hermione, and Sirius, and Remus, and the rest of the Order, not to mention Dumbledore."  
  
"I know" said Harry, fighting back tears. He could barely believe what he was hearing. They would help him. Maybe things weren't so bad after all. He had fought Voldemort before, and he had won, he could do it again. Harry wished he could believe that. He wanted to, and his heart told him to, but the logical part of his mind kept making snide comments like "you're a sixth year, he's one of the most powerful wizards in the world, you don't stand a chance." Harry couldn't win. The only thing he knew was that he was so lucky to have such great friends. He could think of so many people that would run screaming at the mere mention of fighting Voldemort, and here were his friends, offering their help. He couldn't even begin to tell them how much that meant.  
  
"But what if he knows?" Ron asked, looking scared "I mean, he'll come after you won't he?"  
  
"Probably" said Harry, crestfallen  
  
"Then all the more reason to be prepared. Harry you will beat him, you will win. You have to." Hermione looked determined.  
  
"I know, but how?"  
  
"I don't know, yet. But we'll find out. Don't worry. Things always seem to work themselves out for you Harry. It'll be okay." Hermione said encouragingly  
  
"But what if this time they don't?" Harry looked pained to even see it, and he saw the flicker of worry in both Ron and Hermione's eyes that showed they didn't even want to consider that.  
  
"They will Harry." Said Ron, looking defiant  
  
"They have to." Said Hermione softly, with such a fierce look in her eyes the other two were almost convinced.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
A/N: Another chapter complete, hope you're all still enjoying it! Next chapter is Hogwarts!! Hooray! I really wanted to write about Hogwarts and I'm finally there, anyway please keep reviewing, you're all so kind!! Can't wait to hear from you. Still open to suggestions about the DADA professor, as I haven't completely decided on it yet. Please tell me if I mess up the characters, I want them to be right! Anyway I'm going to start on the next chapter, so it'll be up in a day or two! - Enjoy!  
  
Replies to my favourite people (my reviewers!! Lol):  
  
Dreamer43 - I'm so glad you like it, hope you continue to! Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
Katie - I hope Sirius comes back in book 6 too! Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
Goldensand - I know, Sirius rules!! Glad you're enjoying the story!  
  
Anna L. Black - thanks for the suggestions but I don't know. I don't see Snape getting the job ever, and I can't really think of why Lupin would go back - I mean he left because he's a werewolf and people wouldn't like it, that won't have changed. I will keep those in mind though, thank you!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Home Again

Chapter 7: Home Again  
  
Harry woke with a start, he was sure he had heard something, glancing round the room he saw it was empty, with the exception of himself and Ron. "Must be getting paranoid," he thought to himself, not without reason though. Harry was worried, the dreams he had experienced so many times last year had ceased to bother him, and his scar hurt much less. While he was glad about that, he couldn't help but let it worry him, why would they stop all of a sudden? True, Voldemort had sort of sent them to him, intent on tricking Harry, and he had been trying to practice Occlumency, it still bothered him though. He never even felt surges of emotion anymore, and the way things were going Voldemort had a lot to be happy about. Something wasn't right, but Harry didn't want to dwell on what it might be. Harry looked over at the clock 7.30; he may as well get up. He considered waking Ron, then thought better of it and headed downstairs alone. He was quite surprised to see that Remus, Molly, and Hermione were all already up. He walked over to the couch Hermione was sitting on and sat down next to her. "Morning"  
  
"Oh, morning Harry" Hermione said distractedly, she was watching the floor intently  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Harry, a concerned look enveloping his features  
  
"Mm hm" she mumbled getting up and walking over to the doorway, still staring at the floor  
  
"Hermione? What's up?" Harry was definitely worried now; this wasn't like Hermione at all  
  
"Nothing, nothing" she said rushing back over to the couch.  
  
"Hermione" said Harry "I know you too well, you're not going to fool me, what's bothering you?"  
  
Hermione surveyed the room, as though checking their privacy, "You have to promise you won't freak out or panic."  
  
"What?" Harry was shouting now, "Why would I panic?"  
  
"See you're doing it already. You mustn't over-react, I might be wrong."  
  
"Humph" Harry snorted in disbelief "When was the last time you were wrong?"  
  
"Just because it doesn't happen often doesn't mean it can't. And this time I really hope I've made a mistake."  
  
"Hermione what is it?" Harry demanded desperately.  
  
"Well, um, maybe I'm being paranoid but it's felt like I've been being watched over the past few days, Crookshanks has been acting funny and well just before you came in here I saw a rat" Hermione spoke so quickly Harry struggled to understand. He did hear the last part loud and clear though.  
  
"You don't mean? Not Wormtail?"  
  
"I don't know Harry, but it's all that makes sense to me."  
  
"That filthy bastard, how dare he show his face here?" Harry's voice was rising  
  
"Harry, Ssh, we don't even know for sure it is him. I mean for one thing how would he get here? Dumbledore certainly wouldn't have told him where it is. "  
  
"I suppose" Harry didn't know what to think.  
  
"Unless? No."  
  
"What Hermione?"  
  
"Well, this is a bit far fetched but what if it was him with Lestrange in the alley way, and when we thought he apparated he simply turned into a rat, and then. And then he could've snuck back with us." Her face contorted, she looked both scared and furious, scared because of what Voldemort could know if Pettigrew had been there so long, and furious because he had the audacity to even try such a thing.  
  
"Oh god." Harry's face fell, "Hermione what if you're right? We have to tell Sirius. Or Remus."  
  
"No. We can't. Harry think about how they would react to that, he betrayed them and their best friends. They would-"  
  
"I know he betrayed them!" Harry bellowed, "He killed my parents! We can't just let him scurry around the house picking up secrets to tell Voldemort, we can't let him get away!"  
  
"Harry calm down. Listen to me. Sirius and Remus would tear apart the house 'till they found him, and then they would kill him."  
  
"So? It's no more than he deserves!"  
  
"I know, but when he dies so does Sirius' chance at freedom. Harry we have to capture him. Prove to everyone that Sirius is innocent. Then see him punished for what he did."  
  
"I- I'm sorry Hermione, you're right, it's just. I hate him so much. It's his fault, all his fault, as if betraying my mum and dad wasn't bad enough, then he goes back to Voldemort and helps him to rise again. He's scum, no he's lower than scum, he' s worse than Voldemort himself!"  
  
"I know Harry, I can only begin to understand how much you hate him, but we have to catch him."  
  
"But how? We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow."  
  
"Damn. I completely forgot." Hermione paused, deep in thought "We'll just have to tell someone here, someone who can keep a look out, if we don't catch him by tomorrow that is, he never was the smartest of people."  
  
"But who can we tell? Sirius and Remus are pretty much the only people that are always here, and you already ruled them out."  
  
"I don't know." Hermione looked lost; surely they had not come across such an opportunity when there was nothing they could do about it. "Typical" she thought "Just typical."  
  
Harry and Hermione both sat in silence deep in thought for several minutes.  
  
"Hey guys, you're up awfully early aren't you?" It was Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brother. He stood in the doorway, with a large bag hanging over his shoulder.  
  
"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Hermione looked at him in amazement, their prayers had been answered.  
  
"Found out how bad things were getting here and suddenly dragons didn't seem that important." He said simply  
  
"Are you staying? Here?" squeaked Hermione, barely able to contain her excitement, if Charlie was here, they could tell him, and he would catch Wormtail, and everything would work out fine.  
  
"Um, yeah, why?"  
  
"Well" began Hermione and she retold the whole story to Charlie, and Ron, who had appeared minutes later.  
  
"Wow" said Ron in disbelief "So Pettigrew's back?"  
  
"We don't know for certain, but it looks that way," conceded Hermione  
  
"And you want me to catch him?" asked Charlie looking thoroughly confused  
  
"Yes"-said Hermione  
  
"How do I know that he won't just transform when I catch him?"  
  
"I know a spell that you can place on whatever you keep him in to stop it from breaking so he can't escape." Said Hermione, as though it was the simplest things in the world, it worked perfectly well with Rita Skeeter after all.  
  
"How will I know if it's Pettigrew?"  
  
"I don't suppose you will, but if you catch any rats that are here, there's a good chance it'll be him." Harry said enthusiastically  
  
"This sounds a bit mad if you ask me." Said Charlie, not sure whether to believe it "It does rely a lot on coincidence, perhaps too much."  
  
"Still it won't do any harm if you catch a few rats though will it?" pleaded Harry "We have to get him. He's the reason my parents are dead, the reason Sirius went to Azkaban, and the reason Voldemort is back. We have to get him."  
  
"Okay, I guess you're right, I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank-you!" said Hermione beaming at him.  
  
"Charlie!" Molly had obviously spotted her son "Why didn't you let us know you were here?!"  
  
"Hi Mum, I just got a bit sidetracked" Charlie grinned sheepishly, "Good to see you!"  
  
"Of course it is, good to see you too, though I'd rather it was under better circumstances!" she babbled as she hugged him, "Now, anyone for breakfast?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
It was September 1st, and everyone at Grimmauld Place was in a desperate rush to get the four Hogwarts students to Kings Cross on time. There was a frantic search taking place for some of the simplest things - Harry had lost a quill, Ron a book (though no-one knew how for it had never even been opened), Hermione Crookshanks, and Ginny had managed to misplace her new robes.  
  
"Harry?" called Ron looking up from the middle of a stack of clothes "This your quill?" he waved it above his head.  
  
"Yeah, where was it?"  
  
"Um, in my book" said Ron sheepishly  
  
"The book you lost?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's here now!"  
  
"Good, should we help the girls find their things?"  
  
"I s'pose, just let me put this lot into my trunk." Said Ron, emerging from the heap.  
  
"I'll look for Crookshanks, you see if you can spot Ginny's robes" called Harry as he headed out of the room, his trunk in tow.  
  
"Harry! You're packed! Well done." It was Molly, looking decidedly stressed, "Is Ron almost finished?"  
  
"Yes mum" replied Ron appearing in the doorway.  
  
"Excellent!" cried Molly, obviously glad to have less to worry about, "now where are those girls?"  
  
"Crookshanks!" exclaimed Tonks, who was precariously making her way through the collection of trunks and animals that was beginning to gather in the hallway, stumbling with every other step.  
  
"There you are!" a relieved look taking over Hermione's face, "I thought for a minute we'd have to leave without you."  
  
Charlie appeared from the kitchen, "We ready to go?" It was decided that they should take Fred and George's car for speed, they were cutting it very finely as it was. Fred and George however, were busy at their shop and Charlie volunteered to drive.  
  
"Just waiting on Ginny" commented Harry  
  
"Ginny!" yelled Molly "We have to go now or you will miss the train!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm ready," retorted Ginny, she looked round at everyone expectantly "are we going then?"  
  
"Harry?" It was Sirius "can I have a word before you go?"  
  
"'Course" Harry replied, turning to the rest of the group he said, "I'll catch you up in a minute okay?"  
  
"Yes, ok, see you outside then." Said Lupin as he headed outside closely followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Tonks, Arthur, and Charlie.  
  
"So, uh." Harry didn't really know what to say. He was really going to miss Sirius, but at the same time he was just glad Sirius was there to miss.  
  
"I was wondering Harry, do you still have the mirror I gave you last year?" Sirius asked tentatively, he was almost afraid to bring up the subject. He had heard from Lupin how badly Harry took his "death" and that mirror would only have served as a reminder.  
  
Harry blushed and looked rather embarrassed "Erm, no I don't, it kind of got, um, smashed."  
  
Sirius grinned at Harry's embarrassment "Oh well, never mind. I'll miss you Harry." He looked searchingly at Harry. "You are coming here for Christmas though right?"  
  
"Of course!" replied Harry indignantly, a sad smile creeping onto his face, "I'll miss you too."  
  
"I know, but you'll have plenty to distract you at school!" said Sirius enthusiastically; trying to disguise the jealousy he was feeling. "Speaking of school you'd better be going, remember and Owl me!" He reached out and hugged Harry.  
  
"I will," said Harry, "I'll see you soon! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Sirius called out as he watched Harry climb into the car and vanish. He turned around and retreated into the house, or prison, as he preferred to refer to it. Though he wasn't quite so upset to be there as he was last year, after all anywhere was better than death. Especially when he had revenge to exact. He was going to get even with Voldemort, he had to, it was why he had come back. Harry wouldn't have to fight him. Not if Sirius got there first, he couldn't risk Harry's life. He would kill Voldemort; Harry wouldn't even have to know until it was over. Then everything could return to normal, or as normal as it ever could be after all that had happened.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Harry got into the car and closed his eyes, dreading the bizarre sensation that was about to follow, and also because he couldn't bear to watch Sirius, he felt like he was losing him again, and though he knew he wasn't it didn't help. When he opened them, he was faced with the sight of the apparation chamber at Kings Cross. It was 5 minutes to 11; the train would be leaving soon. He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and made a run for the gateway to platform 9 ¾. The others followed suit and after a minute or two they were all standing on the magical platform, faced with the familiar scarlet train; The Hogwarts Express.  
  
Harry looked over at the train and the sight filled him with a warm feeling, he was going home, because that's what Hogwarts was. He couldn't wait to be back. He wanted this to go on forever. His time at Hogwarts had been the best of his life, no it was his life. His life truly had begun when he discovered that he was a wizard, nothing before then mattered, except of course that short while he had with his parents, the time that he couldn't even remember. After today, Harry would only experience this once more, and then it would be over. Harry didn't like to admit it but he was terrified. Hogwarts was a safe haven. Where friends were close by, always ready for fun, and the worst enemies did was play silly pranks or spout insults. Not like the real world, where enemies killed each other, and friends were either dead or busy fighting a war that didn't look ready to end any time soon. Granted Harry's time at Hogwarts was more eventful than mosts', but much worse awaited him. For the millionth time he wished he wasn't Harry Potter- The Boy Who Lived, he just wanted to be boring, ordinary, Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Harry's pattern of thought was disturbed, and looking around he realised almost everyone was aboard the train and Lupin was looking concernedly at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry, and after bidding the adults goodbye he climbed aboard the train, his eyes searching for his friends.  
  
"Harry! In here." It was Ginny; she was sitting in a compartment with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. "Ron and Hermione are in the prefects compartment."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Harry suggestively  
  
"Well you never know," replied Ginny, and both broke down into laughter.  
  
"Huh?" Neville looked confused, not that it was unusual  
  
"Oh of course, you don't know!" started Ginny looking pleased "Ron and Hermione are going out."  
  
"Really?" said Neville looking bewildered.  
  
"It was always going to happen." Added Luna dazedly, looking out of the window as the train pulled out of the station. They were on their way.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna spent the first few minutes catching up on the holiday gossip, but soon ran out of things to say and then they busied themselves in amiable silence. Harry, Ginny and Neville started up a game of exploding snap, and Luna contented herself by reading the latest edition of The Quibbler. The game of exploding snap had been going for a few rounds, and when Ron and Hermione arrived back the players were glad of the excuse to stop.  
  
"How was the Prefects meeting then?" asked Ginny, who to her relief had not been made one.  
  
"Pretty boring really, it was the exact same as last year, don't know why they made us go back." Said Ron, "What's been happening here then?"  
  
"Nothing much" replied Harry. "Fancy a game of chess Ron?"  
  
"Yeah sure! I don't know why you insist on playing me though; we both know I'll win!"  
  
"You never know" said Harry laughing, he did know that Ron would win, but that didn't mean it wasn't good fun all the same, plus he was getting ever so slightly better.  
  
After an extensive game Ron leaned back and placed his arms behind his back, a smug grin spreading onto his face "Ha! Told you I'd win!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, big surprise, just try not to get such a big head it floats off okay?" said Harry, grinning despite the fact he had been beaten.  
  
"Yeah Weasley, couldn't have your one and only pathetic excuse for a talent being the end of you now could we?" drawled Malfoy, looking pleased with himself.  
  
"At least he has a talent!" shot back Hermione  
  
"Ooh, a mudblood sticking up for you! That the best you can do?" Malfoy sent a scathing look around the compartment "Hmm, well, looking at this sorry bunch, maybe it is" He smirked  
  
"So Malfoy, how's your dad?" asked Harry sarcastically, hatred etched upon his face  
  
Draco lost his composure for a brief second, but quickly covered it with a sneer "How's your godfather Potter?"  
  
This didn't have the desired result though "Oh he's doing just fine!" replied Harry with a smile  
  
Malfoy looked at him bewildered, Potter was usually so touchy about his family, something strange was going on. "You're mad Potter."  
  
Harry tried to suppress a laugh, "That's the best you've got Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy sent Harry a scowl that would rival one of Snape's, and stared coldly into his eyes, "You'll get what's coming to you Harry; the Dark Lord will exact his revenge."  
  
"Well he's tried often enough before, why should this time be any different?" Harry put on a confident façade, hoping to fool Malfoy. But that remark hit home, it was what Harry was dreading.  
  
"This time his plan's foolproof" and with that Malfoy strode out of the compartment. He had said that with such ease and conviction that Harry was beginning to wonder if it was true. Hermione however interrupted his thoughts, sensing the atmosphere.  
  
"We're almost there; we should probably get our robes on now."  
  
"Right" replied Neville, who went to get changed, the others followed suit.  
  
Harry was looking out of the window eagerly; he loved to catch that first glance of Hogwarts. There it was, the spectacular castle, how he loved that place. The train pulled to a halt, and the students flowed from it, a sea of children, trunks, and animals. Someone was easily seen through all the commotion though; Hagrid. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny managed to push their way over to him.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" called Harry  
  
"A'righ there Harry?" he replied "How've you all been?"  
  
"Pretty good!" replied Ron, "How 'bout you, and Grawp?"  
  
"I've been good." Replied Hagrid  
  
"And Grawp?" asked Hermione, surprised Hagrid hadn't mentioned him  
  
"Um, oh look, I have te go, firs' years, you know."  
  
"Hagrid, why do you have your umbrella?" asked Harry, looking worried; this wasn't like Hagrid at all.  
  
"Bad times, you never know who to trus'" a strange look was taking over his face  
  
"That's not Hagrid!" Harry hissed "Run!"  
  
"I don' think so" replied this pseudo-Hagrid, raising the umbrella to point at them  
  
Harry looked around, even though there were so many people no-one was in a position to help them. He did the only thing he could think of he pulled out his wand. "Hagrid? I know you're in there somewhere! You have to fight them!"  
  
The man standing in front of them looked as though he was having an inner battle with his thoughts, Hagrid was fighting it. "Don' tell me you think that's enough? Hagrid's mind is weak and pathetic, he will not win." The pseudo-Hagrid raised the umbrella and pointed it towards Hermione, "Mudblood's first!" he said, followed by a sick laugh that could not have been Hagrid, "Avada Ked-"  
  
"Nooo!" yelled Ron, leaping in front of Hermione, at the exact same time as someone appeared from behind them shouting  
  
"Conoscasi!"  
  
Hagrid stopped, and looked blank for a minute, then his face fell "I'm sorry,I'm so sorry, I couldn' help it, they were in my head, and - and I didn' mean it!" Hagrid broke down into tears.  
  
"Hagrid it's okay, no-one got hurt, everyones fine, no harm done." Said Hermione, though she still looked terrified.  
  
"Bu-but I almos' killed yeh!" Hagrid said  
  
"it's fine. Thanks to -" Hermione looked round at their savior  
  
"Ali?" gasped Ron  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I didn't really write about Hogwarts at all, but this lastest longer than I thought it would. Sorry i left you a bit of a cliffie! - Actually no I'm not, maybe this will persuade more of you to review *evil laugh* Kidding, kidding. The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully before the weekend if all goes well! *cough* reviews always help *cough* See you all then! p.s. Please, please, please review, I need to know what you think! Criticise me if you like - i undoubtedly deserve it! I just want to hear from you all.  
  
In reply to those of you I did hear from:-  
  
Hplova4eva - I'm glad you're still enjoying, hope you read the rest and like it just as much!  
  
Anna L.Black - Thank you so much for reviewing all the time - you're like my most faithful reader and I am eternally grateful! :D It makes me happy knowing that people out there like the story! Hope you continue to enjoy - and review!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Questions Are Answered

Chapter 8: Questions Are Answered  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny all stared round at Ali in amazement; the person who had just saved Hermione, their best friend, was none other than the Weasley's "hot" neighbour Ali. Hermione looked at them in disbelief, they knew this girl?  
  
"What is going on here?" demanded Hermione "Who are you? And how did you get Hagrid back?"  
  
Ali looked at Hermione and smiled sympathetically, Hermione looked terrified, and with good reason, after all she had almost died. "My name is Ali, and I live next door to Ron, that's how I know them."  
  
"Oh okay." Said Hermione, some of the confusion from her face retreating, "but how did you do that?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, he must've been under the Imperious curse, or something, I didn't think spells could break it!" said Harry, looking confused and hopeful, if there was a spell that could break it, things would be much harder for Voldemort.  
  
"Hagrid was under the Imperius curse, and there wasn't a known spell to break it. Until now. My aunt has been working on it for years, and finally had a breakthrough the other day. We've tried practicing it putting the Imperius curse on each other and such, but, well, it's never as strong if you don't mean it. So we didn't know if it would work, in a real situation. But it does! Oh this is the best news!" Ali looked ecstatic. "You realise what a difference this could make to the war?" she said, looking at them all as they took in her explanation.  
  
"Wow," Said Hermione, looking at her saviour in awe. "Your aunt must be amazing! It's really difficult to develop spells, and people have been trying that one for years!"  
  
"I guess you'll find out," Replied Ali "She's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."  
  
"Thank god!" cried Ron "Someone who knows what they're talking about!"  
  
Just then Neville came running up to them "You better get into a carriage they're heading up to the school now!"  
  
"Oh gosh!" exclaimed Hermione picking up her things and running towards them, the others close on her heels. They found a carriage and all climbed in, there was an awkward silence, when everyone looked at each other as though willing someone to say something, in the end it was Harry who spoke.  
  
"So Ali, I hope this doesn't sound rude, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, em, I'm going to be a student at Hogwarts."  
  
"They don't accept students unless they're first year though do they?" asked Ginny looking confused  
  
"They didn't." said Ali, "But there are a few new students from all different years this term, because of you-know-who. Dumbledore's admitting students need a place to go, because of something he did. Like me, my parents were killed by You-Know-Who earlier this year, but I used to be home schooled, because, emm, well, I just was. I went to live with my aunt after my parents died, but obviously she's here, so she asked Dumbledore about me attending, and he said yes right away, he said there were several similar situations. So I wouldn't be out of place."  
  
"That's a really good idea," said Hermione, "It'll be a great help to those in bad situations."  
  
"Yeah, it's good of Dumbledore, and it's good to see you again Ali." Said Ron "I have a question though, then again maybe you won't know, but anyway, are you going to be sorted with the first years?"  
  
"Oh no." replied Ali "all the new transfers had to go in a special compartment on the train, the other students aren't supposed to know about us yet, but I'm sure it won't matter." She said with a reassuring smile at all of them. "We got sorted on the way here; I'm in Griffindor, what houses are you guys in?"  
  
"Ooh! We're all Griffindor too!" said Ginny, smiling, "I take it you'll be in my year?"  
  
"I think so, 5th?"  
  
"Yeah, oh this is great; we'll be in the same classes then, well, mostly."  
  
"Cool," Ali replied grinning.  
  
Now that the serious conversation was out of the way, chatter returned to the normal back to school topics, what the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor will be like, who'll be on the quidditch team, what the new griffindors will be like. The group made their way into the great hall, and settled into their seats at the Griffindor table, preparing to watch the sorting. Professor McGonagall walked out with the sorting hat and placed it upon the stool. The whole hall turned to watch the hat intently as it began to sing.  
  
Last year I gave a warning,  
But I fear it was not heeded,  
Stay together strong and true,  
For the strength will soon be needed,  
This school was founded years ago,  
By the greatest of the time,  
They built a school to protect and educate,  
But they were treading a thin line,  
Proud Slytherin wanted the purest of blood,  
Bold Griffindor the strongest of heart,  
Good Hufflepuff the most hardworking,  
Sharp Ravenclaw set the smartest apart,  
They were great friends at first,  
But that was not to last,  
They found they could not agree,  
For they each wanted certain students outcast,  
So they each picked their favourites,  
And kept them for their house,  
Those rivalries grew strong but now,  
It's time for the old flames to be doused,  
Outside dangers are ever growing,  
And Hogwarts more at risk than ever,  
You must unite together, to avoid a deadly end,  
Come my friends, it's now or never,  
Though now is not the time for warnings,  
Much as I hate it, it's my duty to divide you  
Come place me on your head,  
I can tell things about you, you never even knew,  
I will put you where you belong,  
Help those that are lost to be found,  
Give you friends and family,  
With whom your fate will be bound,  
If you all unite together,  
There is nothing you should fear,  
Hogwarts will survive, be strong,  
For I'm sure the end is near!  
  
Hermione looked around at her friends, "That's even worse than last year! It hardly talked about the houses at all!"  
  
"Well things have got worse since last year, haven't they?" said Harry, looking disconcerted.  
  
"Yeah, they have." Agreed Ron, and everyone turned their attention back to the sorting where Emma Bowen was being placed in  
  
"Ravenclaw!" A huge cheer erupted from the Ravenclaw table, as the girl made her way over there.  
  
"Sarah Colmes" called Professor McGonagall and a small girl with jet black hair, and piercing blue eyes stepped forward,  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!" Sarah looked delighted as she ran over to the table, which was in an uproar celebrating its latest member.  
  
"Jamie Colmes" was next, obviously Sarah's twin, they looked identical, except for the length of their hair, and the hat was very quick with its decision then too,  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!" Jamie looked just as pleased as Sarah did. Harry looked over at the newest additions to Griffindor and was surprised by the pang of grief that hit him, Jamie looked quite like Sirius, and Harry realised how much he missed him. It was just Jamie's appearance though, it was the look in his eyes, Harry had gotten so used to that look, it was the same look he had seen Fred and George share so many times, it looked like Griffindor had some new pranksters. Harry hadn't thought about how much he was going to miss Fred and George this year; they had always been around for some comic relief when things got too bad. Just looking at those first years reminded him how he felt then, and just how much had changed. He looked back at his friends, Ron and Hermione, and realised that as much as their world had changed, they hadn't, and they would always be the same people Harry could count on and trust, he was so thankful for that. When he turned back to the sorting, he realised that most of the students had already been sorted.  
  
"Darryl Stevens"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Alicia Teiden"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Calum Webster"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
And with that the sorting was over. Most students' eyes then flicked from the hat to Dumbledore, awaiting their food. Dumbledore stood up and not to disappoint simply said, "Enjoy the feast!"  
  
"Eventually!" called Ron, as he reached forward helping himself to the food that had recently appeared.  
  
Hermione refrained from commenting on Ron's eating habits, but Harry noticed she did give him disapproving look, maybe she was making the effort to be nice because they were now a couple? Harry didn't know, but he thought it made a welcome change not to have to endure a row whenever they were around each other. The feast passed quite quickly, after the shocks the day had produced everyone was hungry and content to just eat in relative silence. Harry paused to look around the great hall, everyone looked so happy, carefree, and he wished he could feel the same. He glanced at Ron, who to anyone else looked happy enough; Harry however could see the concern in his eyes. The eyes that never left Hermione, just watching their wordless exchange Harry saw how much they cared about each other, and he realised that outside, when Hermione almost died, she hadn't been the most scared; Ron was. Harry was so happy for them, but at the same time there was a hint of jealousy that went along with it. He wished he had someone that would be that scared for him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he thought to himself "You have." It was then that he realised it was true, outside when death had threatened them, he was willing to give up his own life to save his friends, without hesitation, and he saw, in a brief look they had exchanged that his friends were willing to do the same for him. The thought brought a smile to his face, and his train of thought was disturbed when Hermione turned to face him.  
  
"What're you smiling like that for Harry?"  
  
"No reason," said Harry "Just happy." That seemed to be enough for Hermione who smiled at him in reply and returned to her food.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Dumbledore rose from his place at the teachers table to address the Hall. "Welcome Students! I hope you have all had an enjoyable summer, and will have an equally enjoyable school year. Before we get into the usual welcome back speech I must inform you about some new students that are joining our school. They are not in first year, but spread through any number of years and they are here because they have suffered at the hands of Voldemort, that is all you need to know about them, until they see fit to tell you more. Now with that out of the way I must remind all students that The Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden, as is the village of Hogsmede to anyone younger than third year. As you all know the Ministry finally accepted Voldemort's return at the end of June, so I must urge all students to be on their guard when travelling around the school grounds. But, in light of such oppressing danger we have decided to run a Defence group every Friday here in the Great Hall, all students are welcome and encouraged to attend. The group will help you practice defensive magic and prepare you for the danger you may unfortunately have to face. Now, I regret to inform you all that Professor Umbridge has left the school." The twinkle in his eye as he said this gave away the fact that he did not regret it at all, and a distinct cheer was heard all around the hall.  
  
Dumbledore smiled in acknowledgement and returned to his speech, "But it is with great pleasure I introduce her replacement, Professor Danson" he turned to her, and she stood acknowledging the polite applause from the pupils.  
  
"Because Professor Umbridge is no longer High Inquisitor then all decrees she made have become invalid, as have any quidditch bans" he continued looking at Harry as he said the latter part. Harry smiled back at him, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth. He hadn't really feared that he would still be banned from quidditch, but it made him feel a lot better to hear it out loud. This lead Harry to think about quidditch and what a dreadful state the Griffindor team was going to be in. They would need three chasers, and he didn't know about beaters, he had never played with the two that were on the team at the end of last year. Ginny wanted to be chaser though that was one less to worry about. Before he could get too far into his thoughts though Dumbledore called the feast to an end.  
  
"Now" continued Dumbledore, "I think I have waffled on for quite long enough, so I bid you all goodnight!"  
  
The Hall was suddenly alive with movement, everyone rushing to get to their common rooms. Harry looked for Ron and Hermione who he had lost in the crowd, but he saw them fighting over which way to lead the first years, and decided to stay out of it, resigning himself to walking back alone.  
  
"Harry?" It was Professor McGonagall, "could I have a word with you?"  
  
"Oh god" thought Harry, "This must be about potions!" but out loud he simply said "Yes, of course Professor."  
  
"Right, come along to my office then." She gestured him inside, and he stood rather awkwardly, waiting for her to speak. "Have a seat then" she said "We have a few things to discuss."  
  
"Okay" Harry settled himself into the seat opposite her desk.  
  
"Now, firstly, I presume you got my note about Potions?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And you are prepared to work especially hard?"  
  
"Yes, thank-you Professor, for getting me into that class" said Harry, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Not at all, I told you I would help you and so I shall." She said looking rather determined  
  
"Now, there is something I require your help with, though only if you can cope with it as well as your studies."  
  
"Umm, okay, I'm sure it won't" said Harry, looking confused "What is it?"  
  
"Well, we have a quidditch team in dire need of a captain, would you be up to the task?"  
  
"What? I, uh, Yes! Of course!" Harry was euphoric, this wasn't what he expected at all, he couldn't believe it; Quidditch Captain!  
  
"I thought you might say that. Now I understand we are in need of a few players?"  
  
"Um, yes we will be."  
  
"Okay, we'll hold tryouts on Friday then. I'll leave it up to you to advertise for players; no doubt you're more than capable." She smiled, looking over at the cup fondly "I would hate to see this cup go"  
  
"It won't!" said Harry determinedly, he couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione, and Sirius! He would be so happy for Harry. Harry began to fidget; he couldn't wait to tell everyone. McGonagall must've noticed because she dismissed Harry then,  
  
"You must be eager to return to the common room" she said "Off you go then."  
  
Harry practically leapt out of his seat, and ran most of the way back to the common room, a grin plastered onto his face. It was only when he reached the portrait hole that he realised he had a problem. He didn't know the password. He looked around desperately for a sign of anyone from Griffindor, and was relieved to find Ron there.  
  
"Thought you might need to find out the password" said Ron  
  
"Yeah, thanks, what is it?"  
  
"Conoscasi"  
  
"I recognize that, what is it?"  
  
"It's the spell that Ali used earlier; Dumbledore thought it might be a good idea to remember it."  
  
"Yeah I guess so," said Harry as they walked through the portrait hole and up the stairs,  
  
"Where were you anyway?" asked Ron curiously  
  
"Had to go see McGonagall"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well, a bit about Potions" said Harry still grinning,  
  
"And that's what you're so happy about?" said Ron, completely confused  
  
"No, I'm Quidditch captain!"  
  
"Oh" said Ron, a flash of jealousy crossing his features, "Well it was always gonna be you!"  
  
"It was?" said Harry, looking flattered  
  
"You're unbelievable sometimes, the youngest seeker in 100 years, one of the best players in the school, and you don't think you'd get Captain? Harry quidditch is your thing, you're a natural, and you'll make a great captain." Ron blushed  
  
"Really?" said Harry embarrassed, "So you're not jealous?" he had been afraid Ron would react badly, but as soon as he said it he realized it was a stupid question.  
  
"Of course I'm jealous, but you deserve it and I'm happy for you!"  
  
"Come on, let's go tell Hermione!" Harry said enthusiastically  
  
Hermione looked round from the couch where she was reading at the mention of her name, "Oh hi Harry, tell me what?"  
  
"That I'm quidditch captain!"  
  
"Ooh Harry well done!" enthused Hermione "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"Yeah, you'll be great at it Harry," added Ginny, who was sitting beside Hermione, "I guess this means you're back to Seeker then?"  
  
"Uh, yeah" said Harry awkwardly, he had forgotten that Ginny had been playing his position in al the excitement.  
  
"No, don't worry about it, I want to be a chaser anyway!" she said quickly noticing the look on his face, "When are tryouts?"  
  
"Friday," he replied  
  
"Ooh, can anyone try out?" piped up Ali from the corner  
  
"From second year and up, yeah, but it's only the position of Chaser that's open"  
  
Ali's face fell, "So I'd have to compete against Ginny?"  
  
"Oh, no" replied Harry, "We need three, all of them left at the end of last year."  
  
"And a beater" Ginny put in  
  
"What?" asked Harry  
  
"Uh, Andrew, well, he, he was killed in the summer, by Voldemort."  
  
"Oh god." Said Harry, suddenly feeling quite sick, looking around at his friends he realized he wasn't alone in that sentiment.  
  
"That's awful!" declared Hermione.  
  
"Anything to do with V-V-Voldemort is" said Ron, still trying to get used to saying the name aloud.  
  
"Mmm" murmured Ginny in agreement "Well, anyway." started Harry, trying to move the conversation along, to hide his guilty feelings, "Are you going to try out Ali?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I will."  
  
"Good," replied Harry, blushing slightly, "I, uh, have to go make some posters, to, um, advertise for tryouts" he stammered, as he headed towards the boys dorms  
  
"Oh okay, g'night Harry!" called Ginny  
  
"Yeah, night!" added Ali,  
  
"See you tomorrow" said Hermione,  
  
"Want a hand?" asked Ron,  
  
"Yeah, okay," agreed Harry,  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," he said gesturing towards Hermione, Harry smiled knowingly at him, and went upstairs.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Harry and Ron eventually managed to produce some half decent looking posters, neither of them had very much artistic talent. By the time they got to bed they were exhausted. Harry was lying in bed almost asleep, when his thoughts drifted to quidditch and then to Ali, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Ron's thoughts lingered on Hermione before he too fell asleep grinning.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I said this would be up sooner, but it just wouldn't flow. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I know you'll want to read it, and to be quite honest I can't see how to improve it. As always please review, I love to know what you think!! -More soon!!  
  
Replies to my reviewers - *blesses them, and wishes for their lives to be filled with good!*  
  
Hplova4eva - Delighted to see you're still reading and liking it, hope that continues!  
  
Anna L. Black - Ecstatic that you're so positive. - I'm so relieved to know you liked the Malfoy encounter, I was worried about him, as I really like him, and wanted to get him right!  
  
Dreamer43 - Thanks, glad you liked. This chapter should remind you of Ali, if you have any other questions feel free to ask! 


	9. Chapter 9: And So It Begins

Chapter 9: And So It Begins.  
  
Harry woke with a start, clutching his scar, and unsuccessfully trying not to cry out. This hadn't happened in so long, and because Harry was so unused to the pain that it seemed worse than ever, or maybe it was just because Voldemort was so angry, no furious; Harry couldn't help but think about what could have made him irate. Whatever it was, it had to be good news for their side didn't it? Anything that upset Voldemort was some kind of victory for them, surely?  
  
"Harry?" a sleepy voice drifted over from the next bed, it was Ron, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm okay now, it was my scar, it really hurt, which it hasn't done in ages, but it's not so bad, he was angry, really angry, s'pose that's gotta be good news eh?"  
  
"Yeah I guess, anything bad for him is likely to be good for us. You sure you're okay though?"  
  
"Yeah, the pain didn't last long, he probably realised that I could feel it, the only thing bugging me now is what upset him so much."  
  
"Hey! You know what it could be, "said Ron thoughtfully  
  
"What?" asked Harry eagerly  
  
"That spell, you know the one Professor" he paused trying to remember the name, "Danson was it? came up with? I mean it's not good for him if he doesn't have control!"  
  
"I think you're right Ron, I mean from what we've heard about the last war, there were loads of people under the Imperius, or at least claimed to be, this time, when it's all over no-one will have that excuse, all the guilty ones can be caught!"  
  
"Well, probably not all of them, but it'll be a hell of a lot better than it was!"  
  
"Do you think I should tell Dumbledore that my scar hurt?" Harry had been considering this, and though it seemed a pretty small, trivial detail, it may prove important, after all, last year he wouldn't have bothered and look what happened then!  
  
"I dunno, it doesn't seem that important does it? But maybe you should, just to be on the safe side."  
  
Harry looked over at Ron, though he couldn't see much in the dark, and he understood that Ron really did want him to go to Dumbledore, just didn't want to say, in case Harry disagreed. "That's what I was thinking." He said reassuringly to Ron, "I'll talk to him at breakfast or something, it won't take long."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron stifling a yawn, "Speaking of breakfast, I would like to get some sleep before I eat it, so if you don't mind?"  
  
"'Course not," replied Harry, and realising that he too was tired he rolled over in his bed, pulling his covers round his head, "Night"  
  
"Night"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Ron was sitting opposite Hermione at breakfast the next morning, simply watching her as she ate her toast. He was amazed at how interesting he found the movement of her arm as she raised the slice to her mouth, and how much he appreciated the way her lips moved as she chewed.  
  
"Ron?" she said, startling him, "Are you okay? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"I'm fine" he said smiling at her, "and no, you don't have anything on your face, it's just" he paused looking embarrassed "captivating"  
  
Hermione blushed slightly, but smiled, "Didn't know you knew such big words Ron" she chided  
  
"Must be your influence!" he said with a smile,  
  
"I guess so" she said, and she reached out with her foot seeking his, she found it and playfully stroked his leg, and whispered "and this must be your influence on me,"  
  
"It's all working out for the best then" he replied with a grin,  
  
"What is?" asked a confused Harry, who had just appeared behind Ron, who was now blushing profusely, "Or do I not want to know?" he added with a smirk after seeing Ron's reaction,  
  
"Probably not" said Ron, who was suddenly very interested in the plate of food before him.  
  
"So what did Dumbledore have to say?" asked Hermione, deftly changing the topic, Harry and Ron had told her all about the pain in his scar that morning,  
  
"Nothing much, he just said that it was good that I told him, and that I should keep up with the Occlumency, to tell you the truth he seemed kind of distracted."  
  
"Well, he does have a lot on his mind, what with the Order and all" said Hermione sensibly  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right" he replied with a smile "as always."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me!" she exclaimed "the timetables arrived when you were away."  
  
"Oh" said Harry nonchalantly, "What do you guys have first?"  
  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts" replied Ron, "I take it you do too?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry glancing up from his timetable, "Oh bloody hell," he cursed, after looking at it again, "after that I have Potions!"  
  
"We all do" replied Hermione, looking indifferent,  
  
"I don't know why I took that class" added Ron, screwing his face up with dislike,  
  
"Because you are considering becoming an Auror, and that requires Potions, as do many other careers." Said Hermione without even looking up  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ron grumbled "doesn't mean I have to like it though, does it?"  
  
"No" agreed Harry  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Breakfast finished uneventfully and Harry, Ron and Hermione left the hall hastily afterwards, eager to get to Defence Against The Dark Arts, it was one of the most interesting classes when it was being taught well, after all. Harry desperately hoped that Danson would be a good professor, though if that spell Ali did was anything to go by, she certainly knows what she's talking about. Looking round the class room Harry realised that they had not been alone in their enthusiasm to get to class, most of the seats were filled.  
  
"Good morning class"  
  
Everyone looked round the room, trying to figure out where the voice had come from, but there was no sign of Professor Danson anywhere. However, Harry realised that he couldn't quite focus on her desk and with an expression of confusion on his face he looked at his classmates, seeing a similar dubious look on a few other faces. He looked back to the desk and was startled to see the Professor materialize out of nowhere, like she had been under an invisibility cloak, but there was no cloak to be seen. She looked very young up close, and was breath-taking. She had long jet-black hair that curled loosely pulled back from her face, which only allowed her magnificent eyes to stand out more. They were a bright, sparkling violet, surrounded by thousands of thick, full eyelashes. Her mouth was pink and curved into a smile as she watched her student's reaction to her sudden appearance. The boys gaped open mouthed at their new professor clearly approving, while most of the girls glared enviously in her direction.  
  
"Welcome to Defence Against The Dark Arts, I am Professor Danson."  
  
"Professor!" It was Hermione, looking extremely perplexed, "How could you just appear out of nowhere like that?" A muttering of interest could be heard around the class, many people eager to hear the answer.  
  
Danson smiled round at the class, "I am glad you asked that question, but I would hate to have to tell you. The best way to defend yourself is to explain the inexplicable."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged baffled glances, 'What was she talking about?'  
  
The Professor noted the bewildered expressions of her students with pleasure; she liked to make an impact. "If I were an enemy, I could have killed every one of you, without you noticing I was there. Why?" She glanced round, most of the students still looked puzzled, some pensive, and others were just avoiding meeting her eyes in case she planned to ask them to answer. "Let me put it differently, "she continued, "When I spoke everyone looked around to find the source of the voice, and several of you came very close to seeing me. Do any of you remember seeing something odd?" she looked searchingly around the room again, "Mr.Potter?"  
  
"Well," said Harry, looking slightly awkward, "When I looked at your desk, I felt like I wasn't seeing it right, like I couldn't quite focus, like I didn't have my glasses or something."  
  
She smiled warmly in his direction, "Very good, did anyone else feel that way?"  
  
Several hands rose around the room, Ron's, Dean's, Parvati's, and Malfoy's. When Malfoy raised his however, Crabbe thought he would look smarter and raised his too. As soon as Danson's gaze reached Crabbe her happy smile left her face. "Mr Crabbe, I do not advise lying to me." Her stunning eyes suddenly hardening. He looked scared. "I can tell when someone notices me if I'm using that charm, and I know that you did not. Unless you have a special talent for avoiding notice?" He shook his head in reply, looking incapable of words.  
  
"Then if you don't mind I would like to know why you thought it acceptable to lie to me?" He mumbled something that no one other than himself could understand.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin I think, lying will not be tolerated in this class, we are going to be studying powerful magic, a lot of it dangerous, and we must be able to trust each other. " she was deadly serious when she said this, shocking many of the students in the room. "Now that we have that out of the way" she continued, brightening considerably, "The most effective method of defence is a shield. Now many of you will already know the shield charm 'Protego', there are other shields though, much better and more effective ones, which is what we are going to study first. Today I thought we would have a practical lesson, in which I will teach you about the only shield known to offer any protection against the killing curse. It is called The Trust Barrier; the incantation for it is 'Fiducia Protegge'. However saying the incantation is not enough, this shield works based on the fact that you trust it will. You must think of someone with whom you share a mutual trust when you say the incantation. Now divide yourself into groups - of how many I will leave up to you, though this will be easier with the people you trust - and give it a try, any problems or questions don't hesitate to ask."  
  
Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, "want to go together?" he asked the question knowing the answer,  
  
"Of course" replied Ron "Who wants to go first?"  
  
"I will" said Hermione, she knew she had two people right here whom she would trust with her life, if all this needed to work was trust there shouldn't be a problem, she raised her wand, thinking of Harry, and the many times he had saved her, and chanted "Fiducia Protegge!" a faint wisp of something came from the tip of her wand and swirled around her, it vanished after a few seconds though.  
  
"There seems to be a lack of trust there," said Professor Danson, appearing from behind Hermione,  
  
Hermione blushed, 'how could that be? She did trust Harry, completely, without question!' "I don't think so." she replied, thoroughly baffled.  
  
"Try with someone else" encouraged Professor Danson, so Hermione raised her wand again, this time thinking of how Ron had leapt in front of her when she had been attacked yesterday, and again chanted "Fiducia Protegge!" This time the result was magnificent, a mist shot from the end of her wand, glowing and shimmering every colour of the rainbow, it swirled around her for a few seconds and then settled. When it settled she could see through it perfectly, yet it was still visible to her.  
  
"Well done!" cheered Danson, looking euphoric, "is it still there?"  
  
"Yes" replied Hermione, "can't you see it?"  
  
"No" explained Danson "once it has settled only you can see it, another advantage in a hostile situation. Might I add that you are very lucky?"  
  
"Yes, but what do you mean?" said Hermione clearly confused  
  
"Well, that shield was one of the most powerful I've ever seen, whomever you trust clearly trusts you just as much, if not more." The look Danson gave her then was almost resentful, "Would you mind if I tested it?"  
  
"Um, no." Hermione looked concerned; she hoped it would be good enough.  
  
"Hermione, you must trust the shield or it will fail" the Professor instructed, seeing the flicker of doubt cross her face,  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Impedimenta!" The shield easily absorbed the spell and Hermione didn't feel a thing, "Good, very good." Enthused the Professor as she moved onto the next group.  
  
Ron was next to attempt a shield, and he successfully raised it first time, he knew he would, if he couldn't trust Hermione he couldn't trust anyone. His shield was also bright, shimmering and made up of every colour imaginable. He looked at the other two delightedly. They looked back at him proudly. Harry, encouraged by Ron and Hermione's success, enthusiastically picked up his wand and thinking of his two best friends chanted "Fiducia Protegge!" a thin wisp of mist escaped the tip of his wand. He tried again, with similar results. After a few more attempts he had a slightly more potent wisp but nothing spectacular. It was then that Danson called the class to a halt.  
  
"Class, stop just now. That's enough for today, we'll continue with this next day. Now, homework, I would like you to research any shield enchantments you can find, and write about them. I will not set a specific length; I will trust you to put enough effort into it." She gave them all a piercing look, which made the students decide to ensure they did put enough effort into it. They liked Danson, she respected and trusted the students, which encouraged them to respect and trust her. Harry collected his things, still frustrated that he couldn't conjure the shield, followed his friends out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
After a cheery Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson, the dungeons seemed even more depressing than usual, and Snape even viler. He stood behind his desk glaring at them as they entered in the way that only he could. As soon as everyone was inside, he shut the door, and marched to the front of the class, looking extremely intimidating, no doubt what he was hoping to achieve.  
  
"Welcome to N.E.W.T. potions" he began, looking searchingly round the class, as if to refresh his memory of which students would be there. "Normally I only accept students who got an 'O' in their O.W.L.'s but there have been a few exceptions this year" he said staring purposefully at Harry and Ron "due to interference by other staff members. However, you must all be warned that this year will not be easy, this will most likely be your most difficult class, and it will require a great deal of effort, much more than certain students in here," again he glared in Harry's direction "have invested in the past." Harry stared back at Snape defiantly, he was not going to let Snape succeed in intimidating him. "Now we are going to start studying some potions that you are quite likely to meet in the next few years, they are highly dangerous, and seeing as the country is almost at war, it would be best if you knew how to recognise and deal with them. Firstly we are going to look at Polyjuice Potion."  
  
As soon as Snape said it Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged delighted glances, they were quick to get rid of them though - if Snape thought they were pleased with the choice he was sure to change it.  
  
"Today we will discuss the potion, and you will research it, and the next time you are here we will begin to brew it. Now can anyone tell me what the Polyjuice Potion is used for?"  
  
"Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"It changes the drinkers appearance to that of another's for an hour."  
  
"He would know, " whispered Harry to Ron "His dad probably uses it all the time"  
  
"Correct, 10 points to Slytherin." Said Snape smirking evilly, "Can anyone tell me how you could recognise someone under the influence of it?" He glared round the room, as though daring someone to try and get the answer right, "Potter?" he sounded surprised to see Harry volunteer an answer and sent an accusing stare in his direction.  
  
"Well, sir, the drinker's voice remains their own, as do characteristics like their walk or facial expressions."  
  
"Correct." Said Snape grudgingly, "There is one potion that will remove the guise of the Polyjuice Potion called Delaever, but it is very complex, and only a few of the most advanced wizards would even attempt to brew it, therefore it is not readily available. No, the best way to recognise someone taking Polyjuice Potion, is to know as much as you can about people, so if you notice them behave out of character you can be on your guard. This is not ideal, but at least there is some kind of warning. I would advise you all to know the people closest to you as well as you possibly can, you never know what can happen if you are deceived."  
  
Harry was sure Snape looked at him then, but Harry couldn't look him in the eye, he knew all too well what could happen if he was deceived and he didn't plan to let it happen again.  
  
Snape continued, "I would like you all to research the Polyjuice Potion, take notes on it's creation, it's effects, and it's dangers etcetera, and compile a report about it for next day." With that he returned to his desk and busied himself in paperwork, leaving the students to get on with their research.  
  
Ron turned round to Harry, "That was a bit of luck wasn't it?"  
  
"Getting the Polyjuice Potion you mean?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean we know we can make it, and we know all about the effects!"  
  
"Keep it down, the last thing we need is to have Snape know that we know so much about it. He already suspects."  
  
"Does he?!"  
  
"Yeah, he kept glaring at me, and the look on his face just said, I know you made this, I just can't prove it."  
  
Hermione interrupted, "I think you two, should put some effort into this, the more you do here, the less you have to do later!"  
  
"You know, I think she has a point" said Ron, smiling  
  
"I s'pose" replied Harry, opening his book and pulling out some parchment, 'where to start?'  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
A few days passed, the workload only increased and Harry was beginning to realise just how much work this year would consist of. Quidditch was the only thing keeping him going, tryouts were tomorrow, and it would be the first team gathering with him as Captain. He couldn't wait. He loved the feeling he got when he flew, it was so separate form everything else, in the air he could forget all his troubles with Voldemort, forget about schoolwork, and just fly. It was the best feeling in the world. He was drawn out of that daydream, when he noticed Hermione looking pale, as she read something on the couch.  
  
"Hermione? You okay? What is it?" she really didn't look good,  
  
In reply she simply turned around what she was reading - it was the Daily Prophet - so Harry could see what had shocked her.  
  
"VOLDEMORT STRIKES!" was the headline, Harry read further down the article "Last night several families across Britain were attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, the Dark Mark residing in the sky above their homes, and though this alone is shocking enough, it's not all - every family that was attacked had one of it's members working as an Auror at the Ministry. It seems Voldemort is intent on war, and he has made the first strike, taking out our main resistance." Harry couldn't read any more. All those innocent people, dead, just because they tried to help, and as much as he didn't want to Harry felt guilty. If only he had done what he had to do, and killed Voldemort, that never would have happened. That wasn't all though, a sense of panic set itself into his stomach, if Voldemort was brave enough, and powerful enough to attack so many people in one night - what else was he ready to do? This war was going to get worse before it got better. Harry looked up at his two best friends, and he saw similar fears etched upon their faces, but that wasn't all, there was a silent determination there too, the same determination Harry felt. They knew it was down to him to end it, and they were going to be there to help.  
  
"Bloody Hell," said Ron quietly, still staring at the paper in disbelief, the picture of the house with the dark mark over it was awful, he couldn't help but see his own house instead, and he thought how he would feel if it was his home, and his parents were dead, and he had to fight to hold back tears. Now he was beginning to understand what his dad had been talking about that night at the Quidditch World Cup, the thought of that thing, in the sky, over his house, it made him feel sick.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
School had been very quiet after the attacks announced in the Daily Prophet, no one could bear to enjoy themselves knowing what had happened to those people only a day ago. The Quidditch tryouts Harry had so been looking forward to were today, but somehow things just weren't the same. He and Ron made their way down to the pitch in relative silence; conversation had been difficult since yesterday, most people too far into their own thoughts to pay much attention to what was going on around them. When they reached the pitch Harry was shocked to see how many people were there, but the more he thought about it the more sense it made, flying was an escape from the rest of the world for him, why shouldn't it be the same for others? He looked round at the eager enthusiastic faces surrounding him, and all his worries, fears, and doubts dropped away. It was time to play Quidditch.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
A/N: I really meant for this to be up sooner, but at school the teacher's have all developed a homework fetish and I have been a little overwhelmed. Not to worry though, I should still be able to keep up the twice weekly updating, for the time being anyway. So what do you all think? I was going to write about Quidditch tryouts this chapter, but I am tired, it's long enough as it is - tryouts will take up a few pages - and thought you might want to read this now rather than in a few days.  
  
As usual I will plead for reviews - they make me so happy! So please, please review, I need to know what you all think! Is the story moving fast enough or am I wasting time on insignificant details?? Your opinions are highly valued!! Please Review!  
  
And I will reply to them: -  
  
Hplova4eva - Thanks again for continuing to read and I'm so happy that you enjoy it!  
  
Weasleygurl - Yay! A new reviewer! So happy! Keep reading - hope you like the rest! Oh and continue to review!  
  
Anna L. Black - Thank you so much for reviewing all the time - it means a lot! I hope my story's worth it! 


	10. Chapter 10: Quidditch TeamMates

Chapter 10: Quidditch Team-Mates  
  
There was a large crowd of eager, enthusiastic faces waiting to greet Harry as he made his way down to the Quidditch pitch. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the wind was very calm, and there were only one or two clouds in the sky. Harry had almost been hoping that the conditions would be bad; he would get to see what players could cope with the more extreme games. He was surprised at the number of students that were there; last year they had had difficulty filling out the team to any decent standard, maybe people had noticed how bad it was and worked hard over the summer to train. Or maybe they had only recently realised their talents; Harry soon realised he didn't much care, as long as he got some good players for his team, they had to win this year! Harry felt a sharp pain in his side where Ron elbowed him, "What was that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing his smarting hip.  
  
"Well, there's at least 20 people here waiting on your instructions, and it didn't look like you were planning on giving them any time soon" replied Ron with a smirk, he knew Harry would've completely forgotten all about being Captain and what that meant as soon as he got back onto the pitch.  
  
"Oh.right," said Harry, blushing profusely, and he addressed the crowd that had now gathered around him. "Well, uh, Hi." He smiled faintly; he was no good at speaking to this many people. Then he remembered the D.A. and a burst of confidence inspired him, "Thank-you all for turning up, I wish I had a spot for all of you, but as you all know, I don't. So we will have to discover who is the best. I have considered several options for this, and I will be able to decide which is best when I see how many are trying out for each position, so if I could have the potential chasers here," he said gesturing to his left, "and the beaters here" as he gestured to his right.  
  
The students were eager to oblige and in no time at all there were two distinct groups formed. Harry glanced over to where the chasers stood, and attempted to count them. It wasn't going to work; he pulled out two sheets of parchment and two quills, handing one of each to both of the groups. "If everyone could sign their name on the relative sheet of parchment that would be great!" said Harry, turning round to speak to Ron, his only surviving teammate. Jack Sloper had approached Harry the other day to say that as much as he loved Quidditch, he knew he wasn't that great, and would like to try out for the team again. Harry had done the only thing he could; he agreed.  
  
"I was thinking about staging a few mini-games without the snitch, to see how they play on a team, what do you think?" Harry asked Ron,  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea, but won't we need another keeper?" Ron replied, looking enthusiastic; this way he would get to fly too.  
  
"Well, no." said Harry, "I was thinking we could use only one set of hoops, I'll keep score, not that it's the most important thing at this point."  
  
"That's a good idea, it'll help me train as well" added Ron cheerfully  
  
"Right then," continued Harry happily, the sheets were being handed back to him and after a few quick calculations he worked out that there were 12 chasers trying out for the three spots, and 10 beaters trying out for the two spots. That could mean two games, four teams. Two with three chasers and two beaters, as normal, and the other two with three chasers and three beaters. "Okay, I have decided that the best way to see your abilities and team skills would be to play mini 20 minute games without the snitch. Using only one set of hoops with our very own Ron as keeper. The first game we will have two teams, with three chasers and three beaters. The second game, again we will have two teams, with three chasers and two beaters. You can pick your own teams but be ready to play in 5 minutes; I will charm your robes to be team colours for the duration of the game." There was a sudden burst of movement and chatter from the crowd, and Harry watched them, grinning as they fought over teammates; this was going to be interesting. Harry moved over to the stands and began discussing with Ron what they would need to look out for. The five minutes quickly passed, and Harry leaned over the edge of the stand to address the hopefuls.  
  
"Sonorus!" he mumbled pointing his wand at his throat, "Could you separate into your four teams please?" Harry called down to them, the charm making his voice much louder, and easy for the players to hear. Now the two teams with three beaters you will go first. You" he said pointing at the team nearest to him "will be the blue team," their robes changing accordingly, "and you" he continued pointing to the others, "will be the yellow team," their robes also changing. "Now, mount your brooms!" as he called out, Ron flew over to his post in front of the hoops, and Madame Hooch, who had been perfectly content to let Harry conduct tryouts his way, released the balls.  
  
Harry watched the players intently, it was clear from the off that the yellow's were the better team, all three of their chasers communicated well, and threw the Quaffle deftly. The beaters were pretty good too, hard hitters, and quite accurate. Well, except for one, a third year - Harry thought - called Craig Jones, was putting all of his energy into hitting the bludger, not even considering aim, Harry discounted him at once. One of the chasers - Daniel Scott - went into a spectacular dive to retrieve the Quaffle the other team had dropped, pulled out of it just in time, ended up right in front of the hoops, and scored. Harry was impressed, very impressed and he wrote Daniel's name on the 'Possibilities' parchment.  
  
"Hey Harry" Harry swirled round startled, to see Hermione behind him. "I finished my homework so thought I'd come along and see how things were going."  
  
"Well we're having two short matches - this is the first - to see how they fly and how they work as a team - did you see that dive he just pulled off?" he explained excitedly,  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty good," said Hermione  
  
"Pretty good?" said Harry, "that was bloody brilliant!"  
  
"Mind your language Harry," said Hermione frustrated; she would never understand how a dive could possibly be that exciting  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the game, noting a few names on the back of the parchment - they were pretty good - but nothing that special.  
  
The game ended without any major occurrences, and Harry got up to congratulate the players. "Well done, that was well played by all of you, now if you wouldn't mind sticking around I'll see the next game and then I'll decide if there needs to be any more trials."  
  
The players looked up at him happily, and moved off of the pitch to allow their rivals to play. "You" said Harry pointing to one of the teams, which he happily noted had both Ali and Ginny in it, "will be the purple team" and their robes changes at once, "and you," he said pointing to the others, "will be the orange team. Now, mount your brooms and we will begin!"  
  
Again Madame Hooch released the balls, and the players flew into action, this match looked to be much closer than the last. Harry's attention was originally focused on Ali, he couldn't help but notice how pretty her long black hair looked as it was caught in the wind, not only that though, she flew very well, and was a good communicator, she seemed to know when to give up the Quaffle and when to go for a score. Ginny was a good chaser as well, she worked seamlessly with Ali, though they couldn't have had much practice time, the other chaser on their team, a small second year boy was good, but his inexperience was hindering his performance; Harry thought he would be great in a few years, but dismissed him from today's considerations.  
  
His attention was drawn away from the purple's before he had a chance to watch their beaters, mainly because the chasers he had been watching were under constant bombardment from the bludgers. The Orange team's beaters were fantastic, almost as good as Fred and George who were always a force to be reckoned with, and when he glimpsed them, he got a rough idea why. These beaters were also twins - a boy and a girl - both with bright golden blonde hair, the girl's long and flowing, the boy's short and gelled. This got Harry to thinking about the connection between beaters - and how important it was. Fred and George were easily the best beaters in the school, and many said it was because they seemed to be able to read each other's thoughts. Harry didn't think that was necessarily true, but he was beginning to wonder if there was more to twins than met the eye. The game ended after what felt like only a few minutes to Harry, but by the time it had he had clearly made his choices.  
  
The players flew to the ground and gathered into one large group, discussing each other's play, and waiting for Harry to make his announcement. Harry however, wanted to run his choices past Ron first. He didn't have to wait long because Ron was flying quickly in his direction.  
  
"Hey Ron, you've gotten really good by the way - you hardly let any of those in!" Harry greeted him enthusiastically, it was true, Ron had improved immensely since last year.  
  
"Thanks" replied Ron blushing, "some of them were really good though weren't they? Have you decided yet? Or are you gonna make them do more trials?"  
  
"Yeah they were really good, and yeah I have decided, they were all good, but some just stood out a mile."  
  
"Who then?" asked Ron excitedly  
  
"Well, Ali, Ginny, and Daniel Scott will be the new Chasers."  
  
"Yeah, I agree, did you see the dive that Daniel pulled off?"  
  
"Of course" said Harry, "It was wicked!"  
  
"How about the beaters then?"  
  
"Chris and Jenny Taylor"  
  
"I hoped you'd say that, they were amazing!"  
  
"I guess I'd better go down and tell them then, huh?"  
  
"Yeah I think so," said Ron looking a little concerned, he had just looked over the edge of the stand to see that the hopefuls were quickly becoming impatient.  
  
"Right," said Harry as he headed down to tell them the news. Ron set out to follow him, but was intercepted by Hermione,  
  
"Glad to know you're happy to see me!" she said, obviously hurt that he hadn't noticed her,  
  
"Hermione?" Ron replied dumbfounded, "I didn't even notice you,"  
  
"And you don't see a problem with that?" she shouted  
  
"I, uh, I'm sorry," he said, putting on a puppy dog face,  
  
"You should be," she returned sharply,  
  
"I notice you now though," he said, moving closer to her and slipping his arm around her waist,  
  
"Yeah, well." Hermione looked a little flustered, she hadn't planned on this, and she couldn't stay mad at him, not when he was so close,  
  
Ron leaned forward and kissed her gently, her eyes widened in surprise but she quickly got over that and was soon returning his kiss, he pulled away reluctantly after a few minutes, his ears turning red, "I had better go, um, I'm supposed to be there, and Harry will wonder where I am,"  
  
Harry was not wondering anything of the kind, because he had turned back to get Ron after he noticed he wasn't following him, and he saw exactly what was going on in the empty stand, he saw Ron blush, and chuckling softly to himself he made his way down to the pitch, there was no need to embarrass his friends, 'not yet anyway' he thought as a grin spread across his face. The crowd of students were looking at him expectantly, most of them looking nervous and uncomfortable, when Harry saw Ron appear at the bottom of the stand looking slightly flushed and dishevelled, he decided it was time to put them out of their misery.  
  
"Everyone who played today was good, you all have talent, unfortunately there are only five spots available and many of you will be disappointed. However I hope that you can be happy for the ones that do make it, after all they will be your house team, and will want your support. Now without further ado - the new beaters are Jenny and Chris Taylor!" A cheer went up all round, it seemed that most people realised they were the best and would do the most for the team; there were a few defeated faces amongst the crowd though. "And the new chasers are Ginny Weasley, Alyssandra Vilene, and Daniel Scott!" Another cheer erupted from the crowd, along with several cries of  
  
"Party in the common room!" Harry looked round at all the smiling faces, and smiled himself, this was going to be great!  
  
"Harry?" he looked round and saw Ginny and Ali standing beside him, he hadn't even noticed them approach.  
  
"Hey, congrats by the way, you two flew really well!"  
  
"We just wanted to say thanks," said Ginny, grinning, "I know I was on the team before, but it feels so much better this time!"  
  
"This team's a winner, I can feel it!" replied Harry enthusiastically  
  
"I hope so!" added Ali, "I've never had the chance to be part of a proper team before!"  
  
"You'll love it, I'm sure," said Harry smiling at her, wow, she's beautiful, he thought to himself, she has the same eyes as her aunt, but they're softer, sparklier.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny interrupted his thoughts and he realised he was staring, and his cheeks flamed before he could even try and stop them. "Are you okay?" she continued  
  
"Yeah just fine" Harry quipped, hoping to appear normal,  
  
"Right I was just saying I want to go and owl home, you know, tell them how it went, you can show Ali to the common room right?"  
  
"Show her?" said Harry confused,  
  
"I've only been here a week, I still get a bit lost sometimes" Ali replied, unsuccessfully fighting off a blush of her own,  
  
"Oh yeah, of course" said Harry, feeling like an idiot, "I got lost well into my second month, so it's nothing to worry about!" he smiled trying to make her feel better,  
  
"I guess I'm not so bad then?" she smiled, entrancing Harry; her glossy lips curved perfectly when she smiled.  
  
"Right I'm off then" said Ginny, Harry had forgotten she was still there, "Are you two going? I mean, everyone else is gone."  
  
"Are they?" asked Harry looking slightly embarrassed, he had been oblivious to his surroundings since he started talking to Ali,  
  
"Uh, yeah" replied Ali, who was also blushing a bit  
  
Ginny sent them a bemused look and headed off to the owlry.  
  
"So, um, want to head back then?" Harry said, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled in,  
  
"Yeah, sure, let's go," replied Ali, a wistful glance crossing her face, Harry noted it with surprise, did that mean she wanted to spend more time alone with him? No, he thought, she probably wished it were someone else walking her back that's all.  
  
They walked back in relative silence, neither one of them could think of much to say after they covered the basics of the tryouts. Harry was racking his brains trying to think of something to say to her; something that wouldn't make him look like an idiot. He was walking just slightly behind her, and the gentle sway of her hips underneath her robes enchanted him, and his mind began to wander; to what those hips would look like without the robes. Just thinking about it made him blush, but it didn't stop him thinking. Which was bad news for Harry; because his mind was elsewhere he managed to step on the edge of his own robes. He fell forwards, coming into direct contact with those hips he had been thinking about, and both of them fell to the ground. He quickly leaped up, his face red enough to rival Ron's, and tried to stammer an apology,  
  
"I am so sorry!" he started, avoiding looking her in the eye, he offered her his hand. She took it and pulled herself gracefully up from the ground.  
  
"Don't worry about it" she said with a smile, her eyes twinkling with silent laughter, her hands brushing down her robes. It was then, with both of the looking dishevelled, and Harry looking most definitely embarrassed, that Ron wandered round the corner.  
  
"Well, what's going on here?" he asked, adopting a superior tone, trying to keep a straight face,  
  
"Nothing" said Harry, still bright red,  
  
"Nothing, hmm?" continued Ron, enjoying Harry's discomfort,  
  
"He just fell onto me that's all!" said Ali, but as soon as she said it she regretted it.  
  
"Fell onto you?" Ron choked out between laughs,  
  
Harry looking at the floor in a last attempt to rid himself of that awful blush continued "I tripped, okay, and knocked her over, nothing more" his voice with an edge of finality  
  
Ron chose to ignore that finality however and continued in the teasing, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes" Harry replied  
  
"Well, I must say it looks awfully like something else."  
  
"Oh really?" said Harry, remembering something,"what? A situation in a Quidditch stand maybe?"  
  
"What?" Ron stammered, now it was his turn to blush  
  
"Yeah, what?" added Ali, looking very lost  
  
"Well." started Harry  
  
Ron panicked and interrupted, "We should really get back to the common room you know, Quidditch team party, and three of the members in the hall, bit stupid don't you think?" he knew he was rambling but he had to shut Harry up, he didn't want everyone to know what went on between him and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Said Ali resignedly, she could tell this was something she wasn't supposed to know. "Let's go then"  
  
The two boys lead the way, a mumbled discussion taking place for the rest of the walk, which wasn't very long; before they knew it they were back in the common room and swept away from each other in the energy of the party.  
  
After a few hours the party was fading, with students retiring to their respective dorms a few at a time. Eventually there were only 5 of them left; Harry and Ron were pretending to be having a game of chess while really trying to listen to Hermione, Ginny, and Ali who were talking by the fire. It was useless however, as Hermione had already placed a charm around the group that would prevent others from overhearing them. That was what worried Ron and Harry, if they weren't allowed to hear, then it must be about them.  
  
"Just want to go to bed Ron?" It was Harry; he had given up trying to find out what they were talking about, "We do have practice in the morning!"  
  
"Yeah, it's not like we're finding out much anyway" Ron grumbled as he got up and headed towards the staircase leading to the dormitories. He looked back at the group of girls; they all looked so happy, he loved it when Hermione was happy, it may sound soppy, but when she was happy, he was happy. Just watching her brought a smile to his face. She noticed him smiling at her, and returned the smile warmly, while at the exact same time that same exchange was happening between another two; Harry and Ali. Harry had also paused on the stairs to look back at Ali, he couldn't see her without smiling, and he blushed. She noticed him smiling, and blushing, and she grinned back at him raising her eyebrows suggestively. His eyes widened in response, and his blush deepened. He smiled back and then quickly turned and darted upstairs to his bed.  
  
He pulled on his pyjamas and climbed into bed, trying to work out what was going on. Was Ali flirting with him? No, she couldn't be, she was probably just fooling around and he was looking too much into it. But what if she wasn't? He couldn't think straight; he didn't understand girls. Maybe he could ask Hermione, then again maybe not, it looked like she was quite good friends with Ali now too.  
  
"Harry?" it was Ron, in a very hushed voice, probably because everyone else was sleeping.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Seriously this time, what's going on between you and Ali?"  
  
"I wish I knew!" Harry replied honestly  
  
"But you do like her?"  
  
"Em, well, yeah" Harry admitted, glad it was dark and Ron couldn't see him blush, he really had to get that under control.  
  
"Want me to get Hermione to find out how she feels?"  
  
"No," replied Harry, "or actually, well, maybe you could."  
  
"No problem!" replied Ron "G'night!"  
  
"Night!"  
  
Little did they know that the girls were having a very similar conversation downstairs in the common room, it had started with Hermione asking Ginny how things were going with Dean, and Ginny had replied saying that they were going well, and asking Hermione how things were going with Ron, and Hermione told her it was wonderful. Ginny quickly added that she didn't want to know any details. Hermione blushing tried to move the conversation away from herself, and so turned to Ali,  
  
"So is there anyone you like?"  
  
"No, not really" replied Ali, though the blush gave her away  
  
"Of course there is" added Ginny, "Harry!"  
  
"What?" screeched Ali  
  
"You like Harry" said Ginny as though it was the most obvious thing,  
  
"Well, maybe" Ali said in a small voice, "I don't really know for sure"  
  
"Of course you do" replied Ginny, "I saw you watching him the whole time at tryouts!"  
  
"Well, yeah, ok, I like him"  
  
"Ooh, this is so sweet!" announced Hermione, "I'm almost certain that he likes you too!"  
  
"Really?" said Ali, "I don't think so, I mean we were alone for a bit today, but all he wanted to do was get back here"  
  
"That's just Harry being Harry," explained Hermione, "He can be a bit shy or whatever, but he'll come around, don't worry. Just let me talk to him" Ali's eyes widened as Hermione was talking, looking somewhere behind her. Towards the portrait hole.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione, looking concerned at Ali's sudden change in behaviour  
  
"Over there, look, there's a.there's a.at the portrait hole!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny swirled round to see what was bothering Ali,  
  
"No." whispered Hermione "It can't be, not here!"  
  
"But how.?" muttered Ginny  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
A/N: Short, sweet and fluffy.that about sums up that chapter, I can't help but feel my writing's getting worse; maybe I'm just sick of my own stuff. Who knows? Anyway...I only got 2 reviews last time! That's not very good.or maybe I'm being selfish.I just like to know you like it. Oh well, never mind.Enjoy!  
  
Replies:-  
  
Hplova4eva - Yay! You still like it! Hope you like this too!  
  
Anna L. Black - Soon enough? Lol Hope you still like it! 


	11. Chapter 11: Grimmauld Place

Chapter 11: Grimmauld Place  
  
A/N: I think I should explain this chapter before you read it; just so everyone's clear about what is going on. This chapter is about what has been going on at Grimmauld Place in the week that Harry has been at school, from when Harry left up to where the last chapter left off. Told from Sirius' point of view - well, mostly. It's slightly shorter than previous chapters, but I think it's necessary to get a better understanding of the story. Anyway, Enjoy.  
  
Sirius stood watching Harry and his friends climb into the car, preparing to leave for Hogwarts - how he wished he could go along. He knew just as well as everyone else just how well Harry could cope, but that didn't stop him worrying; he knew just how evil Voldemort could be, and Harry was top of the 'hit list' so to speak. Sirius felt so helpless; and he hated it. He felt tears form in his eyes and he fought them back desperately, he wanted to give Harry a good send off.  
  
He waved while he watched the car vanish, a small part of his sanity going along with it. Sirius had never been a loner; and after his time in Azkaban he hated solitude even more. At least when there were people around he could forget his time on that horrific rock; forget all the things it made him remember; he could move on. But when he was alone; it was a different story entirely.  
  
The worst days of his life were like open wounds in his mind; he didn't think those wounds would ever heal and vanish, not after the number of times they were ripped open by dementors. Dementors - there they were again, it seemed any time Sirius was alone with his thoughts for too long dementors and Azkaban would creep up. That wasn't the worst of it though, Sirius could deal with remembering his time there - if it wasn't for the fact that, he remembered the effects of the dementors as clearly as if they were here now, in Grimmauld Place. He remembered one day especially well, the last day he saw Lily and James alive. The day he persuaded them to choose Peter instead, the day he made the worst mistake of his life.  
  
** Flashback**  
  
"Sirius?" Sirius looked to the couch where the voice hailed from; it was James his best friend, the one who was living in fear for his life, the one who had just found out his son was the one with the power to destroy the most evil wizard in the world. Sirius hated to admit it, but he was afraid. Afraid of what James was going to ask him to do, afraid he wouldn't be able to do it, afraid that he would fail his friend, but mostly he was afraid for James, for Lily, and for Harry; his godson. He reluctantly looked over at James,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, um, Dumbledore, he thinks we should go into hiding." James said slowly, as if testing out the words for himself, seeing what it felt like to actually say them, to admit to himself what he had to do; hiding was not going to be easy for James, he would rather fight, and die fighting if he had to, but he had Lily and Harry to think of, and hiding was the only option.  
  
"Of course you are!" declared Sirius indignantly, 'surely James hadn't been considering anything else?'  
  
"And, eh, he thinks that we should use the Fidelius Charm."  
  
A look of understanding swept over Sirius' face, "That's the one with the secret keeper right?"  
  
"Yeah" whispered James, the pain in his voice reflected in his eyes "I wouldn't ask but."  
  
"Stop right there." Said Sirius firmly, "I'll be the secret keeper." Of course he would, refusal never even crossed his mind, he would easily die for James; well not easily, he wouldn't go down without a fight that was for sure.  
  
"Sirius, you don't." Lily looked over at him, tears in her eyes, clinging to James with one arm, and hugging Harry, her son, with the other.  
  
"No arguments" said Sirius, "Of course I'll do it, did you really think it would be any other way?" he added, trying to add a little humour, which needless to say failed.  
  
"No" said James quietly, "that's what I was afraid of."  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of Prongs old friend" said Sirius, moving over to sit beside them,  
  
"I wish that was the case Padfoot, but.but.they'll know it's you, and they'll capture you, and they'll torture you.and for what? For me? I'm not worth it." James replied looking at his best friend, not even trying to hide the tears that were spilling from his eyes,  
  
"Maybe not" replied Sirius quietly, looking over at Lily and Harry "but they are"  
  
James simply nodded in reply, "You're right of course, but that doesn't change the fact they'll know it's you, and they will find you eventually."he trailed off, unable to even think of what would happen then  
  
"I would never betray you Prongs" said Sirius, deadly serious, "at least not willingly."  
  
"I know that you idiot!" declared James, "I was worried about what they'll do to you."  
  
"Oh," said Sirius, suddenly comprehending "but you never know what tricks death eaters have up their sleeves",  
  
"Sirius I trust you completely, I know you would never give us up!"  
  
"Well I'd like to think so, but James I don't know, they could have some kind of spell that would make me tell them, what if I did? I couldn't live with myself."  
  
"Oh, I see" said James dejectedly, "You don't want to do it, don't worry, I don't blame you, and I certainly won't force you."  
  
"Of course I'll do it!" exclaimed Sirius, "Unless? No"  
  
"What?" cried James desperately  
  
"Nothing it doesn't matter" mumbled Sirius, regretting having said anything  
  
"What were you going to say?" asked James, almost menacingly  
  
"Well, um, maybe we could try a bluff"  
  
"A bluff?" asked Lily puzzled  
  
"Yeah, well, the death eaters will expect me as the secret keeper right? So they'll go after me, but what if you made Peter secret keeper instead, they'd never suspect him so wouldn't go after him, and that way I couldn't reveal it even if I wanted to!"  
  
"That is a good idea" remarked James, "but still, it involves you being at risk!"  
  
"James we're fighting a bloody war here, and trust me, you're not the only one Voldemort has it in for.I'm at risk anyway!"  
  
"I s'pose" said James, clearly thinking it over, "What do you think Lils?" he asked quietly, turning to face his beautiful wife, his eyes full of pain,  
  
"I think we should ask Peter" she said carefully, "not that I don't trust you Sirius!" she added quickly  
  
"I know." replied Sirius, "So we tell everyone other than Peter that it's me?"  
  
"Even Dumbledore?" asked James doubtfully  
  
"Yes" replied Sirius, "there's a spy somewhere around, no I don't think its Dumbledore, but the less we talk about it the better, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed" said Lily, gazing lovingly at Harry, who was playing with her hair distractedly  
  
"Agreed" said James reluctantly, his eyes searching Sirius' concernedly.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Sirius' mind returned to the present day to find a cold sweat engulfing his body, he had relived that night so many times, but it didn't make a difference, he still felt the same guilt, the same pain and anguish, and the same pure hatred for Peter - Wormtail. Just thinking the name made him feel sick. He looked down at himself, feeling the dampness of his robes hitting off his skin, and decided to shower before the others got back.  
  
A freshly showered Sirius was lounging on the couch in the front room of number 12 Grimmauld Place when Remus returned from the train station. Remus trudged into the room, and fell into the seat opposite his friend.  
  
"Anyone else here?" he asked,  
  
"Nope, just me and my memories" said Sirius bitterly  
  
Remus looked over at him, unsure what to say next; little did he know someone was ready with a reply of their own.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it." the voice came from behind them, and both men leaped from their seats drawing their wands,  
  
"Avada K-" the voice started, cut off just in time by Remus' cry of  
  
"Expelliarmus!" He threw the wand that flew into his hand to Sirius, who caught it easily and instantly turned it upon their attacker - it was only then that Sirius saw who it was - Peter Pettigrew - the traitor.  
  
"How dare you show your face here you pathetic excuse for a human being?" he thundered at the small man, who was now quivering on the floor. "Did you honestly think you would just kill me and Remus?" he demanded towering over Peter, "like you did James?" he added darkly,  
  
" I ought to kill you now you pathetic good for nothing rat!"  
  
"No." said Remus firmly, looking at the cowering heap on the floor in disgust  
  
"How can you say you don't want that." he shot a repulsed look downwards, ".dead?"  
  
"Because there's a better use for him. Padfoot don't you see, this is your chance to be free!" Remus enthused with an excited glint in his eye.  
  
Sirius, still glaring at Pettigrew reluctantly agreed, "I s'pose you're right" he conceded, looking over to Remus, "but what do we do with him?"  
  
Remus eyes glazed over, deep in thought, finally he looked back towards Sirius, who stood rigidly over Peter, wand drawn, and ready for action, "We force him to become a rat, then I'll get a box, or something, put an unbreakable charm on it, so he can't transform, and then.then we take him to Dumbledore."  
  
"Right," said Sirius, eyes never leaving the quaking ball at his feet, "go and do that then, while I guard him,  
  
"Right" agreed Remus, as he rushed into the kitchen. He was back in no time at all; Peter was safely forced into his animagus form, and then trapped in the container. Sirius threw aside Peter's wand in disgust. Remus looked at him questioningly,  
  
"Shouldn't you keep that? You do need a wand after all."  
  
"Not that one I don't" said Sirius with distaste, "I can feel the dark magic on it, and besides I doubt it would work for me."  
  
"Okay then, " said Remus, still concerned, "What are we going to do now? Headquarters is no longer secret, Voldemort must know you're alive, and we have to get Peter to Dumbledore."  
  
Just then the front door flew open, and Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks stumbled in, Charlie looked at the two men desperately, "Death Eaters.outside.I think they've surrounded us!"  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Sirius, this was much more serious than any of them had realised,  
  
"We had to fight our way through!" declared Tonks indignantly, "We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Where too?" demanded Sirius  
  
"Someone has to get to Dumbledore!"  
  
"But how?" asked Tonks, "We can't apparate out of here.or into Hogwarts! We're trapped!"  
  
"A portkey?" offered Sirius  
  
"No" said Charlie, "Only Dumbledore knows how to enchant them to enter Hogwarts - a security precaution."  
  
"Of course" mumbled Sirius frustrated.  
  
"We'll just have to take portkeys to different places - and make our way to Hogwarts from them - but nowhere too close, in case the Death Eaters can trace the magic, that way they won't know where we're headed." Suggested Remus  
  
"No." said Sirius, "We need to warn the other Order Members not to come here - you three can do that, I'll go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Sirius? Are you sure that's a good idea?" interjected Remus  
  
"Yes." Said Sirius, "I can travel quickly as Padfoot, without drawing attention.and I can't exactly warn people if I'm supposed to be dead can I? Someone will spot me and cause a panic."  
  
Remus reluctantly agreed, just as Charlie who had been watching out of the window shouted,  
  
"Whatever we're doing it'll have to be quickly! They're moving in!"  
  
Remus looked round panicked, "Right, Charlie make a portkey to take us three to the Ministry, I'll make Sirius one, to take him to.Limerigg. You remember that little village? On the other side of the Forbidden Forest? You should make it to Hogwarts in a few days."  
  
Sirius nodded his approval as Remus and Charlie began work on the portkeys.  
  
A crash echoed through the house; it sounded like it came from the kitchen; they were in. Everyone grabbed their respective Portkey, and just as a black-cloaked figure appeared in the doorway they were gone.  
  
Sirius arrived on the outskirts of the small village he hadn't seen in years. He stood taking in the sight before he remembered that he had to transform, and get moving.it wouldn't do any good if the Death Eaters traced the Portkey and all he was doing was admiring the view. In an instant he was Padfoot - but that presented him with a problem he forgot to consider - Wormtail. He no longer had any hands in which to carry the box - he would have to use his mouth. He scooped up the box and ran off towards the town. By the time he got across the fields and into the small streets it was nightfall. He couldn't remember this place that well and decided to find somewhere to spend the night - no sense in getting lost in the dark.  
  
After sniffing round a few gardens he found an open cellar, and he curled up inside falling into a peaceful sleep; ironically he was so used to sleeping rough, it was often easier to sleep out of bed than in.  
  
The following morning Padfoot scrounged for food in the village and made sure he was quite full before he set off. He ran until mid afternoon, when he reached the edge of the Forest, and he decided it would be best to find a safe place to spend the night - who knew how long that would take.  
  
He spent the next day trying to navigate his way through the Forest - to little avail. Though he feared to admit it, the realisation dawned on him; he was lost. He traipsed through the dark, rank undergrowth, desperately seeking something he recognised, and as evening drew near he found something; the place he spent last night! He had travelled in a circle all day. As he settled in for the night - it was pointless to continue seeing as dark was already creeping up - his thoughts drifted to Harry, and what he was doing. What if Harry had tried to owl him? And got no reply? Harry didn't know what was going on, he might think Sirius was dead again. Sirius began to panic, dwelling on what could be happening; Voldemort could've attacked Harry; Harry could be dead. No, Sirius thought, Harry is alive; he has to be.  
  
The next morning - even after a horrific nights sleep - Sirius was more focussed and more determined to get out. Again he ploughed through vile, rotting undergrowth, never ceasing, constantly searching for something, anything that he could recognise. It was early evening when he found that sign, a clearing. He could remember that clearing very well, he had found it years ago at Hogwarts; with Prongs, and Moony, and of course Wormtail. He shuddered even thinking of him. On one of their monthly expeditions, they had had so much fun. How he wished the others were here now with him. He was very weak by the time he found the clearing, all that running, and no decent meals. He crashed out almost immediately after delighting in finding a familiar spot.  
  
It was now Thursday, or so Sirius thought; yes, it had been Sunday that they were attacked. He was finding his journey increasingly difficult. With each step his legs became weaker; and heavier, eventually he struggled to lift them. He went on, exhausted and sore; but still he went on. By the time night fell he was in a very familiar part of the Forest; he had been there many times at Hogwarts. In fact Hogwarts was only an hour or so away. He was tired though; much too tired to make that little journey, and so he slept.  
  
When he awoke; he guessed it was around midday, he wouldn't be able to approach the school now. That would have to wait until tonight; when the students were in bed. In the meantime he would just have to walk to the edge of the Forest, and wait.  
  
Sirius reached the outskirts of the wood after what seemed like an eternity, and was considering going to sleep to pass the time until it was safe to approach the castle. However he noticed something was going on at the Quidditch pitch and moved as close as he dared. It was the Griffindor team; which meant Harry would be there. How he missed Harry. Looking at the number of people there however confused Sirius at first; then he realised, of course, it must be try-outs.  
  
He looked around trying to find out who the captain was; and saw Harry sitting in the stands. For a moment he was furious, 'why wasn't Harry out there playing?' and then it hit him, and he kicked himself for not getting it at once. Of course -Harry was the Captain. Sirius was so proud. 'See James?' he thought to himself 'He takes after you' and as he thought it, he was sure he caught a glimpse of James beside him; watching, his eyes brimmed with tears, and his mouth fixed into a grin. When Sirius tried to get a closer look though, he vanished. 'Must be the lack of food' Sirius concluded.  
  
He settled down to watch the try-outs, and was impressed with what he saw; some of those Chasers could rival James! The event didn't last nearly long enough for Sirius' liking; he still had a few more hours to kill, but he did see something interesting after it. Harry was speaking to Ginny, and some other girl; but it looked to him like Harry was only seeing the latter. 'Could Harry have a girlfriend?' He smiled, and filed away that information; he would have to ask Harry all about it.  
  
Sirius fell asleep in the dying sun, and was jerked awake a few hours later by some desperate shouts from the castle. It was dark, and difficult to see, but what Sirius did see shocked him. There was a group of Death Eaters advancing on the castle, with an army of teachers fighting them off. Padfoot ran over to the scene as fast as his exhausted limbs could carry him. By the time he reached the scene, the teachers were rounding up the Death Eaters. Padfoot stumbled over to Dumbledore and dragged him to the side, where he quickly transformed. "What's going on?" he hissed urgently  
  
"I have no idea" replied Dumbledore calmly, "Minerva happened to look out of her window, and saw them approach so we had time to group together and head them off."  
  
"And none got past you?" demanded Sirius  
  
"No, I don't believe they did"  
  
"But are you certain?" implored Sirius "What if it was a distraction, what if they're after Harry? I have to get to him! Here take this." He said to Dumbledore passing him the box that contained Peter, "We caught the rat! I'll come and see you in a minute, we have lots to discuss; but just now I need to check on Harry!"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened for a split second at the news of Pettigrew's capture, and then he nodded as Sirius transformed, "The password's Conoscasi" he added as Sirius dashed inside.  
  
The pain in Sirius' legs was excruciating as he ran to Griffindor tower, but he didn't care he had to get there. Make sure Harry was okay. What if there was already a Death Eater there? Or worse Voldemort himself? He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Harry. He had to get there! And so he ran; hoping, wishing, and praying that Harry was safe.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun.. Was it a Death Eater the girls saw last chapter? Was it Sirius? Was it Voldemort? Or was it something else? I know, I know, keeping the cliffy going for this long is evil, but what can I say, it's fun! Maybe this will persuade more people to review! (Please do!) I will update soon, I've started the nest chapter already. but reviews are always inspiring! Hope to hear from you all soon.  
  
Replies: -  
  
Hplova4eva - As ever thanks and I hope you like this one!  
  
I-love-sirius73 - Thanks, hope you like the rest as well!  
  
Anna L. Black - Thanks as usual, and you still have to wait to find out! He he he Jbfritz - thank-you! Hope you continue to enjoy it!  
  
DavidCamp - Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Dreamer43 - Thanks, and you still don't know, is it annoying? I'll post again soon! 


	12. Chapter 12: Fairy Tales

Chapter 12: Fairy Tales  
  
All three girls instinctively reached for their wands when they realised what was approaching them; it was a Death Eater - at Hogwarts! Hermione looked scared but in control, they had fought in worse situations and won, hadn't they? Neither Hermione nor Ginny expected Ali's reaction though; she looked completely defiant and stared at the cloaked figure opposite them. Her eyes alight with passion and a silent determination; she looked more formidable than any 5th year student had the right to.  
  
The Death Eater looked around as if expecting an ambush while drawing their own wand.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Hermione; while her opponent muttered  
  
"Protego" and a shimmering shield appeared in front of them blocking Hermione's curse,  
  
"Stupefy!" shouted the Death Eater hitting Hermione who was caught off guard,  
  
"Impedimenta!" cried Ginny, causing the Death Eater to fall backwards,  
  
"Avada Ked-" the falling assailant cried  
  
"Neocroi!" a flash of violet light shot from Ali's wand and hit the cloaked figure square in the chest; they lay on the ground unconscious.  
  
Ginny rushed over to where Hermione was lying while Ali went to check on the fallen enemy. "Incarerous" she muttered, binding their arms and legs.  
  
"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny was helping Hermione up from the ground,  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," said Hermione attempting to stand, but ending up on the couch, "though maybe I'd better stay here for a bit" she added with a sheepish grin.  
  
Ali came and sat beside her new friends, "Are you both okay?"  
  
"Yeah" replied Ginny, "Are you?"  
  
"Uh huh" said Ali quietly  
  
"You handled yourself pretty well then," remarked Hermione, "have you had a lot of experience in this type of situation?"  
  
"Well, um.." Started Ali, staring at the floor  
  
"Sirius?!" exclaimed Ginny looking over towards the portrait hole once again a half-smile appearing on her face, Ali looked at Hermione and Ginny, who seemed awfully pleased to see a large black dog that looked suspiciously like the grim. Ali got the fright of her life when the dog began to grow and turn into a man; and not just any man, it was Sirius Black - the escaped murderer, Ali drew her wand and leapt to her feet.  
  
"Ali! No!" cried Hermione,  
  
"Don't you know who that is?" asked Ali determined not to let her eyes leave him,  
  
"Yes we do," replied Ginny, "and we also know that he's innocent"  
  
"What?" said Ali, eyeing them all suspiciously; she didn't dare believe it was true.  
  
"Yes," added Hermione, "It was Peter Pettigrew that killed all those people"  
  
"But.he's dead!" declared Ali, confused  
  
"No." said Sirius darkly; "In fact I left him outside with Dumbledore"  
  
"What?" screamed Hermione leaping to her feet and pulling out her wand again  
  
"Captured" added Sirius, a slight smile appearing on his face, despite the pain he was in.  
  
"Okay.could you start from the beginning?" said Ginny looking a little confused,  
  
Sirius attention was then drawn to the Death Eater on the floor, which had begun to come around,  
  
"Neocroi" Ali muttered looking over towards the body that fell lifeless once again.  
  
"How, how did you do that?" gasped Sirius  
  
"It's a simple spell really" said Ali modestly  
  
"No!" continued Sirius, "Without a wand?"  
  
"Oh. Em." Ali paled and looked panicked; luckily she was saved by the astonished shouts of Harry and Ron who had just appeared at the bottom of the dormitory stairs.  
  
"Sirius!" exclaimed Harry  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" demanded Ron, looking round at the scene in amazement,  
  
"Well, you see." began Hermione  
  
"Wait," said Sirius, "we need to see Dumbledore. Now"  
  
The group exchanged concerned glances, and then moved towards the portrait hole,  
  
Sirius looked at Ali questioningly, when she made to go along,  
  
"What?" she said, "You don't expect me just to go to bed after all this?" her eyes flashing dangerously, Sirius looked round at the others for back up.  
  
"I think she should come along," said Hermione timidly, "She did save us from that Death Eater" Sirius looked for a moment as though he was going to disagree, then thought better of it and simply nodded in reply.  
  
"Locomotor Death Eater" said Hermione as they set off towards Dumbledore's office. The journey was made in relative silence, everyone had questions to ask, but no one wanted to be the first to speak up. Sirius watched Ali questioningly the whole way.  
  
Dumbledore had anticipated their arrival and was waiting outside his office for them all. "Sirius?" he began, "If I could speak to you for a few minutes first?" he looked round to the others, "Wait here for a short while and we will call you in soon, okay?"  
  
"Yes," agreed Harry, resignedly  
  
Sirius followed Dumbledore into his office and sat down, thankful to be off his feet.  
  
"Perhaps," began Dumbledore, his mysterious eyes twinkling, "You should start by explaining how I came to have a new pet" he glanced over towards the box containing Pettigrew.  
  
"Well," started Sirius, "It began on Sunday, I was at Headquarters, and Remus had just arrived back from King's Cross, and we had merely exchanged greetings when Pettigrew appeared from nowhere behind us. Remus disarmed him, and threw me the wand, while Pettigrew curled up pathetically on the floor." Sirius practically spat the words out. "It was Remus' idea to capture him, so we boxed him. Just as we finished that Tonks, and Charlie, came barging in saying the place was surrounded; so we had to get out. We decided on Portkeys, and I took one to Limerigg; far enough away to avert suspicion, close enough for me to get here. I travelled through the Forbidden Forest as Padfoot; though it took me longer than expected, as I can't remember the forest as well as I thought. The rest; you know."  
  
"You don't know what happened with the Death Eater in Griffindor Tower then?" inquired Dumbledore, deep in thought,  
  
"No, by the time I got there, the girls had knocked them out, and tied them up."  
  
"We had best get them in here then, unless you have any questions?"  
  
"Well yes, I do, as a matter of fact" said Sirius, "What are we going to do about Headquarters? Will we need a new place?"  
  
"It would appear so." Replied Dumbledore, evasive as always, "I'm looking into it."  
  
"Right," said Sirius, irritated not to have gotten a more informative answer, but he knew Dumbledore well enough not to press the issue. "Now, one more thing, that girl.Ali, I think it is.I recognise her from somewhere.and Dumbledore.she can perform wandless magic!"  
  
"Indeed." Replied Dumbledore, eyes twinkling with an almost mischievous glance "I rather thought you would have put the two together before now"  
  
"What?" said Sirius, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Do you know anyone else who can perform wandless magic?"  
  
"No" replied Sirius, "Oh wait, I do." a pained expression crossed his face, "Caighlynne"  
  
"Yes, Caighlynne Danson, are you familiar with why Caighlynne had that particular talent?"  
  
"Yes," replied Sirius, "She was a fairy"  
  
"Quite right," replied Dumbledore smiling, "The young lady outside is her niece."  
  
"And she's a fairy too?" asked Sirius, comprehending dawning on his face  
  
"Half- fairy, but her abilities are strong nonetheless."  
  
"Doesn't she need a fairy around to train from?" asked Sirius, remembering Caighlynne, a good friend from his school years, and how she had to meet with the Ancient Runes Professor - who was also a fairy - several nights a week.  
  
"Not really - she has quite a handle on her talents for one so young, but her aunt is always on hand."  
  
Sirius involuntarily took a deep breath, "Caighlynne is here?"  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore, his mouth curling into a smile, "She teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Outside Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Ali were sitting in the corridor, waiting for some answers. Harry was staring at the Death Eater's limp body lying on the floor; they were there because of him, yet again his friends had been in danger because of him, it was so unfair. He walked over to the body, and pulled back the mask, gasping as he did so. He had not expected this; the body in front of him was Bellatrix Lestrange. She looked peaceful there; unconscious, Harry felt a sudden lurch of hatred. He could feel the rage bubbling just beneath his skin; here was the one that had taken Sirius from him, the one that had been happy when she thought Sirius was dead. The bitch that had tormented innocent people on the streets, the one that had driven Neville's parents to insanity; There she was; right in front of him. Looking so peaceful, Harry snorted; she had no right to be peaceful. None at all. Just watching her made him feel sick, how could she cause so much pain, and not be institutionalised by the guilt?  
  
Before he was aware of what he was doing he threw his foot at her, putting all his strength into the kick, there was a sickening crack as it met with her ribs; Harry grinned, a sick twisted grin, and he kicked her again. This was what she deserved, pain, anguish, like she had caused so many others. He would show her how to enjoy pain, now he was on the ground beside her, and he threw his fist into her jaw; yet another sickening crack echoed through the corridor. This time Harry didn't smile; he stopped. It was as though he could see things from outside himself; he saw the twisted grin on his face; and it made his skin crawl, what was he doing? He was just as bad as her, just as bad as Voldemort; he was no better than the very people that had ruined his life.  
  
Feeling repulsed, he threw himself away from the body and sat, curled up, staring at the floor. What had come over him?  
  
He risked a glance over at his friends; and they sat staring at him, their faces full of shock, concern, and even wonder. Again he felt the urge to vomit; it was bad enough he had done that, but his best friends, the people he cared about most in the world, had seen the whole thing.  
  
Harry had never been so relieved to see Dumbledore as he was then, when they were gestured into his office.  
  
"I think," began Dumbledore, once everyone was inside, "that we should find out what happened in Griffindor tower tonight before we discuss anything else. Miss Granger?"  
  
"Well," began Hermione, taking a deep breath, "Me and Ali, and Ginny were sitting up talking after the party, when Ali started to stare at something behind me - at the portrait hole. Me and Ginny turned around at once, and there was a Death Eater there drawing their wand. The three of us got to our feet drawing our own wands and I tried to hex them, but they put up a shield just in time, and I got hit with a stunner - Ginny retaliated with another curse - I don't remember which, and I could see them fall, but as she was going down she started to shout the killing curse. Ali interfered with a curse I've never heard before, and then Sirius appeared."  
  
Harry and Ron were looking at all three girls in amazement - all this had happened while they were asleep?  
  
"Did anyone happen to see who the Death Eater was or should I check?" asked Sirius  
  
A pained expression flickered across Harry's face, "It was her Sirius."  
  
The same pained expression was now mirrored in Sirius' face, as he paled considerably. "Lestrange?" he choked, "-again?"  
  
Harry merely nodded in return, not trusting his voice to hold out.  
  
Sirius looked over at the lifeless body in the corner and shuddered involuntarily. He quickly turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Sirius." began Ginny, suddenly looking up, "You know what happened with us now, but why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I, um." he looked to Dumbledore for help; he didn't know how much he could say in front of Ali.  
  
"Sirius, it's fine. Both Ali and her aunt joined the order this week."  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as one  
  
"But!" spluttered Harry, "she's even younger than I am!"  
  
"This is so unfair," muttered Ron,  
  
"I cannot fully explain the reasons for this. Unless Ali is ready for them to be revealed," answered Dumbledore, looking over towards Ali, as everyone in the room did the same.  
  
Ali looked at the floor for a few seconds - should she tell them or not? She looked up resignedly "They would have found out eventually - you may as well tell them"  
  
Dumbledore looked mildly surprised by her decision, but quickly hid it and proceeded to explain to the four very confused teens.  
  
"Alyssandra is a fairy. And amongst fairies she is considered an adult; her powers have fully matured." He paused, noting their reaction - which in most cases was shock.  
  
"There are such things as fairies?" asked Harry in disbelief.  
  
"I thought they died out centuries ago!" exclaimed Ron,  
  
"Not quite - granted there aren't many of us left, but there are a considerable amount." Then she added sombrely "You may soon be right though."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, who not surprisingly had looked the least shocked at the revelation.  
  
"Well, you know how I told you my parents died?"  
  
The group around her nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well Voldemort wants to get fairies on his side - because they can become invisible to the human eye, and because of their ability to see when people are lying - he knows there are spies among his ranks and he wants rid of them. Some fairies have quite a lot of power as well. When my mother refused to join him he killed her, and my father - he was a wizard. My aunt saved me before he got me too." Ali was almost in tears by this time - and Harry surprising everyone, including himself, went over to her and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay," he whispered to her "You're safe here - and you still have your aunt" he paused as if unsure whether to continue or not "and you have me."  
  
She looked up at him, her violet eyes shining from the tears, and she smiled. "Thank-you" she whispered back.  
  
That smile filled Harry with a kind of euphoria he had never felt before, and he could feel the redness creep onto his cheeks - but he didn't care. Ginny and Hermione exchanged approving smiles, whereas Ron looked rather uncomfortable. Sirius caught Harry's eye and grinned at him, Harry smiled back - things were definitely looking up.  
  
Everyone was silent for a few moments, Harry still holding Ali. When at last Ginny spoke up "So are you gonna tell us what happened?" she demanded, looking over to Sirius  
  
"Oh, yes, of course" said Sirius rather flustered, "Well on Sunday - when Remus returned from Kings Cross, we had literally only said hello to each other when Pettigrew appeared behind us - he started to say Avada Kedavra but Moony cut him off with an Expelliarmus - and threw the wand to me. We trapped him in a box and were debating what to do with him when Tonks and Charlie came in saying we were surrounded - we escaped by Portkey. I took one to a village not too far from the other side of the Forbidden Forest and made my way here as Padfoot. I got here just after the teachers defeated the Death Eaters."  
  
"Death Eaters?" exclaimed Harry "You mean there were more?"  
  
"At least twenty" replied Dumbledore "I assume they were intended as a distraction, which they succeeded as. I think we're very lucky you three girls were still awake - or tonight could have been catastrophic."  
  
Everyone exchanged concerned glances. This was a lot to take in in one night.  
  
"What are you going to do about headquarters?" asked Hermione, "surely you'll need a new place?"  
  
Just then a thought struck Harry "Sirius? Where are you going to stay?"  
  
"I uh.I hadn't thought about that actually" muttered Sirius, his face falling  
  
"Well, I had" replied Dumbledore," and I think you should stay here. I'm going to be getting some Aurors stationed anyway; we can't have a repeat of tonight. And now that we have Pettigrew your name can be cleared and you'll be free. When that happens I would like you to be in charge of defending the castle. Would you be interested?"  
  
Sirius looked flabbergasted "Of course!" he replied, "But what about just now? When no-one knows I'm innocent?"  
  
"There are plenty of rooms in the castle to accommodate you, if would like to stay that is?"  
  
Harry looked at Sirius hopefully; 'please say yes, please say yes' he thought  
  
Sirius looked positively delighted "Of course!" he replied  
  
Harry broke into a grin "It'll be great with you here Sirius!" he enthused, "Did you know I'm Quidditch Captain - you can come and see our games!"  
  
"Yeah, we're all on the team now - except Hermione, but you could keep her company in the stands!" continued Ginny  
  
"You make it sound as though I have no friends!" cried Hermione, indignantly  
  
"Of course you do, they're just all on the team" Ron joked.  
  
"Humph" Hermione snorted and folded her arms,  
  
"Now perhaps the students should be getting to bed?" interjected Dumbledore, reluctant to get in the middle of an argument, "and we'll find you somewhere to live for a few days, hmm Sirius?"  
  
The children got to their feet reluctantly,  
  
"Come along" said Dumbledore, "you'll see each other tomorrow. It is a Saturday after all."  
  
This reminder cheered them all up and they set off towards the dorms. "Night Sirius!" called Harry waving goodnight to him.  
  
"Night!" replied Sirius cheerily  
  
Ron paused to talk to Harry, after leaving Dumbledore's office, but Hermione and Ginny dragged him off. Harry looked over at Ali nervously, what was he supposed to say to her?  
  
Ali solved that problem for him though. "Hey, Harry." She said, smiling over to him, "Did you mean what you said in there?"  
  
"Uh, yeah" he said awkwardly,  
  
"Thanks" she replied, and she wrapped herself around him - hugging him "that means a lot to me."  
  
"Well.uh.you're welcome, I guess," replied Harry awkwardly, she grinned at him, her eyes light and shimmery, and they walked back to the common room in an amiable silence.  
  
"Well, night then," said Harry as he reached the dormitory stairs.  
  
"Wait a sec" she interjected "Could I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"Um, yeah sure" replied Harry, turning to face her, "what did you want to ask?"  
  
"Well for one, how do you know Sirius Black?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot that you didn't know about him, he's my godfather!"  
  
"Oh" she said looking embarrassed, "how did you know he was innocent?"  
  
Harry decided the best way to explain would be to tell her all about his third year at Hogwarts; and so he did. Which led them onto the topics of his other school years and the adventures he had been on; he even told her about the end of last year, and the Department of Mysteries. He couldn't understand why he poured it all out to her, but he did. And she understood, she never once judged him, or frowned upon his actions. Sitting there, talking to her, it felt right somehow. Harry then realised he'd been talking for at least an hour, and Ali was beginning to fall asleep.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go on like that." He said sheepishly  
  
"No, I like hearing you talk" she replied blushing slightly  
  
"Maybe next time you should do the talking" he replied, "I don't know much about you at all, and I just told you my life story."  
  
"There's going to be a next-time?" she asked gingerly  
  
"Well, I dunno," stammered Harry, now blushing furiously "If you want there to be."  
  
"Oh I do" she replied, a smile playing on her lips, as she reached over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Night Harry" she whispered as she moved away to the girls dorm.  
  
Harry stayed where he was for quite some time, staring after her and smiling. Thinking about her, she had kissed him, and she wanted to talk to him again. Yes - today had been one of the best of his life, even if there was a Death Eater attack!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Well there you have it - you finally know what happened! - Wasn't really that exciting was it? He he, anyway I hope you like this, and as always read and review!! I almost have 50 reviews.please, please let me get that many!! I will love you all forever and be eternally in your debt. Okay - maybe at slight overstatement but I will return the favour! More soon, love Believe.  
  
Replies:-  
  
Hplova4eva - You're the best - thanks for sticking with the story - I hope you'll see it through to the end with me!  
  
Dreamer43 - Glad you like it! - More soon!  
  
Anna L. Black - Wow! You're the best. Thank-you so much for your wonderful reviews - they make writing even more soon. Anyway - here you go - finally you know what's going on. 


	13. Chapter 13: Losses and Triumphs

Chapter 13: Losses and Triumphs  
  
It was fairly early when Harry woke up the next again morning - especially for a Saturday, but this was no ordinary day. A grin spread across Harry's face as he remembered the finer points of last night; Sirius was here - at Hogwarts - and he was staying, and of course Ali - she had kissed him. It was only a peck on the cheek, but Harry couldn't have been happier.  
  
"Harry?" it was Ron, who was looking quite surprised to see Harry awake and sitting up so early, "What're you so happy about?"  
  
"Well.I get to see Sirius today and um." he wanted to tell Ron about what had happened last night with Ali; he just couldn't seem to find the words.  
  
"Something happened with Ali didn't it?" persisted Ron, suddenly remembering that he had waited up for about half an hour to talk to Harry - but he hadn't appeared.  
  
"Well, it wasn't a big deal really, but we got back to the common room, and she asked how I knew Sirius, and that led to me telling the whole third year story - which led to me telling her all the stories from Hogwarts. I mean everything - even about the Department of Mysteries - though not about the prophecy, I thought that might, I dunno, scare her off or something" he said with a hollow laugh, trying to distract Ron from the blush rising in his cheeks. "But she did say she wanted to do it again sometime..."  
  
Ron looked at Harry searchingly, quite taken back; 'he had told her everything?' it wasn't like Harry to be as bluntly honest with anyone, sometimes not even him or Hermione, and Ali? He had only known her for a few weeks, and he had barely spoken to her. Nevertheless he smiled - he was happy for Harry - it would do him good to be, well, 'normal' for once. "So are you going to see her today?"  
  
"Obviously" returned Harry with a smirk, "we have Quidditch practice after breakfast! The first match against Slytherin is only a few weeks away, and we cannot lose!"  
  
"Calm down Harry - the team's great - just look at the new players we got!" Ron enthused  
  
"Yeah, you're right" said Harry, still smiling - he didn't think anything could bring him down today - "Come on, let's go get some breakfast"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting in the common room for Hermione, but they needn't have bothered, when she came downstairs she was smiling and laughing, deep in discussion with Ali and Ginny, the three of whom were becoming closer and closer. The girls walked straight past without as much as acknowledging the boys, and after the scolding Ron had received for not noticing Hermione he didn't appreciate it.  
  
"Hermione?" he started, tapping her shoulder, looking slightly frustrated "don't I even get a 'good morning'?" he continued when she turned round,  
  
"Of course you do," she replied, kissing him lightly, erasing all signs of frustration from his face, "now.I'm kind of in the middle of something here..so I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
He was going to protest, but he couldn't ignore the pleading look in her eyes, and simply shrugged in reply, turning to Harry, who was looking slightly ill,  
  
"What's up with you?" asked Ron, baffled  
  
"Nothing really.it's just them.and their discussing.and their giggling.what are they talking about anyway?" he demanded  
  
"I wish I knew" replied Ron, a wistful look glazing his eyes  
  
"It must be us" declared Harry, "else we would be allowed to hear it!"  
  
"I know" Ron looked thoughtful, "When did Hermione become.well.such a girl?"  
  
"I have no idea" replied Harry, "its strange though isn't it? I mean her having girl friends? It was always the three of us.and it still is of course.but it's like.different"  
  
"She's growing up" said Ron, his ears reddening, because of both how 'old' that sounded, and the thoughts that flashed through his mind, detailing the various ways in which she had grown up.  
  
"Mm" Harry murmured his agreement, both boys became lost in thought, when suddenly Harry remembered what they had been about to do. "Weren't we going to get breakfast?"  
  
"What?" Ron glanced up, drawn away from his musings, "Oh yeah, let's go"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Harry and Ron were among the last few students to enter the great hall, and Harry glanced round puzzled; there were still a considerable number of empty places around the hall, 'maybe they all slept in?' No, that didn't seem right, the air around them was tense, Harry couldn't place what it was, but something wasn't right. He continued over to the Griffindor table, and sat down opposite Ron who had taken his usual place next to Hermione, he didn't even notice that he was sitting next to Ali until,  
  
"Morning Harry" she said smiling at him,  
  
"Oh, uh, morning Ali" he spluttered, blushing the whole time.  
  
Harry looked around the rest of the table; the uneasy feeling was still present, and he noticed that Seamus was missing; confused he looked to Dean, Seamus' best friend for an explanation,  
  
"Where's Seamus, Dean?" Harry definitely didn't expect the reaction he got; Dean's face twisted with emotion as he replied,  
  
"Seamus had to go home.his family was attacked.his dad got killed.his mum wanted him with her."  
  
"Oh" said Harry, kicking himself for even asking, why did he always put his foot in it?  
  
Ginny, who was sitting next to Dean, reached out and squeezed his hand supportively, wrapping her other arm around his waist, a display that usually would have irritated Ron, today however he barely even noticed. Hermione looked over towards Harry  
  
"There were lots more attacks yesterday and last night" she said looking pained, "He's not even targeting specific people, anyone will do; he just wants to kill,"  
  
Harry paled and his eyes widened in surprise, this was bad; he wasn't sure what he had expected but it wasn't this, he supposed he subconsciously thought it would be just like last year, a few mysterious disappearances, the odd death here and there, but over the course of two days Voldemort had killed several maybe even hundreds of wizards. And morbid as the thought was the only thing Harry could think of is 'and this is only the beginning'.  
  
It looked like many families had had the same idea as Seamus', when the owl's arrived with the morning post several people looked distraught and stumbled out of the hall to their respective dorms. Families just wanted their family close; in case anything did happen. Harry couldn't help but feel they were being a little stupid; if Hogwarts wasn't safe where was? Then he thought about it and realised that Voldemort was after him, and he was at Hogwarts, so it was perfectly understandable why people wouldn't want their children there. Harry was overwhelmed with guilt; people had to leave this school, the place they all loved so much, all because of him. Just by being there he was ruining things for other people.  
  
"Harry?" Are you okay?" asked Ron concerned, Harry had paled considerably and was now staring at the food in front of him like it was the most exquisite delicacy he had ever seen, when in reality it was a few slices of toast.  
  
"What?" he said, looking up, disconcerted,  
  
"I asked if you were alright," replied Ron, his concern growing  
  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine" replied Harry, forcing his mouth into a smile that never even threatened to reach his eyes. They gave away his pain and anxiety, which both Ron and Hermione noted disapprovingly - Harry was blaming himself - again.  
  
"Harry" began Hermione sternly, "don't you dare think of blaming yourself or feeling guilty about this."  
  
"I'm not" Harry protested, then he saw the sceptical looks from his friends and gave up the act, "ok, maybe I am, but why shouldn't I? Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world but because of me people are having to leave!" The people sitting around him merely stared on in disbelief, at a complete loss for words, "What?" demanded Harry, "its true isn't it? People don't want their kids here because I am. Voldemort wants to kill me, and I'm here, which means he'll probably end up here at some point, so people are removing their children!"  
  
"Harry" interrupted Ginny, "last night Voldemort randomly murdered countless wizards! Do you really think anywhere can count as safe now?"  
  
"Well, no, I guess not" said Harry sheepishly,  
  
"People just want the ones they care about close, so that if they're in danger they'll be together and they can fight for each other," said Ali, speaking up for the first time since the awful news.  
  
An awkward silence befell the group, and they finished breakfast in relative quiet; a scenario becoming all too familiar for everyone's liking. Ginny and Ali were right, Harry knew they were, that didn't remove the guilt though, he doubted anything would. It did dull it slightly, leaving Harry feeling slightly numb and empty. Watching others leave the Great Hall he saw that their stance mirrored his mind set, defeated, beaten, and hurt. Almost everyone had been effected by the attacks, even if only indirectly. It was all because of one wizard - if he was even still human enough to be called that - Voldemort. Harry was finally beginning to understand just how bad things were going to get - he could see why people had been so happy years ago when Voldemort vanished, he was even beginning to see why Fudge was so reluctant to admit that Voldemort was back, he grimaced, and decided there and then - this thing was going to end - soon.  
  
"Harry?" This time it was Ai drawing him away from his thoughts. Looking around he saw they were the only two left. "Um.we have practice now, and everyone else is heading down to the pitch."  
  
"Oh right, of course" he said standing up quickly  
  
"Um, Harry." she started looking up at him, her violet eyes shimmering as they anxiously met his own  
  
"Yeah?" he replied breathlessly, she was standing really close to him, and when she looked at him like that he felt as though she could see right into his soul,  
  
"Are you okay? I mean really okay?" she asked  
  
"Yes" he replied, there was no need to burden her with his worries  
  
"Harry.please trust me.you can tell me what's wrong"  
  
"There isn't anything wrong" he said defensively,  
  
"I know there is.being part fairy means I pick up on the feelings of people around me, if they're particularly strong, and I can feel the worry on your mind, tell me, and let me help."  
  
"I, um, we have to go to practice" he finished desperately  
  
She looked hurt, "okay" she replied as she turned to leave the Hall.  
  
He hated to see the pain in her eyes, he couldn't bear hurting her, "But, um, maybe we could talk after?" he trailed off  
  
She smiled and her eyes lit up, "Sure!" and they headed down to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Practice went well, the new team fitted together perfectly and everyone got on, making training fun. Ron had immeasurably improved since last year, the new beaters seemed to share some kind of mental link that made them seamless, the Chasers were all fantastic flyers and handled the quaffle superbly. Harry couldn't have hoped for a better team. In the air, watching them practice, focussing mainly on Ali, air rushing through his hair, Harry was happy; truly happy. In the air the troubles of life on the ground diminished, they seemed trivial and unimportant, all that mattered was him, his firebolt, and of course the golden snitch. Continuing to survey practice he noticed Hermione was watching from the stands and he grinned at her, she smiled warmly back and pointed towards Hagrid's hut. When Harry looked closely enough at the window he was sure he could make out the shape of a large black dog - Padfoot. He grinned again - this was what life should be like- no Voldemort - no Death Eaters - just family and friends - where everyone could be happy.  
  
Harry was quickly jolted back to reality when he saw a small group moving towards them dressed in green and carrying brooms, he might've guessed - the Slytherin's. He glared at them and was suddenly overcome with a sense of curiosity - their old captain, Marcus Flint had left too - who would replace him. Harry flew down towards the advancing group, and was met by whom else, the new team captain - Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So.you're the best they could do for Captain Potter?" sneered Malfoy, he turned to face his team mates, "winning the cup shouldn't be a problem then should it?"  
  
They laughed automatically, as Malfoy sent a scathing look towards Harry.  
  
"Well seeing as we've won the cup every year since Harry joined the team" interjected Ron fuming, "I'd say you have a pretty big problem,"  
  
Malfoy faltered for a split second as the truth hit home but quickly regained his composure, scowling "Not if you haven't learnt to catch the quaffle yet we haven't Weasley"  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I have then isn't it" snapped Ron, flushing scarlet  
  
"Let's face it Malfoy" spat Jenny, who had also appeared behind Harry along with the rest of the team "You know just as well as we do that you're going to lose so why bother with this pathetic nonsense?"  
  
"And just who are you?" he replied coolly, staring her down with a steely gaze  
  
"Jenny Taylor - beater" she replied just as coolly, "You might want to watch your back when we face each other in a few weeks"  
  
"A girl? As a beater?" Malfoy smirked "Crabbe and Goyle will flatten you, precious"  
  
"You'd better hope so" she replied menacingly  
  
"Oh I think I can deal with you" he countered, an evil grin spreading across his pale face,  
  
"A bit sure of yourself, aren't you?" she remarked, stepping forward, ignoring her brother's hand pulling her back,  
  
"I don't see anything to fear" he said casually, discreetly reaching for his wand,  
  
"Then maybe you should open your eyes!" she declared as she threw her foot forward, kicking him, right between the legs,  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened in horror as he collapsed to the group, cursing. The whole Griffindor team burst out laughing, seeing Malfoy on the ground defenceless was not an everyday occurrence after all.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle and some other brainless muscle started to move forwards, advancing threateningly on the Griffindor's, all of whom drew their wands except for Ali. She stepped forward and muttered something under her breath, and in an instant a violet barrier separated them from their attackers. Goyle tried to keep walking straight through it but was violently thrown backwards when he hit it.  
  
Ali smiled with satisfaction as the Griffindor's looked on in amazement. "Can we help you with something Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes" he muttered, climbing onto his feet, wincing as he stood, "We have permission to use the pitch just now" he smirked, flashing a slip signed by Snape in front of them. Ali turned to face her team and they quickly decided what to do - let the Slytherin's have the pitch, after all they were practically finished anyway.and this way, they left as the winners.  
  
"Fine" Harry replied breezily taking charge again, "After all you need all the practice you can get!" and with that the Griffindor's headed to the changing rooms grinning - the barrier staying between them and their rivals.  
  
"That" remarked Ron "was the best practice ever!" not surprisingly, everyone agreed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
When they left the changing rooms they found Hermione waiting for them, "That was brilliant!" she enthused, "how did you create that barrier Ali?"  
  
Ali looked around to check who was there before she replied, "It's fairy magic, it's not that great really, it only works if the opposition believe in it, if any of them had believed they could cross they would've."  
  
"Lucky for us they're all idiots then" giggled Ginny  
  
"So." began Ron, looking around, "What do you guys want to do now?"  
  
"Well, I've got to go and see Dean" replied Ginny, a concerned look flashing onto her face, "he was really close to the Finnegan's, what happened hit him quite hard,"  
  
The group simply nodded understandingly, and Ginny headed up to the castle. Ron looked searchingly at the others.  
  
"Well, um." began Harry blushing slightly, "I kind of promised to talk to Ali for a bit."  
  
Ali grinned at him, glad he hadn't changed his mind. Ron sighed out of what appeared to Harry to be relief, so.he wanted some time alone with Hermione? Harry smirked, and Ron blushed slightly before looking pointedly at Ali and smirking back at Harry.  
  
Harry blushed again, "So I'll see you guys at lunch then?"  
  
"Yes" replied Hermione smiling, as Ron put his arm around her and they sauntered back to the castle.  
  
"So." said Harry, focussing on Ali, "Where do you want to talk?"  
  
"Well, it had better be private right?" she said thoughtfully,  
  
Harry nodded, "How about we go down to the lake? There's not really anyone around there,"  
  
She smiled up at him, and he grinned back as they headed over there. They passed Hagrid's hut on the way and as they did Hagrid called Harry over, he looked round, and seeing Hagrid's expression reluctantly made his way over there.  
  
"Harry, I, um, need to have a word.inside" he looked desperate, so Harry agreed,  
  
"Ali, could you wait here for a sec? I won't be long"  
  
"Yeah, sure" she replied, looking slightly dejected  
  
Harry smiled reassuringly at her, and then followed Hagrid inside. Sirius was there waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" he grinned  
  
"Hi" said Harry, smiling almost fully  
  
"What?" asked Sirius, noticing the slight hostility  
  
"Nothing," said Harry, "It's just I was kind of busy."  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Sirius a mischievous grin breaking onto his face, "doing what?"  
  
"Umm." Harry blushed, "Keeping a promise."  
  
"Oh I see" said Sirius, with a knowing smile that caused Harry to blush even more furiously, "I won't keep you then."  
  
Harry saw the disappointment in Sirius' eyes as he said that, "It's not that I don't want to see you" he added earnestly, "it's just, well."  
  
"I know, I know" said Sirius grinning again, "what're you doing this afternoon?"  
  
"Not got any plans" said Harry  
  
"Good" replied Sirius, "How about you come and visit me after lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, cool" said Harry enthusiastically, "Where are you staying? Here?"  
  
"No, no" said Sirius, "At the end of the corridor where Dumbledore's office is there's a portrait of a mermaid, that's where my room is, the password's 'Padfoot'."  
  
Harry grinned, "Okay, I'll see you later then?"  
  
"See you!" called Sirius as Harry sped towards the door; "If you can tear yourself away!" he teased, and saw enough of Harry's face to tell he was blushing as he pulled the door shut.  
  
"Hey!" he called to Ali, who was grinning at him as he approached, "sorry about that!"  
  
"It's okay" she replied, her eyes sparkling as she smiled, sending shivers through Harry's body, "What did he want anyway?"  
  
"Oh, Sirius wants to see me later" said Harry still smiling,  
  
"So, "Ali continued, after nodding her acknowledgement, "What was bothering you earlier?"  
  
"Oh, that, it was just that I feel so guilty about anything to do with Voldemort, I mean it was my blood that resurrected him!"  
  
She looked mildly surprised, "Harry, it's not your fault he's back. He's evil, if he hadn't come back that way, he would've found another way."  
  
"Yeah I know" replied Harry, "and I'm fine with it most of the time, it's just when something like last night happens I feel responsible"  
  
She hugged him, "You don't have to" she said reassuringly,  
  
"I know," he said "and thanks" Her arm was still wrapped around him, so he moved his and put it around her waist, they sat comfortably in comfortable silence.  
  
"so." Harry began, "are you going to tell me about you?"  
  
"There's not that much to tell" she said blushing, 'she looks so cute when she blushes' Harry noted, "I've not had any great adventures like you have."  
  
"So?" said Harry, "tell me about being a fairy.I didn't even know they existed!"  
  
"Okay" she smiled and took a deep breath, "there aren't that many fairies left but all my mums side of the family are fairies. I grew up around them, and fairy magic was normal to me though many witches and wizards find it strange. The basic abilities fairies have are; they can tell if someone is telling the truth it works similarly to Legillimancy, so most fairies have an aptitude for that as well as Occlumency."  
  
"Just rub it in why don't you" said Harry, pretending to look hurt,  
  
She smiled and continued, "They also have the ability to be invisible. Most fairies are strong healers, and have a connection to one element in particular. Mine is air, probably why I'm so comfortable flying. Anyway the one thing Voldemort doesn't seem to know about fairies is that their magic is completely pure. I think that's something to do with why we can see through lies, but anyway it means that we cannot use Dark magic, if we tried our powers would leave us."  
  
Harry looked taken back, "So what, you'd be a Muggle?"  
  
"Maybe not me, because I'm half and half, my dad's wizard magic might stay with me, but trust me I don't intend to find out." She grinned at him,  
  
"Good" he replied smiling back, "So what was your life like before Hogwarts?"  
  
Her grin faded at this, obviously remembering her parents and the fact they were dead,  
  
Harry mentally kicked himself for the second time that day; He had a habit of putting his foot in it! "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want" he said, pulling her closer,  
  
"No, it's okay" she replied, "I don't mind." She smiled reassuringly at him, "I lived with mum and dad in a small village, mostly full of fairies but with a few muggles and wizards. My aunt lived next door. It was a basic normal life in a small village, up until my parents got killed. I can remember that night so well. I was sitting by the fire reading, mum and dad were chatting on the couch, when out of nowhere, He appeared. He was disgusting and he talked for what seemed like forever, telling mum why she should join him, but she wouldn't so he drew his wand and sent the killing curse towards her, but dad jumped in front. Mum just stood staring at him, in shock, so Voldemort killed her too, then Aunt Caighlynne came in, with the rest of the villagers and seeing how badly outnumbered he was, he left. My Aunt hugged me and we just cried in each others arms for hours." Tears were forming in her eyes again, and Harry gingerly brushed them away, eyes full of compassion searching hers.  
  
She smiled at him gratefully and continued, "Then I went to live with my aunt, but we couldn't stay in the village, too many reminders. So Caighlynne applied for the job at Hogwarts. And well, you know the rest."  
  
"I'm glad you're here" he said honestly, moving closer to her; her eyes were magnetic, they were pulling him in.  
  
"So am I" she said shyly, as she moved closer to him as well, their lips met, lightly at first, both of them a little surprised, but after a few seconds they pressed harder and more passionately. It was a few minutes before they pulled apart, reluctantly. Harry's eyes fixed on Ali, his heart was racing, and his stomach was doing flips; this was the best feeling in the world. Ali smiled shyly at him, her eyes glittering mischievously. It was all the encouragement he needed; he leaned over and kissed her again, nerves and worries forgotten, all that mattered was this moment.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
A/N: I did mean to include Harry's catch up chat with Sirius in this chapter, but I it was long enough and I thought that was a good place to end it. So Harry and Ali are finally together! Yay!  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this!  
  
Please Review!! - Hope to hear from you all soon, in the meantime Happy Reading, Love Believe!  
  
Replies -  
  
I-love-sirus73 - So glad you like it - hope you enjoy the rest too!  
  
Dreamer43 - The wait is over, lol. Thanks for reviewing so often - it means a lot!  
  
Weaver of Words - I aim to please - Harry and Ali are together! - Thanks for the review!  
  
Anna L. Black - As always thanks. Good question, I had kind of forgotten her - oops! - I will write it in soon, whenever there's a chance!  
  
Hplova4eva - Yet again - thank you so much, hope to hear from you again! 


	14. Chapter 14: There's Hope Yet

Chapter 14: There's Hope Yet  
  
A/N: Sorry for this being so late! I had an English essay to write - and as much as I love writing fiction, I can never get inspired when writing discursive essays. And then on Thursday - when I had planned to finish this - I had to go bowling which I had completely forgotten about! - It was a great night though. So anyway, sorry! Hope this was worth the wait!  
  
Harry felt as though he was walking on air as he headed towards Sirius' room, things had never looked better. Pleasant images flashing through his mind he meandered through the halls without really seeing where he was; when he collided with someone, knocking him back into reality. He looked up at a sight that would normally ruin his day; Malfoy. But today his mood was so euphoric not even Malfoy and his irritating sneer could break it.  
  
"Watch where you're going in future!" spat Malfoy, picking himself up from the ground.  
  
"I will," replied Harry cheerily, as he continued along the corridor, leaving Malfoy staring after him in disbelief. Harry glimpsed Malfoy gaping and grinned to himself; this day got better and better.  
  
Before he knew where he was Harry found himself in the corridor where he was supposed to find the picture of the mermaid. He looked around for a few minutes; there were hundreds of portraits in the hallway. He stood staring at the wall for what seemed like an eternity; he couldn't see a mermaid anywhere! He jumped and reached for his wand when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around wand raised he realised it was Dumbledore,  
  
"Sorry," he muttered sheepishly  
  
"Not at all, Harry," replied Dumbledore smiling in amusement, "I take it you are here looking for your godfather?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry, his earlier frustration at being unable to find the portrait re-establishing itself, "but I can't see a mermaid anywhere!"  
  
"That's because there isn't a mermaid," Dumbledore replied cryptically,  
  
"But!" exclaimed Harry, "Sirius told me there was!"  
  
"Yes, there was. But not now.the portrait changes every few hours, but it's always in the same place. It's much safer that way, for example if someone had overheard you talking to Sirius earlier they could have found him, but this way, they would be confused just as you were."  
  
Annoyed as he was, Harry had to admit it was a good idea, "So where is it then?"  
  
Dumbledore pointed out a tall thin portrait of a centaur near the corner of the hall.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry as he made his way towards it,  
  
Dumbledore waved off the thanks and proceeded to his own office.  
  
Harry looked at the centaur for a minute, memorizing the exact location, and then muttered "Padfoot"  
  
The portrait swung open to reveal a spacious room reminiscent of the Griffindor common room that Harry knew so well. There was a large couch in front of a warm fire. A bookcase took up most of the wall opposite Harry, to his left there was a slightly open doorway which looked like a bedroom, and to his right there was another doorway; a bathroom. Harry made his way over to the couch where Sirius was sitting, smiling.  
  
Sirius grinned back at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "So, what've you been up to today then Harry?"  
  
Harry reddened thinking of what had happened earlier by the lake, "Oh, em, nothing much, just quidditch practice really."  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Oh? You seemed to have something pretty important to do when I spoke to you earlier.and practice was over,"  
  
"Oh, that, um, yeah, I told you before.I had to keep a promise."  
  
"What promise would that be?" persisted Sirius, enjoying how awkward Harry looked  
  
Harry wished the ground would swallow him up, Sirius was obviously having a good laugh at Harry's expense, "I just promised to talk to her for a bit, no big deal"  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" Sirius continued laughing, this caused Harry to blush even more furiously and Sirius decided to give him a break, "Well, seeing as it doesn't look like I'm going to find out, we may as well talk about something else.how's school?"  
  
Harry brightened considerably at the subject change. "It's okay.N.E.W.T.'s are a lot tougher than I thought though, Potions especially."  
  
"Well, with Snape teaching I'm not surprised, how's defence against the dark arts?"  
  
"The new Professor is really nice, but can be quite scary at the same time."  
  
"Yeah.you should see her after you publicly humiliate her!" said Sirius chuckling to himself,  
  
"What? You know Professor Danson?" asked Harry incredulously,  
  
"Yeah." Sirius replied, "She used to be my best friend.other than the Marauders of course."  
  
"Really?" asked Harry incredulously, "Why 'used to be'?"  
  
"Well.I haven't seen her in years.and." Sirius looked pained, "and.I think she believed that I was guilty.she believed that I sold out James, so she left, she went back to the fairies,"  
  
"Oh, "said Harry, looking at the ground, not sure what to say, "I think you should talk to her, I mean, Remus thought you did it, and you forgave him."  
  
Sirius looked even more pained at the mention of Remus, and Harry looked at him, confused.  
  
"Sirius? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Sirius looked at Harry for a few seconds, as though trying to decide whether to tell him or not, in the end he sighed and began to talk,  
  
"Well, Caighlynne - Professor Danson to you - used to live near me - fairies are respectable enough, so my parents allowed me to become her friend, she was the only decent friend I had before Hogwarts. At Hogwarts we drifted apart a bit, my best friends were the Marauders and hers was Lily. Lily hated us though -mostly because of James, but she never approved of our pranks -, and despised the fact that Caighlynne was our friend. What she used to hate even more was the fact that Caighlynne and Remus dated, from 4th year till after Hogwarts - that's why I can't face Caighlynne, she left Remus - without so much as a goodbye, he thinks there's a good chance she's dead! It almost killed him when she left, she knew he was a werewolf, and she didn't care - a woman like that's not so easy to find. Not to mention the fact that Remus loved her since the first time he saw her. They were like Lily and James were, they were meant to be together."  
  
Harry saw how upset Sirius was and he could tell that Sirius blamed himself for Caighlynne leaving, "I still think you should talk to her," replied Harry, "She might have a perfectly good reason for leaving."  
  
"Without saying goodbye?" asked Sirius doubtfully,  
  
"Well, maybe she has a bad reason for leaving, - there was a war going on, maybe she got kidnapped, anything could've happened!"  
  
"I guess so." Sirius replied, looking thoughtful, "But anyway.I brought you here to see how you were doing, and we've barely talked about you at all."  
  
"It's not like there's that much to tell, I've only been here a week, much more has happened to you," replied Harry,  
  
"So?" said Sirius, "I know enough about this place to know that a week is plenty of time for things to happen, so what's been going on?"  
  
"Well, you already know my biggest news; that I'm quidditch captain!" Harry beamed as he said it; it still hadn't fully sunk in,  
  
"Yeah, congratulations by the way, I never got a chance to tell you that before, your dad is proud of you I'm sure" Sirius grinned back, "So what else has been happening, have any problems in classes?"  
  
"Not really," said Harry, "Hermione's been making sure me and Ron keep up our work, I never thought we'd had so much; it's only the first week! Oh, now that I think about it there is something actually, in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry trailed off, he didn't want to admit what was bothering him, he felt awful about it,  
  
"Really?" said Sirius, "I thought you were just telling me what a good teacher Caighlynne is?"  
  
"She is," said Harry earnestly, "it's just well, in class we're doing shield charms, and she taught us this one 'Fiducia Protegge', do you know it?"  
  
"Yes," replied Sirius, "That's the one based upon trust isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "that's just the thing, I can't conjure it. I mean I've tried thinking of all the people I trust, or think I do, obviously I don't really because it doesn't work!"  
  
Sirius looked puzzled, "Who do you think of?"  
  
"Well, you, or Ron, or Hermione"  
  
"And it doesn't work?"  
  
"No" replied Harry, guiltily, he felt so bad that he couldn't trust the people that were supposed to be closest to him, what bothered him more was that he thought he did,"  
  
"Do you think you can trust us?" asked Sirius, "Or do you know you can?"  
  
Harry thought for a few minutes, "I know I can," he replied. Really there wasn't anything to think about, Sirius had already 'died' for him, and he knew Ron and Hermione would do the same.  
  
Sirius looked pensive for several minutes, "I've never come across a case like this before," he murmured, "but I think I might know what the problem is."  
  
"What?" demanded Harry,  
  
"Well, maybe.maybe you don't want our trust? The spell is based on the trust given and returned, if you trust your friends and they trust you as I believe they do, then it should work, but if you don't want them to trust you, because you think it could lead them to danger then who knows."  
  
Harry considered this, and realised it was probably true, if his friends trusted him, they would blindly follow him like they did at the Department of Mysteries, and he didn't want another such incident to happen, "I think you might be right" Harry conceded,  
  
"Harry, you need to accept that trust, not only because you need it for this shield but because it's, well, it's almost rude not to." Harry simply nodded in response, "Now why don't you try that spell again?"  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and thought carefully about Ron, Hermione, Sirius.and Ali, who had crept into his mind, it was then that he realised he did trust her, completely, even though he barely knew her, it didn't matter, he pointed his wand at himself, concentrating on his friends, "Fiducia Protegge!"  
  
The now familiar rainbow coloured mist erupted from the end of Harry's wand and swirled around him, he was amazed at how beautiful it was, he had never really seen it long enough, seeing as it was invisible to anyone other than the castor. He smiled over at Sirius, who smiled back warmly.  
  
"Thanks for helping with that" said Harry sheepishly,  
  
"What are godfather's for?" laughed Sirius, "So do you have any plans for tonight?"  
  
"Not really," replied Harry, "Just the usual, why?"  
  
"Well."said Sirius, "I was thinking.it's been a long time since I pranked anyone.I guess being back in the castle brings back old memories.would you like to help me get someone.maybe Snape?" he grinned mischievously  
  
Harry returned the grin, "On two conditions!"  
  
"Name them," said Sirius, and eager smile engulfing his face,  
  
"Ron comes along - he would kill me otherwise," Sirius nodded in agreement, "And.we get Malfoy too!"  
  
"Sounds good!" replied Sirius, "Now I'll think of something.and we can meet up later.say midnight? Here?" Harry nodded, "And bring the invisibility cloak."  
  
Just then the portrait opened and Harry and Sirius both spun round, Harry's wand drawn, only to find Dumbledore. He shut the portrait and walked over towards them,  
  
"I have some good news that I thought you'd want to hear,"  
  
"What?" asked Sirius curiously,  
  
"I've got you a trial at the Ministry."  
  
Sirius and Harry beamed,  
  
"...next week."  
  
Sirius looked shocked, and a little nervous, "So soon?"  
  
"Yes, I thought it would be best" replied Dumbledore,  
  
"I suppose" murmured Sirius, "But.but what if they don't believe me?"  
  
"Sirius you forget.I am the chief warlock in the Wizengamot once again, the final decision is mine" Dumbledore added, his eyes twinkling  
  
Harry grinned wider and Sirius joined him, looks like I'll be able to be your proper godfather soon then Harry!"  
  
"What? You mean I can live with you?"  
  
"Of course, and I'll be able to get a decent place."Sirius' eyes glossed over as he began to fantasize about life as a free man.  
  
Harry couldn't find words to express the joy he was feeling; he would never have to stay at the Dursley's again! He could live in the wizarding world; he could invite Ron to his place instead of always going to the Burrow, yes, things were certainly looking up.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them both and then addressed Harry, "Dinner is in a few minutes if you want to go, though I could always have the house elves bring you something here?"  
  
Harry looked over to Sirius, as though to gage his reaction, "No, go to the Great Hall Harry, no doubt you want to see your friends" he put some emphasis on the last word, and gave Harry a suggestive look, Harry blushed, again. I'll see you later anyway!"  
  
"Yeah, okay," replied Harry, still fighting off the blush,  
  
Dumbledore turned to go, and Harry motioned to follow him, "See you later Sirius!"  
  
"See you Harry!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Sirius ate in his room; the house elves brought him some food. It had been good to see Harry again, and to talk to him, Sirius was really looking forward to later that night. Pranking Snape, it would be just like old times. Old times; that simply reminded Sirius of the other conversation he's had with Harry, about Caighlynne. He was going to have to see her sometime; living in the same castle it was inevitable. That wasn't his biggest worry though; he couldn't decide whether or not to tell Remus. Remus was the closest friend he had, and he had been hurt. Sirius could tell that much; and Caighlynne had left 15 years ago. 15 years and he was still in pain, Sirius simply didn't have the heart to stir up all those old memories; make the pain worse.  
  
Sirius paced the room impatiently; he hated the fact that he couldn't just go and see Caighlynne. he would have to send for her, or have a special escort to her room, he didn't want that. A pity he didn't have Harry's invisibility cloak, which would've been useful. The more he thought about it he realised just how useful it would be over the next week or so, and decided to ask Harry if he could borrow it, he knew the answer would be yes. That's just the way Harry was; he would give anything to help others, just thinking that made Sirius think of Lily and James, and how proud they were of Harry; it was strange seeing them when he had fallen through the veil. They were so real and yet not, it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do; leaving them behind. It felt like he was betraying them, and it almost tore him apart.  
  
Sirius threw himself onto the couch and picked up the book he had started to read earlier; it was about the Dark Arts, and how to conjure Dark magic, not that he really wanted to know, but he felt a better understanding of how Voldemort got his power could only be an advantage. He knew that this war wasn't going to end well or anytime soon, without some kind of miracle. It had been that way last time. Then Harry came along; and as guilty as Sirius felt for it he couldn't help but wonder, is Harry going to be enough? From what Dumbledore told him, Sirius figured that there was nothing extraordinary about Harry; Lily had saved his life; twice. And as Harry himself said, the other times he had escaped by pure luck. No-one had ever escaped Voldemort so many times, maybe that was a good sign, or maybe it simply meant that Harry's time was up.  
  
Sirius hated to dwell on such matters but the truth was he couldn't help it. He was going to go insane if he was left alone with his thoughts for too long. Being back at Hogwarts was strange, it forced Sirius to see just how much he had changed, but at the same time remained exactly the same. He was still fun loving, and loyal, and intelligent. However, he was most certainly not as naïve, he was much more mature, and he was simply more sombre. He could remember when people used to make jokes about how the world must be ending if he wasn't smiling. Now he wasn't smiling; he hadn't been for years, then again, if this war with Voldemort wasn't the end of the world, Sirius didn't know what was.  
  
His musings were interrupted when the portrait swung open, Sirius leapt to his feet and spun round, his mouth gaping as he did, it was Caighlynne.  
  
"Hey Siri" she said quietly, looking quickly at him, then shifting her gaze to the floor  
  
"Caigh" he said awkwardly; it felt so strange to use that old nickname again, one that used to be so familiar, one that now felt foreign on his tongue.  
  
"It's good to see you" she continued still not meeting his gaze, "you look good"  
  
"As do you" he replied, he noted how awkward she looked and tried to put her at ease, "do you want to sit down? We have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Yes" she said, walking over and sitting next to where Sirius had seated himself, "we do"  
  
"Okay, I have to cut right to the chase here Caighlynne, you disappeared hours after I was arrested, after Lily and James were killed, you left Remus completely alone. Why?" Sirius voice was calm, but his eyes betrayed the pain and uncertainty he was feeling, "Remus thinks you're dead for god's sake! How could you do that to him?"  
  
She winced at his words and felt tears form in her eyes. "I came here wanting to apologize for ever even thinking that you might have betrayed James and Lily like that, I knew you better than that. I'm sorry! But I thought you knew me better than to think I would just run off of my own accord, with all that going on. I can't believe you think I would run away, and leave Remus behind!" the tears were flowing freely from her eyes now,  
  
"I, oh, I don't know, I wasn't there, I don't know what happened, not really. The most Remus would ever say is that it was the worst night of his life; he lost everyone that had ever been close to him. You haven't seen him, the pain he's in. Caighlynne it's been 15 years, and the look in his eyes, you'd think it had only been a week!"  
  
"Sirius, I know" she looked at him then, looked him directly in the eye, and he saw that same look he had first spotted in fourth year, the one she wore whenever she thought of Remus, and that was all it took, he knew she had never meant to hurt Remus. But why?  
  
"What happened?" he asked simply as he hugged her,  
  
"That night.when Voldemort went after Lily and James, I was at my grandmother's, it was a huge fairy gathering; that was when we were deciding - as a people - whether or not to be involved in the war. The elder's said we shouldn't, that there had to be some of us left, that fairy survival was the most important factor. I fought them Sirius, I truly did, I told them I didn't want to survive if it was in a world ruled by Voldemort. They tried to shut me up, but Sirius they weren't going to do anything! They were going to sit by and watch all those people die! We heard as soon as Lily and James died, that was it for me the final straw, they wouldn't listen to me. They dismissed me as an irrational child. Magda - the head of the council of Elder's told me to leave before I disgraced myself. I, I completely lost it, I told her the only disgrace was her and her unbelievable pig-headedness, I said she was evil and cruel, and oh god, I told her I thought she was in league with Voldemort. I knew she wasn't of course, a fairy couldn't be, but my best friend was dead! And they wouldn't help!" Caighlynne was sobbing against Sirius now, telling the story she had tried to forget since it happened.  
  
"They said that Hogwarts had corrupted me against the fairy way, which I suppose it had, it showed me that our ancient traditions were wrong. They forbid me to have contact with the wizard world." Sirius looked at his old friend in disbelief, she had been through so much, and he had spent their first few minutes together accusing her. "My god, Caighlynne, I, I didn't know." he trailed off, "but, um, if you were forbidden from the wizard world how can you be here now?"  
  
"Well, I believe you heard Ali, my niece tell of how her parents were attacked?"  
  
"Yes" replied Sirius, grimacing,  
  
"Her parents weren't the only ones, he targeted several homes that night, Magda's was one of them - she's dead too. That left the Elder council without a head fairy, and many fairy families grieving. Grandmother was voted in as head. She made them see we had to fight against Voldemort - those most had changed their mind after he attacked us. Grandmother lifted my ban, and decided I should reassert myself in the wizarding world. So I came to the only place I knew; Hogwarts."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Sirius genuinely, "I'm sorry for what happened, and I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I do know you better than to think you would hurt Remus like that, but what have you been doing for all these years? And why haven't you contacted him now?"  
  
"I haven't contacted him because I don't know if I can face him, I know I would have hurt him, but it hurt me too, not seeing him in so long, and he could have found someone else.I don't know!"  
  
"Caighlynne, Remus couldn't find someone else, with him it was always you"  
  
She smiled brightly at Sirius, hope daring to climb into her eyes, "Do you think he'd want to see me?"  
  
"I think he'd want to do more than see you!" joked Sirius  
  
Caighlynne flicked her finger off his head,  
  
"Ouch!" he exclaimed, "Damn, I forgot you used to do that, I used to be in constant pain!"  
  
"Only when you were an idiot!" she said smiling innocently,  
  
He glared at her, but it didn't last long, he was too happy to have her back; "So what've you been up to all these years then?"  
  
"Well," said Caighlynne, "Not too much, mostly developing spells, my best one is one that overpowers the Imperius curse,"  
  
Sirius looked impressed, "wow!"  
  
"And," she continued, "I've been looking into how to get rid of Voldemort for good"  
  
"And." prompted Sirius  
  
"Nothing definite, but there's a few theories I'm working on"  
  
"I'll help" said Sirius,  
  
She smiled in return, knowing it would be pointless to argue, "So what've you done after your great escape from Azkaban?"  
  
A haunted looked, skimmed over his eyes at the mention of the place, but it was gone after a second, "Well."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
A/N: I don't think it's worth reiterating all that Sirius has done as we know it all already, but if anyone would like to see it written, review and tell me! Hope you all enjoyed! I am going to pick up the pace of the story in the next couple of chapters; there were just a lot of details required in the last few! I would like to apologize again for being so long, and hopefully it won't happen again! 9 reviews this time! Yay! Thank you all : D Please review, I love to hear from you!  
  
Replies: -  
  
Hplova4eva - Thanks again!  
  
Dreamer43 - Thanks for your reviews! Hope you like!  
  
Branchy - Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Intent on Goodness - Thanks for the review! You're questions have been answered by this point in the story though! Glad you like it!  
  
Jaximillion - Thanks! DA coming up soon! I have planned for it - and there'll be some DADA lessons too!  
  
Alyce() - Wow! Thank you so much! I'm glad you're such a fan, hope the rest is up to scratch!  
  
Anna L. Black - Thanks again! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!  
  
Acacia Jules - You don't like the way I write - don't read the story, simple enough way to keep everyone happy now isn't it?  
  
Spotted kitten - Thank you! Glad you like! 


	15. Chapter 15: ‘Because you’re worth it!’

**Chapter 15: 'Because you're worth it!'**

"Ron? Ron, wake up!" whispered Harry, as he shook his friend, who was still sound asleep, 

"Wha…?" Ron muttered sleepily, 

"Come on, we have to go and meet Sirius!" urged Harry, 

Ron immediately sat up and began to climb out of bed, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Well, the fact you were asleep may have had something to do with it…" 

"Yeah, yeah" Ron continued wearily, as he hauled himself out of bed, "Got the cloak?"

"Yeah" replied Harry, 

  
"And the map?"

"Yep, now can we go?" Harry didn't mean to be impatient, he was simply eager to get going. It wasn't every night that you got the chance to spend time with your godfather and prank the two people you hate the most in the entire school. 

Ron was now standing next to Harry, so he pulled the cloak over both of them and they set off towards the portrait hole. 

"So what d'ya think Sirius has planned for tonight then?" asked Ron, curiously

"I have no idea," replied Harry thoughtfully, "I hope it's something that'll last, I mean, they have to be publicly humiliated as a result don't they?"

"It wouldn't be a prank otherwise, would it?" Ron chuckled, 

They reached the corridor with Sirius' room in it without any problems, and Harry led the way to the correct portrait, 

"Which one is it?" asked Ron, looking at the numerous portraits accusingly, 

"Uh-oh" muttered Harry quietly, 

"What? What is it?" demanded Ron, 

"Um, the portrait…it's a spider…"

"Eugh!" exclaimed Ron, backing away from the wall, shaking himself violently,

"It's just a picture Ron, it'll be fine, come on…Malfoy and Snape…it'll be worth it!"

Ron's face contorted as he went over the pros and cons in his head, in the end his eyes glazed over slightly and his mouth set determinedly, Harry assumed that meant he was going to go through the portrait, 

"Padfoot" Harry muttered, and the portrait swung inwards, revealing an eager looking Sirius, 

"We going?" he asked excitedly

"Maybe we should go over what the plan is first…"Harry said, looking to Sirius, "this would be a lot easier if we knew what we were doing!"

"Oh, right, of course!" said Sirius sheepishly, "come on in then,"

At which point Ron rushed past the spider and settled himself on the couch, "What've you got planned then?"

"Well…" began Sirius, an evil glint forming in his eyes as he grinned mischievously, "I thought we should do something that everyone would know about," he paused, looking round at Harry and Ron for approval which they nodded, "So I thought we could brighten up those dungeons of Snape's for him!"

Harry glanced at Ron who was smiling appreciatively, and then turned his attention back to Sirius, waiting for him to explain his plan, 

"I know a spell that will make the dungeons look like a sunny field, with flowers and butterflies…" Sirius grinned again, "and it takes forty-eight hours to wear off!"

Harry could picture Snape's reaction in his mind, the disgusted looks, furious muttering – Potions would certainly be more fun!  "That sounds great!" he replied enthusiastically, "But what about Malfoy?"

"Ah, yes, I thought we could send him a letter…with a curse in it, one that will make his hair look pink, to everyone but him…"

Both Harry and Ron chuckled at the image of Malfoy walking around with his nose stuck in the air, pompous and arrogant as always – but with pink hair. It didn't sound like much, changing someone's hair colour, but considering it was Draco Malfoy, it would be a big deal indeed. 

All three were laughing conspiratorially as they got up and prepared to go. 

"The map's all clear" commented Harry, as Sirius, being the tallest, pulled the invisibility cloak around them. 

"Good," muttered Sirius, "Now where first? The dungeons or the owlry?"

"Dungeons, I think" replied Ron, who had successfully put Sirius and Harry between him and the portrait of the spider they had to pass again. 

They walked along in relative silence – they didn't want to be discovered after all! It crossed Sirius' mind as they were sneaking through the school that perhaps – as an adult and Harry's guardian – that he shouldn't be encouraging such behaviour, much less taking part in it. It was a fleeting thought though – how could he resist pranking Snape? It was an old, undeniable instinct – it came as naturally as eating, sleeping or breathing to Sirius.

It also troubled him that Harry never seemed to have time for fun – other than quidditch of course – Harry always had something to worry about. Sirius wanted to distract him. It was only then that Sirius realised that Harry wasn't the only one being distracted by the night's activities. He was too – he worried far too much these days – then again there was much more to worry about than there had been previously. He worried about Harry, about Voldemort, about all his friends at the Order. He also worried about his trial and the - although very unlikely – possibility of having to go back to Azkaban – he didn't think he could do it again. 

Creeping through the school, in the dead of night, under the cloak, carrying the map, plotting mischief…it reminded Sirius so much of his school days and all the exploits of the Marauders. 

            _*** Flash-back***_

_"Hey Peter! Come on! Keep up!" muttered James, who as usual was leading the way, "Sirius! Shut up! Someone's going to hear us!"_

_"Who?" exclaimed Sirius, glancing at the map he was carrying, "There's no-one around!"_

_"Well, we don't want to take any chances do we? Countered James, still using hushed tones, "a fat lot of good that would do Remus – us all being in detention rather than being out there with him!"_

_"Okay, okay" conceded Sirius, a grin spreading across his face – how he loved the full moon!_

_James, looking back at his friend spotted the grin and returned it with one of his own. _

_They were approaching the front door of the school – about to make their way outside to the Whomping Willow, to meet Remus. _

_The nearer they got to the tree, the more anxious the Marauder's got. They knew they could trust Remus – even as the wolf- and they knew he would never hurt them as animals, but the natural instinct of fear always set in just before they got there. It wasn't a fear of anything in particular – just the same nerves that always show up if you're doing something wrong. _

_Safely in the tunnel they transformed into animals, and Peter froze the tree, they set off to see Remus…_

Sirius was jolted back to the present when Harry hissed "Mrs Norris is heading this way…everyone keep quiet!"

They paused and tried to keep as still as possible as the ever inquisitive cat meandered along the corridor – obviously in no rush. 

Suddenly there was a horrific crash and a yelp from the direction of the Great Hall, and Mrs Norris shot off to investigate. She wasn't the only one curious about the disturbance though; Harry, Ron and Sirius were all eager to see who it had been, but they knew they couldn't risk giving themselves away. 

They continued on their way to the dungeons, and Snape passed them looking flustered; obviously he had heard the noise from the Hall. Only seconds after Snape had passed, two small children came running towards them in the opposite direction. Harry recognised them, but he couldn't place where from. Then it clicked; the Sorting, they were Griffindor first years, the twins that he had noticed as they joined the Griffindor table. Seemed like Harry had been proved right, they were indeed troublemakers. 

Just then Sirius nudged him in the side, signalling that they should get a move on, he didn't speak in case any of the now patrolling teachers overheard them. 

Harry nodded and the trio continued on their way. They reached the dungeons without further incident. They decided that Harry and Ron should keep watch while Sirius cast the charm; he was the only one that knew it after all. It only took a few minutes to ensure the charm was in place and when he was finished Sirius took a step back and looked at his handiwork appraisingly, a grin spreading over his face; he had done a good job. He glanced at Harry and Ron, looking for approval; their beaming smiles and laughing eyes said it all. 

"Now…for our next victim" Sirius muttered darkly, reaching for the cloak again,

"To the owlry" Ron agreed as they headed off. 

In the owlry Sirius charmed a piece of parchment while Harry and Ron tried to persuade one of the school owls to deliver it, none of them seemed particularly keen though. When Sirius had finished with the charm they contemplated whether to include a message or not. Harry decided they should write _'Because you're worth it'. _Neither Ron nor Sirius understood the joke, both being wizards. Harry however had seen a little muggle TV during the summer. 

Eventually they found an owl willing to do the job and Ron attached the parchment to it's leg with strict instructions to deliver it at breakfast tomorrow. Meanwhile Harry was trying to reconcile Hedwig, who had been offended at not being asked to deliver the mail. 

"Hedwig!" he cried exasperatedly, "Malfoy can't be able to prove it was us! Anyway…you wouldn't really want to deliver to him…" Harry looked up his owl pleadingly, and Hedwig ruffled her feathers and flew back down to him.

Ron and Sirius looked on in amazement, "you'd think she understood every word you were saying Harry" muttered Ron, 

"Well of course she does" replied Harry indignantly, "I talk to her so often during the holidays I guess it was only a matter of time until she understood"

Ron and Sirius exchanged dubious looks, not sure of Harry's meaning, surely he didn't mean he could converse with an owl?

Harry observed the look they shared with a smile, "I don't mean we have conversations or anything…we just understand each other"

Ron still looked puzzled, but Sirius with his increased understanding of animal behaviour simply nodded.

With their tasks complete Harry suddenly realised how tired he was, he never exactly got much sleep the night before either. "We heading back to bed now?"

"Yeah, I think so" said Ron stifling a yawn,

Sirius nodded in agreement though he looked a little disappointed. 

Harry was too tired to be overly concerned and they headed off. Before they realised where they were they were outside the Griffindor common room, in front of the fat lady. Harry and Ron exchanged awkward glances, and Sirius looked a little uncomfortable. It had been old habit for him to head back to the common room after a night of mischief; he had completely forgotten that he didn't stay there any more. Looking slightly embarrassed Sirius turned to face Harry, 

  
"You don't mind if I take the cloak back with me do you?"

"No, not at all!" replied Harry, glad the bizarre moment had passed, "G'night"

"Night" replied Sirius,

"Yeah, night," added Ron, "and thanks for inviting me along" he continued not directing the thanks to either of the others in particular, "It was fun"

They all grinned in memory of what they had done and turned to leave. They were all tired and they definitely didn't want to miss breakfast tomorrow. 

****************************************************************************************************************

Unsurprisingly both Ron and Harry were up and about early the next morning and were among the first few in the great hall for breakfast; which they had never been before. Ali, Hermione and Ginny were not too far behind them; Hermione greeted both boys with an accusing glare. 

"What have you two been up to?" she demanded, 

They both attempted to feign innocence, failing miserably, "What do you mean Hermione dear?" asked Ron sweetly,

Hermione looked over at them disbelievingly, "I have known you two for five years now, and you have never been up this early – except maybe on Christmas – and you're trying to tell me there's no reason for it?" She looked questioningly at each of them in turn.

"Okay, okay, "conceded Ron, "we, em, have reason to believe that _something _might happen to Malfoy this morning, that's all" 

Hermione persisted with her piercing glare, "What did you do?"

"Well, Harry wrote something and I attached it to an owl." Ron said, evasively

Hermione looked a little put out, "so what? Now we're keeping secrets?"

"No!" Ron exclaimed slightly worried, "it'll just be funnier if it's a surprise", he smiled hopefully

"I'll give you a clue Hermione, I wrote 'Because you're worth it' on the parchment" added Harry, not wanting to fight with her, 

Hermione looked at him curious, she had heard that before but she just couldn't place it…

"What are you going to do to his hair?!" she exclaimed when she realised it was from the shampoo adverts, 

Ron gaped at her in incredulity, "How the bloody hell did you know it was his hair?"

"From the clue Harry gave me" she explained simply, 

Ron looked at each of them in turn completely baffled, 

"It's from a muggle advert for shampoo" continued Hermione,

"Ah," said Ron nodding his comprehension, 

"So?" persisted Hermione,

"So what?" asked Ron, his face contorting in confusion once more

"What are you going to do to his hair?" she demanded, 

It was then that Dumbledore stood up and addressed the Hall to the surprise of the students; he didn't usually say anything unless there was some kind of announcement. 

"I would just like to announce that the first visit to Hogsmede will take place this weekend, any students in third year or above who would like to attend are welcome to." And with that Dumbledore sat down again. Murmurs of excitement coursed through the Great Hall, most students had been expecting the Hogsmede weekends to be cancelled!

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Ali all exchanged delighted glances. Hermione turned her attention back to Harry and Ron with another accusing glance, but luckily for them the owls arrived with the morning post, and Harry and Ron immediately snapped their heads upwards trying to get a glimpse of the owl they had persuaded to deliver the charm. 

"Harry! Look, there it is!" muttered Ron whilst elbowing his friend in the side and pointing, 

Harry's eyes followed the line of Ron's outstretched hand and immediately spotted the owl, which was quickly approaching Malfoy. Harry and Ron were watching intently as they saw Malfoy reach out to the owl and remove the parchment from its leg. They watched him open it; which it seemed to take him an eternity to do. They saw the perplexed look contort his features as he read the cryptic message; and most importantly they saw his white blond hair vanish under a sea of magenta. 

They weren't the only ones to notice though; the whole student body burst out laughing, and Malfoy stared around, baffled. It only took a few seconds for Malfoy to realise that the students were laughing at him, but he couldn't for the life of him think why. Maybe he had something on his face? He pulled out a small, discreet mirror and scrutinised his reflection –no, nothing wrong. What on earth were they laughing at? Draco ate his breakfast in a state of confusion, not even his so-called friends would tell him what was wrong. And then on the way out of the hall to make matters even worse, he ran into Potter and Weasley, 

"I think that is most definitely your colour Malfoy" smirked Ron as he walked past laughing hysterically, 

"What are you talking about Weasley?" Malfoy demanded, this laughter was beginning to really irritate him, 

"What? You mean your fellow Slytherin's didn't even tell you?" exclaimed Harry, bursting out laughing again

"Tell me what?" snarled Draco, all pretence gone, 

"Oh, nothing" replied Harry breezily as he and Ron wandered back to the common, a fit of laughter overcoming them every so often. 

****************************************************************************************************************

  
Harry's week went without any major events, for which he was incredibly grateful. Defence Against the Dark Arts was going well again after Sirius had helped him get the hang of that shield. 

Potions wasn't too horrific; Harry was trying his best in that class, something he had to admit to himself that he had never done before, and was finding it much more approachable. The extra effort Hermione was going to, to help out Ron and him, was also helping considerably.   
  


Transfiguration was much tougher than Harry expected; but he didn't have too many major problems, the same went for Charms, and for Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology. 

Harry did seem to have much more homework than ever before though; despite the fact that he was taking fewer classes. 

Quidditch practice also took up a considerable amount of his time; the team was working together really well, and Harry didn't think they should have any trouble winning the cup, but then again he hadn't seen any of the other houses new teams. He didn't want to take anything for granted. With the match against Slytherin only weeks away Harry made sure every member of the team was giving 150% in every training session. 

As if classes and quidditch didn't make enough demands on his time Harry had to fit in regular visits to Sirius; whom he loved having around. Although sometimes it was more of a problem; Sirius had a nasty habit of teasing Harry about the other person making demands on his time; Ali. 

Harry and Ali had been officially 'going out' since Saturday, by the lake. Despite all the recent goings on Harry didn't think he had been happier in his life. 

**_A/N: _**_I am so sorry! Feel free to hit me with any random objects you find lying around. I said I wouldn't be as long again, and then I was with the very next chapter! Again I apologise. Life just kind of took off, so many things to do, so little time. Not to mention the fact that this chapter just wouldn't come out. Even now I don't like it, and it is a bit short but it will have to do. _

_I think I had so many problems because I really want to be writing the next couple – things get much more exciting! Anyway please read and review – don't be too mean, I know this was bad!_

_Also, I tried out different formatting with this chapter…better or worse? Please let me know!_

****

**_Replies:-_**

****

**_Hplova4eva – _**_Thanks again for all the positive feedback – it's much appreciated!_

**_Hpcrazy() – _**_Glad to hear you're enjoying it so much! Caighlynne is pronounced Kay-lin, like the name Caitlin without the 't'. I hope that helps!_

**_Anna L. Black – _**_Thank you for your unwavering support – you're so kind. As for Sirius being free…I don't want to ruin the story so you'll have to wait and see! – Not long though!_

**_Jaximillion – _**_Glad you liked the chapter and I hope the 'getting' Snape and Malfoy lived up to your expectations!_


	16. Chapter 16: The Key to Survival

**Chapter 16: The Key to Survival**

**A/N: **I think I'm going to have to resign myself to once weekly updates. I have tried but the story's just not flowing at the moment; I have no idea why though. Don't worry I have no intentions of giving up; far from it, I am more determined than ever to finish! I just though I should let you know that you should probably only expect one update a week from now on. You never know though, with more time for each chapter they might be longer…

It was Friday afternoon and Harry was in Potions, wondering why someone hated him enough to make him endure double potions at the end of the week. He was desperately willing time to pass quicker; it was the first D.A. club meeting that night, there were some members of the Order of the Phoenix coming to Hogwarts to protect the students due to arrive later; Sirius was getting the final details of his trial date, and of course Harry had to finalise his plans with Ali for going to Hogsmede at the weekend. 

Snape had been in an even fouler mood than usual over the past week, ever since the prank. Contemplating this Harry began to wonder if it had been worth all the extra homework and lost points. Then he remembered Snape's reaction. 

_**Flash-back**_

_Breakfast on Monday was almost as much fun for Harry and Ron as it had been on Sunday; in their next class they got to see Snape in his revamped dungeons. _

_With another first Harry and Ron were the first to arrive outside the dungeons for Potions. Upon arrival they noticed that the door was locked shut and there was no sign of Snape; who always liked to be there first – how else could he criticize the students that were seconds late? Could it really be that Snape had yet to see their re-decoration efforts? Could it be possible that they would get to see his initial reaction first hand? This was better than either of them had dared to hope for. _

_Slowly but surely the rest of the class arrived, most of whom were also surprised to see that the classroom was shut. _

_"Harry? Ron? What are the two of you doing here so early?" asked Hermione who had just arrived and was now eyeing both of them suspiciously, _

_"Well, um…we just don't want Snape to have any more reason than necessary to pick on us" improvised Harry, deliberately avoiding eye contact, _

_Hermione shot them a sceptical glance, but it only lasted for a few moments as she was distracted by Snape striding down the hall towards the classroom._

_As Snape passed them Harry thought for a second he could see a flash of frustration cross Snape's features but he couldn't be certain for Snape's usual, cool demeanour took over again,_

_Snape drew his wand as he approached the door and muttered something that opened it, without looking he strode inwards and Harry and Ron made sure they were in a good position to see his reaction. _

_Snape halted a few steps after entering the dungeon, the usual stale, damp smell was missing, replaced by a more fragrant aroma, and the room seemed much brighter than it had been before. He raised his head and looked around the room, and for a moment he lost his composure. He soon regained it though, and brows furrowed in frustration he began to send incantations at the walls, the only difference they made was to add some extra flowers or butterflies here and there. Snape cursed furiously under his breath, and asserted his attentions on the students. He just knew that Potter had something to do with it._

_As Harry entered the room, he saw Snape's eyes bore into his back, and he was almost certain he felt Snape's mind try to reach into his, though the sensation was so brief he couldn't decide if it had actually happened. What a surprise – Snape suspected him. Harry couldn't care less; there was no way Snape could prove it, and even if he did – it had been worth it!_

_**End Flash-back**_

Yes, it certainly had been worth it.

When Harry re-joined the present, he realised that the class was almost over and he had neglected to do anything more than four lines of the foot long essay that was due on Monday; at that moment he didn't really care though, somehow one Potions essay seemed pretty insignificant in comparison to the other things he had to do that weekend. 

Harry glanced at his friends, Hermione as always was scribbling furiously on her parchment face set in concentration. Ron was concentrating too; just not on the Potions essay, Harry followed his gaze curiously and was led back to Hermione. 

Ron was entranced; by the way her arm moved against her side as she wrote, by the way her nose crinkled every so often when she was thinking about something, by the way her eyes glittered when they discovered something new, and by the way her foot tapped against her ankle. 

Harry chuckled softly; causing Hermione to turn round, which in turn caused Ron to blush when Hermione noticed his inquisitive gaze.  She simply smiled at them both and turned back to her essay. 

Harry, surprising himself reached for his quill, and pulled his essay towards him to read the tiny amount that he had written, when Snape announced the end of the lesson. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Dinner had just finished, and Harry had an hour to kill before the first Defence Club meeting, hosted by Professor Danson. He had to speak to Sirius, and to Ali, but he decided to see Sirius just now, after all Ali would be attending Defence Club too, and Harry was hoping she might need someone to walk her back to the dormitory. 

That was why Harry found himself in the corridor leading to Sirius quarters. "Padfoot" Harry said, facing the ever evasive portrait that was now sporting a phoenix.

"Harry!" Sirius greeted him grinning, 

"Hey, Sirius" replied Harry, taking a seat, "How's things?"

"Looking better, "said Sirius, still smiling, 

"How so?" enquired Harry, his eyebrows raised with curiosity, 

"I just got an owl from the Ministry" said Sirius, "I have a trial…on Sunday!"

Harry grinned in response, "Can I go?"

"Of course," enthused Sirius, "but I don't know who will take you though…probably Remus, he's one of the Order members arriving tonight, did you know?"

"I had no idea" remarked Harry, somewhat bitterly; he was still being kept out of the loop, he noted Sirius' apologetic look, which reminded him that it wasn't really Sirius' fault, Sirius _had _told him just now after all. In truth it was Harry's own fault, at least partially, he hadn't been to see Sirius at all week, he had so much to do, between homework, quidditch, and spending time with his friends he had barely spared a thought for Sirius, who must have been incredibly bored, trapped in a room, with no-one to talk to for a whole week. 

"So what've you been up to this week?" asked Sirius, "I take it you've been busy?"

"Not really…" began Harry, teasing, Sirius looked a little put out though, so Harry put him out of his misery, "I'm only joking, course I've been busy, quidditch mostly…I think the team's beginning to hate me, I'm working them really hard, every night….it's just that, we've won every year since I've been here, and well, I don't want to be the Captain that fails the team."

Sirius looked at Harry with incredulity, _how could Harry be so worried about quidditch when he had things like the rise of a dark lord on his mind? Especially when there was really no need to worry; Sirius had seen Harry play, even if only once or twice, and that had been enough to convince him that Harry was a great player, and if the tryouts he had seen were anything to go by, the rest of the team were pretty damn good too. _"Harry? What is there to worry about?" Sirius demanded kindly, "The reason Griffindor's won every year since you've been here is _because_ you've been here!"

Harry knew in his heart  that Sirius was right, but he couldn't admit that to himself, it seemed arrogant and bigheaded, neither of which anyone would accuse Harry of being – except maybe Snape- but all the same Harry knew that he was a key part of the team, well, he wouldn't be on it otherwise would he? He wouldn't have been made Captain if he wasn't would he? Harry hated thinking like that; he hated being praised, it made him feel like he had something to live up to. Probably because he did have something to live up to; he didn't feel like he would ever meet the expectations so many people had of him, they were relying on him to save their lives and the lives of their friends and families. The pressure seemed to overwhelm Harry in an instant, one moment the prophecy was the furthest thing from his mind, and the next, because of a totally unrelated conversation, there it was, taking over his mind again.

Sirius watched as Harry's eye's flooded with panic, concern, anxiety and pain, he had no way of telling what Harry was thinking about, but he felt he could make a pretty good guess; Voldemort, the prophecy, and most likely Voldemort again. "Harry? You okay Harry?" he asked concernedly, 

"I'm fine" replied Harry automatically,

"No you're not" said Sirius slightly irritated "Why don't you talk about what's bothering you?" he sighed and looked at Harry searchingly, "I don't mind listening you know" he added quietly, 

Harry felt guilty then, Sirius was one of many that were all trying to help him, and all he did was snap at them or shut them out. "Sorry" he said genuinely, "It's just that, I can't even get things sorted out in my head, they don't make sense…I doubt I could put it all into words, not properly at least."

Sirius nodded understandingly, and he did understand. It was like when people asked him about Azkaban…or the Realms of the Dead…he wanted to tell them what it felt like…but it made no sense, not even to him and he had experienced it - what hope could someone else have? It was painful too, but that wasn't what stopped him talking about it. Maybe at first it was, when things made slightly more sense, but now that the pain had subsided enough, the memories were blurred and faded, confused. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for D.A. club along with Ginny, Dean and Ali, who they were becoming closer and closer to. Ever since Seamus had left Dean had been feeling a little depressed and lonely and spent nearly all of his time with Ginny, and in turn Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ali. Harry had gotten to know Dean a lot better over the last week or so, and was glad; Dean was nice, and funny. The only one that objected to his presence was Ron; simply because he didn't like seeing anyone with Ginny, and even those protests were becoming less and less frequent. 

Upon arrival in the hall they noticed several significant changes, the usual tables were gone, and there were large cushions placed in a circle in the centre of the hall, with one in the centre, upon which sat Professor Danson. 

She was wearing violet robes that looked styled for fighting or duelling, her wavy black hair was tied back to one side and fastened with a matching violet ribbon, accentuating her high cheekbones and vivid eyes. For such a small, slight woman she looked incredibly intimidating, not to mention stunningly attractive, as all three boys noticed.

Harry, Ron, and Dean all stood, mouths gaping, staring at their Professor. Their girlfriends noticed this action, and immediately sent scathing looks towards them, which brought the guys back to the present. They had the courtesy to blush and look sheepish.  

Professor Danson looked oblivious to the exchange that had taken place and gestured to some of the cushions nearest the centre, "Why don't you all take a seat?"

The six of them moved to take their seats, and while they did the hall began to fill up. 

"So, Ali…" began Hermione curiously, "I don't suppose your aunt's told you what she's planning to do tonight has she?" 

Ali's face darkened in obvious resentment, "no, she says that I have no reason to know before anyone else."

Hermione nodded consolingly,

Soon the hall was full, and silence befell the crowd as Professor Danson got to her feet. "Hi everyone, thanks for coming along" she began, "this group is going to be about preparing you for the danger that could face you outside Hogwarts at these awful times. In order for this to benefit you, you will have to be committed. You don't become a great defensive wizard after a few hours training." She paused then to look around the hall, examining the students' reactions, "If you are not prepared to commit yourself to this group leave now. It should be treated as equally important as your classes, if not more so. I am deadly serious, if you don't think you'll come to every meeting don't come back after this one." 

She gave the students a few moments to take in the information. "Now, "she began again, eyes glittering with anticipation, "let's begin. There are three good ways to defend yourself; one is dodging" a snort of laughter escaped someone's mouth at this point and Professor Danson's eyes narrowed, and became icy. "Mr Malfoy, come into the centre please," 

Malfoy got to his feet and strutted into the circle. "Now, Malfoy, what exactly did you find funny just then?" Danson enquired, holding his eyes in her steely glare, 

"Well, "said Malfoy, faltering under the scrutiny, "if you're being attacked, directly, it's almost impossible to dodge spells,"

"Exactly!" exclaimed Danson

Malfoy looked at her in bewilderment, as did many of the surrounding students, 

"Your attacker won't expect you to even try and dodge because it is such a common misconception that it is impossible. It is however very possible. Especially for adults who can apparate – why they don't make more use of that skill I will never understand. Of course many places have anti-apparation wards these days….Sorry lost track, what was I saying? Ah, yes, dodging. You will find that, with practice there are ways to dodge certain spells – but it requires a lot of physical fitness, and is difficult to teach without one-on-one training. So we will focus on the other two methods. Mr Malfoy I would like you to help me demonstrate some dodging, just try and curse me" she said with a smile, 

Malfoy looked at her in disbelief, "Professor?"

"What Malfoy?" she said incredulously, "Don't you know any curses?"

Malfoy looked enraged and drew his wand and began to fire several spells at the Professor, who was jumping, twisting and diving around. After 10 minutes Malfoy had given up, he hadn't hit Danson once. The crowd surrounding them was looked admirably at their teacher with newfound respect. 

"Now, "she panted, regaining her breath, "Malfoy, back to your seat, and we'll move onto defence technique number two; shielding. I have taught all of you taking Defence Against the Dark Arts how to conjure a trust shield, and as far as I know you can all do that, today I want you to practice keeping it up while you are duelling. You must keep it in your mind or it will disappear. The key to survival is concentration. It is very difficult to do this without a good few tries so I am going to ask you to split up into pairs and practice using gentle curses on your partner while they try to concentrate on their shield. I will be available if anyone would like any help."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ali, Ginny and Dean looked round at each other expectantly, no-one wanted to be the first to pick partners. Eventually Ginny grabbed Dean's arm with an over-emphasized groan, and lead him off to one side. Seeing the couple type pairing, Hermione followed suit and turned to face Ron, leaving Harry and Ali to work together. Which was exactly how both of them wanted it to be; it was just that their relationship was new, and they weren't comfortable enough with each other to take such things for granted like Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and Dean were. 

"Ok" Ali started, a mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes, "looks like I get to try and curse you!"

Catching that look, Harry reluctantly nodded, wondering if he would soon regret it. He pulled out his wand and muttered _"Fiducia Protegge" _under his breath, and was glad to see the now familiar rainbow mist settle around him. Ali did the same and they turned to face each other, eyes set in determination. It was only then that they realised one of the ways in which they were similar – both of them had a rather competitive streak!

They started off firing similar, boring curses, which both of them managed to deflect. Slowly and slowly they got more competitive and started sending nastier curses towards each other. Soon they the centre of attention in the hall; no-one else had managed to keep their shield up first time round. The rest of the students crowded round them, watching intently, even Professor Danson looked most interested in the exchange. 

Both Harry and Ali were now completely immersed in the ongoing battle; both determined to win. Neither of them noticed the gathering crowd. As the curses flew more and more furiously between the two, they seemed to get more and more involved. Soon they were not only relying on their shields to protect them they were instinctively shifting, feinting and diving for cover. This only enthralled the spectators more. 

One student however wasn't the least bit interested in the Potter/Vilene conflict; needless to say that student was Draco Malfoy. '_Bloody Potter, always the centre of bloody attention, just because he has a ridiculous scar on his head he thinks he's better than the rest of us, well he's not! I'll show him!' _And with that thought Draco raised his wand and muttered _"Stupefy!"_ The red flash headed straight for Harry's back, while Ali was in front of him.

Harry felt the curse bounce off the shield and spun around to see who had sent it. He wasn't too surprised when he saw Malfoy smirking at him from the opposite side of the hall. 

Professor Danson's eyes took on their steely appearance, and she drew herself up to her full height, which though it wasn't that tall was very intimidating and marched over to Malfoy. "You had better have a good reason for having done that Malfoy" she said simply, glowering at him, if there was one thing Caighlynne hated it was someone who attacked when their opponent's back was turned. 

"Well," began Malfoy, "this is supposed to be a class for everyone here not just Potter and his girlfriend, we should all have the opportunity to learn."

"And how exactly Mr Malfoy was Harry preventing you learning?" Danson demanded, 

"Everyone was watching him!" spluttered Malfoy

"I am still confused, how did that affect your learning?"

"I can't exactly curse myself, my partner was distracted by him!" continued Malfoy desperately, 

"Then it was through your own poor judgement over choosing a partner that hindered your learning wouldn't you say?" remarked Danson, eyes still glittering dangerously, 

"I s'pose" muttered Draco under his breath, 

"Now that we're clear on that, I will remove 20 points from Slytherin and you will have a detention tomorrow night, for an unprovoked attack on an unsuspecting classmate." Professor Danson concluded, smiling round at the rest of the class. "Now, half an hour more of practice then you must go back to your dormitories"

Ron was standing gaping at both Harry and Ali in amazement. "How the bloody hell did you do that so well?" he asked them, 

"Well," said Ali, blushing sheepishly, "I've been training at things like that for just over a year – since my powers fully matured"

Harry's eyes widened in shock at this revelation, "but then how did I? I mean…" he dropped off, unable to find the words to voice his confusion, 

 "I have no idea" she replied solemnly, "but you were really good! Honestly, I think you could've taken on my aunt!"

Harry remembered Professor Danson's earlier display and shook his head furiously, "no, I don't think so,"

"Well, maybe not, but you could beat anyone else in the room" she said grinning, 

"Even you?" asked Harry returning the grin, 

"Well, maybe not me either, but anyone else!"

"Oh and why didn't you tell me that you'd been doing this for over a year?"

"I just, em," Ali blushed a little, "I just wanted to beat you"

"Evil" Harry muttered jokingly, 

"Me?" asked Ali, feigning innocence, "Never!"

The whole group laughed at this, before resuming practice. After the half hour was up, and students began to file their way out of the hall, Professor Danson approached the six friends. "Harry? Can I have a word?"

Harry nodded curiously; this must be about his inexplicable abilities. 

Caighlynne looked at the other five faces watching her, a combination of hope and pleading, "yes, you lot can stay, so long as Harry doesn't mind"

Harry stifled a chuckle after seeing his friends pleading glances, "Course they can stay, I'd only be telling them what happened later anyway"

"I thought as much" replied Caighlynne with a chuckle, "I just wondered if you had any idea you could do that?"

"None at all, it was strange though, I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing, it was like a trance almost, I can't really explain it properly,"

"Hmm, strange…that's how it is with fairies – seeing as we can't use dark magic – really evil curses etc – we have to be better at avoiding them. Did you know that I knew your mum?"

"Yeah," said Harry quietly, "Sirius told me"

"Well, we always suspected that she maybe had a bit of fairy blood in her family, we never had any proof though, that would certainly explain the reason for your aptitude to spell dodging – or maybe it's just a talent, who knows?"

"But my mum was muggleborn – so how could she have fairy blood?" Harry asked, baffled

"Fairy magic is very temperamental, often only fairy-fairy couples produce another fairy. Fairy-wizard pairs usually produce wizards, so I suppose a fairy-muggle pair would produce muggles. The magic could just be dormant waiting for the right person. I don't really know enough about these things to comment though. I think I should tell Dumbledore, you don't mind do you?"

"No, course not" replied Harry 

"Right then" continued Caighlynne, "I think it's time you lot were in Griffindor tower don't you?"

"I s'pose" muttered Ali, as the group headed towards the doorway. When they were almost there though they heard some voices outside, cautiously they drew their wands and made their way through the doorway, 

"Charlie?" exclaimed Ron, 

While Harry shouted "Tonks?"

Caighlynne paled and whispered "Remus?" under her breath, in disbelief, 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_Dearest Readers,_**

**_I really meant to include the next day as well, but it took long enough to write that, it's late and I am falling asleep in front of the screen. I'm pretty happy with the overall result though. _**

**_I wanted to give Harry an edge against Voldemort – but not make him into a kind of Super-Harry, when he gets loads of magnificent powers or finds out he is the heir of Griffindor or something that makes him more than just Harry. I think it would be impossible to write that and keep the plot realistic. (And yes I do realise the whole Harry Potter world is rather unrealistic to start with, but you know what I mean!)_**

**_Anyway as always reviews would be much appreciated!_**

****

**_Love and Hugs from Believe!_**

****

**_Oh I forgot to ask this last time – What do you think of the new format? Better or worse? Let me know when you review…go on…just press the button…you know you want to!_**

****

**_And now to reply to my all-time favourite people – the reviewers! _**

****

**_You guys are all so kind, it really makes my day to read all the nice things you write, thank-you all so much, you are a huge inspiration! :D_**

**_Hplova4eva –_**_ As always thanks and I hope you like this instalment!_

**_Jaximillion –_**_ There you have it, Snape's reaction – as expected. Sorry I only included it as a flashback, but I really had to get the story moving, else my imagination would be spent before it was Christmas time, lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!_

**_Jbfritz –_**_ Glad to hear you're sticking around to read some more! I only hope that you enjoy the rest just as much!_

**_Hpcrazy() –_**_ I liked the pranks too, though I would never have thought it would be so hard to come up with ideas- I have newfound respect for the marauders and any other pranksters extraordinaire out there! And thank you for saying I'm a good writer – that means so much – thank you!_

**_Anna L.Black –_**_ awww that was sweet! Thank you! I'm glad you liked my idea!_


	17. Chapter 17: Reunion

**Chapter 17: ****Reunion******

The atmosphere in the entrance hall was unpleasant to say the least. Remus and Caighlynne were both looking very worried and pale, whilst staring open-mouthed at each other. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dean were all exchanging confused glances, as were Tonks, Charlie, and the tall, dark haired woman they were with. Ali and Harry, who appeared to be the only ones with a clue what was going on, were looking around uncomfortably. 

"Harry," Ali whispered urgently, "I think we should get out of here, that man, Remus, and my aunt…"

Harry cut her off, "I know," noting her surprised glance he added "Sirius told me"

"Ah," she replied, "but seriously I do think we should leave them alone, they have a lot to catch up on, "

"Yeah," said Harry, "Ok, you take these guys back to the common room, I'll go tell Tonks and Charlie"

Ali nodded, casting a worried glance over to her aunt who was yet to move after seeing Remus. 

Harry skirted round the edge of the couple that were still gaping at each other to get to Tonks and Charlie. When he reached them they were looking extremely confused. 

"Harry, what's…" Charlie started, exasperated, 

"I don't really know what's going on with them, but I do know that they should get some privacy…they have a lot to catch up on…um…we're all going to bed, but I dunno what you guys want to do…" Harry interrupted him

"Well, we have to see Dumbledore…but so does Remus…" Charlie continued with concerned looks over towards him

"They don't look in any fit state to talk to each other" commented the dark haired stranger that was standing next to Tonks. 

"Yeah," agreed Tonks, "maybe we should take Remus with us; they can always catch up tomorrow…"

"I s'pose" agreed Harry, noticing that both Remus and Caighlynne were still staring at each other in silence, it seemed neither of them could manage to speak. "Sorry, but who are you?" Harry suddenly blurted after studying the stranger for a few seconds, 

"My name is Trisana Fiorn" she replied her face remaining expressionless, "I assume you're Harry Potter?"

"Uh, yeah" said Harry awkwardly, "nice to meet you"

"And you"

"So um, are you guys going to take Remus to see Dumbledore then?" Harry continued, through a stifled yawn, 

"I think it would be for the best" said Charlie, Tonks and Trisana nodded in agreement, 

"Ok, well, we're off to bed, I guess I'll see you around"

"Yeah, night Harry!" called Tonks as he headed back to Ali, who to his surprise was still there, 

"I thought you were going to the common room?" he asked

"Mmm, we decided to wait" she said with a smile, that lessened Harry's concerns dramatically, 

Harry smiled back, "are we going back to the common room then?"

Ali reluctantly looked over at her aunt, who, even though Remus was gone, still looked shocked, "I think I should maybe go and talk to her for a bit, though I don't know what I'll say, I mean I don't know that much about Remus other than that they used to date…"

Harry nodded sympathetically, "Or" he said, as an idea sprang to mind, "we could take her to see Sirius – he knows both of them a lot better than either of us"

Ali smiled, "that's a good idea, but won't he mind being woken in the middle of the night?"

Harry thought about it for a second, "Nah, I doubt it, from what he told me, they used to be best friends – surely that comes first?"

"Yeah, I guess", she still looked dubious about the idea though,

"I could go up first to make sure he's awake – and let you talk to your aunt if you like?" added Harry

"Yeah, that would be great Harry" she smiled, and leaned over and kissed him lightly, then headed over to her aunt, 

Harry smiled to himself as he headed towards Sirius' room to wake him up. He got to the portrait which was still a phoenix and let himself in. 

"Sirius?" he called, heading towards the bedroom, "Sirius!"

"Wha?" a muffled cry came from behind the door, 

"Sirius, it's Harry, I need to talk to you" he called out, whilst taking a seat

Sirius appeared at his bedroom doorway, wearing only blue pyjama trousers, his long hair mussed up, and his usually bright eyes clouded with sleep, "Harry? What are you doing here at this time?" he asked stifling a yawn "is everything okay?"

"With me, yes, with Professor Danson, no"

"What?" asked Sirius concernedly, taking a seat next to Harry, "start from the beginning"

"Well, we had just finished Defence Club, and were leaving the hall with Professor Danson when we heard voices, so we all drew our wands before going through the door, when we got there we saw it was Tonks, some woman called Trisana, Charlie Weasley and Remus. Professor Danson and Remus just stood staring at each other for what seemed like forever. Eventually Charlie, Tonks and Trisana took Remus away but Danson, still looked really pale. Ali was going to talk to her, but she didn't really know what to say…and since you two used to be such good friends we thought you might deal with it slightly better. So, um, Ali and Danson are on their way here, I hope you don't mind." Harry explained quickly

Sirius, rubbed his tired eyes in an attempt to take it all in. "No, I don't mind,"

Harry smiled at him, just then the portrait swung open to reveal Ali, who couldn't help but stare at the half-naked Sirius facing her, and Caighlynne, who was looking slightly better than before, but still not great. 

Sirius stood up and walked over to her, "Caigh, are you okay?"

She nodded slightly, but the tears were already beginning to fall, 

"Ssh, it's okay," comforted Sirius as he hugged her, and gestured to Ali and Harry to go,

Ali gave Sirius a last approving glance as she moved towards the portrait hole, Harry close behind her,

"Well that was an unexpected turn of events," he commented, seeing as he had nothing better to say, 

"I know…I wish that hadn't upset Caighlynne so much" said Ali, a sad smile crossing her face, 

"Don't worry, it was just a shock, I mean she loves Remus right? So it has to be a good thing that she's seen him, she just needs to get used to it. Anyway she's with Sirius now, and if anyone can cheer her up it's him."

"I s'pose" conceded Ali, yawning, "god, I'm tired"

"Me too," said Harry after he finished a yawn of his own, "I guess our duel earlier tired me out" he added with a mischievous smile

"I guess so" she replied, "We really should get some sleep just now, after all we're going to Hogsmede tomorrow, and I've never seen it, it won't be any fun if we're falling asleep!"

"Mm hmm" Harry murmured as they made their way into Griffindor tower, and he pulled Ali into a hug, their faces inches from each other, "I can't wait" 

"Me either" she replied as she leaned in to kiss him

"Night Ali" Harry said when they finally pulled apart, 

"Night Harry" she replied, heading towards the girls dormitory. When she reached the stairs she turned round to find Harry watching her, and blew him a kiss before she rounded the corner and went to bed. 

Harry grinned as he saw her disappear, and continued to do so until he fell asleep.

****************************************************************************************************************

The next morning Harry, Ron and Dean spent much more time than usual getting ready, after all Hogsmede trips were one of the few times they could have proper 'dates' and they wanted to look good. Dean and Ron were standing in front of the mirror trying to style their hair while Harry – who had long since given up even trying to tame his – was searching for the few items of clothing he had that actually fitted him. Eventually he found a pair of baggy jeans, and a plain white t-shirt, and he pulled them on followed by his robes. 

When Ron decided his hair looked good enough, he pulled on similar jeans to Harry's and a red jumper. Dean also decided on jeans, but with a black t-shirt. All three boys studied their reflections for several minutes before heading to the common room to meet the girls.

They made their way down to the common room feeling inexplicably nervous; they saw these girls every day, why should this be any different? None of them could answer that question, and their nerves only increased when they sat down in the common room waiting for the girls to arrive. 

The few minutes felt like years to the waiting boys, but eventually, when the girls did decide to show up, there was the unspoken feeling that it had been worth the wait. 

Hermione, Ali and Ginny all looked fantastic; but then again in the eyes of their boyfriends they always did. Harry had gotten to his feet and moved over towards Ali without fully realising what he was doing; Ali looked incredible, though her outfit was casual. She wore low-hung, black, flared trousers, with a bright pink, slit-neck top, that showed off the tips of her shoulders and her prominent collar bone perfectly. She didn't wear lots of make-up; she didn't need to, only a touch of eyeliner and mascara to compliment her stunning eyes, and a little lip-gloss to accentuate her lips. Her long, thick, black, wavy hair was pulled to the left of her head and tied at her neck with a matching pink ribbon.

Harry's eyes thirstily drank in the vision in front of him, and he smiled eagerly at Ali, "You ready to go?"

She grinned inwardly at his reaction, "Yep"

Harry reached our his arm and feigned seriousness, "Then let us go my lady"

She giggled, and swatted his arm playfully, but took his arm nonetheless and the group happily made their way out of the castle. 

"So what are everyone's plans for today?" Hermione asked curiously, 

"Well, I was going to show Ali around Hogsmede" Harry said with a slight blush, 

Hermione barely noticed as she nodded in reply, "Ok, how about we all meet for lunch in the Three Broomsticks?"

"Ooh, good idea" enthused Ginny, while Dean, Harry and Ali murmured their agreement. 

"Ok, so we'll all meet there at one?"

"Sounds good" agreed Harry, who was then distracted by Ali who was tapping his arm impatiently, while stealing glances out of the window, 

"Is this Hogsmede?" she asked, and Harry leaned over her to check – though where else they would be he didn't know- 

"Yeah" he looked round at her, "you looking forward to today?"

She grinned in response, "definitely!"

He smiled back at her as they left the carriage. They waved to the others and headed into the village. 

Harry showed Ali all of his favourite shops including Honeyduke's and Zonko's; both of them making several purchases in each. Harry was amazed by how happy just walking around shops with Ali could make him; she was definitely different to Cho, then everything had been so difficult and forced. With Ali it was easy and comfortable, even if neither of them had anything to say they were happy just to be in each others company. 

"Hey, Harry?" said Ali, breaking the amiable silence, "I'm really thirsty, could we go somewhere to get a drink?"

"Of course" Harry replied, looking down warmly at her, "What time is it anyway?"

"It's quarter to one" she replied after consulting her watch, 

Harry looked at her in disbelief; several hours had passed already? "We should be going to meet Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dean anyway"

"Oh yeah" she said eyes twinkling mischievously, "I had completely forgotten about them"

Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly, 

  
"I would've been quite happy to spend the whole day all alone with you too" she continued, 

"Well" remarked Harry quickly with a grin, "we don't have to meet the others"

"Oh it's too late now" she replied innocently, "you've already reminded me"

"Damn," he murmured, pulling her closer to him "next time I have you all to myself I'm gonna make sure it stays that way okay?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him lightly, then she quickly turned and tugged his robes, "Now come on, is the Three Broomsticks this way?"

"Mm hmm" muttered Harry who was still recovering from their kiss, as he stumbled after her.

Upon arrival at the Three Broomsticks Harry and Ali found Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dean already gathered around a table with two spare Butterbeers waiting for them. Harry slid into his seat and thirstily drank his Butterbeer as Ali did the same. 

"No need to ask what you two have been up to all morning then, eh?" remarked Ron with a smirk, 

Harry blushed slightly, but Ali simply replied, "Nope, guess not" her eyes shining

The rest of the group chuckled appreciatively and settled into conversation. The plates arrived piled with delicious food, and left without a crumb on them, everyone thoroughly enjoyed their meal, and had moved on to discussing how to spend the rest of the afternoon. 

"I did notice a few new clothes shops that had opened" said Ginny hopefully, 

"Ooh, yes those did look nice" added Ali, as Hermione also nodded her approval, 

All three boys looked around nervously; none of them particularly wanted to go shopping. 

Ali noticed the glances, and seeing as she didn't really want to drag Harry somewhere he didn't want to go, she suggested an alternative, "Well, us girls could go there, and we could meet you guys before we head back to school if you prefer"

Harry looked at her gratefully, "that would be brilliant"

The other two guys emphatically nodded, and their girlfriends reluctantly agreed. Everyone got up to go after chipping in for the bill, and Harry quickly kissed Ali before she walked off with the girls, 

"See you later" he called after her

"Bye!" she called back, 

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Harry asked, 

"I dunno" said Dean while Ron shrugged, 

"Well, um, "started Harry, slightly embarrassed, "I kind of want to get Ali something, I mean she did get us out of a tough spot in there."

"Yeah, I suppose" conceded Ron, "What are you gonna get her?"

"I have no idea" Harry replied wistfully, 

"Oh, there's a little jewellery shop just along the road, you could find something there" remarked Dean, 

Both Harry and Ron shot him enquiring glances, 

"What?" he said, "Ginny dragged me in earlier, speaking of which," a thoughtful look crossed his face, "maybe I should get her something too"

Ron looked pleased with the idea, "yeah, and I could get something for Hermione too"

And with that they set off to the jewellers. 

After only a few minutes in the shop Harry found the perfect gift for Ali. It was a silver chain with a silver pendant attached; the pendant was some sort of symbol with an amethyst –that would perfectly complement Ali's eyes -set into it. Harry couldn't explain exactly why he thought it would be so perfect until the shopkeeper explained that the pendant was an ancient symbol for air; the element Ali had told him she was closest to.

Ron had found a charm bracelet that was supposed to promote good mental health –"perfect for Hermione" he remarked, and Dean had bought Ginny an intricate Celtic style bracelet she had been admiring earlier. 

All feeling extremely pleased with their purchases the exited the shop.

As they were leaving Harry got a very uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach; it was completely irrational but he felt like there was something awful waiting for them on the other side of the door. And he was right; they opened the door to reveal a group of Death Eaters descending on the town. 

"Run!" he yelled to Ron and Dean, but there was no need as they were already doing so, diving for cover behind some trees. 

Back at Hogwarts…

Remus had just left Sirius' room when he walked into Caighlynne, who had evidently been seeing Dumbledore. "Caighlynne" he began, unsure of what to say, "I'm sorry about last night, it was just a bit of a shock to see you that's all"

She nodded, "I'm sorry too, Remus I owe you an explanation, and this isn't the place for you to hear it, will you come back to my office?"

"Of course" he agreed, though she could see in his eyes how much he'd been hurt; she desperately hoped hers didn't give so much away. 

Once they were seated in her office, she was finding it increasingly difficult to keep hold of the tears that were welling up inside her, "Remus, I've missed you so much" she declared throwing her arms around him, he warmly returned the embrace, but cut it short after a few moments. 

"I missed you too Caigh, but you need to tell me why I had to"

She looked up at him, acknowledging the suffering she'd caused and sat down gesturing for him to so the same. She took a deep breath and began to explain.

Once she had finished she fought back the urge to cry and looked at Remus, "I couldn't get in touch when I came back, what if you had met someone else? Remus it almost killed me losing you the first time, I don't think I could've done it again"

He nodded, tears forming in his own eyes; something that rarely happened, as a werewolf he was more used to dealing with pain and anguish than most people and was exceptionally good at hiding it. This time though, he just didn't want to. "I know Caigh, but you have to understand this; there could never be anyone else, not ever"

She saw the love and desire in his eyes, and knew that hers would echo those feelings. She leaned over and kissed him, softly at first, but he kissed her back, harder, more passionately. 

When they broke apart she was gasping for breath, "I love you Remus" she whispered, 

"And I you, Caighlynne" he replied, and he leaned over to kiss her again,

"Remus! Caighlynne!" a desperate shout from the doorway interrupted them, "There's Death Eater's in Hogsmede!"

Both Remus and Caighlynne leapt to their feet immediately, to see a panicked looking McGonagall facing them, "Well come on" she cried, "You need to get down there at once!"

Both of them exchanged determined glances and set off for the village at once, meeting most of the teachers, Tonks, and Trisana on the way.

Harry was surveying the scene unfolding in front of him; students were panicking but luckily there weren't many on the streets at least in shops there would be some adults who could help defend them. The Death Eaters were focussing on the main square in front of the Three Broomsticks, probably because that's where most people were. Unfortunately that square lay directly between the boys and the school, and though they were hidden for the time being it was unlikely to last. 

"Harry, Ron, look!" whispered Dean anxiously pointing towards the school, from which a hoard of teachers could be seen descending on the village. 

"Thank god" muttered Ron

"Look out" cried Harry, as he saw two Death Eaters break off from the main group and head towards them, "Fiducia Protegge!" he muttered pointing to himself and he heard both Ron and Dean do the same, 

"On three?" he confirmed, as he raised his wand and watched his friends do the same, 

_"Stupefy!"_ yelled Harry, and a red flash of light burst from his wand, hitting one of the unsuspecting Death Eaters square on the chest, 

Just as Ron's "_Petrificus Totalus_" hit the other. 

The teachers were now in the village, amongst the Death Eater's fighting them off, shouting for the students to go back to the school whenever they had a chance. 

Harry looked round at Ron and Dean, the question obvious to all of them- should they go back to school? Just then Harry noticed another two Death Eaters heading down a side street; the same side street as most of the clothes shops where located on and no-one was following them.

"Ron, Dean!" he cried urgently, "look," he pointed out the Death Eaters, "the girls are down there!"

The boy's faces set in determination as they scrambled to their feet and sped after the Death Eaters. When they got to the end of the street they paused observing their opponents. The Death Eaters looked around, and moved to enter one of the shops, when they did a faint squeal of surprise was heard. 

"Ginny!" shouted all three boys at the same time, as they took off down the alleyway. None of them were thinking clearly, none of them had a clue what they were doing; the only thing they knew was that their friends were in danger, and somehow they had to stop that. 

They burst through the door to find a duel taking place; Death Eaters hiding behind some clothes rails, the girls behind others. Harry was surprised to note that Luna Lovegood had joined the trio they expected to find. His surprise lasted just too long and allowed one of the Death Eaters the chance to fire a _'Crucio'_ at him, while Ron and Dean were diving out of the way. The shield he still had up meant that he didn't feel the full effects of the curse but he still felt enough to make him scream out in pain. 

That scream was more than Ali could bear; she leapt from her hiding place, collided with Harry, and set them both flying to the ground beside Luna, out of the Death Eaters range while sending a '_Neocroi!"_ at the Death Eater that had cursed Harry, knocking them out and freeing Harry from the curse. The other Death Eater realising how outnumbered they were lunged towards Harry, Ali and Luna while pointing their wand at themselves and apparating away, Harry felt a pull at the bottom of his leg but yanked it away in time. However Luna was not to be so lucky; she was gone.

The six friends exchanged worried glances _'what should they do now?'_

"I think we should get back to the school" said Hermione, making use of her calm logic

The others nodded dumbstruck and made to exit the shop, wands drawn, they looked up and down the alley and it looked all clear so they cautiously made their way back towards the main square, they were pleased to note that the last of the Death Eaters were disapparating, obviously outnumbered by the teachers and –looking at the crowd – aurors. 

The pleasure was not to last however, as suddenly the atmosphere became hideous, cold, chilling, and depressing, the group of friends turned to see another group of black hooded figures approaching them; suddenly they wished the Death Eaters were back.

****************************************************************************************************************

****

**_Hi everyone!_**

****

**_Well that was kind of a cliffy, but not really, I mean we all know what's approaching right?_**

****

**_School holiday this week and you'll be glad to know I've put a lot of work into the story over the past few days! Not only did I get this chapter done early, but I've also made up a basic outline of the plot, so I know roughly how long it's going to be, and what's going to happen.  I'd say we're just about half-way through, but don't worry the second half is much more action-packed!_**

****

**_Anyway, as always I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment-which would have been up sooner if not for technical difficulties-, and I hope to hear from you all soon!_**

****

**_Replies:-_**

****

**_Hplova4eva - _**_*grins* It's such an inspiration to know people are so interested in my writing – thanks for the support!_

**_Kyntor – _**_Wow, I appreciate all the effort you've put into reviewing the story, and will try and address all of your points. _

_- Yes, the Death Eater scene in chapter 6 **is **awful, I agree. I have considered going back to fix it…but I dunno, maybe I will someday. Thanks for pointing it out though._

_- Now about the Fidelius charm – we don't know all the facts about it do we? My theory is that Wormtail could have snuck back with Remus or one of the kids as a rat – hidden in their robes or something. How could the charm stop that, because he was already there he wouldn't have to find it as such. Maybe I'm wrong and this couldn't have happened – but for the purpose of the story let's say it can. *smiles hopefully*_

_- Okay, the main thing to address here is it's not exactly the same club. It has the same ideas but has been set up by Dumbledore to help out all the students. I realise I have probably confused the issue by calling it the D.A. and have decided to call it the defence club instead (yes, I will go back to correct it). Now about Harry – I don't think he's regressed – just because he's not showing his new-found leadership skills doesn't mean he doesn't still posses them! Anyway I think being quidditch captain brings out those skills in itself. However – anyone reading this that doesn't want to see a spoiler look away now – I do have plans for Harry to re-establish the old D.A. for reasons that will be disclosed later. And he will once again be in charge!_

_-Anyway thanks again for the brilliant reviews, they mean a lot!_

**_Manga-lunatic – _**_I'm so glad you like it – Ali's become a favourite of mine too! I hadn't really planned for her to be so involved – but she fought her way in! Anyway, hope you keep reading and reviewing! :D_


	18. Chapter 18: Trials and Tribulations

**Chapter 18: Trials and Tribulations**

The group exchanged nervous and panicked glances; they would never make it to the school before the Dementors caught them, but at the same time they had no way to defend themselves; not against so many. 

In an unspoken agreement they decided to get to the Professors and Aurors who were preparing for the inevitable attack, whilst shooting furtive glances around them checking for any casualties. One or two noticed the group of teenagers running towards them and frantically gestured for them to get a move on. The dementors weren't far away. 

Remus noticed that Harry was one of the students heading towards the group and though concerned he wasn't all that surprised; Harry seemed to attract danger to him. "Harry, why are you still here?"

"Hermione, Ali and Ginny were in the clothes shops down there" he pointed out the street to Remus and the others surrounding them, his voice rising defensively "some Death Eaters went after them – no-one else noticed so we had to go after them!"

Remus looked concernedly at the girls, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but…" Hermione looked round at her friends, blinking back confused tears that were only augmented by the overwhelming depression laid on the area by the dementors.  "When we were in the shop we met Luna, and well, the Death Eater took her when they apparated away!"

Remus nodded distractedly, his eyes flashing with concern, but only half taking in the information; the Dementors were closing in. The teachers and aurors protectively formed a circle around the teenagers, and raised their wands. 

"Now" began Trisana, her voice oddly calm for such a horrendous situation, there was also a dangerous edge to it that demanded attention, and respect, "We're going to head for the Three Broomsticks while keeping the Dementors at bay with the Patronus – which I need everyone to help with – from there we can floo back to the castle, everyone clear?"

A general murmuring of agreement could be heard, "NOW!" barked Trisana; if the dementors got any closer everyone would be in considerable danger. On her command almost all of the adults united with a shout of "Expecto Patronum!" Harry - wanting to be of some use - joined in.  

As the huge assortment of beautiful silvery animals emerged from their wands and charged down the looming force, wrestling them back, the group began to move towards the Three Broomsticks. All the while ministry aurors were apparating into the surrounding area to help defend the village.  

One auror was unspeakably unlucky; she apparated right into the middle of the mass of Dementors. She tried to summon a Patronus but it was too late; she was completely surrounded and the dementors were closing in for the kiss. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean and Ali halted, watching in shock and horror, unable to look away as the dementors descended upon the auror. Harry felt a jerk and a hand on his shoulders, and found himself hauled into the Three Broomsticks before he could witness the kiss; for which he was infinitely thankful; the prelude had been horrific enough. He was thrown into the glowing fireplace with barely the opportunity to breathe, much less tell it where to go, but somehow he managed it, and when he opened his eyes – which he had instinctively shut to keep out soot, etc – he was comforted by the site of the Entrance Hall, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. It was only then that he realised not all of his friends were there, and quickly moved out of the way of the fireplace so they could get through.

After all of the teenagers were back they waited for a few moments on their escorts, only to realise that -of course- they weren't coming; they had to stay behind to try and help the villagers fend off the dementors. 

No-one spoke for several minutes; after what they had just been through there were no words. There was nothing to say; and if there had been, it was doubtful any of them would have managed to. Panic and fear had made their mouths dry; while dampening the rest of their bodies with sweat. They were reliving the last hour or so in their minds; each of them feeling guilty, uneasy and worried about Luna; who knows what the Death Eaters would do with her. 

As the minutes passed the silence became more tense and awkward, they wanted to break it, but no-one could think of a suitable way. Eventually Ginny, never one to pay much heed to the traditions of tact or timing, blurted, "What the hell are we all standing around here for?"

Everyone looked over at her, a little surprised, stifling a nervous laugh Hermione replied, "I have no idea"

The group exchanged glances again '_What now?' _they silently asked each other, 

"Where d'you reckon everyone is?" muttered Ron, peering through the doorway to the Great Hall only to find it empty

"Common rooms most likely" said Harry, after a few moments thought, 

"Should we head there then?" asked Ron, desperately seeking some sort of action; anything other than the oppressive silence stifling them just now, 

"We may as well" added Ali, "it's not like there's anything going on here"

"Yes," agreed Hermione, who turned towards the stairs, "will there be a teacher there do you think?"

"Won't they all be in the village?" objected Ginny, 

"Maybe not" Dean countered, "I mean, they couldn't just leave the first and second years defenceless could they?"

"That's what I was thinking" said Hermione, pausing as she reached the top of the stair, "but, I can't think of any teachers that I didn't see in Hogsmede"

"There was no sign of Snape" interjected Harry remembering that he had noticed and wondered if it was because Snape was one of the robed attackers.

"He was probably one of the bloody Death Eaters" spat Dean, reminding the others of just how much he didn't know.

"Mmm" mused Harry, before the group returned to silence; this time however it was much more comfortable. 

They got to the common room quickly with no-on else around; though it was eerie to see the usually noisy, busy corridors so devoid of activity.

They hesitated slightly before entering the common room. Who knew what awaited them. They could walk in to find that only a few people had survived the attack; they could be about to discover that hundreds of their friends and classmates were dead, or they could find all the others sitting around the common room as though nothing had happened. Maybe they escaped before the worst of it. The only way they could find out was to go through the portrait hole; but all of them felt the same nervous apprehension; they didn't want their worst fears to be realised. 

Harry glanced over his shoulder at his friends who all nodded supportively at him. He had no idea how he ended up leading the group through the door, but in a morbid way it was almost 'right'. He, the one who had by far the most experience dealing with tragedy, was about to introduce his friends. _'No' _he thought to himself _'No tragedy, we're going to walk in, and it will be just the same as always, roaring fire, chatting, laughing students' _He wasn't really convinced, but those thoughts were much more appealing than the last lot.

They walked in as a group, each dreading the worst; however they were welcomed by the sound of soft chatter. Not fearful whispering, just quiet, friendly chat. It was strange after all the drama of the afternoon, and oddly calming. They all let out breath that none of them realised they had been holding, and walked into the common room. 

The greeting they received however was not as expected; they were met by several wand tips that were thrust into their faces. 

"Harry! Thank god! You're okay!" exclaimed the owner of the wand obscuring his face delightedly, whilst pulling Harry into his arms,

Harry was completely baffled, until he saw who it was, his godfather. "Sirius" he replied, pleased to see him, "wait, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to remain hidden?"

Sirius stifled a chuckle at Harry's concern; _'he thinks way too seriously for his age.' _Thought Sirius,_ 'Well, I'll just have to fix that!' _"Well, yeah, I was, but they needed all the teachers they could get, so I volunteered to help look after the kids!"

Harry felt a lopsided grin pull itself into shape, "but how did they know you were innocent?"

"Well I thought you would've been here to vouch for me" Sirius began indignantly, whilst muttering, "which we need to speak about," then returning to normal volume, and gesturing towards some of the younger children huddled in a corner, "as you can see not all of them really believe it, though Neville here was a great help, after he got over the shock of seeing me alive he told them all that you had told him I was innocent, and that was enough to convince most of the older students thankfully." At this he shot Neville another grateful smile; Neville turned a little red a shrugged off the compliment. 

"Now" continued Sirius, speaking lower and darker, and pulling Harry off to one side, "I need to talk to you"

Harry looked a little confused but nodded agreeing and walked away from his friends, 

"Where the hell were you?" demanded Sirius, the occasional smile he had been sprouting vanishing. 

"What?!" exclaimed Harry, 

"You heard me" replied Sirius, "I was worried sick, loads of others kids got back from the village a half hour ago, why weren't you with them?"

Harry looked at Sirius disbelievingly, _'Sirius Black, prankster and marauder extraordinaire, was telling him off?' _"I wasn't with them for two reasons, one, two death eaters went after three of my best friends and seeing as there was no one else around we had to go and help them! And two, because once those Death Eaters kidnapped Luna, dementors were closing in on the town, so forgive me if I didn't charge through them!" Harry snapped at him

Sirius looked a little shocked at the new information, '_the others must have escaped before the worst of it. Dementors?' _The attack had been worse than he had let himself believe. Sirius faced Harry, a little sheepishly, "sorry, Harry, it's just…I couldn't be there to help you…and trapped here all I could do was worry about what was going on…I didn't mean to over-react"

Harry shot him an appraising glare, as though deciding whether or not to forgive him. Of course there really was no choice. Harry was still getting used to having someone care so much they worried and lectured, and though the novelty of it all was beginning to wear off, Harry had no desire to ruin things between them. He smiled after a few seconds, and watched as relief spread across Sirius face. "It's okay, I guess" he replied, "just don't lecture me, okay?"

Sirius nodded dumbly, "I can't promise too much though…I know more than I'd like to about Voldemort, and I know what he's capable of, what you're up against, I can't help but feel a few lectures will be inevitable" he said, his old grin reappearing on his face. Harry was always pleased to see Sirius smile that way; it was completely genuine, and though it was more commonplace now, it had been a fleeting rarity only last year.

"Just try and keep them short and sweet then?" replied Harry desperately; he felt no need to make up for the lack of 'parental lectures' that he had missed out on growing up, no, he was more than happy for them not to be a part of his life. 

Sirius simply grinned in reply and Harry wandered back over to his friends.

****************************************************************************************************************

Harry didn't sleep much that night, no-one did. Even though they had been given plenty chocolate the effects of the Dementors hung around in the air. Hogwarts was almost completely without happy thoughts; students were worried and scared. Yesterday had been a close call; far too close for most people's liking. 

Luckily there had been no fatalities, only a few injured students; and of course Luna who had gone missing. Harry couldn't help but feel awful about that, and to make it worse no-one even seemed to notice she was gone. Nor did they care; after all, it was only 'Loony' Lovegood. 

Harry didn't particularly like the girl, she _was _rather odd, but it just seemed wrong that so few people cared. He felt sorry for her as he thought of all his friends and 'family'; all the people that would fight desperately to find him if he went missing. Of course her parents were probably searching for her, or doing something, but Harry was yet again reminded of how lucky he was to have so many great friends around to support him. 

Thinking of his friends and how they were there for him, made him suddenly remember that today he would have to do the same for Sirius. Today was the trial. The more Harry thought of it, the more nervous he became. If things went wrong at this trial Sirius could end up back in Azkaban. The thought made Harry feel sick with anxiety; and if he was feeling like this, what on earth would Sirius be thinking just now?

 It was still very early and it didn't look like anyone else was awake, but there was no way Harry could get any more sleep so he decided to go into the common room. He took a few of his Defence Against the Dark Arts books with him. At least by reading up on it he felt a little safer; though not really safe enough. The Defence Club Professor Danson was running was good; and Harry did think he could learn a lot from it, but it simply wasn't enough. 

He knew that the only reason they survived yesterday was that they were lucky. Lucky that they only had to face one or two Death Eaters at a time; lucky that they had gotten their curses in first; and lucky that there had been enough teachers around to protect them from the dementors. Harry hated feeling that; it was like he was helpless. He needed other people to defend him; and when you're top of Voldemort's most wanted list, having to rely on others is the biggest fault a person could be hampered with. 

It was then that Harry decided he would have to put a lot more effort into training. He couldn't possibly expect to escape Voldemort again, the same way as he had done in the past; by either luck or coincidence. He had to be able to fight for himself; he had to be ready to kill. And that scared the hell out of him. 

As he was thinking he had managed to move from his bed in the dormitory to the couch by the warm fire in the common room. He was surprised to note that Hermione was also sitting there, looking to be similarly in thought. She glanced up at him and smiled weakly. 

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" Harry asked quietly, 

"no…I just…I felt so helpless in that shop when the death eaters were there; I mean all the books and things I've read…it's just not the same as being under attack…when I was safe here, in the last week or two, I was so pleased with myself, thinking I'd learned all these great spells and I would be able to defend myself easily…but…" she broke off, looking desperately towards Harry with desperation, "I couldn't even help fight off two death eaters that we outnumbered"

The fear was clearly visible in her eyes, but there was something else there that Harry hadn't really expected to see, shame. Alongside a silent determination, and anger. Anger towards those people that had made her feel inadequate, towards those that had made her scared. Because Hermione was a true Griffindor, her greatest fear was being afraid. And yesterday she had faced that fear, and she had failed to suppress it, and that was what hurt her most. 

Harry found it easy to pick up on how she was feeling, mostly because he felt the same way. His hatred of the death eaters intensified tenfold then, because it was one thing for them to terrify him, but for them to reduce Hermione, one of his best friends, to the way she was feeling now he would never, could never, forgive them for that. 

Hermione was always the strong one, the cool, level-headed one, the one who always knew what to do. But things had changed yesterday; their worst fears were slowly coming true, and every single one of them realised they had a long way to go before they were ready to face them. 

"Hermione…I…" Harry trailed off, he had no idea what to say to her, he couldn't think of a single thing that would help, "I know how you feel" he finished, staring at the ground; he couldn't look at Hermione just then. He had admitted being scared to one of the people relying on him to defeat Voldemort. _'Way to make her feel better.'_ He thought to himself, _'tell her that her only hope is terrified, that's just great'_ But even as he was thinking that another part of his mind was disagreeing, _'but why the hell shouldn't I be scared? I have to face the most evil wizard of all time. That doesn't make me a superhero incapable of fear, just an ordinary kid way out of my depth. Who the hell do they think they are, making me feel like I can't be scared?'_

Hermione looked over at Harry, her expression changed to one of relief; Harry looked back at her confused, "What?" he demanded, 

"It just…that makes me feel so much better," she replied, "knowing that I'm not the only one"

Harry smiled at her and attempted to lighten the increasingly sombre mood, "glad I could do something to help"

She returned his smile warmly and they both fell into silence. "Sirius' trial is today" Harry said, after a few moments, 

"Oh! So it is! I completely forgot!" Hermione exclaimed distressed, "you are going, right?"

"Yeah, at least I think so" Harry replied, 

"Do you think I could go too?" she asked timidly, 

"You want to go?" asked Harry, surprised,

"Of course!" Hermione replied, "so does Ron, we both want to see Sirius free…and of course we want to be there for you"

"For me?" Harry blurted. 

"Yes for you" Hermione continued patiently, "don't even try and pretend that you're not worried about this, or that you won't be nervous throughout the whole thing…you never know, it might be a little easier if me and Ron were there to ease your concerns…"

Harry looked at his friend thankfully, "You're right, of course, it would be great if you guys could come along…I was just going to see Sirius about what's happening later anyway…I'll find out if you can come"

Hermione smiled gratefully, and picked up the book she had been reading earlier, "I'll see you later then"

"Yeah" called Harry, as he headed off towards the dormitory to change out of his pyjamas. He finished that quickly and eagerly set off to Sirius' determined to keep a positive attitude, to make this day as easy for his godfather as possible. 

He reached the portrait which had – oddly enough- changed into a court scene, and let himself in. He hadn't been sure if he would find Sirius awake; but he was. He was pacing the room, muttering something under his breath; he hadn't even noticed Harry come in. 

Harry walked over to the couch and fell onto it; the soft thump caused Sirius to whirl around suspiciously. "Oh, it's only you" he said relieved,

"It's good to know you're glad to see me" said Harry, feigning agitation

Sirius shot him a sympathetic look, "sorry"

"Its okay" Harry replied with a grin, "I take it you're panicking over the trial?"

"Just a bit" said Sirius light-heartedly, but Harry didn't miss the concern flash across his face, 

"Sirius you'll be fine" he said seriously, "after all, Dumbledore's the chief warlock of the Wizengamot, his say is final, and he knows you're innocent"

"Not necessarily" Sirius muttered darkly, 

"What?" asked Harry baffled, "of course Dumbledore knows you're innocent"

"Yes, I know, I meant his say isn't necessarily final"

"It isn't? What?" Harry was shocked and concerned by this new development

"If every other wizard on the jury disagrees with him, then he can be over-ruled"

Harry's jaw dropped, he hadn't known that. "Really?"

"Yes" said Sirius, his eyes darkening, the way they always did when he thought of Azkaban, 

"So what?" declared Harry, determined to keep Sirius' spirits up, "You're innocent, at the very least one other person there is going to recognise that"

Sirius looked up, hope showing in his face, "you're right of course…why is it that you always seem like the rational adult and me the stupid kid?" 

"Probably because you never grew up" remarked Harry with a smirk, which was promptly removed by the cushion that flew into his face. 

"He does have a point Sirius" said another voice from the doorway; Remus. Moments later another cushion was in flight; this time heading straight for Remus, who fluently drew his wand, and reversed the direction of the cushion, which swiftly knocked Sirius off the arm of the couch where he had been perched. Harry chuckled as Sirius climbed up dusting himself down, attempting a frown, which eventually spread into a grin as he joined in the laughter. 

"Are you two ready to go?" asked Remus, after they had recovered from laughing, 

"It's this early?" asked Harry surprised, 

"Yes" replied Remus, "Now are you ready to go?"

"Umm, yeah" replied Harry, "but umm…Ron and Hermione were wondering if they could go too?"

Sirius looked remotely surprised, but Remus simply nodded understandingly, "I think that should be fine"

Harry smiled, relieved. "I'll go and get them then…should I bring them back here?"

"No, go to Dumbledore's office…we're flooing from there"

"Okay, I'll see you soon"

"See you" replied Sirius, who was beginning to look slightly nauseous again. 

****************************************************************************************************************

 The party arrived at the ministry about half an hour later, most of them looking at least slightly nervous, except of course for Dumbledore, Harry doubted that Dumbledore had ever felt nervous in his life.

Dumbledore smiled round at the group, his eyes twinkling as usual, "Well good luck Sirius, though you shan't need it. I have to go and join the Wizengamot now," and with that he was gone. Leaving Sirius to be lead off by a ministry official, who was looking at him most suspiciously. Sirius smiled half-heartedly at Harry as he disappeared round the corner, Harry smiled back encouragingly.

Hermione's eyes were sparkling with excitement and curiosity; she had always been interested in the wizarding legal system and was about to see it in action. She was trying not to let her enthusiasm show too much though; after all, this day could be a disaster for Sirius, not that she thought it would be. There was just too much proof that he was innocent. They couldn't just ignore it could they?

Ron was fidgeting nervously; he didn't really know what he should do. Of course he had wanted to be here for Harry, and Sirius, who he was getting to know better, but that didn't mean that he couldn't feel awkward. He was extremely relieved when Remus told them it was time to go into the courtroom. Though he was becoming more concerned about Harry; he had gotten awfully pale, and looked a bit ill. It was understandable though, this trial could result in Sirius being Harry's legal guardian…he might get to leave the Dursley's…have a decent home. Ron couldn't even begin to imagine how Harry must feel at the moment. 

Harry found the actual trial surprisingly boring. Evidence was presented, then countered, then more evidence was produced, which was also countered, and so it continued. It went on for a few hours, and Harry was quite surprised to see how much the opposition-which Fudge was leading- had against Sirius. Granted most of it was assumption or circumstantial, but so was a lot of their main offence. 

The members of the Wizengamot kept their faces completely impassive, and Harry couldn't tell which side they were supporting, which only made the increasing nerves worse. The whole story had come out; about Sirius, James and Peter being illegal animagi, how Sirius was never the secret keeper, how Sirius went after the real traitor, and how Peter escaped. Then what had happened in Harry's third year; and what Peter had done in Harry's fourth. 

What worried Harry was that Fudge seemed to have known the whole story in advance; he had a defence prepared for every revelation. There was no way he could know everything that had happened was there?

After several hours the Wizengamot adjourned to discuss the case and come to their decision. Harry was irritated to find that he wouldn't be allowed to see Sirius, who was being treated like a prisoner, in this time and demanded of the guard forbidding him access "What ever happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

Harry was almost positive he heard Sirius chuckle from within the locked room before the guard sadistically replied, "You-know-who", with a twisted grin on his face, "We can't take any chances now can we?"

Harry fumed for several minutes before accepting that he couldn't think of anything to say to that and stormed off to find Remus, Ron and Hermione. He found them sitting in the hallway outside the courtroom.

"They wouldn't let me see him" he muttered furiously upon reaching them, and he proceeded to pace the corridor. Remus watched him intently and stifled a chuckle, "You know, you're father used to do exactly the same thing when he was nervous, him and Sirius both."

Harry smiled wistfully, he wished, as he always did when he heard about his parents, that he didn't have to be told that, that he could have known them well enough himself.

Just then the door to the courtroom opened, "The Wizengamot have reached their decision"

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Remus hurried into the room and took their seats. Harry gave Sirius, who looked almost transparent, an encouraging smile. Sirius tried to smile back, but it came out as more of a grimace. It was then that Dumbledore stood up and addressed the room, 

"After careful consideration, and much deliberation, we have reached a decision. Sirius Black was charged with the murder of thirteen people, twelve muggles and one wizard. Of this charge we find him…..

****************************************************************************************************************

**_Voila! There you have it, chapter 18!_**

**_He he he…that was a rather evil cliffie wasn't it? Well honestly! Don't tell me you thought I would tell you, and then end the chapter?_**

**_Sorry it took so long…it just wouldn't write itself like all my best chapters do. Anyway I hope you all like it, and I look forward to hearing from you in your reviews (please!). _**

****

**_Enjoy! With love and hugs from Believe xxx_**

****

**_Review Replies:-_**

****

**_Jaximillion – _**_Sorry I didn't reply last chapter, I got your review just as I posted it! And it doesn't sound as though you have no life…at least I hope not, I do exactly the same thing! Anyway, as always thanks!_

**_Tsaui – _**_Ali, a Mary-Sue? Yeah, I know, it is going that way isn't it? Damn, I didn't want that to happen. I will try and fix it, bring out some of her more human qualities, and show off her faults(yes she does have them – they just haven't really showed up yet!) Anyway thanks a lot for the review and I hope you keep reading!_

**_Manga-lunatic – _**_Glad to see you're liking the story – hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

**_Anna L. Black – _**_As always thank you so much for your positive comments- I hope you liked the latest instalment!_

**_Jbfritz – _**_your wish is my command! Okay, so this isn't exactly soon – but it's a lot quicker than some great – but incredibly annoying authors! Hope it was worth the slight wait!_


	19. Chapter 19: New Beginnings

**Chapter 19: New Beginnings**

It seemed to Harry as though time had slowed down, perhaps even stopped momentarily. He knew he must be imagining it but it seemed that several minutes had passed since the last word Dumbledore spoke. His mind was a frenzy of confused thoughts and emotions, he had been waiting so long for this moment; ever since he met Sirius Harry had dreamed of seeing him free. Now that the time was here when his dreams could be realised, he was terrified. The logical part of his brain, and of course his logical friend Hermione both told him that he had nothing to fear. Sirius was innocent so there was no way that he could be found guilty - was there? The other part of his mind was reeling; he had gone through every possible scenario that could unfold from the next word to escape Dumbledore's lips. His heart was pounding and he was almost certain that he was beginning to sweat; this was more nerve racking than opposing Voldemort - well, almost. 

Harry was staring intently at Dumbledore willing him to say that one word; innocent. And he did. 

The cheer from Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus would inevitably been enough to bring the roof down, if that were actually possible. Sirius sat dumbstruck and staring into space; his eyes though, were alight with a hope that hadn't graced them in countless years. They thought he was innocent; they actually believed him! 

Sirius looked over towards his godson who was jumping around, cheering madly with his best friends, and grinning happily in his direction. Sirius tried to return the smile but his brain was still numb and finding it difficult to make contact with his facial muscles. He did however, manage a faint grin though; which was more than enough for Harry who promptly returned to his manic celebrating. 

Because Sirius had been so distracted by Harry he hadn't noticed Dumbledore and a few others leave the room. Now though he saw them return. More specifically he noticed that box they were carrying, from his days as an auror. It was one of the boxes that they put prisoners' wands in. A fire of hope awakened in his gut; he hadn't even dared to think that they might have kept his wand; though when he thought about it he couldn't think of any reason why they wouldn't – they kept everyone else's after all. 

Sirius hadn't even noticed missing his wand, not really, but now that he could see it in front of him, his heart leapt. His wand was a part of him, just as much as his arm or leg, and he couldn't wait to have it back. He would be able to perform magic again, whenever he wanted, not just when he borrowed someone else's wand for a few minutes. 

That was true freedom; magic available whenever it was needed. And he was getting a second chance at experiencing it. 

Dumbledore carefully opened the old dusty box and held it out to Sirius, gesturing for him to take his wand. Sirius looked disbelievingly at the dark strip of wood that he had missed so much. He did the only thing his body could manage; he fainted.

Sirius was revived almost instantaneously and awoke to find Remus and Harry towering over him, watching him intently; concern obvious in their gaze. He grinned happily, and they were reassured. Dumbledore wanted to talk to Sirius about a few things so it was decided that Remus and the kids would see them back at Hogwarts. 

When they were alone, Sirius looked questioningly at Dumbledore, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Several things," began Dumbledore, "the first of which being what was discussed while we came to a verdict"

"Are you supposed to talk about that?" asked Sirius curiously,

"Strictly speaking no, but you have to know at least some of it" Sirius nodded understandingly, encouraging Dumbledore to continue, "the first thing…you will have to register as an animagus"

Sirius looked slightly dismayed, but conceded, "the second thing…you were to be offered the position of auror again, but I disagreed…I had hoped you would still like to be put in charge of Hogwarts security?" Sirius nodded enthusiastically, doing that he would still be useful, protecting people, and be near Harry. 

"Definitely" he replied, 

"Good" said Dumbledore, "now, the final thing for the moment…you will have to issue a statement to the press, who are waiting outside"

Sirius winced, and looked pleadingly at Dumbledore, "Do I have to?" even when Sirius had been one of the best aurors at the ministry all those years ago, and had to deal with the press all the time, he didn't like it. Now he was fifteen years out of practice, and would rather just steer clear.

"I'm afraid it will be essential. After all, until today you were one of the most feared wizards alive, the people are going to need some time to come around to the idea of your innocence; and they'll come around much sooner if you're willing to face them. "

Sirius nodded grimly, and muttered, "Let's get this over with then"

They arrived back at Hogwarts a short time later and Dumbledore retired to his office. Sirius for lack of anything better to do returned to his room behind the portrait. He was slightly surprised to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus there, but even more so to see Ginny, Ali and Caighlynne. 

In his absence they had visited the kitchens in search of some food, much to Hermione's dismay – she was still intent on campaigning for elf rights- and as ever the house elves were only too happy to comply with their requests. There was a large selection of snacks and drinks spread over the table and there were some hurried decorations sparsely spread around the room.

Sirius looked round at his 'welcoming committee' and smiled; things were truly looking up. The smile seemed to break the silence that had fallen since Sirius returned and a friendly chatter spread through the group. Harry was talking to Ali; filling her in on the days events, as Ron and Hermione were doing with Ginny, while Sirius and Remus told Caighlynne. 

Once everyone was caught up, Sirius began to complain, "They're making me register as an animagus you know" he said, his face pleading for sympathy, 

"What do you expect when you just told the court you're an illegal animagus?" asked Remus exasperatedly, 

"I dunno, I just…" he trailed off, not really having a point at all, 

"What difference will it even make?" asked Caighlynne, "It's not like it was a well kept secret anymore anyway"

"That's not the point" Sirius huffed, "It won't be the same if it's perfectly legal…they'll be no thrill to it anymore"

"Shut up Siri" continued Caighlynne, "that's not the best example to set for your godson now is it?"

Sirius face lightened at the mention of Harry, "no, I suppose not…" his face dropped suddenly as he panicked, "does this mean I have to be responsible?"

"And he's back" smiled Caighlynne

"What?" asked Sirius the panic still evident on his face, 

"It's just that in all the time I've seen you since, well, you know, this is the most like the Sirius we all know and love that you've ever been"

"Really?" asked Sirius bemused, "I suppose it does feel as though a weight's been lifted…" he grinned, "Glad to have me back then?"

"Well…" began Remus and Caighlynne at the same time, which caused the whole group to laugh. They spent the next few hours telling stories; all about their years at Hogwarts, everyone joined in, even Ali told of a few things that had happened in the short weeks she'd been there. Everyone had a good time, and the atmosphere was unusually light when they realised it was past midnight and said their goodnights. 

Everyone fell asleep smiling. Shame it wasn't to last, Harry's dreams were not to be pleasant. 

_He was on his broomstick, flying, the sun shining brilliantly through a cloudless sky, the gentle breeze pressing against him as he sought out the snitch. He was distracted though by Ali flying around him, trying to get his attention. When he finally gave up his search and turned to her, he smiled inwardly; she was beautiful._

_What he was seeing began to change though, the scene around him morphed into an old cottage. It was warm, cosy and inviting, or it would be normally; something in the air that told Harry that he wouldn't receive a warm welcome. He felt himself walk towards the door; but it didn't feel like his walk, he tried to look down at himself but found he had no control over his eyes, or any other part of his anatomy. _

_When he reached the door, rather than knocking as he would normally do, he blasted it open, and marched through the house. It was then Harry realised that this wasn't a normal dream, and that it wasn't his body; it was Voldemort's._

_ There was no-one around, and Voldemort went straight to the bedroom. He blasted the door open nosily; he wanted the person inside awake, he wanted them to know what was about to happen. _

_Harry was shocked to see whom Voldemort had personally targeted was a frail old woman. When she open her eyes however, it made a lot more sense, and worried Harry a great deal more. Her eyes were a distinct shade of violet; one that Harry had seen in two people; Ali and Caighlynne. They must be related. At once the guilt welled up in Harry; what if this was because of him? What if Ali and Caighlynne had simply gotten too close?_

_Before Harry had further chance to worry Voldemort spoke, "So Avalyn, have you decided to join my forces yet?" he questioned menacingly,_

_"No" she replied coolly, staring Voldemort right in the eye, Harry admired her courage, he doubted he'd have dared, "and I never will"  _

_"That, Avalyn, is the wrong answer" whispered Voldemort as he raised his wand, "Crucio!"_

_Her screams echoed through the empty house as she writhed in pain. Harry felt Voldemort's mouth curve into a smile, and was repulsed; it felt like it was him smiling. Harry so desperately wanted to do something to help; anything to stop the screaming, to stop the maniacal laughter that was now coming from Voldemort. Even though Harry was fast asleep, he could feel tears forming in his eyes; his own eyes, and he could feel the frustration and desperation build up inside; his mind was overwhelmed with raw emotion._

_Voldemort's laughter suddenly stopped, and his thin eyes darted from side to side, as though he thought there was someone there. 'Could it be a coincidence that he had stopped at the exact moment Harry wanted more than anything else in the world for him to cease?' Seemingly satisfied with his brief security check, the vile grin pulled itself back onto his face, "maybe your successor will be more wiling to co-operate…Avada Kedavra!"_

_The jet of brilliant green light flew towards Avalyn, and it struck her right in the centre of her chest. She fell backwards instantaneously, and Voldemort's sick, twisted laugh once again echoed through the silent home. _

Harry woke up, damp with a cold sweat; that dream had really happened, he knew it. It was like the one with Mr Weasley last year; and as awful as Harry felt about thinking it after what he'd just seen, the only thought he had was how much he didn't want to have to see Snape for Occlumency lessons again.

He considered going back to sleep. Forgetting it had ever happened. That thought was gone in an instant though; it wasn't even a serious thought, not really. For one thing Harry could never forget what he'd just seen, and for another, people had to know. Especially since it had been important enough for Voldemort himself to do. 

Reluctantly Harry hauled himself out of bed, and pulled on the invisibility cloak. 

Harry quickly made his way through the halls, involuntarily shuddering every so often; he told himself it was just because of the cold, but deep down he knew it was because of what he had seen. 

He arrived outside Dumbledore's office quickly, but when he got there he was faced with a problem; he didn't know the password. 

"Sherbet lemon? Cockroach cluster? Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans? Chocolate Frog?" Harry guessed desperately at several different things, and was there for some time but the gargoyle seemed immovable. Harry growled with frustration, "Will you just bloody move? I need to see Dumbledore now! He needs to know this; there's no-one else that can help!" even as Harry shouted at the impassive gargoyle in front of him, he realised he was wrong, there was someone else who could help; Sirius. Giving up on his failing quest to see Dumbledore Harry moved onto a much more achievable goal. He shuffled along the corridor to the portrait hiding Sirius rooms, which was currently displaying a hippogriff, and let himself in. 

  
"Sirius?" he called desperately, he hated disturbing Sirius in the middle of the night again, but he really had no choice. He was sure Sirius wouldn't mind. "Sirius?" he repeated, a little louder this time.

Sirius emerged from his room moments later, wand raised defensively, and his face showing he was ready for trouble. His expression softened when he saw Harry though, "Harry? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" he lowered his wand and made his way over to the couch where Harry had taken a seat. 

"Well, um…I had a dream…a real one…but I…I was Voldemort…I had to see it all as though I was him…Sirius it was awful…he barged in and then…" Harry trailed off, he didn't want to talk about it; in fact he wasn't sure he could. It repulsed him to remember what he'd done. '_No'_, he thought,_ 'what Voldemort had done, he wasn't a part of it, he'd only been a witness' _

Sirius looked at Harry disconcerted and worried, "It's okay Harry, it's over now…what happened?" he asked kindly, only his eyes betraying the panic building inside. 

"It started outside an old cottage, I…he…blasted the door open and headed straight through the house – to the bedroom. There was an old woman there. He asked if she was ready to ally with him…Avalyn I think her name was." Harry stopped then, noting the apprehensive look Sirius was bestowing upon him. 

"Harry…did the woman…err…look like anyone you know?" Sirius asked slowly, as though dreading the answer, 

Harry nodded, bowing his head, "…she looked like Ali…or Professor Danson"

Sirius massaged his brow in frustration. "What?" asked Harry, watching his reaction, "Who is she?"

"That was Caighlynne's grandmother…she was head of the fairy council…looks like Voldemort's after their alliance again. What did she say? She didn't agree did she?"

Harry shook his head sadly, "No…not even after he tortured her…" Harry grimaced, and Sirius face fell, 

"He killed her didn't he?" Sirius breathed, 

Harry simply nodded dumbly, he had nothing to say. 

"Come on" said Sirius gently, "We have to go and see Dumbledore"

"I know," Harry replied sullenly, "I already tried to see him…but I didn't know the password…that's why I'm here"

Sirius smiled supportively, "It's a good thing I do then, eh?"

Harry nodded as he reluctantly dragged himself onto his feet, he really didn't want to have to tell the whole thing again. 

A few minutes later Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office, sitting in a comfortable chair facing the old wizard. "So Harry, what brings you here at this time of night?"

"Well…I had a dream, that I was Voldemort…I think it actually happened…like that time with Mr Weasley. He tortured and killed an old woman, called Avalyn." At the mention of the name Dumbledore's eyes flicked to Sirius' as though seeking confirmation of the woman's identity. Sirius nodded and Harry continued, 

"He wanted her to join with him…but she refused. I woke up after he killed her."

Dumbledore nodded, and looked at Harry thoughtfully, "You know what this means Harry?" Harry nodded reluctantly, "You will have to start Occlumency again. If Voldemort is aware that you are once again seeing through him, he could attempt to use it against you once more"

  
Harry cringed and stared harshly at the ground, unable to make himself look Sirius – the one who had suffered as a result of last time – in the eye. 

Sirius, however, was looking livid. You can't expect him to learn from Snape again?" he spat the other mans name distastefully, "He threw Harry out last year! Refused to teach him anymore!"

Harry looked round at Sirius, "no" he said, "it's fine…I need to master Occlumency, can't have something happen like before…and if I have to learn from Snape, so be it…there's not much we can do is there?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry appreciatively, his eyes twinkling, "Well actually, I had someone else in mind"

Harry looked puzzled for a few moments, then realisation dawned on him, "not you sir? I thought you said it would be too dangerous?"

"Indeed," replied Dumbledore, "and unfortunately I have to stick to my original sentiments on that issue"

"But then who?" Harry asked curiously, 

"Professor Danson of course" Dumbledore replied smiling, 

Harry grinned, "Really?"

"Well I will have to confirm it with her, but I think it would be the best choice"

Harry's smile faltered, "But what will we tell people, I mean, I can hardly say I'm going for remedial Defence against the Dark Arts after last year can I?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of advanced classes"

Harry smiled appreciatively, "would people believe that?"

"Always the modest one, Harry" said Dumbledore with a crooked smile, "you may be unaware of it but you have quite a reputation amongst your peers"

Harry's jaw dropped, "seriously?"

"Yes, Harry, your adventures over the past years have been no secret…and your involvement in the DA last year caused quite a stir, I'm sure the students would easily accept that you were receiving advanced classes"

Harry nodded dumbly, he didn't realise that people thought so highly of him. He was used to being ridiculed, and thought to be mad. It was a very bizarre feeling to be admired, but Harry had to admit, it looked a lot better than having people think he was mad. 

"I will speak to Professor Danson tomorrow, and get in touch with you when a time is arranged. But for now, it's late and I think you should return to bed"

Harry nodded, only just noticing how tired he was, and got up to go as Sirius did the same. 

"Remember" added Dumbledore as they were leaving, "empty your mind before you go back to sleep"

"I will" said Harry, and began his descent of the stairs.

"Night Harry" said Sirius, pulling him into a hug as they reached the bottom of the stairs, 

"Night Sirius" he replied affectionately as he pulled away and headed back to Griffindor tower. 

****************************************************************************************************************

When Harry woke up the next again morning he wished he could return to slumber. He was going to have to tell the others what he had seen; tell Ali, his girlfriend, that he had watched her grandmother die. She would never speak to him again, how could she? Every time she looked in his direction all she would see was her grandmother. At least that's what Harry thought. He was dreading seeing her. Harry massaged his temples in frustration; why did this type of thing always happen to him?

Ron, who was also awake noticed Harry's strange behaviour, "You okay mate?" he called over, 

"Not really" replied Harry sullenly,

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Ron, newfound concern edging his voice, 

"It's, um, maybe it would be better if I told everyone at once…it's not the kind of thing you want to hear about very often…"

Ron looked like he was going to complain, or demand to be told, up until he saw Harry's face; it looked like he hadn't slept a wink, and his expressive eyes clearly reflected obvious pain. He simply nodded and moved to get dressed; if he had to wait until everyone was together he was going to make sure that was as soon as possible. 

Harry noticed Ron's sudden rush to get dressed, and followed in the action; he wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. 

They met the girls in the common room as they usually did in the mornings, but unsurprisingly they were one less in number; Ali was missing. 

As soon as the girls reached them Ron turned on Harry, "So are you going to tell us what's wrong then?"

"Something's wrong?" asked Hermione curiously, "oh, does it have something to do with Ali? She's nowhere to be found"

Harry nodded dumbly, the ground transfixing him. 

"Have…have you had a fight?" asked Ginny timidly, 

Harry laughed a hollow, broken laugh, "no…I wish that was all it were…"

Everyone looked morbidly intrigued. 

"I had a dream last night…like the one I had about Mr Weasley last year…it was an old woman…Ali's great grandmother…Voldemort tortured and killed her."

The surrounding group's expressions got progressively worse as Harry retold the dream, or nightmare, of the previous night, and when he finished both Hermione and Ginny tears in their eyes, and Ron's face was set as he stared at the ground in front of him. 

"But…why?" Ginny whispered, struggling to make her voice audible at all,   
  


"She was the head of the fairy council…Voldemort was after their alliance but she refused"

The silence settling around them was awkward and uncomfortable, and Harry was very relieved when Neville disturbed it, 

"Hey…aren't you guys going down to breakfast?"

Harry got to his feet quickly, clearing his face of all the emotion that had been building up there, "yeah, course…come on guys"

Hermione got to her feet, wiping her puffy eyes, and walked with Ron, whilst Ginny went to Dean to seek out comfort and support. Seeing those two so upset made Harry realise just how devastated Ali was going to be, and though he was dreading what she would think of the fact that he had witnessed it, he wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort her; make sure she knew he was there for her. 

He trailed a little behind the group as they made their way to the Great Hall, submerged in his thoughts. His eyes trailed the ground as he trod the familiar path to his usual seat at the Griffindor table. 

"Harry…Harry!" hissed Hermione suddenly, nudging him in the side, 

"What?" he asked indignantly, rubbing the spot her elbow had struck him gingerly. 

"Look…at the staff table…is that Sirius?"

Harry looked up immediately, and sure enough there was Sirius, looking like the cat that got the cream, grinning broadly from the edge of the staff table. Harry also noticed the nervous glances that many of his fellow students were shooting Sirius, the most entertaining of which was Malfoy; his glare was a mixture of contempt and disbelief. Harry could tell that most people either hadn't noticed him, or simply didn't recognise him though. 

Dumbledore stood up to address the hall. "Now…before you begin your breakfast's I have a quick announcement to make. As you all know Voldemort is becoming increasingly daring, and is intent on starting war. Because of this I have decided that the school should be placed under extra protection. I have invited a few trusted wizards here to help with the schools defences. Firstly Remus Lupin," at which point Remus stood up from his place at the table "whom some of you may remember as a Defence against the Dark Arts professor, next two aurors Nymphadora Tonks and Trisana Fiorn" they both stood at the mention of their names, ", next we have Charlie Weasley who is something of an expert in the field of Magical creatures," he stood up, and shot Ron a grin, "and last but by no means least…the new head of Hogwarts defence….Sirius Black"

At which point several students gasped loudly, and several more paled considerably. Draco Malfoy, however, stood up to have his say, "You can't be serious! You're placing him in charge of our safety? He's an escaped murderer!"

"That was proved innocent yesterday" countered Sirius darkly as he rose to his feet with a sadistic smile, 

Draco snorted and fell back into his seat, while the students broke out into frenzied chatter…'Sirius Black was innocent?' 

****************************************************************************************************************

**_Hey, hey, hey!_**

****

**_Well so ends another exciting chapter. Next chapter things will move a little quicker…and we'll see the first quidditch match, Griffindor vs. Slytherin!_**

****

**_I would like to thank all of the people that reviewed, I had a fantastic response to the last chapter, and I do love to hear from you all. _**

****

**_Hplova4eva – _**_as always thanks for the encouragement, hope to hear from you again soon!_

**_Ice Lupus – _**_I know that was a very cliché ending last time… but I just couldn't resist. Anyway thanks ever so much for the review, it means a lot that you thought it was so good!_

**_Gryffies#1() _**_– Yeah, okay, you were right, of course I couldn't have Sirius found guilty! Though I seriously considered it *evil grin*_

**_Jaximillion – _**_Thank you for the review…and as for Fudge…well, I'm keeping my mouth shut!_

**_Manga – lunatic _**_– There was never really any doubt that he was, was there?_

**_Phoenix_****_ marauder () _**_– Thank you for all the compliments – it makes my day when I get such a nice review. Glad you like Ali, I do too!_

****

**_Anna L. Black _**_– You're too kind! And as for reminding yourself it's not real, I completely sympathize I have to do the same thing all the time! Lol_

**_Jbfritz _**_– thank you for the review- sorry it was so long between chapters. School is evil and gives me waaay to much to do. Anyway…enjoy!_

**_Aural() _**_– Glad you like it so much! _

**_Sk8tersoftball11 _**_– Thank-you for the review! Thrilled you like it so much. And as for Sirius innocence, it couldn't have been any other way!_


	20. Chapter 20: Faith

**Chapter 20: Faith**

The school air was alive with whispers and rumours over the next few days, people were finding it difficult to adjust to the fact that Sirius Black – the hated and feared mass murderer – was innocent, and at Hogwarts. Some people watched in silent awe and admiration as he passed them in the halls, a vast number of those being senior girls that couldn't help but notice how much better he looked now, than when he had escaped Azkaban a few years ago. Others still hid away if they saw him walk in their direction, either unwilling or unable to accept that he was innocent. Harry's favourite incident though, was one that happened on Wednesday, right after a very productive Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. They were studying Patronus' and needless to say Harry's was easily the best. Malfoy encountered considerable difficulty with the charm, and was therefore in a less than pleasant mood when he left the class. 

He decided to vent his anger on an unfortunate first year that stumbled into him in a rush to get to class. Malfoy hexed them with something Harry didn't recognise – but the poor little boy keeled over in obvious pain. Harry and Ron were ready to interfere but Sirius – who had taken to patrolling the corridors – got there first. 

"I suggest you remove that curse Malfoy" began Sirius calmly, his eyes flashing with anger, 

Malfoy looked up, surprised to be caught, "And what are _you _going to do if I don't?" he spat contemptuously, a superior sneer spreading across his face, 

"Fifty points from Slytherin and a week's detention with me, sounds about right" replied Sirius, disgust flashing over his face, 

"Only teachers can deduct points or give out detentions," replied Malfoy smugly, 

Sirius simply raised an eyebrow, and sent a piercing stare in Malfoy's direction, "Sure of that, are you?"

Concern briefly clouded Malfoy's face, but was efficiently swept away and replaced with contempt; after all, it wouldn't do for him to lose face in front of Black, "Yes"

"It doesn't become you to be so cocky, Malfoy, especially when you're wrong.  I have all the privileges of being a member of staff with none of the downfalls." Sirius replied with a cheerful grin 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow questioningly, but the patronising glare was completely gone from his face, and though no one noticed it, a hint of fear took its place. 

"I'll see you every night at seven for a week then Malfoy" Sirius confirmed, and Malfoy obviously shocked by the exchange nodded dumbly, his disbelief evident. Sirius grinned happily at Harry, Ron and Hermione before heading off, Malfoy staring a hole in his back. 

Though the incident was funny – from Harry's point of view – it did leave Malfoy in a rather foul mood for the rest of the week, which was not such a good thing, when they had to face him on Saturday, in their first Quidditch match. 

****************************************************************************************************************

It was Saturday morning and Harry was heading out to the Quidditch pitch with Ron, to meet the team. He had been feeling his usual pre-match jitters a lot earlier than usual, and much stronger than he ever had previously. He surmised it was because he was captain now. The whole team was depending on him. As seeker he was somewhat used to that dependency; the capture of the snitch so often resulting in their team winning, he was used to carrying the responsibility of a win or loss on his shoulders, and he was oddly glad of it. He trusted the team completely; he knew they were good; it's just that sometimes, the only person he could feel comfortable relying on was himself. And no matter what anyone said, winning was important, incredibly important. And he was not the only one of that opinion; the whole team was in agreement with him. 

Gathered in the locker room, Harry surveyed his team, and smiled proudly round at them all. He could see the nerves; both in their eyes and their stance, but they were well disguised and to anyone who didn't know them well they looked pretty confident. That was the first part of Harry's plan. Slytherins did not play fair; they liked to intimidate the opposition, it gave them an advantage. Harry had stressed the importance of not letting the pressure get to them to the team several times, and they were all sick of hearing it, in fact he was almost certain he heard Ron cough "Wood" at one point. The team was looking at Harry expectantly, and he realised they were expecting some sort of pep talk. _What am I supposed to say?_

He pulled on his gloves, picked up his broom, and looked over to the team. "Ron, Ali, Ginny, Daniel, Chris, Jenny," he nodded at each of them in succession, "It's the first match of the year, most likely the whole school will be out there…what say we give them a match to remember?"

At which point a cheer echoed round the room, 

"You guys are all fantastic, we've practiced long enough, and hard enough, this match is ours!" Harry continued enthusiastically, 

"Well we're not exactly going to let some pathetic Slytherins beat us are we?" demanded Jenny, mock seriously

"Just let them try," said her brother Chris, swinging his beaters club menacingly. 

Ron grinned in Chris' direction, looking most pleased at the thought of some of the Slytherins being on the wrong side of that bat. 

"But seriously," added Harry, "we're the better team, we deserve this victory, and we _will _have it!" he cried thrusting his broom into the air, his teammates following suit. 

"Now," he continued after the enthusiastic cheering died down, "let's go play some Quidditch!" and with that the Griffindor team headed out onto the field, met with a roar of support emanating from around three-quarters of the crowd, the Slytherins, obviously, were booing. 

The two teams made their way to the centre of the field, Harry walking over to Madam Hooch, and the Slytherin captain – Malfoy – to begin the game. "As soon as the captains shake hands we can begin" encouraged Madam Hooch, glancing at both Harry and Draco. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time; neither one wanted to appear weaker by relinquishing eye contact. Eventually, after a stern glance from Madam Hooch they shook. Harry could've sworn that Draco was trying to break his fingers, but he was determined not to let it get to him, and he simply grinned in response, which only succeeded in infuriating Malfoy all the more. 

Madam Hooch nodded to the captains, blew on the whistle and released the balls. The pitch was instantly alive with a flurry of red and green, players twisting, turning, diving and soaring. Harry picked his way through the mayhem to fly above the other players, hoping to get a better chance of seeing the snitch. He noticed, much to his annoyance that Malfoy was hot on his tail the whole time, obviously perfectly content to let Harry do all the hard work seeking out the snitch. 

"-And Weasley, who might I add is looking fine today, passes the Quaffle to Vilene, who dives, twists around that bludger from Goyle and passes to Scott. Scott avoids Lamar, with a spectacular dive, and pulls up to right in front of the left hoop! Hunt is too far away – he's not going to make it, and, yes! Scott scores! Ten – nil to Griffindor!" Dean – who had nabbed Lee Jordan's old spot commentating - joined in with the madly cheering crowd, much to McGonagall's disappointment.

"Thomas! I told you to keep this spot you must remain impartial!" she scolded, though she did look rather chuffed herself. 

"Err, right sorry professor"

Harry took his chance, now that everyone was distracted it would be easy to fool Malfoy into thinking he'd spotted the snitch, and he dove forward, hurtling towards the ground, eyes focussed in front of him to ensure he was convincing. And sure enough seconds later he caught that familiar glimpse of green speeding alongside him. 

The ground was getting dangerously close, but Harry didn't want to spoil things now, he kept going until he was only about a foot above the muddy grass, and then he pulled up, only just clearing the ground. Malfoy, who had been paying too much attention to Harry, wasn't quite so lucky. He flew straight into the ground. 

Harry quickly slowed down and turned around, wanting to see his success, and he did. Malfoy was hauling himself slowly up from the mud, which he had landed face down in. Harry grinned in delight, and caught Ali's eye; she smiled proudly at him. This made him even happier, if that were possible. Smiles had been so rare from Ali over the past few days, since her great grandmother had died. She was slowly but surely getting over it though.

Harry's attention was drawn sharply back to the game when he had to swerve drastically to avoid a bludger. He swooped back upwards to keep an eye out for the snitch again, this time without Malfoy lurking in the background. 

After Griffindor had scored that first goal, the Slytherins got increasingly more aggressive, using vulgar, distasteful moves whenever the opportunity arose. It seemed that part of their tactic was to keep Harry under almost constant bombardment by at least one of the bludgers, ensuring he had no chance of even spotting the snitch, never mind catching it. They could spare the bludger for one reason, Lamar, their newest chaser was acting as a human bludger himself, cannoning into any Griffindor that got too close to scoring. Which led to Slytherin scoring the next twenty points, and though he wasn't certain, Harry thought he heard the beginnings of 'Weasley is our King' – the Slytherin version. 

Harry could feel the tension and frustration inside him mounting, and channelled it into something more productive, diving and circling, scouring every inch of the pitch for a trace of the little golden snitch. He was distracted from his task slightly though, when he saw Griffindor were back on the offence,

"And Scott manoeuvres magnificently around Lamar, under Knight, and pulls back up to shoot – but here comes Hunt, and he doesn't look happy. Scott must be mad; he's lining up to take the shot and – what? Where'd the Quaffle go? Oh! Nice move! He's passed it back to Vilene and she's advancing, but no! A bludger straight to the arm, and she drops the Quaffle!" 

Harry saw Ali get hit, and he panicked, he flew straight over to check up on her, "Ali…are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry," she said, with a forced smile, pulling her broom round, and getting back into the game, "Oh no, Harry! Look…Malfoy!"

Harry's eyes keenly followed the direction she was pointing in and indeed, there was Malfoy streaking across the pitch, he followed the line further and saw that oh so familiar glint of gold, but Malfoy was too far away, he had too much of a head start. Without further thought Harry shot off after him, and everyone's attention was on the Seekers and their race to the snitch. 

Well, not quite everyone's, Jenny could see that Malfoy was going to make it there first, but she wasn't going to let him. She had warned him to watch his back, now was her chance to show him why, she shot off after a passing bludger, and with her undeniable beaters instinct whacked it at Malfoy. His arm was outstretched; just a few feet more and he'd have it. 

Harry was gaining on him, and was only seconds behind Malfoy when he heard the familiar sound of a bludger and he swerved not a moment too soon, the bludger careered past and crunched into Malfoy's back. He withdrew his hand reflexively, and Harry took his chance, with a final push of speed from the Firebolt, he thrust out his hand and clasped his fingers round the fluttering wings. They had won!

Harry did a victory lap of the pitch, soaking up the euphoria from the atmosphere. He barely heard Dean shouting, "Griffindor wins! 160 to 30!"

Malfoy's face depicted new levels of hatred that Harry had never imagined even existed. "That should have been mine Potter" he spat, scowling fiercely.

"Then, I guess you should've taken it huh?" grinned back Harry, too delighted with the win to let Malfoy get to him. 

Malfoy glared at Harry, at a loss for words, and eventually flew off to the Slytherin changing rooms, while Harry joined the Griffindor celebration that had taken over the pitch. 

"Ooh, well done Harry" enthused Hermione as he landed, "you flew really well today"

"Thanks Hermione, but it was really down to Jenny that we won, if she hadn't got Malfoy with that bludger then…"

"Who cares what _would've_ happened!" interjected Ron "We won!"

"Yeah we did!" gloated Daniel, grinning madly, 

Looking over at the dejected Slytherins Ginny commented with a mischievous smile, "it's really amazing how much more fun it is when you win"

 "Uh huh" agreed Chris, as Ali slid past him towards Harry, 

"Hey you" she said to him, slipping her arms round his waist, 

"Hey back" he replied, as he hugged her, 

She flinched slightly, and he drew back concerned, "What is it?"

"No, it's nothing, my arms just a little sore, that's all" she said, repositioning herself, 

"Come on, you're going to see Madam Pomfrey" he commanded, pulling her away from the group, 

"But…Harry!" she complained half-heartedly, 

"And where are you two off to?" It was Sirius, a stupid grin plastered onto his face, 

"Hospital wing" murmured Harry, fighting back a blush, at Sirius' unspoken implication, "Ali's arm's hurt"

"Oh, ok," said Sirius feeling a little stupid, "good game by the way, both of you, all that practice is really paying off"

They both grinned at him, and Harry nodded, "thanks, I'll see you soon, okay? I just have to take her to see Madam Pomfrey, 

"Of course, of course" he replied happily, "go ahead, I'll see you later"

"Bye!" Ali called as Harry dragged her back towards the school.

After Griffindor's win, the atmosphere around school was jovial and contented, excluding Slytherin house of course – they were still bitter after having been beaten, and the next few weeks passed without major incident. 

Classes continued as always, Quidditch practice came and went, spare time was devoured by homework - that every teacher was becoming overly obsessed by- and for Harry, Occlumency practice, which is where he was returning from on a less than pleasant Halloween. 

The lesson itself went well. Harry was beginning to pick up the technique of expelling someone from his mind, but still needed practice at keeping them out in the first place. He was picking it up a lot faster with Caighlynne as a teacher though, than he ever had done with Snape. Caighlynne – she had insisted he call her that when not in class – actually explained what he had to do, how it helped to envision what was going on. If he could see his mind as a room, and imagine her being eradicated from it, it was far easier for him to focus on doing so. 

This lesson they had been working on blocking, and Harry was most successful when he saw all the doorways and windows leading into his 'centre' – they had dubbed his mind room this, as he was familiar with the term, having heard muggles use it – blocked up, with bricks or some other deterrent. When he envisioned this Caighlynne struggled to gain access – at first. Though when she began to attack his walls, they crumbled. Harry found it extremely trying to keep up the defences whilst trying to expel her. 

Much as he hated to admit it, Harry was developing a newfound respect for Snape, and his talents in the area. Harry couldn't imagine facing Voldemort, and not only blocking him from areas of his mind, but also convincing him that others – such as his avid belief in the cause – actually existed. Not that he'd ever share this respect with anyone – no, he still despised Snape far too much for that. 

He left the lesson feeling quite pleased with himself – it's not every day you begin to master a skill as complex as Occlumency after all. He checked the time, gladly noted that it was time for dinner, and made his way to the great hall. His cheeriness left him when he took his usual seat between Ali and Ron though; there was a strange tension overhanging the group.

"Guys?" began Harry, uncertainly; something was definitely wrong, "Is everything okay?"

Hermione shook her head softly, as she squeezed Ron's hand, "There was another attack…on Gringotts…Bill was there…"

"He's not…" Harry interrupted, but trailed off, unable to voice his fears, 

"Oh, no!" said Hermione, "he was injured, but nothing too serious"

"Was there…were there a lot of casualties?" Harry asked, not really wanting to know the answer, 

Hermione nodded slowly, "Voldemort asked for the goblins allegiance…but they said they wanted to keep out of it…which unsurprisingly, wasn't enough for Voldemort…they tore the place apart…most of the vaults are okay…being underground and all, but the actual building's non-existent…one of the vaults though, a top security one, was destroyed…and the contents either ruined, or stolen."

"What…what was in it?" Harry stammered, feeling a little shaken after that revelation, 

"No-one knows…or rather no-ones telling, I think would be more accurate…but whatever it was, if it was enough for Voldemort to go to all that trouble…it can't be good can it?" said Ali quietly, subconsciously leaning towards Harry for support, 

He instinctively put his arm around her, and looked at both Ron and Ginny, struggling to find words to comfort them; in fact he was feeling a little in need of comfort himself. It was morbid, he thought, that it was only in times like these that he realised just how close he was to the Weasley's, and how much they meant to him, they were his family. He wondered if they felt the same way, though he didn't really have to wonder, deep down he knew they did. It was one of those things; never spoken, but always known, and it comforted him to no end. 

Harry, yet again, hated Voldemort, simply for the fact that he did this to people, hundreds of people, maybe even millions had suffered at his hands, either directly or indirectly, and he didn't even care. Harry felt so defenceless, so helpless. If Voldemort could get to them this much, without even seeing them, or touching them, or having anything to do with them, what chance did they have? 

It was then that Harry came to a decision, he was going to train, he had to be the best if he wanted to stop Voldemort, and he most definitely did. He had meant to start in the summer, and he had, but if he was brutally honest he hadn't put enough effort into it. There was always something else to do, and he let himself be distracted. This would have to come first. He had to make sure that this ended; that Voldemort lost the power he had over so many lives. He would ask Ron and Hermione if they wanted to join him, and Ali, Ginny and Dean. He would be able to concentrate on Voldemort, when it came down to it, a whole lot better if he knew that his friends could take care of themselves. He needed all of his concentration, and then some, if he was even going to stand a chance. 

The more he thought about it, the more the situation reminded him of last year. And how they had started the D.A. to learn to defend themselves, and as he was thinking about it, it occurred to him that it might be a good idea to restart it. Last year it had been a success, and though they were learning in Caighlynne's Defence group, it wasn't the same. There were all sorts of people there, with all sorts of abilities, and they had to spend some time going over what they already knew. Harry didn't think Caighlynne would be offended if they started up the D.A., and he hoped not, he certainly wouldn't want to upset her, she had been so nice to him after all, helping with Occlumency and everything. Sirius would probably be really encouraging, even help out. But for some reason Harry didn't want help. The D.A. was something they had set up to help themselves; if they were going to restart it, it only seemed right that it stayed that way. 

They ate in silence, all of them consumed with their own thoughts and musings, until Charlie came up and interrupted. 

"I'm going to see Bill in a little bit" he said to Ron and Ginny, who looked comforted at the thought, "you guys can come too, if you like"

They both nodded eagerly and looked relieved. Harry felt a little disappointed, he would've liked to see Bill too, but even as he was thinking it Charlie turned to him, looking slightly awkward, "you can come too Harry, that is, if you like," he looked round at the others sitting there and as though he felt obligated, "you guys could –"

"No," Hermione cut him off, "I think this should just be family"

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Ron silenced him before he had a chance to talk, "Harry, you_ are _family, and don't ever say otherwise okay?"

Harry nodded dumbly, smiling, and returned to his food. 

"I'll see you in the entrance hall after dinner then?" Charlie confirmed, 

"Are we going to Floo there?" asked Ginny,  
  


"Yeah," replied Charlie, "so I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, see you," agreed Ron. 

Meaningless chitchat passed the rest of the meal, the atmosphere lightened with the idea of seeing Bill later. Worries put to the side for the time being, as they would be put to rest in a short while. 

When they met Charlie later there was a small amount of tension evident in the air. This was to be the moment of truth, when they found out for themselves how Bill really was. Harry had no doubts that everyone was fearing the worst; after all the whole building had been destroyed, people weren't going to stand much of chance were they? 

Harry also felt slightly awkward being there; as much as he loved the Weasley's and felt at home with them, he had never really known Bill all that well, though, Harry remembered, Bill did come to see him in the Triwizard tournament. 

They got to St Mungo's without incident, and found Bill's ward easily, Molly, Arthur, Fred and George were already there. There was no sign of Percy; and Harry wasn't much surprised, he hadn't even bothered to apologise for his behaviour the previous year, even after he had discovered he was wrong. There was a card at the side of the bed that looked like it might be from him though; Harry recognised the writing from the letter Ron received last year.  

Bill was sitting partially upright, and smiling when they got there, and Harry took that to be a good sign. Fred and George were showing him something, Harry suspected their latest merchandise, and he was laughing, whilst Molly looked as though she was torn between her injured son being happy or corrupted. 

Luckily Charlie, Ron, Ginny and Harry were enough to distract Molly before she could lecture the twins. Her lectures were never quite so fierce now anyway, they were always a little half-hearted, seeing as the twins were so successful, she couldn't find too many ways to criticize them, though she still did from time to time. 

"Hi," Bill greeted them with a smile, 

"Hey" replied Ron and Harry simultaneously, whilst Ginny just beamed at him, obviously relieved to see him in such good health. 

Charlie's face also displayed relief, as he smiled and approached his brother. "Are you okay?" he asked, still concerned, Charlie being nearest to Bill in age had always been closest to him, and had always looked up to him. 

"I'm fine…honestly," he added seeing the disbelieving looks on their faces, "I don't even really need to be here…just an excuse to skive" he said with a wink, 

"Seriously though, "started Ginny, edging her way past her brothers, "What happened to you?"

"Got hit by a few Death Eater's curses, though their effects were lessened because I put up a trust shield…and I got hit by some falling bricks and things when I was down…"

"What were they hitting you with, that sent you down even with a trust shield? You were always great at them," questioned Charlie, worriedly, 

"I'm not sure…I think there might've been an _Avada Kedavra _in there somewhere"

A sharp intake of breath was heard from Molly, that information obviously new to her, 

"You mean you survived an _Avada Kedavra_?" asked Ron, both amazed and concerned, 

"It's not really that big a deal" replied Bill, "people do it all the time…especially out in Egypt, it's just not publicised because the trust shield isn't always reliable…you really have to believe in it, not everyone can"

"I don't think I could," said Ginny, paling at the thought, "we were doing them in Defence Against the Dark Arts and mine wasn't very good at all." 

"Mine was all right in class" added Harry, "but I don't know if it's be the same if my life depended on it, I don't think I have that much faith,"

"It's amazing what you'll believe in, when it's the only thing keeping you alive" said Bill simply, 

****************************************************************************************************************

**_Hi there everyone!_**

****

**_I am so so sorry that this is so late. I could spend hours explaining all the problems I had, but lets just leave it at this; computers are evil!_**

****

**_I had quite a hard time writing this chapter- I have no idea why- it just wouldn't flow. I do hope it's all right._**

****

**_Next chapter should be up at the weekend, if all goes well, and seeing as I'm off school Monday and Tuesday, I should be able to put the next one up then! So that should make up for the delay!_**

****

**_I have over 100 reviews! Wow, thank-you all so much, each one is greatly appreciated! Seeing those emails makes my day and you lot do that – thank you!_**

****

**_One thing I'd like to ask you all. I'm planning out the final stages of the story just now, and there are two ways I could have it end, one (the best one, in my opinion) would be best written with a sequel, would anyone be interested in reading that, or should I quit while I'm ahead? Feedback on this issue would be greatly appreciated!_**

****

**_Anyway, I'll go now, because if I don't I may babble on here for a few more hours and you'll never see this. Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you again soon, _**

****

**_Love and cyber hugs, from your dedicated author Believe. Xxx._**

****

**_Weasleygurl_**_ –Thanks – you're too kind! And as for Sirius' wand – he had a wand, but we're never told it's his – for the purpose of this story, it wasn't! :D_

**_Jbfritz _**_– thanks again! And yes school is a pain – luckily I'm in my second last year – but I'm taking 5 Highers (Scottish qualifications, if you didn't know) and that means a lot of work – and much less ti__me for writing than I'd like!_

**_Kemenran _**_– Your wish is my command! :D_
    
    **_Phoenix_****_ marauder()_**_ – thanks for all the lovely compliments! I hope the quidditch match lived up to your expectations, it turned out to be harder to write that I'd thought it would be._
    
    **_PadfootsNoxed _**_– aww, thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy the rest!_
    
    **_Marci018 _**_– I'm glad you like it so much – thanks for taking the time to review. As for it being finished, well, I'm working on it. :D_
    
    **_Ice Lupus_**_ – thank-you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_
    
    **_Sze()_**_ – denial? Yes, partly I was in denial when I started this fic, but not now, I've worked through it and have accepted that he's never coming back. But Sirius is fun to write – and this is my story, so he's here to stay!_


	21. Chapter 21: Reservations

**Chapter 21: Reservations**

Hermione had been feeling a little miffed since Ron, Harry and Ginny had left to visit Bill. When Ron had said to Harry that he was family, she couldn't help but be upset by the fact that he hadn't said the same of her. They had all been friends for the same amount of time hadn't they? They all saw each other just as often, if anything, she spent _more_ time with the Weasley's than Harry did, she'd spent the whole summer in their company last year after all. Hermione had little experience of jealousy, but she felt it now, and couldn't really understand why. She hated feelings like jealousy; they worked without any sense of logic, and infuriated her because she couldn't figure them out. She knew that Harry and Ron were close, and that Harry did get on with most of Ron's brothers better than her, but he _was_ a boy.

"Hermione…are you okay?" it was Ali, looking a little concerned, 

Hermione figured she must've looked like she was brooding, "yes, I'm fine" she replied, unconvincingly

"You've been like this Ron left…. are you worried about them?"

"Yes" said Hermione, a little too quickly, grasping at the excuse, 

Ali looked at her dubiously, "Hermione….I know we're not all that close…but I can tell you're lying…and…well…if it's something you want to talk about…well…you could tell me"

Hermione didn't even consider the offer; she had never been the type to discuss her problems or worries, much less with someone she didn't know extremely well. Ali had only been around a few months after all, and everyone else seemed to trust her implicitly, Hermione couldn't place why, but she didn't. Maybe it was just her nature, she had never been a trusting person, and seeing as there was a war on she thought it was probably for the best.

"It's nothing Ali, honestly" she replied, hoping her eyes wouldn't give her away, 

"Okay then, if you're sure" Ali replied uncertainly, looking a little hurt at Hermione's hostility, 

Hermione nodded briefly, and reached, hoping for a distraction, for her old failsafe; '_Hogwarts: A History'_

On returning from visiting Bill, Harry told his friends about his idea to restart the DA and all of them were in absolute agreement. 

"Ali…Professor Danson won't mind will she? I mean, it would be kind of like us saying that her club is useless…" asked Hermione, voicing Harry's unspoken concerns, 

"I doubt it" said Ali thoughtfully, "she'd most likely just be pleased that we're taking our safety seriously"

"Good," said Harry, relieved, "I didn't want to offend her…especially when she's been so nice"

"So we're definitely going to restart then?" asked Ron enthusiastically,

"Yeah…I think we are" replied Harry, a little surprised that they had made the decision so easily, 

"So," began Hermione, "do you think everyone will still have their Galleons? Will we still meet in the Room of Requirement? When will we meet? Should we invite new people? Maybe I should take some notes…"

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at each other behind her back, in typical exasperation at Hermione and her over-enthusiasm. 

"I think we should meet soon" said Ginny keenly, "and I for one still have my galleon"

"So do I," added Dean, "and I think most of the others will have kept theirs, but we can't rely on that as a way to inform them of the meeting…I mean they'll hardly be expecting the date to change, and most won't even notice."

"I think" continued Hermione, ignoring the glances Ron and Harry were sharing, "that we should split up the list and each tell a few people…that way we can remain inconspicuous" 

"Do you think we still have to keep it a secret then?" asked Harry,

"Well, I think we have to tell at least some of the teachers, but I think it would be best if the students not involved didn't know…I mean, we don't know what side they're on, and just now we have the advantage of Voldemort underestimating us…we don't want to lose that" she replied, eyes alight as they always were when she had a project to think about, 

"You're right, of course" replied Harry, a little sullenly, he knew it was for the best, but some things were just easier to deal with when they were out in the open, 

"Well, I'll get to work on dividing up the list and I'll let you all know who you're to tell…do you think we should ask anyone else?" enquired Hermione, taking charge of the situation, 

"How about the Quidditch team?" suggested Ali, "they all seem pretty trust-worthy, and they're always nice enough?"

"Yeah, I reckon we should ask them, I mean Jenny clearly hates Malfoy, what more do you need to know?" added Ron, laughing, 

There were a few more suggestions of suitable members and it was decided that they should meet with prospective candidates a day or two before the actual meeting, in order to ensure they were trust-worthy, and genuinely interested. 

The group headed to bed shortly afterwards, it had been a trying day, but despite that, the promise of restarting the DA ensured that Harry slept more soundly than he had done in quite some time. 

They spent the next few days getting in touch with all the old DA members, most of who were delighted to hear it was restarting, and more than half of them had suggestions for new members. It was decided that they would meet the new members on Thursday – the only day that week when there was no Quidditch practice scheduled – in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom – which Caighlynne had kindly volunteered when she heard of their plans. 

Hermione had decided that the best way to approach Professor Danson was to tell her honestly and at once what they were planning to do, to avoid her being upset at finding out through someone else. And as usual Hermione was right; Caighlynne was extremely supportive and not in the least offended. She even offered to help out if ever they needed advice or extra information, but she managed to do so whilst making it perfectly clear that she would leave them to their own devices until –if ever - they asked for her help. 

It was Thursday, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ali, Ginny and Dean had just finished meeting all the students who wanted to join the DA; there weren't too many, thankfully. It wasn't that they didn't want more people as such; there were just things to take into account. Like how far advanced people were, the whole point of the DA was to get better at more specialised magic, having mastered the basics last year. There was also the trust issue; teenagers are never particularly trusting to begin with, and when there's a war going on that lack of faith in strangers is only intensified.  

Having said that there were of course exceptions, Jenny and Chris Taylor – the Griffindor beaters, seemed trustworthy, and were competent with basic defensive magic, and very eager to learn more – they were unanimously voted to join, as was Daniel Scott the Griffindor Chaser. 

There were a few Hufflepuff's –Alison, Cara, and Ross – who were friends of Susan Bones, that were both competent and enthusiastic, and Susan vouched for their dependability. They were also voted in. Hermione, who knew them from Arithmancy class, said they had all been pleasant in the past.   

There was also a Ravenclaw – Blake – a friend of Anthoney Goldstein's who fitted the bill. 

Hermione issued all the new members with fake galleons and told them to watch out for the date changing. They were told to find someone else from the group to show them how to get to the Room of Requirement when the day for the meeting came. 

They were all suitably impressed with the Galleons, and Hermione couldn't help but smile inwardly at her inventions.   
  
"They are brilliant, you know" whispered Ron in her ear, encouragingly, 

She beamed at him, her discomfort from earlier in the week gone, and kissed him lightly, "so are you" she whispered back, and the tips of his ears turned scarlet. 

They made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, eagerly discussing the upcoming DA meetings and the new members, which inevitably lead to discussion of other extra curricular activities; essentially Quidditch, and their upcoming match against Hufflepuff.  

Harry and Ron got into a serious debate over tactics and the best way to approach the match, eagerly planning new manoeuvres to try at the next practice. Ali and Ginny listened at first, being part of the team and all, but had soon lost interest when they realised they weren't likely to be included in the discussion. Hermione was thankful seeing as she always felt a little left out when it came to Quidditch, even Dean, a muggle born like herself that had never heard of it before Hogwarts, had become a huge fan of the action-packed sport. 

They settled into their usual seats, Harry and Ron still avidly planning, and were about to start eating when Professor Dumbledore stood to address the hall.

"Good Evening students, I don't wish to keep you from your meals long, but I have an announcement to make that I think you will be interested in. In order to further develop student relations, and diminish house rivalries, we have decided to hold another Yule Ball, open to students fourth year and up, unless invited by someone older. More details will be released nearer the time, as for now, you can return to your meals,"

Chatter broke out all through the hall, at this unexpected announcement, both excited and nervous. The nerves mostly coming from the boys, especially the younger ones, who it seemed, were dreading the ordeal of finding a date. Harry, for one, had never been so glad to have a girlfriend. Although the more he considered it, the more uneasy he became; was he still supposed to ask Ali to go with him? Or would she just assume they were going together, like he was doing? 

He stared at the roof of the Hall, watching the enchanted stars intently, as though looking for divine guidance, when he realised there was one 'star' much closer to home, that was much more likely to help; Sirius. Instinctively upon thinking his name, Harry looked to Sirius' usual spot at the table – between Remus and Tonks – to find him missing. Neither Remus nor Tonks looked worried, which reassured Harry, though only slightly, it was still his basic instinct to panic. 

"You guys…look" Harry attempted to get the attention of his friends, "Sirius isn't at the staff table" 

As soon as they processed what he had said, they shared a collective glance at his empty seat, mild confusion showing on their faces. 

"Wonder where he is…"pondered Ron, looking around the Hall, as though expecting him to be somewhere else in the vicinity,

"Now that I think about it" mused Hermione, "I haven't seen him around all day, and I usually see him at some point, patrolling the corridors or something at least…"

"Very strange" added Ginny, "and it's not like Sirius to miss a meal"

"No, it isn't" agreed Harry, suddenly looking incredibly thoughtful, 

"I'm sure he's fine" reassured Ali, squeezing his hand warmly, 

"Yeah," said Ron, "and after all, he is free now, maybe he just went out for a drink or something"

"You guys are ri-" Harry was cut off, his attention caught by a movement at the door, several others had noticed the newcomer as well, and were staring open-mouthed, dinner forgotten, for there at the doorway, stood Luna Lovegood, though the term stood was a very loose description, she looked ready to collapse at any moment.

The teachers and 'Defence Team' – as they had been fondly named were on their feet in seconds rushing towards the poor girl, not without necessary precaution though. Professor Danson was the first to reach her, and at once performed the 'Conoscasi' spell to remove any influences of the Imperius curse. It made no difference to Luna though; she remained standing at the doorway, staring ahead of her, not really saying anything. 

"Ms Lovegood?" called Dumbledore, "Ms Lovegood?" he continued, after receiving no response, "Luna? Can you hear me?" Still no response. 

"I think I should take her to my office…she's obviously been through quite an ordeal, and we need to find out what happened to her." Dumbledore continued this time speaking to the gathering of teachers around him. 

"Of course" agreed McGonagall, whilst most others muttered their shared agreement,

"I think" interjected Trisana – one of the Aurors making up the Defence Team, "That there should be at least one more person there…she was kidnapped by a Death Eater, she's either damn lucky that she escaped, or she's been sent back for a reason."

"But look at her" began Danson, feeling sympathetic towards her. "I already used Conoscasi, so we know she's not being controlled"

Trisana's steely gaze never faltered, her tone grave "If she has been sent back by Voldemort, which like it or not, is a possibility, I'd rather be fully equipped to deal with that than not. If she truly did escape then the extra precaution will do no harm"

Caighlynne nodded, eyes sweeping Luna's tired body, still full of concern whilst Dumbledore swept her out of the Great Hall, presumably to his office, Trisana following soundlessly.

The hall remained silent for several minutes, no-one wanted to be the first to speak, though they all had questions that they were desperate to voice. Students began to eat again, picking at their meals to serve as a distraction from what had just transpired. Some of the Ravenclaw girls looked especially troubled, Harry noted after glancing round the hall. Probably her friends. 

As relieved as he was to see her, the feeling was somewhat diminished after seeing the state she was in. Her clothes were torn and filthy, not only stained with dirt and mud, but with blood. Luna had always been quite skinny, but her skin seemed to be hanging off of her bones, her eyes were clouded over and deeply sunken into her face. Her lips looked cracked and broken, though Harry hadn't been able to see them all that clearly. He couldn't remove that image of her from his mind. 

No-one ate very much that evening, and when they retired to the common room, the atmosphere was unlike anything Harry had ever known. No-one knew how to react to Luna's arrival, should they be pleased that she was back? Or sorry for the fact she was gone? Should they feel guilty that they never saved her? Or glad she escaped? And the biggest question of all, the one no-one dared voice, should they trust her? 

Harry felt guilty for even suspecting Luna; it wasn't her fault she'd been kidnapped after all. At the same time though, he had more experience with Voldemort and his followers than most, and though he liked and respected Luna, if he was brutally honest with himself he knew she was no match for them. Not by herself, not against so many. 

It was the one thing no-one could comprehend, what happened to her? How had she survived? How had she made it back to Hogwarts? Harry silently pondered whether or not Dumbledore would even tell them, and it frustrated him to no end, realising that of course, he wouldn't. Dumbledore had far too much respect for Luna and her privacy to do that. Who knew what kind of torture she would have experienced under the power of the Death Eaters? Well no-one of course, that was the problem, and Harry could understand perfectly that that's how Luna would want it to stay.

Harry looked up suddenly, realising that it was only himself, Ron, Ali and Ginny left in the common room, all the others had gone to bed already.

"It feels…strange" began Ali, noticing that Harry had left his thoughts, "You know? She was in some of my classes…and I missed her, but I'd accepted the fact she was gone, I suppose I probably assumed she was dead…and now…she's back."

Ginny nodded, wiping a silent tear from her cheek, though her eyes continued to water, "I know…I feel bad, thinking she was dead…it's like we didn't do enough, like we gave up and forgot her…"

"We did though, didn't we?" said Harry scathingly, berating himself along with the others,

"No" said Ron, "We didn't forget, we mourned, we accepted and we moved on. There's nothing wrong with that. There was nothing we could do to help her, so we reinforced our decision to fight against the side that did that to her. We did not give up, and I for one never will, not until this is long over." His eyes flashed with determination, and his jaw was set. 

Harry, Ali and Ginny were looking at him in bewilderment, they hadn't expected such a speech from Ron, but they were aware of the solemnity of what he had said and nodded determinedly in reply. 

The silent vow of sorts, helped to lighten the mood in the common room, the air no longer felt quite as thick, and the silence was no longer quite so oppressive. 

"I think I'm going to bed" announced Harry suddenly, coming to the decision that sleep would be the best thing for all of them, and leaned over to kiss Ali goodnight.

"I think I'll go too" added Ron, Ali and Ginny murmuring agreement as they headed to the stairs. 

Harry paused watching Ali as she climbed the stairs, only to be brought back to reality by Ron seconds later, "You're really taken with her, aren't you?"

Harry blushed slightly and nodded, "She's amazing"

Ron blushed a little himself and replied, "I know what you mean," a smile slipping onto his face as he thought of Hermione.

The next week passed by as all weeks do, through classes, homework, quidditch practice, and preparing for the meeting of the DA Harry had no time for anything else.

Luna settled back into life at the castle fairly quickly, and the students recovered from their initial reaction to her. Things weren't exactly back to normal though, because no-one knew what had happened to Luna while she was gone, not even Dumbledore. She hadn't told him a thing, because she claimed she didn't know. 

Memory charms were perhaps the cause, but Harry, Ron and Hermione had inadvertently caught a snippet of conversation between Dumbledore and McGonagall that suggested that Dumbledore thought Luna was suffering trauma, and her mind, in an attempt to defend itself, had locked all memories of that time away, so she would never have to face them again.

Though that explanation was simple enough, and made perfect sense, many of the students had a hard time accepting Luna back into the fold, though if the truth were told, things weren't that different for Luna than they'd always been. She had never been universally popular, in truth she hadn't even been close and those that had stuck by her then, stuck by her now, Harry, Ron, Dean, Ginny, Ali and Hermione included. Luna was very eager to rejoin the DA, which they had invited her to, though it had taken some careful consideration to reach the decision to do so. In the end, the need to show support for a struggling friend had far surpassed the possible dangers of her inadvertently alerting Voldemort to the group.

Harry had gone over some duelling techniques with Caighlynne after his last Occlumency lesson, in preparation for the meeting. He wanted to kick off with a bang, and make a good impression; Caighlynne's help had insured that was possible.

He had planned to ask Sirius to help him practice, but he could barely ever find him. Sirius seemed to have taken to leaving several times in the day, but no-one knew where he went, well either that or no-one was telling. And then when he was around he had too many things to do, he checked all the wards around the castle every day, and still liked to patrol the corridors at every opportunity. Harry knew what he was doing was important, but that didn't change the fact that he missed his godfather.

Though the more he thought about it, the more he realised just how lucky he was to have Sirius there at all, most students didn't see any of their family during the school term at all. In fact Harry was beginning to wonder how he had coped in the past without Sirius there. Though he tried not to dwell on it, as Sirius put it, 

'Don't be so stuck in the past that the present has to kick you in the ass to remind you to live'

Not exactly literate genius, but the concept was clear enough. 

************************************************************************

**_Dearest Readers. _**

**_You must be really irritated with me by now. I keep promising chapters, and they never show up on time, the only thing I can do now is apologize. I've had a little case of writers block this chapter, I know what's going to happen next in the story, but I can't think of a way to get there, and I can't find a way to say "a month or so passed" properly, I hate it enough when I write that about weeks passing. Never fear though, I'm getting there eventually, it just takes some time. I'm working on it though!_**

**_This is usually where I promise another chapter soon, well, I'm not going to. It should only be a week till the next one, but who knows what will happen between now and then. Best not to make promises I can't keep. _**

**_I hope you're still enjoying what I write, because though I'm struggling for ideas, I'd like to believe that you like it. Anyway, I will leave this note here, reply to the reviews and post this. Doubtless you've been waiting long enough for it. _**

**_Happy _****_Reading_****_,_**

**_From your dedicated author,_**

**_Believe_**

****

**_Anna L. Black – _**_Lovely to hear from you again, and I'm delighted to see you stuck with the story! As always thank-you for the kind comments and I hope this instalment was to your liking!_

**_Jbfritz – _**_Thank-you again, you are much too kind. Glad to know you'd be interested in a sequel, though I haven't finalised my decision on that – most likely there will be one._

**_WeasleyGurl – _**_Thank-you for the delightful comments, I'm so thrilled you like my work. As ever I aim to please, and on such a note you will be glad to hear that there will be an appearance by Fred and George in the next chapter or so. I love them too –I'm always worried about messing them up as I write them though!_


	22. Chapter 22: Breakthroughs

**Chapter 22: Breakthroughs**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dean's workload was ever increasing, and the only one who was fully up to date with both coursework and homework was Hermione. Not that _that_ was anything new. It turned out there was a lot more work involved in the NEWT's than any of them had dared to suspect. Ali and Ginny were also experiencing a bit of a shock from the amount of work that was required for the OWL's, and Harry and Dean's "study" sessions, though thoroughly enjoyable, were not much help. In fact they tended to serve as something more of a distraction seeing as more often than not, they ended up "studying" each other.   

It seemed that all the teachers were of the opinion that the more homework they gave out, the more likely you were to pass. In Harry's opinion, if they kept up the present rate students would be more likely to suffer nervous breakdowns than pass exams. Except maybe Hermione, she seemed to thrive under the increased pressure, but she was a special case. _'Not special'_ hemused,_ 'more exceptional'. _He would never understand how she did it. 

That was what Harry had been doing before he allowed his mind to wander; homework. Potions homework to be precise. He had been working on the essay for several hours, and looking round he noted that the common room had significantly emptied whilst he had been engrossed. He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that it was 11.30; he'd been there since 8 and the essay still wasn't finished. Though being honest with himself he had to admit that his focus had been distinctly lacking. Earlier it wasn't his fault, not really, what normal teenage boy could concentrate on an essay detailing plants' properties in potion brewing when his beautiful girlfriend was sitting but feet away, her eyes glowing in the firelight? None that Harry could think of. And then after that his thoughts, which apparently were content concentrating on anything other than Potions drifted to Quidditch. 

It was the Hufflepuff game next weekend and Harry was scared that the team had become complacent. It wasn't that they weren't good, or that they weren't training, it was just…they all seemed to take victory as a given. Slytherin were, after all, their biggest rivals, and they had beaten them soundly, so it only followed that they should beat Hufflepuff, who were never taken very seriously. This, Harry figured, could be the downfall of the team. He had seen Hufflepuff play in their first game against Ravenclaw, and was at least a little worried about what he saw. They had re-vamped their team, and were looking to be a much tougher opposition than any of the Griffindor's were giving them credit for.

Harry started violently as he heard a thud on the other side of the - what he had thought to be empty - common room. He turned round quickly and much to his amusement saw that the thud he had heard had been the noise of Hermione hitting the floor after falling out of her chair. _'Probably because she fell asleep' _Harry surmised as he made his way over there to check she was okay. 

Hermione jumped when she saw Harry approach her as she picked herself up off the floor; obviously she'd been thinking she was alone. 

"Alright there Hermione?" smirked Harry as he offered her his hand

She frowned slightly and gave him a warning glance before she gave up the pretence and broke out into a smile, blushing a little as she did so, "Oh shut up you" she muttered as she used his hand to haul herself off the floor, "What're you doing up anyway?"

"Potions essay" Harry muttered

"Haven't you done that yet?" began Hermione urgently, "but it's due in the day after tomorrow!"

"Exactly" replied Harry, "I still have tomorrow to finish it then"

"But Harry, tomorrow's Tuesday…you have Occlumency lessons…and we've scheduled the first DA meeting for tomorrow night…you hadn't forgotten had you?"

Harry's smile faltered for a second, he _had _forgotten, "of course not Hermione, I'm almost done, although if you'd just let me see yours…"

She looked at him appraisingly, "Harry copying my homework is not an option"

"I wouldn't _copy _it, not exactly, just get some ideas for the basic points" he pleaded, looking at her beseechingly with wide eyes that Ali said were impossible to resist, apparently Hermione was immune though,

"I thought you said you were almost finished?" she demanded

"Well, um, I might have exaggerated slightly" he admitted, a faint hint of red showing on his cheeks as she gazed sternly at him, "So…um…what're you doing up so late anyway?" he asked in a feeble attempt to change the subject, leaning over towards the books cluttering the desk Hermione had fallen from.

She blushed slightly and reached over to pick up the pile of books. Harry raised an eyebrow expectantly, still waiting on an answer, "I…I was looking for something to wear to the Yule Ball…my dress robes from 4th year don't really fit anymore after all. I don't know why I'm bothering though, it's not like Ron's asked me to go with him" She added slightly dismayed, 

"Does he have to?" asked Harry, surprised, 

"Well, yes," she replied, "How else am I to know if he wants to go with me?"

Harry looked at her exasperatedly, "he's going out with you! How much more do you really need to know? The only reason he hasn't asked you is that seeing as you're his girlfriend he doesn't think he has to"

Hermione looked slightly shocked, and as he noticed that, worries started to creep into Harry's own mind, what if Ali was thinking the same way, thinking that he didn't want to go with her because he hadn't asked?

"Really?" asked Hermione, clearly relieved,

"Uh-huh…did you really think that he didn't want to go with you?"

"Well not really…but I dunno…I couldn't help but worry about it…there are a lot of girls prettier than me around"

Harry looked at his friend supportively, he had no idea Hermione felt so insecure, she hid it really well. "Not to him" he said quietly, genuinely.

"I mean there's..." Hermione paused mid sentence, "what did you say?"

"Not to him" Harry repeated, smiling, knowing that she'd heard him the first time. 

Hermione's attempts at holding back her grin failed miserably, and Harry laughed, glad to see she was no longer worried.

"Honestly, Ron thinks he's the luckiest guy in the world…because he has you…don't forget that again, okay?"

"I won't" she said, smiling warmly, slightly surprised that Harry had been so much help.

"Now" he began, reaching for the books in her arms, "What were you thinking of buying?"

"You really want to know?" she asked hopefully, Harry nodded surprised at such enthusiasm, 

Hermione noticed his surprise and explained, "Oh it's just…well…I'd like to get a boy's opinion, but I'd rather not ask Ron, you know, make it a surprise."

"You can ask me anything Hermione…you know that don't you?"

"Yes, of course, it's just…" she trailed off, looking uncomfortable, 

"What?" asked Harry, upset and worried, 

"Oh Harry, it's not you…I just…I'm not used to talking so much about myself…I never had really close friends when I was young…I mean I had friends, but we were never that close, I just feel strange sharing so much about me. I feel like an idiot telling you about these stupid insecurities."

"I know Hermione, I'm the same, well kind of, I've never had anyone to tell things to before you and Ron either, but you can trust me,"

"Oh I know" she interrupted, "and I do, just sometimes I feel awkward telling you about problems between me and Ron"

"Don't" he said simply, "if it gets to the point where I don't want/need to know any more details then don't worry, I'll let you know" he said with a smirk, "and anyway, you helped me out with the whole Cho debacle last year…and that was embarrassing."

She grinned and gave him a quick hug, "Thank-you Harry…so…do you want to see which dress I was thinking of?"

"Yeah sure" he replied, 

Her grin widened and she pulled out the catalogue open at the page and pointed to a deep scarlet floor length dress. It had a slashed neck and a matching scarlet shawl. 

"That's uh, really nice Hermione" Harry said, smiling, "I'm sure Ron'll love it" he added with a knowing smirk, which caused Hermione to blush furiously. 

]

"You know this makes me think…I'm going to need some new dress robes as well…I doubt my 4th year ones will fit me either…I have grown just a little since then."

Hermione giggled, spotting the concern on Harry's face. "What's wrong?" she asked, 

"Well, um, I doubt there'll be another Hogsmede visit so where am I going to get any?" he muttered worriedly.

"Don't worry" she replied, "There's a men's section in this catalogue…you can see if there's anything there you like and I'll order them tomorrow when I send away for this" she looked at the dress, smiling fondly as she pictured Ron's reaction to it, Harry was right Ron would like it.

"I owe you one" he muttered as he flicked to the right section, "Now; you know more about this sort of thing than me…which ones should I get?"

The next day seemed to pass impossibly slowly, classes lasting for what seemed like days. It was always the same when there was something to look forward to. It probably didn't help that Harry's day was longer than everyone else's for he had an Occlumency lesson to fit in before dinner. 

When he arrived at Caighlynne's office he pushed open the door and let himself in as he usually did – she had long since told him not to bother knocking. When he did though he was shocked to find a very frustrated looking Snape staring at him from the seat opposite Caighlynne. He instantly felt the dread building in his stomach, _why was Snape here? To test him? Surely not. _

"Potter don't you have any manners?" demanded Snape, his eyes boring into Harry, 

"Severus, I have had to tell Harry several times not to bother knocking if that is what you are referring to" interjected Caighlynne after seeing the furious expression building on Harry's face, "Now if you don't mind me and Harry have a lesson scheduled for just now, we can continue this later"

He scowled at her, but conceded, "Yes, I suppose, Potter does need all the help he can get"

"Actually, I find Harry has a rare talent for such a difficult art, he has surpassed any expectations I had of him" Caighlynne retorted, defending Harry, 

"Really?" sneered Snape, "His performance last year was pitiful, been practicing have you?"

"Yes Sir" replied Harry, with a fake courtesy that only served to infuriate Snape, "Practice is usually necessary to acquire a new skill is it not?"

"Would you be willing to let me see how much your practice has helped?" asked Snape menacingly, 

Harry blanched slightly, he knew he was better than he had been last year, but that didn't make the idea of Snape prowling around his mind any more appealing than it had been then. 

"Severus, you know full well that I am a competent enough Legillimens to make a fair assessment of Harry's ability." Caighlynne stated dangerously, and Harry thought he saw Snape lose his composure for a brief second. 

"I was merely taking an interest in a former student, but if Potter would rather not…"

Harry knew full well that Snape was trying to bait him, but that didn't alter the effects, "if you would like a demonstration Professor, I would be perfectly willing to comply" Harry responded calmly, even as he spoke focusing on the room in his mind that he had to defend, securing the walls. And sure enough Snape went for the surprise attack, invading before he had even replied. But Harry was ready for him, he could feel the cold force throwing itself at the walls of his block, trying without success to gain access to his thoughts. Harry waited, following the pattern of the attacks, and eventually threw his walls forward expelling Snape from his mind almost effortlessly. 

Snape – who Harry could now clearly focus on once again – was sitting staring at Harry, his mouth gaping. "I see you have indeed advanced Potter, good to see you haven't been wasting your time _this year_"

Harry fought back the urge to throw himself at Snape and simply moved over towards his usual seat.

"Now" interrupted Caighlynne, clearly irritated with Snape, "that you have your queries answered, could we get on with our lesson?"

"Of course" said Snape, choosing to ignore her tone, "I have things to be getting on with too, we can finish this some other time?"

"Yes," she replied, "I'll see you at dinner" and he swept out of the room.

"What was Snape doing here?" Harry asked impatiently, 

"I, uh, he was…" Caighlynne looked slightly awkward, 

"Let me guess, it's a secret?" Harry asked scowling, 

"Well, no not exactly, oh I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you…just, don't get your hopes up okay?"

Harry was confused but eager to know what was going on so he nodded earnestly, 

She smiled, "okay, well, Severus and I are trying to find a way to destroy Voldemort, with his knowledge of Voldemort, and my knowledge of more obscure magic, like fairy magic, the Order thought we would stand the best chance of developing a spell that will not only kill him, but get rid of his spirit, so he can never come back"

Harry's eyes lit up excitedly, "and are you getting anywhere? What kind of thing are you trying to come up with? Will this be something that can be done from a distance? How soon will it be ready? Will…"

"Harry, stop" Caighlynne said firmly, "today was our first meeting, and we were only discussing ideas, we're nowhere near actually having something"

"Oh" his face fell, 

  
"That doesn't mean we won't ever though" she added optimistically, "I did tell you not to get your hopes up,"

"Yeah, I know" he said dejectedly, "it's just, even the faintest hope of getting rid of him, it's…"

"I know" she said simply, "Now, that was a nice piece of Occlumency you displayed with Snape there, he got quite a shock," 

Harry grinned, "I know"

They had a few more practices and Harry was delighted when Caighlynne announced that he wouldn't need any more lessons.

"That doesn't mean you stop practising though" she warned, "I'll test you every now and then, you have to work on keeping up the walls all the time"

He sighed; he struggled to concentrate on too many things at once.

"Trust me, the more you practice the easier it becomes, eventually you'll forget you even have the shields up, I know I do"

"I know, I know" he replied, "Practice makes perfect and all that"

She smiled at him, "Now, I have a preposition for you, how would you like to move on to studying Legillimancy?"

Harry nodded eagerly, "Yeah that would be great"

"It shouldn't be too difficult to pick up, not since you've mastered Occlumency" she continued, 

"I wouldn't say mastered exactly," said Harry modestly, 

"Well maybe not quite yet, but you'll be there soon. Now I think we'll leave it there for today…same time next week to start Legillimancy?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you then" said Harry, getting ready to leave, 

"See you" Caighlynne called after him, chuckling softly to herself as she remembered the look on Snape's face when Harry bettered him. 

 **********************************************************************************************************************

The DA had assembled itself in the Room of Requirement at 8pm as they had arranged earlier. Harry was feeling slightly nervous, but his excitement overthrew the nerves. 

"Hi everyone, thank-you all for turning up, I'm glad to see so many of you here," he began, addressing the crowd, they all knew what he meant by that. Glad they were still allowed to be at school, glad they were still alive really.

"I think the best thing for us to be doing in this group is to practice duelling. We have to be good at that, not only remembering curses or hexes, but being good at sending them whilst defending ourselves. We're not only going to memorize ways to fight, but we're going to practice them. Like it or not there is a war going on around us, and like it or not we could easily be dragged into it. I for one want to be ready for that when it happens. Note I said when, not if, for I don't think there's any question about it, Voldemort wants to conquer the world, and unless you plan on letting him, or joining him, then you're going to have to fight at some stage. We can help each other get better. We are here for each other, because if you think about it, Voldemort won't expect us to be able to fight him, he's far too arrogant to consider school children a threat, we have to use that to our advantage. If we can train ourselves well enough, we could well be the additional edge that our side needs; we could sway the outcome that's delicately balancing at the moment. Even if we don't make that much of an impact as a group, we'll still make a difference, being part of this group could be the difference between living and dieing, if you take it seriously enough, pretty big difference huh?"

Harry paused letting the group take in his speech. He hadn't meant or expected to say all that, but when he was up there in front of them all, it kind of came to him, and it felt right, so he said it, and he was glad he did. He had meant every word. He noticed the crowd was looking at him expectantly, eyes wide and glittering, eager to begin.

  
"So firstly," he continued, "if there's anyone here who disagrees with what I just said, or thinks I'm taking this too seriously, or doesn't plan on being particularly committed then leave now, before you waste everyone's time."

No-one moved.

"No-one? Good. Now I think it would be best if we split into pairs and duelled each other. I know not everyone's had experience with this, but that's why we're here. If we do that, I can see how advanced everyone is, and exactly what we have to learn, and so I can have a better idea of what to do at the next few meetings."

Everyone looked enthusiastic and hurried to partner off, as it happened there was an even number of students – excluding Harry – so everyone had a partner. They began to fight on Harry's signal and he was quite surprised by how good a few of them were, especially considering that they'd never had any such lessons at school. Voldemort's return, he supposed, had led parents to teach their children to defend themselves. Harry was glad; it would make the DA a lot easier. 

He wandered round the room, watching everyone and taking notes – Hermione's idea – writing down things like strengths, weaknesses, good ideas to teach, etc. There were occasional cries and shouts, which, of course, were to be expected, they were duelling after all, but cry was much more distinct and panic stricken than all the rest combined; and it came from Luna. Harry rushed over there and found Ali staring at the other girl, who was cowering on the floor, worried and scared. 

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, 

"I…I…it was only an _expelliarmus _that I sent…her eyes widened horribly, and she screamed…then she fell to the ground…I…I didn't mean it" Ali stammered anxiously, 

"Of course you didn't" said Harry comfortingly, as he knelt down to speak to Luna, "Luna? Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, her round eyes, bigger and rounder than usual, staring at him, full of horror and despair, Harry had seen that look before. In Sirius'. Whenever he thought of the torture he experienced in Azkaban. 

"You remembered something didn't you?" he asked softly, almost afraid to hear the answer, 

Luna nodded meekly, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Harry looked to his friends who were at the front of the group gathered around them, and they nodded understanding his unspoken explanation.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll finish up here…you take her to see Dumbledore" said Hermione, glad to have something to do to keep her occupied, to stop her worrying about what Luna had remembered.

"Come on Luna," encouraged Harry gently, helping her up, "We'll go and see Dumbledore, he'll know what to do" _'at least I hope so'_ thought Harry as he steadied Luna and led her out of the room. The journey to Dumbledore's office was long, Luna wasn't really up to walking quickly, and just as Harry was debating how to get past the gargoyle he walked into Sirius. Literally. 

  
"Harry! Hey, watch where you're going, will you?" Sirius chided cheerfully, "How are you?"

"Erm, not so good, Luna, uh, 'remembered something' at the DA" Harry said carefully, "I'm taking her to see Dumbledore now,"

"Oh" said Sirius quietly, 

"You wouldn't happen to know the password would you?" Harry asked hopefully, 

"Actually I do, it's 'chocolate frog'"

"Thanks" muttered Harry as he walked up to the gargoyle and repeated it, "Sirius?"

"yeah?"

"You aren't doing anything just now are you?" Harry asked, 

"Nah, not really, why? Want to stop by?"

"I was thinking about it, I've never seen you in ages,"

  
"Okay, I'll see you there in a bit then okay?"

"Yeah" replied Harry as he guided Luna into Dumbledore's office, 

"Harry, Luna, what can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore, eyes twinkling from behind his glasses, 

"Well Sir, we were having a DA meeting, and practicing duelling, when Luna screamed and fell to the floor…she remembered something"

"I see" said Dumbledore, suddenly serious, "Harry would you mind leaving me and Ms Lovegood?"

"Not at all, Sir" replied Harry turning to go,

"And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for making sure she got here, it was the right thing to do"

"I thought so" replied Harry as he left the room, heading over to Sirius'. 

"Hey kid," Sirius called affectionately from the couch as Harry walked in and took a seat, "So what's up? Anything in particular you wanted to see me about?"

"Not really" said Harry, "I haven't seen much of you though, what've you been up to?"

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary"

"No?" asked Harry, his curiosity getting the better of him, 

"No" said Sirius shortly, 

"Fine," said Harry, "don't tell what you've been doing"

"There's nothing to tell" Sirius continued defensively, "So what've you been up to?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject. Luckily for him it worked as Harry retold what had happened with Snape at his Occlumency lesson, how the DA meeting had gone, and what he had been doing with the team at Quidditch practice. 

"Things are going well then?" asked Sirius, pleased, 

"Yeah" said Harry smiling, something Sirius delighted in seeing as it didn't happen nearly often enough for his liking, "Except, well, there is one thing…"

"What?" asked Sirius, eager to help, 

"Well, the Yule Ball…" Harry started, and Sirius smirked knowingly, 

"I don't know if I should formally ask Ali to go…I mean I was talking to Hermione the other night and she was really upset because Ron hadn't asked her yet…" he trailed off, not sure what more to say

"Well it can't do any harm can it?" asked Sirius sensibly, "If you think she might want you to ask her then you should, because even is she's not bothered in the first place, she'll just think it's a really nice gesture and she'll still be happy, it's a win-win situation."

Harry smiled, "When you put it like that it does make a lot of sense"

"I know" said Sirius smugly,

"Oh shut up" retorted Harry, "right I'm going to ask her now then…unless you want to tell me where you've been disappearing to?"

"I haven't been disappearing!" exclaimed Sirius indignantly, 

"Fine" said Harry, slightly frustrated as he headed for the door, 

"Want some advice?" Sirius asked, 

"Depends if it's good or not" Harry retorted turning back around, 

"When you ask Ali, take her for a walk, under the invisibility cloak, which I have here for you" he got it from a shelf at the side of the room and handed it to Harry, "to the astronomy tower or something – that's what me and James always used to do, in fact that's how he got Lily to go out with him – least I think so, he never would tell me the whole story" Sirius grinned, 

Harry blushed slightly, and said "Okay, I will," before he left cloak in hand,

"Good luck!" Sirius called after him,

Harry arrived back at Griffindor tower shortly, and after answering everyone's questions – though most of the time 'I don't know' was all he could say – he pulled Ali to one side and told her to meet him at the portrait hole in a few minutes. She looked slightly suspicious, but more curious and eagerly agreed.

Harry waited a minute or two until he saw Ali head to the portrait, then got up to go himself, only to be stopped by Ron. 

"Where you off to?" he asked with a grin, 

Harry considered lying, but knew he wouldn't be able to pull it off, "I'm going for a walk with Ali, to ask her to go to the Ball with me"

Ron looked confused, "ask her to go…but isn't it obvious that you'd go with her? I mean you are a couple"

"That's what I thought…actually I was meaning to tell you…I think you should ask Hermione"

"Why?"

"Because I was talking to her last night and she was upset that you ahdn't asked her, thought you didn't like her anymore" Harry explained, 

"Bugger" cursed Ron, "How am I supposed to know she needs to be asked?!"

"Don't worry about it, I explained to her that you didn't think it was necessary…and told her most guys would feel the same way…she's not mad at you or anything"

The relief was evident on Ron's face," Why do I need to ask her then?"

"If you knew what the dress she's getting's like that wouldn't be a question" replied Harry grinning, 

Ron looked at him completely baffled, "What are you talking about?"

"When I was talking to her last night, she asked me if I thought you'd like the dress she was thinking of getting"

"And I will?"

"Most defiantly" Harry confirmed, 

Ron grinned and looked over to Hermione, "you think I should ask her then?"

"Yeah" said Harry softly, "but don't let her know I talked to you…she'll like it better if she thinks you did it by yourself"

"Good thinking" said Ron, "now weren't you off somewhere?"

  
"Right" said Harry, running off towards the portrait hole, "See you later"

"Bye" called Ron quietly, so as not to draw attention to him, 

"Where've you been?" demanded Ali, when Harry finally got there, 

"Got stopped by Ron, he was in need of some advice"

"Oh really? What advice?" she asked intrigued,

"I'm not at liberty to say" Harry replied smugly, "anyway it might give away my surprise"

 The frustration that had been mounting on her face melted at the mention of a surprise, "what's the surprise?"

  
"It's no big deal really…I just thought we could go for a walk – under this" he said pulling out the invisibility cloak, "to the Astronomy tower or something, I hear it looks really nice at night"

"That is so sweet" she enthused as he wrapped the cloak around them both, pulling her closer to him than was really necessary, and giving her a quick kiss, 

"Come on then, let's go"

They reached the Tower without any problem, and Harry had to admit the view was beautiful,

"This is amazing" she whispered into his ear, 

"so are you" he replied, turning her round to face him, "Which is why I was wondering…" she was gazing at him intently, her fascinating violet eyes capturing his attention, "Uh, if you would like to go to the ball with me?" He looked away as soon as he finished speaking, trying to hide the rising blush, 

"You idiot" she said fondly, "you didn't have to ask me like this"

"I know" he replied, "this just makes it even more special, and you deserve the best"

"I love you" she whispered drawing closer to him, 

He froze for a second, panicking over what to say next, before he realised there was only one thing to say, "I love you too" and as he whispered it, pulling her to him for a long kiss, he realised it was true.

**_I thought that was a lovely place to end it…maybe a little soppy, but you know you love it really! This took a little longer than planned, but it was a teeny bit longer than usual – almost 5000 words, I'm proud! Anyways, I'm too tired to babble on for ages you'll be glad to know, so I'll reply to the reviews (I'm so sorry I think I missed some last time, but not to worry I'll reply now!) and then post this, as always I hope you enjoy it, and I hope to hear from you soon!_**

**_Lots and Lots of Love_**

**_Believe_**

****

**_Replies:-_**

**__**
    
    **_Werewolf6225(_****_) – _**_I looked through all of my books and I can't find a single mention of Sirius' eye__ colour__! I like them blue so I'm going to keep them that way 'till I have proof otherwise. *folds arms and stares defiantly* seriously though, maybe they're blue, maybe brown, who knows? Not me!_
    
    **_szelij_****_() – _**_I know he was killed off for a reason, and I certainly don't expect to see him back in the actual books, but I'm just having some fun here, and my party's not complete without Sirius!_
    
    **_Kemenran_******_– Your wish is my command!_
    
    **_Phoenix_****_ marauder() _**_– Ooh…Sirius has a secret! Don't worry you find out in a chapter or two what it is and it's a good thing! But that's all I'm saying. And I'm working through the writers block slowly but surely! Thanks for the review!_
    
    **_Jbfritz_******_– The Luna story will come out, but only little by little. Yes, there is a point to that before you ask. *sticks out tongue* so for now I'm the only one who gets to know *evil laugh*_
    
    **_Anna L.Black_**_ – Thank you for the encouragement – it's good to know someone's going through the same! Luna still has a part to play yet so stay tuned!_

****


	23. Chapter 23: Panics and Parties

**Chapter 23: Panics and Parties**

Harry woke from a restless sleep early on Saturday morning, nervously but eagerly anticipating the match against Hufflepuff later that day. Those were not the only concerns gracing his slumber though; Sirius was still acting oddly, vanishing all the time, avoiding questions about where he vanished to, and was increasingly stressed. It wouldn't bother Harry too much if only he knew what was going on, but he didn't and he felt like Sirius didn't trust him enough to let him in on the secret. 

Realising he wasn't likely to get any more sleep he decided to get up and go for a fly, get some extra practice in before the match. He hauled on some clothes, grabbed his Firebolt and made his way out to the pitch. 

Walking across the grass, the rising sun casting a hazy light on the grounds, Harry meet Remus, who was conducting a security check, something the Defence Team did a few times every day, with Voldemort's strength building at the rate it was they couldn't afford to take any chances.  

"Morning Harry" he called out amicably, 

"Hey Remus" Harry replied, 

"How come you're out here so early?"

  
"Couldn't sleep…figured I'd get some extra practice in…"

Remus smiled wryly, "I wish your dad had the sense to do that, whenever he was nervous about a match he thought the best solution was to keep all of us awake along with him, chattering away to himself…Sirius was always on hand with the silencing charm though…you know, I'm not sure James even realised he wasn't making any noise…"

Harry chuckled, but his expression grew serious again quite quickly at the mention of Sirius, "It's not just the match…it's Sirius…he keeps vanishing, and he refuses to tell me where he's going…I mean, I know he doesn't have to tell me everything but this is all the time…he won't even tell me _why_ he can't tell me"

To Harry's surprise Remus simply smiled, "it's nothing to worry about"

"You mean you know?" Harry demanded indignantly, 

"Yes" replied Remus, "I've even went with him once or twice"

  
"then you can tell me where he's going!"

"No"

"But…"

"Harry, trust me, it's fine, it's something of a surprise…you'll find out soon enough"

The statement did nothing to allay Harry's concerns, merely aroused his curiosity even more.

"Fine, don't tell me" Harry snapped and turned to go, 

"Harry…don't….it's not a big deal…Sirius just wants to do something for you…and have it be a surprise…you'll like it, honestly…just – just let him do this." Remus pleaded, "Because though he doesn't realise it, he needs this just as much as you do"

"Need what?" asked Harry hopefully, 

"Nice try Harry" smiled Remus, "now weren't you going to practice?"

"Yes," Harry conceded reluctantly, realising that Remus was going to be no help whatsoever.

"See you later" Remus called after him, "Good luck with the match"

  
"Thanks" Harry shouted back as he climbed onto his broom and took off, leaving all his worries on the ground behind him. The elation he felt whenever he flew was beyond comparison, the sky was an alternate world, one where there were no cares or responsibilities, no worries or fears, only the primal adrenaline rush he felt as the wind pressed against him harshly yet comfortingly.

The sun was rising, though it took Harry an age to notice, the clouds cluttering the sky excluded the newly formed light from notice, and slowly but surely he saw others making their way to the pitch. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Ginny and Ali were meandering happily towards the pitch, chatting cheerfully among themselves; Ron looking only slightly nervous. Harry imagined he'd be much worse before the match commenced.  

At the other end of the pitch Harry noticed the Hufflepuff team congregating outside their dressing room, most of them looked pretty confident in themselves, which did nothing to aid Harry's mounting concerns in the slightest.

He flew down to greet the Griffindor team were they had assembled and surveyed the team critically, a few of them cringing under his unusually analytical gaze. He ushered them inside the dressing room, reluctant for anyone to get wind of their strategies before the match. Chris and Ginny thought he was over-reacting slightly, but the looks the rest of the team shot them when they voiced those opinions were more than enough to silence them. 

Harry occupied himself with getting changed, and polishing the Firebolt, when he was finally ready the rest of the team were too, and they gathered round him, avidly listening, desperate to do him proud. They trusted what he had to say, more so than even he did.   
  
"Ok guys, I don't really have a big speech prepared…it's not like I need to tell you all what to do anyway, you're talented enough to figure that out for yourself. Don't underestimate Hufflepuff, they've got a reformed team and we don't know exactly what we're up against, so you have to be prepared. Prepare yourself to fight the hardest match of your live and whatever follows is only going to be easier. You all know what we have to do today; win!"

Jenny, who over the months had identified herself as the font of endless enthusiasm and team spirit, lead the others in a deafening whoop of excitement as they made their way out to the pitch where their cheer was lost amongst the astounding voice of the crowd. 

The team assembled in the centre of the pitch and Harry stepped forward to shake hands with Hufflepuff's captain Lucy Jones. Lucy was a dark haired seventh year who Harry hadn't really heard much about before she made captain. She was a chaser on the Hufflepuff team, but her talent had never been exceptional. She was, well, ordinary. Ordinary looking, not pretty, but by no means ugly, she had ordinary friends, ordinary hobbies, ordinary grades. There wasn't a single thing that could be described as even slightly remarkable about her. 

_Even her handshake is bland_, Harry thought to himself as she shook his hand, and moved back towards her team, offering them a few last minute pieces of advice. Harry merely grinned at his team, who smiled eagerly back at him desperate for the match to begin. 

And it did. Madam Hooch blew her whistle as she released the balls and for a few seconds no-one could see a thing. The chasers sped towards the Quaffle, the keepers retreating to protect their hoops, the beaters cannoning around recklessly and getting the bludgers to do the same, and the seekers were merely trying to get out of the way long enough to stand a chance of even seeing the snitch. 

Harry took this ideal opportunity to study his rival. Cilice Moore. She was a new addition to the team; Harry was almost certain she was only a second year. She did look very small, and quite scared. Her look, a combination of fear and determination, reminded Harry of his first few quidditch games, his instant love of the game, the determination to succeed, and the overwhelming fear of failing. 

A bludger was headed straight towards her, sent by the one and only Jenny who was grinning broadly at Harry, there was almost no way Cilice could escape. 

"And with magnificent aim, Taylor fires a bludger towards Hufflepuff seeker Moore, this is going to be difficult to avoid if not impos-"Dean stopped his commentary mid sentence, shocked, as was everyone else. Moore had noticed the bludger only seconds before it would have impacted, and with an amazing exhibition of control spun underneath her broom and flew easily out of the way upside down. No-one had been expecting such an imaginative display of skill, and the overwhelming cheer from the Hufflepuff stands ensured she knew that they were proud of her.

She acknowledged the cheers briefly but quickly returned her focus to the game, and the search for the golden snitch. Harry was dumbfounded. All his worry about the team underestimating their opponents and it seemed like he was the guiltiest of that very offence. He immediately turned his full attention to the game, realising, for the first time, that she could be a threat to him. 

"And Vilene passes to Weasley, back to Vilene, to Scott and he scores! Ten – zero to Griffindor!" Dean was always slightly more enthusiastic talking about Griffindor than Hufflepuff, but not enough to force McGonagall to interfere. 

"And Scott goes for a victory loop –no! he's swooping back down – I don't believe it, he's got the Quaffle from Jones and is way too close to that hoop for Hufflepuff's comfort. He scores again! Twenty – zero to Griffindor! An ingenious move by Scott there, making his opponents think he was merely celebrating, and then swooping in when they were lax! Amazing!"

Hufflepuff fans clearly disagreed with Dean's analysis of what had just taken place, but their boos and indignant shouts were wholly drowned out by Griffindor's fanatical cheers.

Both teams were very skilled, and as a result not many points were being scored, they were tied at 50 each when a delighted Harry spotted the snitch at the base of the Hufflepuff goal post. He threw his broom into a dive, and saw, out of the corner of his eye, Cilice do the same. He was dismayed to note that she was slightly closer, and so had the advantage. Another bludger, this time sent by Chris, ensured that she wouldn't reach it though, as it appeared right in her path and forced her to swerve off. Harry looked away from the snitch for the briefest of seconds while this was going on, but those few seconds were enough for the snitch to make itself scarce. 

Harry could feel the frustration building inside of him, he had been so close. He pulled out of the dive and began to circle the pitch, more determined than ever to catch it first. 

"Jones sweeps past Vilene, under Weasley, and scores!" Sixty – Fifty to Hufflepuff" Dean's tone was slightly bored, and it was obvious this was not what he had been hoping for. 

Then suddenly Harry saw it, the snitch, and it was close. He urged the Firebolt forwards, blocking out everything else that was going on, not wanting to be distracted. The snitch was almost within his grasp. He reached out, but just as his fingers were closing over the fluttering wings, a bludger, sent by a Hufflepuff beater taking a leave out of Jenny's book, collided with his head.

_Got it! _Was the last thing he thought as he slipped into unconsciousness and off of his broom. The crowd fell silent; no-one knew what to do about the falling boy. No-one except Chris. Chris threw his broom forwards, and managed to position himself between Harry and the ground, catching him, though only barely.

A relieved cheer was issued from the crowd when they saw Harry was safe and several people rushed onto the pitch to make sure he was okay, Sirius leading the charge. Chris flew quickly to the ground taking care not to drop Harry and was surrounded as soon as he touched down. 

"Harry? Harry, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Sirius asked desperately, cradling Harry's head in his arms, studying his face for any signs of life. There were none. Remus, ever calm and sensible, searched for a pulse and was most relieved to find a steady one. Madam Hooch was on scene within seconds and took control of the situation sending Sirius up to the hospital wing with Harry, and the players into the changing rooms to get showered and changed.

 Hermione, who had been fighting her way through the gathered crowd much less efficiently than either Sirius or Remus had, due to her distinctly smaller stature and lack of authority- during such events 'Prefect' meant nothing to anxious students, and they dismissed her demands of "I am a Prefect, now could you _please _get out of the way" within seconds of hearing them - was rushing after Sirius, praying that she'd be allowed to see Harry. 

Meanwhile in the changing rooms, Ron, Ali and Ginny were outraged at the fact they couldn't go along, and were getting changed quicker than they would've imagined possible. A flurry of clothes and limbs ensued, and in only a minute or two they were clean_(ish)_ fully clothed, and running over to the hospital wing. 

Sirius moved as quickly as he dared and Hermione had some trouble catching up, when she eventually did though, it didn't make her feel any better, as she had hoped it would, Harry looked worse up close than he did from a distance. There was a swollen lump on the side of his head, with some blood oozing slowly from the wound. His glasses were skewed, and broken. They marched in silence for a few minutes, when eventually Hermione disturbed the awkward atmosphere by muttering _oculus reparo, _and fixing Harry's glasses as she had all those years ago on the Hogwarts Express. 

Sirius gave her a half smile and moved the newly fixed glasses into their proper position on his face. After what seemed like an eternity they reached the hospital wing, and were met by a flustered looking Madam Pomfrey. 

"What has he been doing now?" she muttered upon seeing who it was, her keen eyes assessing the situation as she spoke, "bludger?" she enquired gently, 

Sirius simply nodded. 

"Come on, put him down on the bed here, he'll be just fine once he gets a few potions inside him." She continued, guiding Sirius arms to an empty bed, her confidence reassuring him. Hermione too felt relieved at the nurses' confidence that Harry would be fine. 

Just then the door burst open, and three exhausted quidditch players fell into the ward, "Is…he…." Ron was out of breath, 

"Okay?" finished Ali quietly, 

"He will be just fine, if could get the chance to work on him" declared Madam Pomfrey, clearly unhappy about the disturbance to her ward, "Now, all of you out"

"But…" protested Sirius, though after a sharp glare from Pomfrey he thought better of it and shut up, ushering the others outside as he went, 

"Will he really be alright?" asked Ginny hopefully as they left, with a few last desperate glances back towards their friend. 

  
"I think so" said Sirius determinedly, "Pomfrey's healed far worse in her time, he's in excellent hands. The statement didn't do much to put them at ease though.

They hung around outside the hospital wing for what seemed like an eternity, an overbearing silence thickening the air, no-one daring to speak, no-one knowing what to say.

After about half an hour, Madam Pomfrey came out to see them all. "He's awake right now, but in a bit of pain, I'm about to give him a sleeping draught but I thought I'd get rather more peace over the course of the night if I were to let you see him for a few minutes just now, and I mean a _few_ minutes. And not all at once mind, two at a time at most."

They nodded quickly in agreement, and Sirius stepped forward to go in first, glancing backwards for confirmation that it was okay, the others nodded and he hurried in. 

"Harry" he said quietly, sitting down beside the bed. "Are you okay?"

Harry smiled, though it came out as more of a wince when he realised his facial muscles were a little tense. Sirius grinned back at him, "you had me worried there kid,"

"I'm fine" Harry croaked, his throat dry after drinking the vile potions,   
  


"Right, I'd better go and let the others in then," said Sirius, though it was clear he was reluctant to leave Harry's side, 

Harry nodded, "Hermione's probably having a nervous breakdown, she's always said quidditch was too dangerous" he added with a weak laugh, 

"okay then, I'll be back to see you tomorrow okay?"

"See you then"

"Have a nice sleep" Sirius called back as he went to the door. Ali and Ginny were the next ones to go in, and Harry's face lit up at the sight of Ali rushing over to his bed,

"Harry, how could you do that to me? I've been so worried, and they wouldn't let us come up with you, no, we had to get changed, then we had to wait outside, and oh, I just…I just couldn't bare for you to be hurt" she hugged him gingerly, not wanting to hurt him, 

"Hey, hey," he said, stroking her face, which now had tears flowing freely down it, "I'm fine, okay? No need to worry, you'll see, I'll be up and about by tomorrow"

she sniffed, "I know, I know, just…don't ever do that again, okay?"

"I'll try" he said with a grin, that faltered for a second, "Did…did we win?"

"Yes, you idiot" muttered Ginny, I remember Fred and George telling me about how Oliver once told you to get the snitch or die trying…you really took that advice to heart didn't you?"

Harry shrugged, grinning softly, 

"Right," said Ail, "we'd better go or Ron and Hermione will kill us for not leaving them enough time to see you", she leaned closer to him, "I love you, get better soon okay?"

"Mmm hmm" he replied grinning stupidly as she gave him a quick kiss, 

"Oh come on" muttered Ginny with a smirk pulling Ali away, "I don't need to see that"

"Fine" said Ali, following, "see you later Harry"

"Bye" he tried to call after her though it was more of a croak.

Ron and Hermione were at the bedside within seconds, concern obvious on their faces, 

"Harry James Potter" began Hermione, as Ron cringed beside her, "Don't you ever do anything like that again, have you any idea what it felt like to be in the stand watching you fall but being completely unable to do anything about it? I've always said Quidditch was too dangerous, I'm going to see about having more rules put in place and –" Ron's hand over her mouth stopped her from saying any more, 

"Hermione" he said exasperatedly, "at least leave this till tomorrow when we have more than two minutes"

She blushed slightly and nodded, "so Harry are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied, 

"Really?" asked Ron with a raised eyebrow, 

  
"Well, maybe not quite, my head is a little sore, but I will be"

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, "good, now I don't feel so bad about scolding you"

Harry looked over at them almost nervously, "so, uh, what actually happened? Who, um, saved me?"

"Well," began Ron, "after the bludger hit you, you fell off your broom, and Chris managed to get under you and he caught you on the way down"

"Right, uh, tell him thanks from me will you?" asked Harry awkwardly, 

"Of course" replied Hermione, smiling warmly, 

"Right" came a sharp voice from the corner, "you" it continued "drink this". It was Madam Pomfrey with Harry's potion, "and you" she continued turning to Ron and Hermione, "out"

"Okay, okay, we're going" muttered Ron, as he took Hermione's arm and led her out, "See you soon Harry"

Harry tried to reply but found his mouth full of a foul smelling potion. It did the job though, as after only seconds he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

It was Friday, and the Yule Ball was starting in an hour or two. The girls were all off getting ready and Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville were all lounging around in the common room trying to think of something to do.

  
"So…who's going home for the holidays then?" asked Neville, trying for a conversation, holidays did start tomorrow after all. 

"I am" said Dean, 

"So am I" replied Ron, "and Harry's coming to the Burrow, aren't you Harry?"

"Yup" Harry replied cheerfully, trying to imagine a Christmas that wasn't at Hogwarts, but at the burrow where mayhem and chaos were sure to ensue. "You going to your grans Neville?" 

"Yeah and I, uh, I'm going to Luna's on Boxing Day…"

"Luna's?" asked Ron curiously, 

"We've um…kind of being seeing each other…" stammered Neville, blushing furiously

"Way to go Neville" said Dean, chuckling good naturedly, 

"How's she doing anyway? After, well, you know…" Harry trailed off, 

"Not too bad…she can't remember much though…just some Death Eaters surrounding her, throwing curses…"

An awkward silence befell the common room, broken by some shouts from the girls dorms,

"Has anyone seen my robes?" called Ali, causing Harry to redden slightly at the thought of his girlfriend without her robes, 

"They're here!" shouted back Hermione, "but what about my shoes?"

"I can't find my hairbrush" called Lavender desperately, 

  
"My make-up bag is gone!" screamed Parvati

"I think I saw it in the common room" replied Lavender, "actually Hermione I think your shoes were there too"

"Right" muttered Hermione, "Ron Weasley you had better not be in the common room when I get there, I don't want you seeing me before I'm ready" she shouted

Ron tried to act cool and stayed lounging in his seat, at which all the guys burst out laughing, "away you go Ron" said Harry, "you know you don't want to be on her bad side"

Ron blushed, held an internal debate and eventually lept up and headed for the boy's dorms, at which all the guys burst out laughing again, "You, mate, are whipped" called Dean between laughs,   
  


"What?" demanded Ron, "I need to get ready anyway!" he finished indignantly, which ceased the laughter, 

"You know he does have a point" said Harry, and with that they all vacated the common room and went to get themselves ready. 

An hour later the boys were once again gathered in the common room, looking slightly flushed after the pillow fight that had been the result of some friendly teasing. Now though, they were all dressed and ready to go, eagerly anticipating the arrival of the girls.

Parvati and Lavender were the first to arrive downstairs as they had to go and meet their dates, both were looking pretty, Parvati in pale pink and Lavender in silver. Neville also decided to go, he had to meet Luna, though he promised to see them all later. Ginny was the first down the stairs in a black dress that fitted loosely, clinging in all the right places, finishing just above the knee. Her hair was down, and a mass of loose curls, that rested on her shoulders. Dean was speechless, and Ron looked as though he was going to have a coronary. Harry luckily saved the day by elbowing Ron in the side and directing his attention to the stairs which Hermione was now descending. 

She looked amazing in her red dress, and Ron was dumbstruck. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, calmed with another dose of potion. The little make up that she was wearing accentuated her features and complimented her outfit well.

Harry couldn't concentrate on any of the other girls though. His attention was firmly stuck on the stairs, awaiting Ali, and he was completely breathless when he saw her. She was wearing a dark violet dress that emphasized her eyes marvellously, it was floor length, but with a slit that went part way up her thigh. The back was low-cut, so much so it was almost backless, and it had a V neck that stopped just before revealing anything, but that was low enough to entice interest and it certainly enticed Harry's interest. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, from her silky black curls, to her perfect eyes and lips, to her magnificent figure, to that ingenious slit. She looked amazing, and he hastened to tell her so.

She grinned, and blushed prettily at the compliment. "You don't look so bad yourself you know" she replied looking him up and down appreciatively. And he didn't. Hermione had picked out robes a similar colour to his old ones, as according to her they had suited him nicely, but she had gotten a much more sophisticated and grown up style. 

"Shall we go to the ball then my lady?" Harry asked courteously, offering her his arm, 

"Most defiantly" she replied, kissing him lightly before taking his arm and following the others to the great hall.

Most people were in the hall when they got there, the atmosphere happy and relaxed. Neville and Luna called the group over to a table and they happily obliged. 

The band were not particularly well known, but were good all the same, and the food, as always, was superb. 

Everyone danced, laughed, joked, and generally had a good time. 

All the members of the Defence Team were there at some point, though they were on shifts as they didn't want to leave the castle undefended. Remus and Caighlynne enjoyed a good few dances. Tonks and her rather odd Auror friend Trisana danced with almost every guy in the hall at least once, much to the delight of the male students, though Trisana danced with Charlie more than a few times. Sirius ensured the female half of the student body was also happy by dancing with most of them, as well as with McGonagall much to everyone's amusement.

The night ended on a high note, though Harry supposed it wouldn't have if any of the staff realised that the students had managed to accumulate a substantial amount of alcohol, and were planning on continuing the party in the common rooms well into the morning. _Ah well, what they don't know won't hurt them!_ He thought with a grin as he headed back to the common room with the rest of the Griffindor's and Luna, who had been invited along to join their little soiree. __

**********************************************************************************************************************

****

**_Darling Readers!_**

**_And so ends the latest chapter. As always I hope you all enjoyed it! This would've been out sooner, except for work (god! weekend jobs are the worst!), Christmas shopping – which I've finally finished! - and going to see Madness, who were pretty damn good!_**

**_Anyhow, I doubt any of you really care about my personal life, and I really doubt many of you are even reading this so I'll leave you here!_**

****

**_What was so wrong with the last chapter? Only two reviews last time! I feel so unwanted! Nah not really…just review this time okay?_**

**_Athenakitty – _**_So many questions, which you'll be glad to know, are all answered! Thanks for taking the time to review and I hope you like the rest!_

**_Anna L.Black – _**_I know you want to know what's up with Sirius, and you're probably disappointed this wasn't the chapter to reveal his secret, well, don't fret, next chapter all is revealed! Hope to hear from you again soon, thanks for all the lovely encouragement!_


	24. Chapter 24: Its Christmas!

**Chapter 24: Its Christmas!**

The first day of the holidays saw many students wake up feeling most definitely the worse for wear. The party they had planned for after the ball had gone fabulously, though that was about the most anyone could remember about it. A few of them remembered the beginnings of a game of Truth or Dare, but exactly what had happened in it was a mystery to most of them.

Harry woke to the sun shining in on him, which in his current state he did not really appreciate and so hauled his covers over his head, nestling into their warmth and feeling his body drift back to sleep. In the bliss that was slumber it seemed as though only seconds passed, though in reality it was around an hour, before something was launched towards Harry's bed in an attempt to stir him.

It seemed that the other members of the tower were rather more eager to be going home for Christmas than Harry, not that he wasn't keen, just that they knew what to expect and were excited by the prospect, where Harry, who had never been part of a true celebration – though last year was close, Arthur Weasley being attacked had put a dampener on things – was unsure of quite what to expect. 

"Come on Harry!" yelled Ron, obviously the one to launch the pillow assault, "the train's leaving soon!"

"It is?" Harry asked sleepily sitting up and blinking, testing his eyes,

"Yeah, it's already eleven" added Dean who had just appeared back from the common room, "the girls are looking for you two" he continued, glancing at Ron who was busy throwing things _at_ his trunk.

He paused and looked up, "they are?"

"Uh huh" Dean muttered as he picked up his trunk and headed back downstairs, "I'll tell them you're on your way will I?"

  
"Yeah thanks" called Harry as he clambered to his feet and began a search for some clothes, Ron grunted something undistinguishable mid throw.

"Ron!" exclaimed Harry with an incredulous look, "You bloody idiot! You've managed to put all of my things in your trunk too"

Ron looked over at him sheepishly, "Sorry mate, got a bit into the packing there"

"Right" said Harry, "can I get them back then?"

Instead of replying Ron delved into his trunk and removed most-if not all- of Harry's belongings from it.

"Thanks" said Harry, and he began to transfer the mounting pile into his own trunk.

In the common room

"So, d'you think Harry suspects anything?" asked Ali concernedly, 

"He knows something's going on, but he has no idea what it is" said Hermione, 

"Isn't it easy to guess though? I mean we all worked it out" asked Ginny worriedly, 

"Could you ever imagine Harry guessing _that?" _asked Hermione, 

"Well, no, I suppose not," replied Ginny as all three girls started laughing, 

"He's never even going to believe it even when he's told, when he's shown" added Ali thoughtfully, "he, I don't understand it really, but I don't think he believes he deserves it"

That remark killed the laughter and the girls' expressions darkened, 

"I know," said Hermione, "like in third year when Sirius offered Harry a home, Harry was ecstatic, but then when it never worked out…Harry wasn't even surprised, it was like he expected it to go wrong…"

"Can you blame him?" asked Ginny quietly, "look at the way his life's gone"

"Mmm" an air of silent contemplation befell the group before they were interrupted by the man himself. Harry made his way down the stairs slowly; he had quickly discovered that too much movement was not the best thing for the headache that he was nursing. Ali greeted him with a quick kiss and a hug, and he looked at her in disbelief. 

"How can you bear so much movement?" he asked exasperatedly, 

"What do you mean?" she replied confused, 

"Don't you have a headache too?" he asked, and his expression only grew more confused as she burst out laughing

"Nope" she said with a grin, 

"But…how? You drank just as much as me!" he demanded, 

"Yeah" added Ron, "how can you not be ill too?"

"Stupid boys" said Ali as she reached up and flicked Harry's head,

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, "that pain was amplified like ten times"

"What makes us stupid?" demanded Ron, looking indignant, 

"Never heard of a headache charm, brother dear?" called Ginny from the couch, stifling a laugh, which caused both Ron and Harry to blush furiously, 

_"Guari" _said Ali pointing her wand at each of them in turn, "better now?" she asked innocently, 

"Much" replied Harry, as he moved over towards her, delighting in the fact that it was no longer painful to move, he was determined to thank her for her help, and he did so in the most fun way he could think of, he kissed her, warmly and passionately. As he did so he heard her moan against his lips as her hands made their way into his hair. That was their favourite resting spot, and Harry couldn't say he complained about it.

"Knock it off will ya?" called Ginny from the couch, screwing up her face in mock disgust. 

Ali waved her off and pushed Harry into the stairwell, out of the way of any jeering, she smiled up at him after several more minutes of making out, "I going to miss you" she whispered, resting against his chest, 

"What do you mean?" he asked, "Aren't you going to your aunts?"

"What? Oh, yeah," 

"Well when will you miss me? The Burrow's right next door"

"Oh yeah, I don't know what I'm talking about…" she trailed off praying that Harry wouldn't ask more, not wanting to ruin the surprise, "maybe you should just shut me up" she muttered slyly,

Harry grinned, "My pleasure," and he kissed her again.

The train journey was rather mundane and mostly uneventful, except for one spat between Ron and Hermione, though they were the only ones aware of what it was regarding, the others had learnt by now, that they should keep their distance rather than try and get involved. After all, the last time Harry had tried to settle one of their 'heated debates' he had ended up being assaulted by a book on one side (Hermione) and a pillow, which luckily had been the only thing Ron could find to throw, on the other. It was then that he decided to leave them to it, sometimes he thought they even enjoyed it, though he couldn't begin to fathom why, most likely he didn't really want to know. 

When they were about halfway through the journey the witch with the food trolley began her rounds, but seeing as it was Christmas she had a small present for each compartment. Harry immediately accepted theirs; having never gotten the train at Christmas he assumed it was normal. Hermione looked slightly puzzled, but remembering that the last time she had gone home was in first year, she supposed they could easily have changed things since then. Neither Ali nor Ginny paid the small package much notice, after all, it was hardly likely to be anything that interesting, but Ron looked curiously over towards Harry, 

"Are you going to open it then?" he asked eagerly, 

Harry looked over at him and smiled when he saw the ill-disguised enthusiasm, "Here, you can if you like" he called as he threw the small parcel over to his friend.

Ron's face lit up, like the cat that got the cream, and Hermione smiled fondly at him, whilst shaking her head in resignation. Just as Ron was about to tear into the parcel an explosion was heard from further down the train, as well as some yelling and screaming. Immediately they jumped to their feet, wands drawn ready for action, and the parcel fell to the floor, forgotten, landing just under the edge of the seat.

The group banded together, forming a circle-like formation, Harry, instinctively leading the pack, as they made their way towards the noise. The shouting hadn't ceased, in fact, if anything it seemed to have gotten louder, and more frenzied, panic becoming more and more evident as they got closer. 

The nearer they got the more worried Harry became. At the front of the group he had the best view of what was going on, and from what he could make out it wasn't good. It looked as though one of the carriages had blown up!

By the time they got to the disaster scene the Defence Team were already there, assessing the situation. Sirius was sifting through the debris that was once a carriage, Tonks was consoling the small group of terrified first years that had been in the carriage when it exploded whilst Trisana was questioning them, trying to get to the bottom of what had gone on. Remus and Charlie were kept busy trying to prevent other students from getting too close. Until they knew what had happened the area was still potentially dangerous. 

Harry was dismayed to find that their group wasn't allowed access to the site either, but he didn't complain too much as they were at least permitted to stand at the doorway, much closer than anyone else had been. It was from that vantage point that they saw the first signs of activity; Trisana seemed to have found something out from the students, as she leapt into action and quickly explained the situation to the others. A frenzied debate then ensued, all of them eager to find a solution quickly. 

The group split up and Trisana pointed her wand at her throat, presumably utilising the 'sonorus' charm, as when she spoke her voice was magnified to an almost deafening volume. "Everyone please pay attention. We have reason to believe there are explosives on the train. We request that everyone takes a seat and refrains from touching anything. There will be someone around shortly to examine your carriage. Please remain calm."

The last comment was lost among the frenzy of chatter that broke out all through the train.

"Harry?" It was Sirius, "can you lot come in here and watch over these first years for me? We got to go and check the rest of the train"

  
"Uh, yeah, that's fine" replied Harry as the group made their way into the carriage wands still drawn, and they watched the members of the Defence Team sprint down the train.

"What's going on?" queried one little girl, whom Harry recognised as one of the Griffindor twins he'd noticed at the sorting, as she bit her lip to keep it from trembling. The others in the group looked equally shocked and confused, but that was replaced somewhat by curiosity when she spoke. 

"Well, we're not too sure ourselves" replied Harry distractedly as he strained to see what was going on further down the train. 

The small girl didn't take this news too well at all, and looked as though she was ready to break down into tears.

  
"Hey," Ginny comforted her softly as she moved over towards the group, "there is nothing to worry about, any of you, the Defence Team are in control now and they know what they're doing"

The children sniffed back tears and a few even attempted half-hearted smiles. "So," continued Ginny, smiling warmly at them all, what're your names? Mine's Ginny, and this is Ali, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dean, Ron and Harry"

  
"Harry…Harry Potter?" asked the little girl in awe, 

Harry looked round reluctantly, grimacing, "Yeah, that's me"

She looked at him oddly for a few seconds, and muttered "wow" under her breath, 

"So" prompted Ginny again, "What's everyone's names?"

"Well, I'm Sarah" replied the girl, "and this is my twin brother Jamie, we're both in Griffindor" she continued proudly, eyes gleaming,

"That's right" added Harry, "I remember seeing you at the sorting"

"You remember me?" she asked shyly, 

  
"Yeah" he replied, with a sly grin "you looked like trouble"

At this her brother grinned, finally showing some sign of life, "we are, 'specially in Potions"

Harry grinned, "Good on you"

"Harry" muttered Hermione, "I really don't think that's the best impression to be setting the younger students"

"But…they're terrified; I'm just trying to relax them a bit"

"But, I, oh, just try to do so some other way will you?" she conceded

"So what about the rest of you?" prodded Ginny, "are you Griffindor's too?"

They shook their heads furiously, "We're in Ravenclaw" replied one boy with spiky dark hair, "I'm Calum and this is Emma" he said pointing to the girl next to her, 

"and we're in Hufflepuff," piped up one girl, whom none of them had noticed until then as she was extremely small and was well hidden by the others, "I'm Krista, and they're Alex" another girl, "and Darryl" a tall, friendly looking boy,

"And we're Slytherin's" added a pretty fair haired girl next to Sarah, "I'm Alicia, and that's Blake, and this is Liam"

Ron visibly started at the mention of Slytherins, and looked disbelievingly at the children, "And you're all friends?"

"Yes" replied Alicia coolly, "shouldn't we be?"

"Of course you should" replied Hermione nudging Ron harshly in the side, "I think it's marvellous that there's such unity between the houses, maybe you two could learn something from them" she continued directing her gaze at Ron and Harry, 

"Hermione!" started Ron indignantly, "you can't honestly think that we should just march up to Malfoy and give him a big old hug and ask how he's been! The boy's evil"

Harry stifled a laugh at the mental image that comment induced before coming to Ron's aid, "he's right Hermione, I mean, almost all of the Slytherin's in our year hate us more than we hate them, we couldn't befriend them even if we wanted to."

"I know," she said quietly, "It's just…don't you ever wish that this was over? That you didn't _have _to be enemies with Slytherin, that you didn't have to be ready to fight a war at any time, that you didn't have to be ready to lose your friends at any time…"

"Every day" said Harry quietly, his green eyes flashing intensely as lost himself in thought, 

"And Hermione?" added Ron with an encouraging smile, "Don't feel as though you have to be ready to lose us…you're not getting off that easily"

This was enough to draw a small smile from Hermione and she reached out to hug her best friends, pulling them close to her, "I know" she repeated, "Don't listen to me, I'm just babbling, we'll all be fine"

The three friends sighed as one, all of them wishing without hope that they could believe that, but theirs minds heavy with the knowledge that they couldn't.

Luckily Ali, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Luna had been chatting to the first years keeping them calm and relaxed, so none of them had noticed the scene unfolding between the trio. Just then the members of the Defence team began filtering back into the ruined carriage, checking that everyone there was alright. Tonks was the first to return and Harry, Ron and Hermione pounced on her at once, desperate for answers. 

"What is going on?" Harry demanded, "What happened here? Is everyone else alright?"

Tonks looked around for support but all the other members of the team were otherwise engaged, and she was surrounded by three determined teenagers. "The Christmas presents, they were bombs set to go off when they were unwrapped. Luckily these kids were practicing their magic, and used charms to open, so none were close enough to it to be hurt. It could so easily have been different."

Ron paled considerably at this news realising just how close he had been to setting off a bomb, "But how…who?"

"The witch with the food trolley was under the Imperius curse, she didn't have a clue what she was giving out."

The three fell silent, retreating back into their own thoughts.

"Now come on," Tonks urged in an attempt to cheer them up, "we can handle things here, everything's fine, the danger has passed, go back to your compartment and enjoy yourselves"

They nodded sullenly and turned to go.

The rest of the journey was quiet. No-one had much to say, and none felt much like playing any games. They reached King's Cross in a rather sombre mood, though that was soon to be alleviated. For awaiting their arrival on platform 93/4, were Fred and George Weasley, and they had something of a spectacle prepared both to welcome home their siblings, and to advertise for business.

When the first student disembarked the train they triggered a charm that set off some astounding fireworks, when the fireworks were over another charm activated causing everyone to flash the colours of their (in some cases former) house for several minutes. When the flashing was over they had manifestations of each of the house mascots sing the Hogwarts school song. When they were finished a large banner appeared over the platform reading, "Merry Christmas Everyone! Display courtesy of Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes."

The gathered crowd burst into applause and Fred and George were instantly surrounded, people firing compliments and questions at them from all angles.

"Well really!" Molly Weasley was muttering, "Imagine, taking this as an opportunity to advertise that infernal joke shop. Of all the brash ideas…"

"Oh mum leave it out" muttered Charlie who had just reached his family, "Everyone loved it, why can't you just be happy for them?"

"Oh I am, and you know it, I'd just prefer if they'd do something more…more _respectable_" she continued beseechingly, "Oh Ron, Ginny!" she called out, spotting her children amongst the crowd, "and Harry and Hermione!"

Ron heard his mother's eager shouts about the same time as he noticed her pushing her way through the crowd to get to them, "Oh bloody hell" he muttered under his breath, "you'd think she never expected to see us again!" But just then Molly reached them and he was cut off as she encompassed him in a hug, muttering about how good it was to see him, and how much she'd missed him, before she promptly moved onto the others and repeated the procedure each time, much to the discomfort of Hermione, who was trying to make it to her own parents.

"You going Hermione?" Ron called, seeing her attempts to greet her parents, "Without saying goodbye?"

At which point she turned back and moved off to the side to bid him farewell properly, they moved back to the group soon and she said the rest of her goodbyes before moving off to her parents, who looked delighted to see her again. 

Mrs Weasley then set about finding Fred and George who seemed to have got lost in the crowd, wishing to be heading home soon.

Ali was also preparing to go, Caighlynne getting rather impatient so she came to say goodbye to Harry. They exchanged goodbyes, but nothing to formal, after all they were going to be living next door to each other, and Ali followed after her aunt, looking back to Harry every so often with a broad smile on her face. Harry was also grinning stupidly as he watched her walk away.

"Harry!" a voice came from behind him, causing Harry to start, he relaxed at once though, seeing it was only Sirius,

"Sirius, hey…are you coming to the Burrow too?"

"No"

  
"Oh" Harry was a bit put out by the unexpected response. 

"But, you're not going either…"

"What?" Harry was definitely confused now,

"Well…I have a surprise for you…if you want to see it that is" Sirius babbled, suddenly nervous, in all his planning he had never considered Harry not wanting to go.

"Um, yeah, okay, sure"

"Right, let's go then" replied Sirius eagerly, a grin lighting up his once carefree face,

"I'll just tell the Weasley's…"

"Nah, it's alright, they know"

Harry looked at Sirius warily; the situation was rather odd after all, "Sirius…"

Sirius was concerned; he didn't understand why Harry was acting so oddly, "What's wrong?"

"I just…why won't you let me talk to the Weasley's?"

And all at once Sirius understood, Harry didn't trust him, and when he thought about it he didn't suppose he could blame him. This was rather bizarre, and things being how they were… "of course you can talk to them…" he said, looking slightly embarrassed, "I guess I'm just a bit eager about this surprise, that's all"

Harry smiled with relief, but just to be sure he looked for one of the Weasley clan, the closest one being Arthur, "Mr Weasley!" Harry called, 

He turned round, "Harry? I thought you would've gone with Sirius by now"

  
"I'm just going, thought it would be best to tell someone first that's all"

Arthur smiled, _why can't my own children be so responsible? _"Okay, I'm sure we'll see you soon"

"Bye!" called Harry as Sirius dragged him outside to what could only be the infamous flying motorbike.

"Is this…"

"Yep this is her, the one that Hagrid rescued you on all those years ago, had to be restored of course, but…" Sirius eyes full of love when they looked at the bike, "God I missed her. Anyway, climb on, there's something I want to show you"

The flew for about 15 minutes, until they were at the outskirts of the town, above what looked to be a muggle suburb, when Harry noticed one particular street out of the corner of his eye that seemed to want to avoid notice, similarly to Diagon Alley. 

Sirius touched down just in front of what appeared to be a row of trees and tapped his wand three times on a man-hole cover and once on a muggle post-box that stood on the corner of the pavement. The trees vanished and revealed a little Cul-de-Sac that could only be part of the magical community. Odd misshapen houses stood in no particular order around the road, and there was what looked to be a quidditch field at the end of the street.

  
"Sirius?" Harry asked hesitantly, "What are we doing here?"

"Well, that's simple Harry." He replied, barely suppressing a grin, "We live here!"

**********************************************************************************************************************

It took some time for that revelation to sink in. In fact it took so long for Harry to react that Sirius began to panic, worried that his announcement had triggered a heart attack or something in his godson. Luckily just at that moment Harry turned and hugged him fiercely. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to, Sirius understood, words just weren't necessary.

Harry was shocked, dumbfounded, he had never expected this, not in a million years. He blinked back tears as he held Sirius, not wanting him to see such emotion. "So…"Harry began, once he had collected himself, "Which house is ours?"

"This way," Sirius grabbed the motorbike and made his way to a house about half-way down the street. It was a reasonable size, neither particularly large nor particularly small. It had a small front garden – which consisted of a lawn with a path cutting through it- and a large back garden, also completely turfed. As they made their way up the path Harry noticed a small sign on the house, it was called The Nook. _Weird thing to call a house, but whatever._

When they were inside Harry was again surprised, for the interior was much more spacious than he had thought. _Must've been magically altered _he surmised as they explored. Sirius had already furnished and decorated, and Harry was impressed, it was perfect.

"Want to see your room?" Sirius asked enthusiastically, 

"Yeah" replied Harry with the same excitement, as Sirius bounded up the stairs. Harry quickly followed. He paused in the doorway of the room, he certainly hadn't expected what he saw; the room was decorated and furnished, there were even posters on the wall and an assortment of books and other miscellaneous belongings on some shelves. It looked like someone was living there already. "Sirius…I…uh…"

"Do you like it?" he asked anxiously, "You can change the decoration…and you can bring your own stuff…chuck all of that out if you want. I just picked what I thought you'd like…"

Harry looked at him in disbelief, "Chuck it out? Why the hell would I do that? It's brilliant! And as for my stuff, anything I want is right here in my trunk"

Sirius looked a little confused, "don't you have things at the Dursley's though? In your room?"

Harry stifled a sarcastic laugh, "have you ever listened when I've talked about them…Sirius, they grudged buying me _food, _they certainly never bought me gifts"

"I, but…" Sirius gaped at him, he had known things had never been great for Harry but he hadn't realised they were this bad. Though the more he thought about it the more he realised it was probably only because he didn't want to. His eyes flashed with anger as he thought about what Harry had been put through, _Vernon__ Dursley, I swear if I ever get my hands on you…._ A sadistic grin formed on Sirius face as he thought about all the things he'd love to do to Vernon Dursley. One day that man would get what was coming to him. _One day…_

"Sirius? Are you okay?"

Sirius banished the thoughts from his mind, not wanting anything to ruin the day, "I'm fine Harry, so you like it then?"

  
"It's brilliant…thank you…this is just…" he trailed off, not knowing how to articulate how much this had meant to him. He didn't need to. 

"I know Harry…when I left home and James took me in…" his eyes clouded over slightly at the memories, "…I understand"

Harry nodded, smiling, "good"

The first week of the holidays passed marvellously, Harry and Sirius went to see the Dursley's, to tell them that Harry would never be back, and though Harry was delighted, he couldn't help but feel like he'd lost something. He had always hated the place, but he had grown up there after all, it was just strange to know that he'd never be going back. The feeling soon passed though. Harry settled into life at _The Nook_ very well, and was glad that for the first time he had somewhere he could completely relax in. Relaxing had never been an option at Privet Drive, there were always chores to do, or even if there weren't Harry had to focus on keeping out of sight; things were just easier if he did. Even at the Burrow, where no-one would have objected to him relaxing, he was still in someone else's home, and that was always in the back of his mind. But here, it was great, he could lounge around all day, he could make a mess, he could do pretty much whatever he liked, _and damn, it felt good._

It took some getting used to though. It was decided early on that Harry should do the majority of the cooking, due to the fact that he actually_ could _cook. Hence by default Sirius was put in charge of housework. Luckily he had picked up a few charms that covered the majority of it; enough to keep the house presentable at least. Needless to say they were looking into getting a house elf. Sirius had also provided Harry with lots of new clothes, and Harry was still getting used to wearing clothes that fitted and looked good. It was also strange for Harry to be able to talk to his friends via Floo, well Ron, Ginny, and Ali anyway. Sirius had gotten a telephone so he could talk to Hermione easily too. Harry had even had his friends over. For the first time in his life he was able to invite them to his place. With the convenience of Floo powder he and Ron were frequently popping between their two houses.

 Harry was lying awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep. It was Christmas Eve and he was simply too excited. Not only because it was Christmas tomorrow, but because it was going to be a great Christmas. Sirius had invited hundreds of people, well maybe not quite hundreds but close. All of the Weasley's (excluding Percy who was still not talking to any of his family) were invited as were Hermione and her parents – who seemed delighted at the idea of a wizarding Christmas and the chance to meet the families of their daughters friends. Ali was coming, much to Harry's delight, as was her aunt. Remus was going to be there too, and so were Tonks and Trisana. It was going to be quite some day. Harry and Sirius had spent all of the evening getting the place ready, cleaning, tidying, setting the huge table, and arranging presents under the tree, though they took up much more space than that. They had decided that everyone should open all of their presents there so Sirius had collected them from the respective homes and brought them back to _The Nook. _Harry could barely believe just how many there were. Everyone was arriving early; 9/9.30 in fact, that had been Ron's idea, he couldn't wait 'till any later, secretly though Harry agreed with him. Eventually he did fall asleep, dreaming of what the next day would entail. 

Harry was brusquely awakened at around 8.30 by a most awful, out of key version of Jingle Bells, which Sirius was singing at full volume, it seemed Sirius was even more enthusiastic about Christmas than Harry.

"Harry!" Sirius paused in his singing as he bounded into Harry's room to wake him up, "Come on, get up already, it's Christmas!"

Harry mumbled something incoherent in return and threw his covers over his head, Sirius however was not to be put off as he ran over and pulled them back off, hauling Harry up. 

"Come on, they'll be here soon…" when there was still no response from Harry, Sirius grinned mischievously, "well, if you really want to look like that when Ali gets here…"

That was all it took, Harry was up and in the shower before Sirius even realised he'd moved. Sirius grinned happily and took up his carolling once again as he moved off to get himself dressed.

The guests began arriving shortly and in no time the living room was a sea of people, wrapping paper and presents, calls of "Thank-you!", "this is great", "who's this from?" and "hey, has anyone seen…" soon filled the air as complete mayhem descended. The unwrapping of presents took up a few hours and the revelling in the new gifts took even longer so before anyone realised it was one o'clock and time for dinner. Everyone hurried to the table and settled down to eat. Molly Weasley had been doing the cooking so everyone was satisfied that they'd be in for a treat and indeed they were. Molly had cooked enough to feed about five times their number but no-one was complaining, least of all Ron and Sirius, who both had seemingly bottomless stomachs.

Arthur Weasley found Hermione's parents absolutely fascinating, and took up most of their time questioning them about the Muggle world and its curiosities. Hermione was trying to read a new book she'd gotten, but she found herself distracted all too often by Fred and George's antics. They were randomly charming, transfiguring and hexing food, most often just as someone was about to eat it. Molly began to scold them, but in the end gave up as no-one really minded, little did she know that they were only responsible for around half the incidents, Sirius was just a lot more discreet about his involvement.

After the meal everyone retired to the living room, stomachs full, to enjoy their presents and each other's company. Ali, Ginny and Hermione had all gotten new clothes and decided to try them on, putting on something like a fashion show for the others – Hermione had taken a lot of persuading – much to the boys delight. 

When everyone had had plenty of time for their food to settle, and to relax, Fred suggested a game of quidditch. Almost everyone was interested and in the end the whole group made their way to the pitch down the street. After considerable debating and arguing the teams were decided upon. On the first team, Harry was seeker, Fred and Sirius were beaters, Ali, Ginny and Bill were Chasers and Ron was Keeper. On the second team Charlie was seeker, George and Tonks were beaters, Caighlynne, Trisana, and Remus were Chasers and Arthur was Keeper.

Molly had never been a quidditch fan, like Hermione, so they sat on some conjured benches along with Hermione's parents who were eager to see the sport they'd heard about in action, cheering the others on.

The match was intense and exhilarating, Sirius and Tonks both making surprisingly formidable beaters – they revealed later they had both played that position at Hogwarts – just as Arthur had played Keeper, and managed to retain a good deal of skill. In the end Harry caught the snitch – no surprise there, eh? - And gave his team a victory of 270 – 110. It had been a close match. They returned to _The Nook, _both Sirius and Ron complaining of hunger, and settled down to a game of Monopoly, which Hermione had brought along. They played in teams, seeing as there were far too many to all play singly, and in the end Sirius and Remus won. Though Harry suspected the victory may not have been entirely honest, Sirius had that look in his eyes that Harry knew meant he was up to something, however he couldn't be bothered to make it an issue so he let it go.

People began to go home then, and soon it was just Harry and Sirius left, 

"So…did you have a good day?" Sirius asked, as he sat picking at the leftovers, though how he could even think of eating was a mystery to Harry, 

"It was the best" Harry replied with a contented grin, 

Sirius grinned back, "Good"

**********************************************************************************************************************

**_My lovely faithful readers, _**

****

**_Never fear, I have not deserted you! Though I wouldn't blame you if you thought I had. What can I say; Christmas is a busy season for me. Speaking of Christmas I hope you all had a good one and I wish you all the happiest of New Years! _**

**_I had wanted to get this story up to 100,000 words by the end of 2003 but alas I failed. Ah, well, life goes on, eh? This chapter did not want to come out. Not at all. But after some gentle coaxing, (and some rather frustrated outbursts) it's here! (And because of the delay it's extra long too!)_**

**_I was feeling somewhat disheartened with the story for a bit, the last few chapters have been a bit bland to say the least. There was a desperate need for some action, and I hope this rather meagre offering will suffice. I do have plans for more interesting storylines, but they are nearer the end. Ah, well, bear with me, please. _**

**_I would, as always like to thank those of you that reviewed the last chapter, it's very much appreciated. It brightens my day to no end when I read a nice review, and luckily that's almost all I get for this. I'm not going to bother responding individually to each and every one from now on, because well, that would mean this takes even longer to get to you, and there really is no pointing regurgitating almost the exact same thing to everyone individually. If anyone would really like me to, then by all means I will, I don't want you to feel under-appreciated. I will respond to any that I feel require an individual comment, but I will just issue a general thanks for the rest. As I said, if this offends anyone please let me know as that is most definitely not my intention._**

****

**_Phoenix marauder() I felt I had to respond to your review as you picked up on the lack of action that has been bothering me about these last few chapters, and I felt the need to thank you for pointing it out, and to assure you that there is more planned for the future! Thank you for your continued support._**

****

**_Anna L.Black I felt that you also deserved a response, because well, you guessed Sirius' surprise! Congratulations! I award you…*looks around for something to give, finds a slightly chewed pen* …this lovely pen, which was _****actually_ used in the creation of this chapter! Aah, don't you feel privileged now? Lol, anyway, as always thanks for the unwavering support!_**

****

**_And thanks to all the others who reviewed: jbfritz, athenakitty, dreamer43, Dumbledore Style, Sasinak, and legolasrulez._****__**


	25. Chapter 25: Betrayal

**Chapter 25: Betrayal**

The first few days after Christmas passed with little happening, everyone was relaxing and generally having a good time. Harry and Ali were seeing a lot of each other, as were Ron and Hermione, but Ginny was beginning to feel as though Dean was avoiding her though she didn't know why. Ali and Hermione assured her that she was just being paranoid and there was nothing to worry about, whilst Ron was detailing to Harry a long list of rather violent and distasteful fates that would befall anyone who dared hurt his little sister. It was enough to make Harry vow to ensure that Ginny never got so much as a paper-cut in his presence. 

It was Hogmanay before any of them realised where the time had gone, and the Weasley's were having a party. Harry and Sirius were both invited, neither of them bothered getting particularly dressed up, it wasn't going to be a formal event. They were both dressed in muggle clothing, as they found it much more comfortable for parties than robes. Harry was wearing some black jeans, and a blue and white striped shirt. Sirius had on some black trousers and a black shirt with a white check through it. 

When they arrived at the party they were greeted by the Weasley's most of whom were in similar attire, Mr and Mrs Weasley in their robes and Ginny in her dress being the only exceptions. Hermione and Ali were also wearing muggle attire; Hermione was in some jeans, and a silky polka dotted halter top and Ali was wearing a pink 50's style knee length skirt that had a little black bow on one hip which matched her black halter top she was wearing with it. Needless to say, Harry loved the outfit. And quickly made his way over to her, not long after they were swept into the party and having a thrilling time.

Later on Harry was outside taking a breather from the manic atmosphere inside, when he heard something coming from beside one of the trees in the garden. Cautiously he made his way over to the source of the noise, and was most disturbed to realise that it was Ginny there, and that she was crying. He sat down beside her, "Hey Gin, what's up?"

She gave him an appraising glance and seemed to consider her response before she sniffed slightly and wiped her eyes, "What's wrong with me?" she asked beseechingly, looking at him questioningly with wide eyes. 

"I, uh, what?" Harry stammered as he tugged at his hair nervously, completely baffled, "What makes you think there's something wrong with you?"

"The fact that Dean just dumped me…why don't guys like me? First Michael, now Dean, what makes them hate me?" She replied, fighting back tears again.

Harry groaned inwardly, _why me? I don't know what to do with crying girls, could've just ignored the noise, but no I had to come over, damn it, where are Ali and Hermione when you need them?_ "Uh, Ginny, I, there's nothing wrong with you, nothing at all, any guy would be lucky to have you"

She looked up at him hopefully, "Really? You're not just saying that 'cause you're my friend?"

"Course not" he replied indignantly, "they're the ones that losing out, not getting to be with you"

She smiled up at him happily, "they are, aren't they?"

He grinned back, "And you should make sure they know it, go back inside and strut your stuff, Dean will be desperate to have you back before long" He stood up and offered her his hand, 

She took it and pulled herself to her feet, "thank-you Harry" she said with a small smile, biting her lip thoughtfully as she looked at him, 

Harry noticed and gave her a questioning glance, she was looking at him awfully bizarrely, "Gin, are you okay?"

Instead of replying she quickly threw herself towards him and kissed him. Harry was surprised and it took a few minutes for him to realise what was going on, but when he did he pulled away from her, "What are you doing?" he demanded, 

"I, well, you…you said any guy would be lucky to have me! What? Does that not apply to you?"

Harry looked at her disbelievingly, "Ginny, I have a girlfriend, who's supposed to be your best friend! What I'm just supposed to forget her to help you feel better about yourself?"

Ginny's eyes widened, as if for the first time realising what she was doing, and she bowed her head shamefully, "I, uh, I'm sorry Harry, I don't know what I was doing…I think I maybe drank a bit too much…I…can we just forget this ever happened?"

Harry's hard gaze softened, and he nodded, "sure Gin, are you sure you're okay?"

"I think I'm just going to go to my room, maybe go to sleep,"

"That's probably for the best, come on, let's go back inside" and he moved around the tree to head back to the house, but what he saw when he did caused his heart to sink, he saw Ali climbing the wall between the two houses, the moon lighting the tears falling onto her cheeks.

"Shit" Harry muttered, "You think she saw?"

"Uh huh," said Ginny, gulping, 

  
"I'm going after her" Harry declared,

"That might not be the best idea" Ginny advised, 

Harry just stared at her, "Yeah, because your ideas have been bloody fantastic tonight haven't they?"

Ginny blushed, and headed back to the house after watching Harry speed off "fine, just don't say I didn't warn you"

"Ginny!" it was Hermione, "What's going on? I couldn't find you, Ali or Harry anywhere! I suppose the other two can be explained though" she continued with a grin, 

"I wouldn't count on it," Ginny replied despondently, "I've been such an idiot"

"Why? What's happened?"

  
"Come on, I'll tell you" Ginny conceded, moving Hermione to a quiet spot and explaining the events that had just transpired. When she was finished Hermione stared at her, her mouth forming an 'o' shape. Ginny could tell that Hermione disproved of what she'd done, and she wasn't surprised, Ginny was, after all, the one in the wrong. She didn't even know why she'd done it, not really, and before she realised, there were tears streaming down her face. "I didn't mean it, Hermione, honestly, I don't even know why I did it, I don't know what came over me…oh god, what have I done?" She broke and continued to sob while Hermione gathered her into her arms.

"Ginny, come on, it's not that bad, I mean okay, it was an awful thing to do, but there won't be any permanent damage" Hermione tried to console her, 

"How do you know?" Ginny retorted scathingly, 

"Well I don't, not for certain, but I think I know Ali well enough to know that she'll forgive Harry, especially when it wasn't even his fault in the first place"

Ginny looked at Hermione thoughtfully, "I suppose you're right"

"Yes well" said Hermione as she pulled Ginny back towards the party, "come on, let's go have a good time, this isn't worth ruining the night over"

Ginny nodded dumbly, but knew in her heart that it was worth it. Ginny knew Ali a lot better than Hermione, and knew that Ali had been horribly betrayed in the past, she knew that Ali was very cautious about who to trust, and she knew that Ali would be devastated if she thought she couldn't trust Harry.

And Ginny was right. Ali had run straight to her room, and curled herself up on her bed, hugging an old stuffed toy dragon that she'd had since she was a little girl. 'Loco' it was called, and it was the one thing she trusted implicitly, she told him all of her secrets, her fears and her dreams, and she needed his comfort now more than ever. She had been sitting, sobbing and hugging Loco for a while before she even noticed the noise coming from outside her window. Someone was shouting on her, _Harry. _She could recognise his voice instantly, and was in no mood to see him. "Go away you bastard" she yelled from the window, as she reached to draw the curtains. 

One thing she hadn't expected though was the look on Harry's face when she said that. He looked as though he'd just been killed, and he felt that way too. _She really hates me, there's nothing I can do. _He forced himself to look up to her window once more, though seeing the look of loathing she was shooting him withered his insides. "If it's what you really want" he said almost too quietly, "Just know that I meant it, you know, when I said I loved you" and with once last glance at her he turned and trudged off to tell Sirius he was going home, he just wanted to be alone, especially because he was fighting back tears even now, and he didn't know how long he could hold them off.

She watched him go and fought back the urge to call him back. _Remember Liam. Remember what he did, it was all an act and I fell for it hook, line and sinker. It won't happen again. _She had vowed to herself, after the incident with Liam that she would never be lied to by another boy, that she wouldn't even give them the chance. But then Harry had come along, and she threw caution to the wind, he was the Boy Who Lived, and so much more, and he liked _her_. She didn't think he would hurt her, not Harry, but he had and she couldn't, wouldn't, let him do it again. _But I really liked him _she thought longingly as she watched him go, and the tears she had forced away whilst facing him came pouring back ten-fold. She threw herself onto her bed, hugged Loco tight, and cried herself to sleep.

Hermione was the first once to notice Harry's return to the party and the first thing she noticed was that he was alone. That meant things hadn't gone well between him and Ali, and a look at his face confirmed it, he looked positively distraught. She quickly made her way over to him, "Harry…are…are you alright?"

He looked at her blankly, his eyes not giving anything away which in itself surprised Hermione, they were usually so expressive. "No" he responded quietly,

  
"What happened?" she asked sympathetically, 

"Nothing" he replied sullenly, "she wouldn't even speak to me, then again, she didn't have to. The look she gave me said it all. Now if you don't mind I'm going home, could you do me a favour?"

"Anything" Hermione replied at once, she was more than a little worried, she didn't think she'd ever seen Harry this upset, and with all the tragedy that befell the poor boy that was saying something indeed.

"Tell Sirius where I've gone"

"Course I will" she replied, and she gave him a quick hug, to which he didn't react at all, "It'll all work out you know" she said warmly, 

"No, Hermione, it won't" He said it so coolly and despondently that Hermione could only stand staring after him as he walked over to the fireplace and vanished. When she eventually gathered her thoughts she headed back into the party to find Ron and get him up to date, she was dismayed to find Ginny walking her way instead.

"Was that Harry you were just speaking to?" Ginny asked her desperately, 

"yes" replied Hermione, dreading the next question, knowing Ginny was going to blame herself, even though it was her fault, Hermione really didn't need another miserable friend to deal with, 

"And…did they sort things out?" Ginny continued eagerly, 

Hermione took a breath and replied, "No"

Ginny's face fell and she ran off upstairs. Hermione contemplated following her, but decided she had more important things to sort out, besides it _was _Ginny's fault, maybe she deserved to suffer, just a little. Harry was Hermione's best friend, and she was quite unwilling for anyone to hurt him without a very good reason. Ginny's reasons, in her mind, were mediocre at best. So Hermione set about keeping her promise to Harry, and began her search for Sirius.

Hermione was glad that Harry had Sirius, for when she told him that Harry was upset, she saw the same desperate flash in his eyes that she was almost certain must show in hers when she found out Harry was hurt, the look that showed easily his desire to protect Harry. "Thanks for telling me Hermione," Sirius said honestly, 

"I just thought Harry might not be in the mood to explain later"

"You're probably right," said Sirius with a wry smile, remembering his first heartbreak, though if the truth be told it was his only heartbreak, Emily. Not that she had been his only girlfriend, no, he'd had many, he just never really cared before Emily, he remembered the day she died, he felt like he'd died too. "Harry really liked her didn't he?"

Hermione considered her answer before deciding she could be honest with Sirius, "I think he loves her"

Sirius was slightly surprised by the seriousness of the statement, at 16 he hadn't known what love was, not really, but Harry wasn't your typical 16 year old, and he trusted Hermione. "I'll keep that in mind" he said, as he made up his mind to keep out of Harry's way, if he remembered anything about the time after Emily, it was the desire to be alone. 

Eventually Hermione found Ron, though when she did she wondered why she hadn't thought to search that place before, for Ron, of course, was feasting at the buffet table. "Do you ever do anything other than eat?" she asked exasperatedly, 

"'Course I do, " replied Ron with a grin, as he slipped an arm around her waist, and leaned closer to her face, his lips hovering over hers, "I've started to spend quite a lot of time doing this…" and he broke off as he kissed her, "Surely you don't disapprove of that?"

"No" she replied, looking at him longingly, "though I do disapprove of your stopping" she continued as she pulled him down to her once again, 

"Then maybe I should cut that out, hmm?" Hermione's reply was lost as their mouths met, and they enjoyed the feel of each other. Eventually though, they did stop, and they rejoined the rest of the party in dancing. As they were doing so Hermione explained the night's happenings to Ron. 

  
"How could I miss all of that?" he asked flabbergasted, 

"By stuffing your belly full of rubbish no doubt" she replied fondly, 

"Speaking of stuffing" he continued menacingly, "Dean is in need of some kind of punishment; no-one dumps my little sister and gets away with it"

  
"Oh Ron" exclaimed Hermione, "Can't you just leave it? Ginny is a big girl and perfectly able of dealing with such things by herself,"

"But, I…" He protested, 

"It's not even like Ginny wants you to beat him up, if that was the case at least I could kind of understand…but this is just you wanting to kick him in for the sake of it"

"It's not…I just don't want to see her hurt" Ron replied, 

"And how is attacking Dean going to make a difference to Ginny being hurt?" Hermione demanded, "If anything she'll be more upset"

"What?" insisted Ron, clearly confused.

"Well, she's upset in the first place because she cares about him, so him being injured is only going to make things worse, because then she'll care about him, but be unable to reassure herself that he's better, because she's not his girlfriend anymore."

  
"I never thought about it like that before" said Ron, slightly embarrassed, 

"I know" said Hermione lovingly, relaxed now that she knew he wasn't going to throw himself into danger, "That's why you've got me"

"I can think of a few other reasons" he said with a sly smile, as he kissed her once again, 

"Indeed?" she replied before she kissed him back.

The last few days of the holiday were quiet, much too quiet for anyone's liking. Sirius had gotten used to the constant buzz of teenagers in the house, and now that there was only Harry – who refused to leave his room for any lengthy amount of time – it felt strange. Not that he minded the quiet, it was nice to be able to relax at home, he just hated what it meant. It meant that Harry was still depressed, and that he still wasn't speaking to any of his friends.

Caighlynne was also noticing the distinct lack of activity around the house, for most of the holiday she had seen Harry at least once a day whether he was visiting them, the Weasley's or inviting Ali round. Now that they had fallen out, Ali had retreated to her room, rarely leaving. Ginny didn't even call round, as she used to almost every night, the girls had been very close, but that had all changed too. Caighlynne just wished someone would've told her what happened between them all. _Ah well, Ali will tell me when she's ready. _Caighlynne knew that, she and Ali had become very close after Ali's parents were killed, almost like sisters rather than aunt and niece, and she was certain that Ali would confide in her when the time was right. 

Even the Weasley house was quieter than usual. The atmosphere between Ron and Ginny was strained, she had hurt his best friend, but she was also his sister, he didn't know how to react so his general plan was to avoid her as much as possible. In reality that didn't turn out to be all that difficult, as Ginny was feeling quite guilty over the whole incident, as well as upset about her break up from Dean, and spent most of her time in her room. Hermione and Ron were the only members of the group seeing each other regularly, and the day before their return to Hogwarts Hermione decided that they needed a plan to bring the group back together; otherwise school was sure to be a nightmare. Unfortunately neither of them had a clue how to even begin to formulate such a scheme.

 Later that day the Order of the Phoenix had a meeting, and it was then that some very bad news was discovered. It turned out that Alyson Nixon, a relatively new recruit from the Ministry of Magic, was missing, and had been for several days. She was presumed dead by most. Very few were even willing to hope that she might be alive, their hopes had been dashed over such circumstances too many times for them to raise them once more.  The few that did hope however, had some reason to. For the circumstances surrounding her disappearance were at least slightly suspicious. 

There was no body. That in itself meant something, for Death Eaters were never overly concerned with keeping their murders a secret. Alyson's office was in disarray; it looked as though there could have been a struggle, but there was no trace of magic left powerful enough to have been an unforgivable. It was the rest of the evidence that went against that theory though, to some degree anyway; her whole family had been murdered, every last member, from her parents, to her boyfriend, to her distant aunt that had been in St Mungo's for the last four years. As if that wasn't bad enough a similar fate had befallen another family with Order members in, the Munroe's. Shacklebolt, who had been on site when Alex and Jane – the ones who had been in the Order – were found, noted that a book was lying on the floor beside them, it could have been a coincidence but he doubted it. It was much more likely to be Voldemort playing games – the book was titled, _'Secrets; Revealed'._

If, as Kingsley suspected Alyson had been captured and tortured for information, and she had given it up as the assault on the Munroe's would indicate, the Order could be in serious trouble. Not dire trouble, not quite anyway, for Alyson had only known of half the member's at most, but still a hell of a lot more trouble than they needed.

Ron and Ginny were told about those latest events by their parents, even if only because they were now in danger, Alyson had known the Weasley's were members of the Order. They were not overly worried though, after all, Voldemort knew about them anyway…this just meant that he may have reason to attack. 

Sirius told Harry about what had happened, partly because he thought Harry would want to know, partly because he felt Harry deserved to know and would probably find out anyway, and partly because he just wanted a way to bring Harry back into the real world. 

It helped Harry, even if only slightly, to have such a tragedy brought to his attention. It made him remember that there was a lot more going on than his self pity, and Sirius was incredibly thankful for that. Though he was still concerned about Harry, he still distanced himself from people. Sirius could understand why, he still remembered feeling that way after Emily, he thought he should keep everyone at a distance, that way he could never be hurt like that again. It was Harry that saved him, Harry had something about him that drew people to him, and once you knew him you couldn't help but get close. That was what made Sirius realise it was okay to care. Maybe it was time he helped Harry see the same thing. 

Sirius peeked his head around Harry's door, "Harry? Can I talk to you?"

 Harry looked at his godfather reluctantly, "If you must,"

"Yes, I must. I can see what you're doing you know. Locking yourself up in here, avoiding people. That won't stop you being hurt Harry, only make you hurt so much all the time so you won't be able feel anything else. You're walking straight down the road to depression, and I'm not going to let you get there."

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes I do."

"No Sirius you don't. You didn't see how she looked at me."

"Everyone gets upset sometimes"

  
"Sirius…she looked at me like I betrayed her in the worst way…she looked at me the same way as you look at Pettigrew"

Sirius looked at Harry concernedly, since when were teenagers so complicated, sure he knew Ali would've been mad at Harry…but for her to hate him that much? Sirius didn't understand, when he was that age, he would've gotten a slap off the girl in question and moved on. Apparently things were much more complicated. "Is that why you're locking yourself up, because she hates you? It's not just because you broke up?"

Harry looked at him, and fought back tears, "I think I would've been alright if we'd just broken up…but the way she looked at me…I see it in my dreams or should I say nightmares, she made me feel like a monster."

"Harry" Sirius said urgently, "You are not a monster, you didn't do anything wrong"

"I know…but she doesn't, and when we go back to Hogwarts she's going to give me that look all the time…I can't go back"

  
"Harry, I, uh…" Sirius paused he had no idea what to do, "I think you should talk to her"

  
Harry's eyes light up, "do you think she'd talk to me?" he asked desperately, 

"I don't know" replied Sirius, "I can ask Caighlynne if you like?"

Harry thought about it, the embarrassment of not being able to sort his own problems against the chance of seeing Ali again, there was no contest, "Please"

So Sirius went to the study to use the fire, and had a long chat with Caighlynne. He was surprised to find that she didn't know what had happened and quickly filled her in. When she found out what had happened she understood Ali's reaction perfectly,

"So?" enquired Sirius, "Do you know why Ali reacted so badly?"

"Yes" replied Caighlynne quietly, "but I don't know if I should tell you"

  
"Please," pleaded Sirius, "or at least tell Ali what happened, get her to talk to Harry…I don't know what to do to help him, he's really broken up"

"It's not that simple Sirius" she continued, looking pained, 

"Why not?" he demanded

Caighlynne looked around awkwardly, "Sirius, swear on Harry's life that you will not repeat what I'm about to tell you?"

"Yes" he replied, slightly concerned about what could be such a big secret, 

"Ali has only had one other boyfriend, when she was thirteen, almost fourteen, his name was Liam. She caught him cheating on her, with another girl in the village, so she told him they were finished. He told her he was sorry and that he would make it up to her. She was young and naïve and so she forgave him. They kissed as you do after making up, but Liam was a few years older and had more in mind. Ali refused but he wouldn't take no for an answer, Sirius, he…he…." Caighlynne tailed off unable to finished the sentence, unable to articulate the horrific experience that her niece had suffered.

"She was raped?" Sirius whispered

****

**_Darling Readers, _**

**_The next instalment is here at last! Oh before I start rambling I thought I should tell you that I've upped the rating on this story to PG-13 just to be on the safe side, seeing as I had some swearing and unpleasant topics in this chapter, and I didn't want the story to be removed like Master Eldryn's 'Harry Potter and the Burden of Truth' which was very unfairly deleted. Finding the time to write has been tricky lately and is only likely to get worse in the coming weeks, as prelims are fast approaching, ah well, never fear, I will squeeze it in sometime! I have also started work on an original fiction that just wouldn't leave my mind. That in itself has proven to be much more time consuming than I would have thought. It made me realise just how different it is from fan fiction, where you already have the characters, their world, and their histories before you begin. Nonetheless I am enjoying it, and I think it will only serve to aid me in my fan fiction writing. Now that I have babbled on about things you are most likely completely disinterested in, I'll be off._**

****

**_As always many thanks to my reviewers; Athenakitty, _****_Phoenix_****_ marauder, Jeff(), and Anna L.Black (delighted that you liked the pen by the way!)._**

****

**_Oh, Phoenix marauder, in response to your question about the Dursley's, I would like to put in the bit about what happened there, but I'm not too sure when/if it will fit in. But rest assured if there is a credible opening for it, then it will make an appearance, I have a few good ideas about what should be done to the Dursley's, and no, none of them will be pleasant. *evil grin* I don't think Harry would be there, for even though he hates them, I think he's too kind hearted to wreck any real havoc, but Sirius…well, I think that's another matter altogether._**

****

**_Till Next Time, _**

**_Happy _****_Reading_****_, _**

****

**_Believe. xxx_**


	26. Chapter 26: Back Again

**Chapter 26: Back Again**

Sirius was pacing. He didn't know what to do. After his conversation with Caighlynne his mind had been a flurry of activity. He had sworn never to speak of what he had heard, and in almost any other circumstances that would be more than enough to convince him not to. But this time, this time it involved Harry, and that changed everything. Sirius didn't think logically when it came to his godson, he trusted to his instincts, and wherever Harry was concerned, his first instincts were always protect. Now they were in conflict and Sirius didn't have a clue what to do. One half of him wanted to tell Harry, so he would understand, and his grief could be lessened, but another half of him knew he couldn't, he had sworn not to, and he refused to go back on his word. 

  
"Aargh!" he cried desperately as he whacked his head off of the nearest wall. He regretted that choice almost immediately, because now, as well as conflicting instincts, he had a throbbing pain in his skull, and was seeing white spots dancing in front of Harry's face. Harry? Sirius blinked furiously, clearing his vision to ensure he really was seeing his godson before him, _great; I'm experiencing a moral dilemma, and he chooses now to get out of the slump and haul himself out of his room. _Sirius sighed and bit back a grin seeing the utterly baffled expression marring Harry's features. 

"I guess this means that you didn't have much luck?" asked Harry, the faint sign of hope Sirius had barely noticed now fading from his gaze, 

"Well, no, not exactly" replied Sirius, as he considered how best to explain the situation without revealing anything.

"You either did or you didn't Sirius, there's no need to try and make this easier or anything" Harry replied scathingly, 

"It's just…the situation is a lot more complicated than you think Harry. Caighlynne told me something. Something she didn't really have a right to tell me, but it changes everything."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Harry impatiently, 

"Something happened to Ali in the past that made her react so badly to what happened. I can't tell you what though; it's up to her to do that if she wants. All I can say is give it time, and be patient with her. This is hard for her."

"Hard for _her?" _Are you kidding me? She's the one that refuses to talk to me, she's the one that won't let me explain, how do you figure it's hard for her?"

"I…I can't tell you. You'll have to ask her."

"How can I do that if she won't bloody talk to me?!" Harry yelled, suddenly furious, clenching his fists so tightly that his nails cut into his skin. "Sirius I never meant or wanted to fall for her like this, I knew it would end in disaster, but I did…and now she won't even look at me! What did I do so wrong?"

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong. Someone else did, in Ali's past, and she has to deal with that again."

"But what happened to her? Who hurt her? Sirius you have to tell me! This is what's stopping her from talking to me; I have a right to know!" Harry pleaded desperately, "You have to"

Sirius looked at the desperation on his godson's face and his heart almost broke, then he remembered Caighlynne's pain at telling him, and how upset Ali would be to find out that he knew, and he knew he could not tell. "I can't" he whispered, hating having to say that. 

"More like you won't" spat Harry as he turned and fled back towards his room, leaving a shocked and pained Sirius in his wake.  

Harry hadn't meant to get so wound up over the whole incident. In fact he wasn't even aware why the whole thing was getting to him so damn much. Sure he cared about Ali, and sure he wanted to be with her; he didn't want her mad at him, but still, something told him he was over-reacting slightly. He hadn't even tried to explain to her, not really. It was just the way she looked at him; he'd seen people look more fondly upon their own vomit. And that hurt. More than he had ever imagined possible. 

Harry settled himself into a chair in his room and let his thoughts wander. He had been focussing on the pain, wallowing in self-pity. His anger at Sirius had derailed those feelings for the time being though, and for the first time in a while he was able to think clearly. He had to find a way to solve the problem.

 He considered several options, most of which were all but impossible and even more improbable. In the end he decided on the simple approach; to send her a letter. The more he thought about it, the more he realised how stupid he had been. How could he expect Ali to forgive him or want to see him if he didn't make any effort at all. He grabbed a quill and some parchment, and got to writing. 

When he finished writing the letter he felt like a weight had been lifted from him, and as he watched Hedwig fly off into the night he could feel the beginnings of hope bubbling in his stomach. It was only then that he realised just how much he'd missed it, how much he depended on hope from day to day, it was what made him get out of bed in the mornings, the hope that the day would be worth-while, and though it wasn't always, the hope remained, and got him up the next again morning, ready to do it all again. When Ali looked at him the way she had, she stole his hope, because now, all he ever hoped for was her. 

Looking around his room he realised what a mess he had allowed it to get into over the past few days and just how much he had to get ready for tomorrow. For the realisation had only just hit him, that it was time to go back to school. Harry was glad of the seemingly never-ending task of packing, delighting in the fact that he had something to take his mind off of Ali, and the letter. It was late before he finished, and just as he was putting the last few items into his trunk, Sirius came in to say goodnight. Harry ignored him. He knew it wasn't Sirius fault that he couldn't tell, but that didn't stop him feeling mad at him. Harry turned and climbed into bed, Sirius' smile faded and he shrugged as he left the room. He could understand how Harry was feeling, he may not like it, but he could understand it, so he left Harry alone with his thoughts.

Upon arrival back at school, any hope Harry had felt was violently torn from him. Ali wasn't talking to anyone, and for that matter neither was Ginny. Harry felt withdrawn from the tense and awkward group and there were so few students left at the school that there was no reprieve. It seemed that the continued increase in dark activities had scared people, not that Harry could blame them for being scared; he was scared too, more than he'd ever been in his life. Just a few days ago he had made the mistake of asking Sirius about a murder he'd heard about. After hearing exactly what the Death Eaters had done, to five year old children no less, Harry was more terrified than he'd ever been before. And that was only the Death Eaters, Voldemort's minions, he must be much worse himself. Until now Harry counted the scariest experiences of his life the times he had met Voldemort, now though, the prospect scared him more than it ever had, for this time he knew what to expect, knew what Voldemort was capable of, and it was so much worse than he could have imagined in his worst nightmares.

Classes were the most bearable times for Harry, because Ali and Ginny were a year younger he didn't have to see them then and so the atmosphere was a lot less tense. Though things weren't exactly normal though, because there were so few students left the timetables had been changed and classes consisted of whole year groups rather than the usual one or two houses. It was nice, in a way, to get the opportunity to talk to students he never usually saw, but at the same time  there was horrible feeling attached to that as he remembered why they were in that situation. Many families had gone into hiding, or were missing, or were dead, it was getting to the stage where no-one could tell the difference. It pained Harry to think of that, that there were families, possibly people he knew, who were dead and no-one even realised. Voldemort's attacks had increased steadily over the holidays, on both Muggles and magic folk alike. The killings were completely random, and never peaceful, Harry had been experiencing nightmares about them, and at first thought it was Voldemort in his mind again. That fear was put to rest by Professor Danson though, when she tried to access his mind several times when he was asleep- with Harry's permission, of course- and found she couldn't get in. They also discussed the dreams and as they weren't specifically from Voldemort's perspective, and not always particularly detailed, it was pretty safe to assume that they were just normal nightmares. 

The first few weeks back at school passed in a similar fashion, the corridors were deadly quiet, classes awkward, and focussing on the self-defence aspects of the subject. The Defence Club run by Professor Danson was now on twice a week, on a Tuesday and Friday, as everyone felt the need for more practice. Almost all the students remaining at the school were now in the D.A. excluding the majority of Slytherins, though there were a few, from the younger years mostly. That was something they had changed about the D.A., they were now allowing students of any age to enter, feeling that they should pass on what knowledge they had to the younger students who had been all but defenceless. Harry was bonding with a few of the first years quite well as he had chosen to work with them, Ron and Hermione were working with the second years, and Ginny and Neville – who had become quite competent in Defence after all his extra practice at the D.A. – were working with the third years who still needed some additional coaching. The first years Harry was working with were the same ones they had spoken to on the train, and every day he was impressed with their courage and determination to succeed. They were an extremely close-knit group, especially for one spread across all four houses, and were extremely loyal to one another, not to mention helpful. If one of them understood something better than the others they would work together until they all had it down. Harry was in awe of their resolve, thinking back to his time in first year, he doubted he would have worked so hard to learn. The first years didn't even wait for D.A. meetings, they sought Harry out at meal times and in the evenings, and though they could be tiresome at times, Harry didn't really mind, after all they only wanted to be able to protect themselves, how could he refuse them that? And that was why one evening, just as he was finishing dinner, he found himself being dragged from the Great Hall towards the room of requirement by Sarah and Jamie, the Griffindor twins, closely followed by the other eight. They were all chattering furiously, telling him about their classes that day; he had become something like an older brother to them, and so he was most surprised when they all fell silent at once. Harry looked up, to see what had silenced them and felt the hatred bubble in his stomach when he saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do we have here?" questioned Malfoy, feigning innocence, "Potter and his band of followers? Where are we off to, hmm? Off to play a nice game of snap?"

"Shut it Malfoy" responded Harry shortly, "and get out of the way"

"Don't think I will" Malfoy replied smirking, "just because some first year Griffindors hero worship you, don't think that means you're king of the castle"

The first years from other houses puffed their chests indignantly, and Alicia, a Slytherin replied coolly, "only two of us are Griffindors actually"

Malfoy looked mildly surprised, "what're the rest of you Hufflepuff's? I suppose, you'd have to be to want to follow him around"

"Actually, I'm a Slytherin" Alicia replied with a smirk that Harry found creepily like Malfoy's.

Malfoy looked a little shocked and most definitely disgusted, "traitor" he hissed unpleasantly, 

"Rather that than a stupid mimic who hangs on my fathers every word like a pathetic lap dog" she shot back proudly, and Harry grinned in delight, and resisted the urge to pick her up and hug her.

The look of fury distorting Malfoy's features though was not good, and Harry instinctively pushed himself in front of the group protectively. Before Harry had a chance to react Malfoy had his wand and hissed something that sounded most vile, sending a curse straight for Harry, without the time to do anything to save himself Harry clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself, ready for whatever hit him. After a few seconds without feeling anything though he opened his eyes and was shocked with what he saw; Ali was lying on the floor in front of him with some blue flames licking at her body, the first years already throwing their cloaks onto her to snuff the flames. Harry had never felt so angry in all his life, not even close, the rage was consuming him and taking over his mind, and when he looked up and saw Malfoy smirking, that was enough to push him over the edge. Forgetting he had a wand, forgetting he was a wizard, and that there was even such a thing as magic he threw himself as Malfoy with an animalistic growl that was enough to send Crabbe and Goyle stumbling away fearfully down the corridor. Malfoy looked horrified and Harry took sadistic pleasure in witnessing that look. Just as Harry landed his first punch though he felt himself being pulled away, and fought with all his strength, which seemed to have almost doubled in his fury, to get away.

Sirius though, for that was who had caught him, was too strong and thrust Harry to the floor wand drawn, "Harry, you have to calm down," but Harry was already scrambling to his feet, Sirius pushed him back. "I mean it Harry calm down, or I'll have to restrain you". Harry had never seen Sirius look so menacing, except perhaps for the first time he met him, that night in the shrieking shack that seemed like a lifetime ago and it was that look that forced his anger back into his mind, safely out of the way. 

"Sirius…I…I'm okay, but Ali…what about Ali…what did he do to her?"

Sirius hadn't even noticed the girl lying on the ground surrounded by first years, until Harry had mentioned her, and immediately made his way over to her, to check she was okay. When he got there though, what he saw was not good, she was unconscious, and badly hurt, it looked almost like, no…surely it couldn't be…not the flavious curse? But students wouldn't know that…would they? Then he remembered who was present, Malfoy…of course Malfoy would know. 

  
"Harry" he began urgently, "you need to get her to the hospital wing, now" 

Harry looked deeply concerned and increasingly panicked, "is it serious?"

Sirius considered his answer for a moment, but soon decided on the honest answer, "yes…Harry…that curse can be fatal…now go…I have to take him" he shot a disgusted look at Malfoy, "to Snape…or perhaps this is more deserving of Dumbledore"

A steely resolve settled behind Harry's eyes as he made his way over to Ali, staring at Malfoy the whole time, "You had better hope she lives Malfoy" he said quietly, and creepily calmly, "else I won't be held responsible for what I do to you"

Draco seemed to understand the serious of that statement for as Harry gathered Ali into his arms and made for the hospital wing at a run, Draco swallowed nervously, and for a brief uncharacteristic moment allowed the fear to show on his face. Sirius didn't even attempt to hide his displeasure at Malfoy's behaviour and dragged him by the edge of his cloak along the corridor, Malfoy at first, looked as though he was about to comment, but after a glance at Sirius' expression thought better of it and stayed silent. 

The first years glanced nervously at one another, what to do now? 

"Maybe we should just go back to our common rooms?" suggested Calum, a Ravenclaw.

"Probably for the best" replied Sarah, "maybe we should tell Harry's friends?" she asked her brother

"Yeah" he agreed softly, as they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. "Sarah?" he asked as the approached the Griffindor portrait hole, "were you scared then?"

"yeah" she replied quietly, "but mostly for Malfoy…I think Harry was going to tear him apart"

Jamie nodded his agreement, and continued quietly into the common room. When they got there Sarah and Jamie looked for any of the sixth years, and were relieved to find Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch. They knew Ron and Hermione best of all the older students – other than Harry- as they were Harry's best friends, "Umm…Ron…Hermione?" Sarah began, and they turned around looking a little surprised to see her there.

  
"Hey Sarah" replied Ron, "Didn't you go to practice with Harry?"

"Well that's what we're here about" continued Jamie, "see, we met Malfoy on the way there and he tired to curse Harry but a girl…Ali I think her name is, got in the way and she got really hurt…Harry's taken her to the hospital wing, we thought you'd like to know"

Hermione and Ron exchanged concerned glances and quickly got to their feet, "thank-you, both" Hermione replied, "now sorry to dash off but we really have to go and check on Harry…could you two find Ginny and tell her please?"

"She's you're little sister isn't she?" Sarah asked Ron, looking slightly nervous at the prospect of finding another older student,

"Yeah that's her" Ron replied with a kind smile, "We'd be ever so grateful if you found her"

"Okay" replied Jamie with a smile. 

"Good" muttered Hermione as her and Ron rushed towards the portrait hole. 

Harry doubted he'd ever run so quickly in all his life. Even with Ali in his arms, he ran as though he had Voldemort on his heels. There was still no sign of life from her and her skin was blotchy and cracked from the flames. To say he was worried would an understatement, Sirius had said this could be fatal…fatal. If she died he'd never forgive himself, never. He wasn't worth her life. Though at the same time, somewhere, deep within his subconscious, he couldn't help but be slightly pleased; after all, she couldn't possibly hate him if she would risk her life to save his. He barely acknowledged this thought though, as his mind was consumed with the task of getting her to the hospital wing, and when he finally reached those old doors, he'd never been so glad to see them. He practically fell through them and onto a bed, arranging Ali as delicately as his exhausted limbs could manage, he was relieved to find Madame Pomfrey at his side within seconds, "Mister Potter! What are you doing?" she began indignantly, obviously displeased at the disturbance to her wing, but quickly changed her tune when she caught sight of Ali. "What on earth happened to her?"

"Malfoy…cursed her…" Harry panted, and he momentarily panicked as he tried to remember what Sirius had called the curse, "the flavius curse or something I think"

"The flavious curse?" Pomfrey exclaimed, more distressed than Harry had ever seen her, as she bustled off to the cupboard to get some supplies. She came back with armfuls of potions, ointments and bandages, and a grim look on her face. "Potter, out, now!" she barked, and just as Harry was about to protest she sent him such a look that dissuaded him and he sulked out of the ward, and attempted to make himself comfortable on the floor outside. If she thought for a second that he was returning to his dormitory without knowing Ali was okay she was very much mistaken.

After a few minutes of silent contemplation Ron and Hermione rounded the corner looking very concerned, "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "What happened? Is she okay? Why are you out here? What's going on?" Harry smiled faintly at the exasperated look Ron was shooting Hermione. 

  
"Got into a fight with Malfoy, he tried to curse me, Ali got in the way, Sirius interfered, which is probably for the best…I think I might've killed Malfoy else, but…the curse…it can be fatal…so I ran all the way here and Madam Pomfrey is treating her now…she sent me out of the way."

Ron nodded taking all of it in, but Hermione was staring at Harry looking worried, "you didn't mean that Harry did you? You would've killed Malfoy?"

Harry looked at Hermione gravely, "yes, and if she dies I still might"

Hermione looked back at Harry warily, she had known Harry and his temper for years now, but never had she seen such a calm, emotionless display from him, "But Harry! You can't…you just…you can't!"

"Why not Hermione? He obviously had no trouble doing the same thing to me or her!" Harry demanded,

"For exactly that reason! You'll be no better than him…"she trailed off, as though considering whether to say more or not, "no better than Voldemort"

Harry looked at her, and then at Ron, who seemed to be experiencing conflicting opinions. "You agree with me, don't you Ron? I mean, imagine he murdered Hermione? You'd want to kill him wouldn't you?" Harry almost pleaded the last part, begging Ron to agree, to make it okay that he felt this way. 

At the mention of Hermione being dead Ron's face hardened and he nodded solemnly, "If she dies Harry, he's going to wish he killed himself instead by the time we're through with him"

Hermione looked at them both in a new light, she knew this war was changing them but she'd had no idea how much. She'd heard them say they'd kill Malfoy in the past, of course, but this time, this was different, for this time they actually meant it, and that terrified her. She hated this war, she didn't want to hurt anyone much less kill them, but this conversation made her think of what she'd do if Harry or Ron was killed, and she was disgusted to admit to herself, that she'd kill whoever did it, and she'd probably take pleasure in doing so. This revelation about herself astounded and confused her. She looked back at them both, "and I'd do the same for either of you" she said quietly, "but doesn't that scare you? The fact that you know you could kill someone?"

"Every time I realise its true" replied Harry honestly, and Ron nodded along solemnly. Hermione pushed herself between them, in their position on the floor, "You're the best friends I could ever ask for" she said honestly as she put an arm around each of their shoulders, "I just wanted to make sure you know that, you know, in case anything happens"

  
"Nothing's going to happen to you Hermione" replied Harry seriously, 

"No," agreed Ron, "We won't let it"

She smiled warmly at them both, letting her head fall comfortably onto Ron's shoulder as she squeezed Harry's shoulder appreciatively. "You guys are the best" she said genuinely. 

"We are, aren't we?" replied Ron pompously with a laugh, lightening the atmosphere. Hermione and Harry joined in the laughter, and only stopped when they saw Sirius, Remus and Caighlynne walking towards them giving them odd looks, after all, this was hardly the time to be laughing. Immediately the laughter ceased and the atmosphere reverted back to awkward and tense. 

"How is she?" asked Caighlynne at once, 

"We don't know" replied Harry, "she was unconscious when I left, but Madam Pomfrey made me leave right away, so anything could've happened since then"

Caighlynne nodded, and made her way into the hospital wing, almost reluctant to go in, she didn't want to think about what could've happened. When she opened the door though, she almost collided with Madam Pomfrey who was on her way out.

"Ah, I thought you might be here," she said to Harry, then addressing everyone continued, "Ali is going to be fine, she is asleep right now, but I've given her potions for the pain, and have applied salve to her burnt skin. You would all be better to go off to bed or something, as there is no way she will wake again tonight and I do not need people cluttering up my infirmary!"

Harry looked distraught, "could I not just see her? Just for a few minutes…I just…I need to know she's okay" 

Madam Pomfrey's gaze softened slightly at Harry's obvious pain, after seeing so much of him over the years she had developed something of a soft spot for him, "Okay a few minutes, but that's all" she turned to Caighlynne, "I assume you'll want a few minutes with her too?" Caighlynne nodded and her and Harry made their way inside. 

Harry leaned over Ali's still peaceful form, relieved to see she looked much better than she had, "Ali, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have done that. What if you'd died? I'm not worth that. When you wake up you have to promise me you'll never risk your life for mine again. I don't want you to die for me"

Caighlynne looked at him sharply, "Don't say that again Harry" she said quietly, 

"What?" Harry asked baffled, 

"Don't be so ungrateful, she was willing to die for you and all you can do is say how stupid she was"

"I…I didn't mean it like that…it's just…I'm not worth saving…I'm not worth her life" he replied

"Maybe not" continued Caighlynne, "but to her you are, so just….respect that okay?" Caighlynne knew Harry hadn't meant anything by his comments, but she was upset and anxious and she needed to expel that somehow, "Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to be so harsh, just…"  
  


"I know" said Harry, he looked down at Ali again, "I've missed you" he whispered and he leant in and kissed her forehead gently, "I'll see you soon", he smiled weakly at Caighlynne and headed out, leaving her alone with her niece. 

When he got outside he discovered that Sirius had gone, but Ron and Hermione had waited for him, and Remus waited for Caighlynne.

"You okay Harry?" Remus asked gently,

"Yeah, I'm fine" Harry replied with a faint smile,

Remus smiled encouragingly back at him, "She'll be fine, you'll see, they're fighters her family"

Harry smiled, and turned to go back to the common room with Ron and Hermione, "thanks Remus, I'll see you soon"

"See you" Remus called after them as they set off. 

  
"How is she?" asked Hermione 

"She's looking a lot better" Harry replied with a smile, "should be awake tomorrow, so we can go and see her then"

"Good" Ron replied, "Hey…I wonder what happened to Ginny?"

"Oh yes…I completely forgot about her with all that's going on…maybe Sarah and Jamie couldn't find her?" Hermione pondered

"Most likely" Ron replied, "She has been keeping to herself a bit this term hasn't she?"

Back in the common room there was still no sign of Ginny and conversation had turned, as it always seemed to these days, to Voldemort. 

"I just wish we knew how to stop him" said Harry, 

"Me too" added Ron wistfully, 

  
"Well" said Hermione, "I've been researching a bit, and I have some ideas…but I don't know if any of them would work, I've actually been considering talking to a teacher about it, but I don't know who…and I don't want to seem like an idiot"

"You should talk to Professor Danson" replied Harry enthusiastically, "she's trying to develop a spell to defeat him, with Snape…but she's really nice, she'll listen to you"

"Really?" asked Hermione eagerly, "because I have some ideas based on spells and things I've read but I don't know enough about the implementation etc to really know how to apply that knowledge into a spell"

"If you're serious about these ideas then you should tell her. She's always really nice to me at Occlumency lessons and stuff, and she'd definitely take you seriously"

"I think I will" replied Hermione thoughtfully,

"Are you gonna tell us about these great ideas of yours then?" asked Ron, interestedly, 

"Well," replied Hermione, looking a little embarrassed, "I'd rather know if they were any good first"

Ron looked at her sceptically, but conceded, "Okay, fine, but you better tell us sometime"

"I will" she promised.

And that was why after Defence Against the Dark Arts the next again day Hermione found herself waiting behind to talk to Professor Danson. 

"Professor, could I have a word?"

"Of course Hermione, what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's...um…Harry told me how you're trying to find a way to defeat Voldemort…and well, I've been researching the subject and have some ideas…but obviously I don't know nearly enough about magic to know if they'd work or not, but well, I just thought maybe you'd go through them with me…see if any of them can help. I know I'm just a student and they probably won't be any good..."

"Now Hermione, don't sell yourself short, you are a very intelligent witch and I would be delighted to look over your ideas with you. Maybe someone else's perspective on the problem is all I need. Unfortunately now is not a good time, you have another class and I have to go and visit Ali. How about you come back on Tuesday, before Defence Club?" Danson asked

  
"That would be great. Thank-you for listening professor" Hermione replied, 

"Not at all, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, tomorrow" and Hermione made to stand up and leave. Little did they know however that this action was mirrored outside the door, as Malfoy, who had been listening intently to the conversation moved away before he was discovered. _So the mudblood thought she knew how to defeat the Dark Lord? Father will be interested in this development, very interested…_

**_Dearest Readers, _**

**_I'm back! 'Eventually!' I hear you complain, well yes it has been a while (my god, it's been almost a month!!) and for that I apologise. I've been caught up in revision for my prelims, and my friend's birthday is approaching and I've been planning for that. As well as a good deal of other stuff that I doubt you're interested in. Well, this is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this, I don't know why I liked it so much…though I do love my little first years. I think they're going to have to be more involved in the story. Awww…they're just so damn cute…in my mind anyway!_**

**_Yeah, so, anyway…my reviewers, I love you all, thank you so much!_**

**_Thanks to; jbfritz, phoenix marauder, Anna L. Black, velith, Athenakitty, and Vicv – I know it's unlikely that JK would use swearing, but then again, I'm not her! And as for the chaser/seeker debate, I don't think it actually says anywhere in any of the books which James was…If it does, I'd much appreciate you telling me as it would end any confusion!_**

**_Oooh_****_! Lookie! Lookie! I made it past the 100 000 words stage! Wohoo!_**

**_Oh, I'd like to wish you all a happy valentines day!_**


	27. Chapter 27: Light at the End of the Tunn...

**Chapter 27: Light at the End of the Tunnel**

Classes on Tuesday passed unbearably slowly for Harry, he was desperate to visit Ali but Madam Pomfrey had told him he had to wait until after class, so obviously, they seemed to last twice as long as usual. When they were finally over he literally ran to Griffindor tower to dump his books, and headed for the hospital wing at once. Ron and Hermione, who were only just reaching the common room as he was leaving, watched after him bemusedly. 

"He's still crazy about her isn't he?" asked Ron, half seriously,

Hermione rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle, "What gave it away?"

"Well he's desperate to see her, and he's been miserable since they…oh." Ron blushed furiously realising Hermione had been sarcastic. "Do you have to do that all the time?"

"Well…no." she replied, grinning cheekily, "but it _is_ fun". Ron tackled her playfully and they landed a tangle of limbs on one of the couches, as he tickled her relentlessly.

"Do _you _have to do_ that_ all the time?" she spluttered between laughs, trying to fend him off.

"No…" he replied thoughtfully, "but it _is_ fun!" he ducked as he finished knowing that a blow was headed his direction, to his misfortune though, Hermione had pre-empted him and aimed her blow lower. "Damn" he cursed nursing his arm overdramatically, "I had to pick the smart girl didn't I?"

Hermione smiled knowingly back at him, "You wouldn't have me any other way"

Ron looked down at her thoughtfully, considering what she said and then grinned; "well…you could do with being a little more relaxed sometimes…" he was cut off though, as she aimed another punch at him. 

"Prat" she muttered with a smile and began to climb to her feet.

"No…Hermione…wait! Where you going?" Ron called rising after her

"No, no, you've ruined your chances now" she replied with a giggle

"Hermione!" he moaned still following her, "come back"

"No Ron, I can't"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" he called desperately, 

"I know, you twit" she replied exasperated, "I just have to go and see Professor Danson"

"Oh" sighed Ron looking relieved, "Okay, see you later then"

"Bye!" she called after giving him a quick kiss and retreating through the portrait hole. 

  
"Bye!" he called after her, watching her go, and he turned back to the common room, looking for something to occupy his time. The room was relatively empty; most people would be at the library or something he surmised, though he did see Sarah and Jamie in the corner having a game of chess. He decided to go over and see how they were getting on. "You guys any good?" he asked as he took a seat next to their board, 

"I am" replied Sarah, her eyes dancing merrily as she finished off their game.

"Damn, not again" Jamie muttered, "she always wins…she can beat most of our family too…including grandpa, who was the one that taught her in the first place!"

Ron raised an eyebrow interestedly, "Really?" She nodded proudly, her eyes glittering dangerously, "You think you could beat me?" he continued tauntingly. 

Her eyes quickly searched him, as though sizing him up, "Yeah, I'd say so" she replied easily

"Oh really?" Ron demanded, "Let's see shall we?"

"Sure," she replied happily, "I'm up for another win"

Ron gaped at her and quickly got his chess pieces and proceeded to set up the board. She may only be a first year girl, but damn it, this meant war.

Meanwhile Harry was approaching the hospital wing, somewhat nervously, for after all, they _were _fighting at the moment, and she _had_ almost died, all because of him. Still, that wouldn't stop him, he had to see her. Even if it was only so she could tell him to go away, at least he'd know where he stood then. He was pleased to note on arrival that the hospital wing was relatively empty, with only one other patient, a second year Ravenclaw he thought, and no other visitors. He quietly made his way over to Ali's bed and was relieved to find her awake. 

  
"Hey there" he said gently, taking a seat next to her, "How're you feeling"

"Hi" she replied quietly, "I'm okay, I guess, considering,"

"I, uh…why?" he asked, "Why did you do that? For me? I thought you hated me"

She looked at him briefly and her eyes seemed clouded with pain, "I don't hate you" she replied gently, "I couldn't hate you…I love you too much" she continued with a flicker of a smile, which caused Harry's face to light up and his heart to feel as though it was about to explode. 

"But then…that night…at the party…why wouldn't you let me explain?"

"It's complicated" she replied, 

"It's not." He said determinedly, "Ginny had too much to drink, was upset, and threw herself at me. As soon as I realised what was happening I broke it up. I never meant for it to happen. See. Simple"

"But…that's not all there is too it. I…I can't explain" she said, close to tears. 

"What? There's nothing more too it! Honest, that's it. What can't you explain?"

"No, Harry listen. I know that's all that happened that night. Okay? I'm sorry I freaked out. I…I wanted to talk to you since we've been back at school, since I got your letter, but I felt like such an idiot, I know I over-reacted. Just…there was a reason for it…just trust me on that okay?"

Harry looked at her, she looked so desperate and vulnerable laid out on the bed like that, and she did sound sorry, but he just couldn't understand what had happened. "What was the reason?"

"I can't tell you" she replied reluctantly

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. It's just something that I want to put behind me. I thought I had. Till that night, it just reminded me of it, of him"

"Of what? Of who?" Harry demanded, "You have to tell me Ali, I've been miserable for like a month, the least you can do is tell me why!"

She looked at him furiously, "Fine! You want to know what it reminded me of…it reminded me of the night I was raped!" the tears were streaming freely down her face now, and all Harry could do was stare at her, mouth gaping, completely in shock. Whatever he had been expecting it hadn't been this. 

"Ali…I…uh…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. My god. Are you okay?" He reached over to her and wiped away her tears softly, "I'll go now…if you like…I shouldn't have said anything…I didn't mean to upset you…"

"No! Don't go!" she cried desperately, "don't leave me! See…this is why I couldn't tell you…you don't want me anymore! You can't even bear to sit next to me!" she was sobbing hysterically now.

"No, no, Ali, no, that's not it at all. How can you say that? Of course I want you, I love you. I'm not going anywhere" Harry explained desperately, moving closer to her.

She fought back the tears and looked at him, her violet eyes shimmering with hope. "Really? You mean it? You don't hate me? Or…or…think I'm…I dunno…spoiled?"

"I could never hate you Ali, never. And nothing could ever spoil you. You're perfect. Absolutely perfect." He was leaning in, very close to her now, their faces only inches apart, and she reached up and kissed him furiously. 

  
"I'm not perfect. You're the one who's perfect," she kissed him again, "and amazing," and again, "and wonderful," and again, "and lov-", this time Harry kissed her cutting her off. He kissed her fiercely and lovingly, pouring all the unexpressed emotion of the last month into it and he only stopped when he heard a distinct cough coming from the foot of the bed. When he pulled away he saw it was Madam Pomfrey looking most displeased. 

"If you wish to remain in here, you will conduct yourself with a bit more decorum Mister Potter" she lectured sternly, glaring at the pair of them the whole time. 

"Yes 'mam" replied Harry, blushing furiously, while Ali merely glanced downwards looking very apologetic. Madam Pomfrey nodded curtly and returned back to her office. As soon as she was gone the pair burst out laughing. 

"You are so cute" gushed Ali lovingly, "with your 'yes mam' and your blushing" she giggled sweetly, which only caused Harry to blush even more furiously.

"I…uh…does this mean we're okay then?" he asked nervously, 

"Yeah…I'm sorry" she replied "I should've told you before"

"No…you didn't have to. Sorry I pressured you into it"

"Don't be" she replied with a short laugh, "let's just leave it at we're both sorry"

"Agreed" replied Harry with a grin; he had almost forgotten what being this happy felt like. "One thing I need to ask though…why the hell did you take that curse for me?"

She looked back at him, deadly serious, "because I couldn't live with myself if you died"

  
"You mean you knew it could be fatal and still took it?" he asked almost hysterically,

"Calm down Harry" she replied soothingly, "It's not fatal for a fairy…that's why I took it. I knew it could kill you, and that it could only hurt me. It was worth the risk." 

Harry still looked disproving, but the look she was shooting him almost dared him to try and argue, and he could see that it wouldn't be worth it. "Okay, then, thank-you I guess"

"You're welcome" she replied with a smile as she leaned over to kiss him softly, and while they were still close she whispered into his ear, "and when I get out of here, you had better thank me properly". He leaned back taking in her mischievous grin, and the glittering of her eyes and smiled back, equally as mischievously, "you can count on it!"

Meanwhile…

Hermione was in Professor Danson's office, in the middle of a deep discussion about how to rid the world of Voldemort. It seemed that some of Hermione's ideas where good, even if not altogether practical, her innocence and naivety regarding matters such as war and death, meant that she had a much different outlook on the subject, one that couldn't be ignored. They spent a long time discussing Hermione's theories, and Caighlynne was quick to offer any insight into ways in which she thought they could be implemented. In the end they both had several things to work on, before next week, when they planned to meet at the same time and discuss their findings. Hermione was delighted to be taken so seriously, and considered as almost an equal. She was glad that she was still included in the process because she was eager to learn and to see how well her ideas worked. She felt that had she been dealing with another Professor, they would have taken her ideas and left her out of it after that. Which needless to say, she would have hated. This way…this way Hermione was doing her part to help win a war she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight in. Because there was nothing Hermione wanted more than to see Voldemort gone, except perhaps to see Harry live through it, and this was the only way she could help. Intelligence. Though Hermione hated to admit it, she was jealous, of Ali. Ali was good at practical magic, her fairy heritage making her almost an expert in defensive magic, and when the time came to fight; Ali would be able to do so; without getting in the way, without panicking, and without being scared. She'd seen it all before, Hermione hadn't. And while Hermione was terrified for Harry, and wanted to be there for him, at the end, she didn't know if she could trust herself to be good enough. That thought alone was tearing her up inside, because she knew that Harry would do anything for her, without a second thought, and here she was; hesitating.

Harry and Hermione were both heading back to the common room, with about half an hour to spare before dinner and then Defence Club, when they met outside the portrait hole.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed delightedly, and after taking in the stupid grin that was still lighting up his face, "I presume you saw Ali then?"

Harry grinned even wider and nodded.

"And things are okay between you?" she prompted, 

"Yeah" said Harry, his grin fading slightly as he remembered what Ali had told him, 

Hermione, ever observant noticed this falter, "You sure?"

"What? Oh, yeah…it's just something Ali told me…about why she was so mad…I can't really say anything though" Harry smiled hopefully at her, 

"Oh" Hermione replied quietly, holding back her natural curiosity, "ok, then. As long as things are fine now?"

"They are." Harry replied happily, "they're perfect"

Hermione smiled at him, and hugged him warmly, "Ooh good! I'm so happy for you!" And she was. Hermione hated seeing Harry upset, like he had been the last few weeks, and he and Ali did make a good couple.

"Yeah, okay, okay" said Harry, shoving Hermione away playfully, still grinning madly the whole time.

The common room, when they entered, was in complete silence, everyone gathered round the couches beside the fire enthralled in whatever was going on. 

  
"What's happening?" Harry asked Hermione curiously, 

She shrugged her shoulders and looked on enquiringly, "no idea"

They pushed their way to the front of the crowd, Hermione muttering something about being a prefect and being able to punish people whenever a particularly awkward person got in their way, and had to fight to stifle their giggles when they got there. For the spectacle was nothing other than the chess match between Ron and Sarah. Ron had made a name for himself as a chess master over the years within Griffindor tower, but now, by the looks of it, he was being beaten, by a first year! Harry and Hermione quickly settled themselves in to watch what should prove to be an interesting finish. 

As the match progressed Ron became increasingly flustered and agitated, he was losing, and he didn't think there was anything he could do about it. Sarah, on the other hand, was displaying a grin that became more and more like that of a Cheshire cat by the second, until finally she won, and it broke to display triumphant laughter. Ron was frozen to the spot, mouth hanging open in amazement; he couldn't believe he'd just lost. Everyone rushed to congratulate Sarah, except for Hermione, who went to comfort her boyfriend, who was suddenly looking rather lost and forlorn.

He glanced up at her, eyes desperate, "I…but…how?"

"I don't know" she replied, hiding her grin by pulling him into a hug. Harry noticed this exchange from across the room and stifled a laugh as he shot a sympathetic smile towards his friend, who smiled back rather pathetically.

Just then Harry noticed Ginny, sitting out of the way of everyone, seemingly engrossed in a book. Though he could tell, by the way her eyes kept flitting upwards towards the commotion, that really she wasn't that interested at all. Just as he could tell that she looked slightly miserable and more than a little lonely despite her efforts to hide it. At first Harry had been avoiding Ginny just as much as she had been avoiding him, he was furious at her for making Ali mad at him, but now, now that he had made up with Ali, and was feeling such elation that anger was inconceivable to him, he simply felt sorry for her. After all, she probably regretted what happened just as much as he did, it had been ages, and now that things between him and Ali were fine he couldn't even find a reason to be mad at her. A surge of compassion for her rose in him, and he went to talk to her, and clear the air. 

"Ginny?" he began, sitting down beside her, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

  
She looked up shyly, and closed her book softly, "sure Harry, what is it?"

"Well I thought you'd like to know that I went to see Ali earlier and she's going to be fine"

"Really?" Ginny gushed, relief flooding her face, "oh thank god, I've been so worried about her, but I didn't want to go and visit, after, well, you know, we've never really talked…"

"That's why I thought I'd come and talk to you just now," Harry continued warmly, "You see Ali and I made up today, things are fine between us, it wasn't even just that kiss that made her mad at me in the first place…anyway I think you should talk to her. I mean, it's not worth you two falling out over."

"I…but…it was still my fault…I mean, what would I say to her?" Ginny asked, almost hopefully, 

"I think sorry would be more than enough" Harry replied with an encouraging smile, 

"What it would be that easy?" she asked disbelievingly, 

  
"Probably" he replied, "Ali's a nice person, she'll forgive you, and especially for something that was a mistake…it was a mistake wasn't it?" he felt his cheeks redden, 

"Of course it was a mistake!" she exclaimed, looking flustered, "you know…I might go and see her just now…"

"But it's almost dinner…and there's defence club later"

"All the more reason to go now" Ginny replied determinedly, "thanks Harry, I really needed this"

"No problem" he replied as he watched her hurry off.

Ginny was late to dinner, her visit to Ali running longer than she had expected. Things had been rather awkward to begin with, but soon they were back to normal, the tension between them gone, thankfully. She slipped into dinner without much notice; she had become so withdrawn over the last few weeks that people had stopped missing her. Harry though, did notice her come in, and made a special effort to draw her into the conversation, which thankfully was about quidditch. Something she was involved in anyway. In actual fact they were discussing how long Ali was going to be in hospital for, and whether she would be able to play in their match against Ravenclaw, which was in two weeks time. Harry was fairly confident she would be fighting fit by that time, but the rest of the team saw him as a rather biased source, and wanted to, at least, have a back-up plan in case she wasn't. Harry was more than willing to cooperate though, and asked for any suggestions; that was enough to silence their worries for the time being, for none of them could think of anyone that was both good enough, and practiced enough to replace her. For even a talented chaser would be lost without at least some practice with their team-mates beforehand. 

  
"That's exactly my point!" exclaimed Daniel, the one most concerned, for after all he would be working most directly – along with Ginny- with the replacement. "We need to pick someone now, so that they can be trained – even if we don't need them surely its better that they're available"

Harry considered his point, and could see no flaw in the logic, "I guess you're right, but seriously we do need some suggestions…or volunteers, pass the message down the table, see if we can't muster any interest"

And the team set to work on doing exactly that, while Hermione began talking to Ginny, trying to find out what had brought her out of her slump, where Hermione had failed so many times over the few weeks. Needless to say Hermione was surprised to learn that it was Harry that had talked to Ginny, though she as not as surprised as she would have been in previous years. She wasn't quite sure what was different about Harry recently, but there was something. Perhaps it was because he had a girlfriend he was more attentive and aware of things going on around him. Perhaps it was after the disaster at the Department of Mysteries at the end of last year, or perhaps it was just a general growing up and maturing. Probably a combination of all three she surmised subconsciously, as her discussion with Ginny continued. 

The group of Gryffindors stayed behind after dinner, helping to get the hall set up for Defence club as they had taken to doing over the last few weeks. They found it counter-productive to walk all the way to Gryffindor tower, only to have to set off for the hall again just after they got there. It seemed that some Ravenclaws had a similar idea, as a group of them also hung off as the others left. With nothing to do for a short time, and a relatively private environment, Ron decided now would be the best time to find out about Hermione's ideas about Voldemort. 

"So…" he said, plonking himself down onto the floor beside where Hermione had seated herself, "Are you going to tell us what you talked to Danson about today?"

Hermione blushed slightly, but that fooled neither Ron nor Harry, the familiar glint in her eye giving away how truly eager she was to divulge that information.  

"Well…" she began, waiting until she had the undivided attention of her audience, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. "The first thing I thought of was how exactly to kill him, I mean, the killing curse alone is obviously no good as he survived that before, well practically, and seeing as it's so well known he's probably taken precautions against it. That was what led me to think about it, you see when he'd destroyed we'll have to make sure he is completely destroyed, and isn't just some spirit or something waiting for the right time to return again. To do that, I thought about using crystals to capture whatever tries to leave his body, and imprison it. Then destroy the crystal, while he goes along with it. This was Danson's favourite one of my ideas, she said she hadn't really considered it, because crystals can be so temperamental, and only really work for certain people. So I've to do some work with you Harry, over the next week to see if that's an option we should pursue any further."

The group were staring at Hermione in amazement, "How do you come up with things like that Hermione, I mean, I didn't even know you could use crystals for that type of thing…how did you find that out?" asked Harry, mystified,

"I_ read_" implored Hermione, whilst rolling her eyes, "maybe this will encourage you to take it up"

  
"What would be the point?" countered Ron, grinning, "I mean you know everything about anything, it's much easier just to ask you!"

"I won't always be there Ron!" she exclaimed exasperatedly, "sometime you're going to have to fend for yourself"

He examined her closely, and saw in her eyes that she was serious, and it shocked him somewhat. He'd never really considered life without Hermione in it, but then again, after Hogwarts who knew what they were all going to be doing. By the look on Harry's face Ron assumed he was thinking the same thing. 

"I guess I never really thought about us being apart…" Ron muttered, 

"Yeah, me either," agreed Harry, "I mean, we'll still see each other after Hogwarts won't we? It's not like we'll just forget each other" He pleaded, asking for confirmation more than just stating a fact.

"Of course we'll see each other, you idiots!" Hermione laughed, "I just meant that you will have to get your own jobs and things and I can't be there all the time!"

Hermione was touched and secretly delighted by the relief evident on both boys' faces as they grinned sheepishly at her. It was only then that they noticed the students that were steadily arriving in the hall, preparing for the Defence Club to start. 

Harry had been studying Defensive and Offensive magic with Caighlynne, Sirius, and any other members of the Defence team whenever he had a spare moment, and while he wasn't exactly a master, his skills had improved ten-fold on what they had been at the start of the year. 

There was almost no doubt in Caighlynne's mind that Harry did have some fairy blood in him by this time, for the ease with which he familiarised himself with branches of magic, that previously had been almost exclusive to fairies, was astonishing. He was extraordinarily confident in his truth shield, fairies got on better with this charm mostly because of their inability to use dark magic, it made it that little bit easier to trust other fairies. Though when she heard all of what Harry and his friends had been through over the years she could see that his trust was well placed. Caighlynne had taken it upon herself to test Harry at random times throughout the day, both in Occlumency and the use of his trust shield, which she advised him to keep up constantly. And to her surprise and delight it was a rarity indeed if she caught him off guard. She had never before seen such dedication in someone so young, not even James and Sirius exhibited such determination at that age. Then again, she had never before seen someone so young, with so much to live up to. 

Harry worked with his friends equally in the Defence Club, both giving himself practice and helping to bring them up to his exceptional standard. Hermione had struggled at first, for there was simply no time to spend on the theory work that Hermione usually based her understanding on. Caighlynne respected that about her, that she was unwilling just to accept something, without proof or explanation, though it could be trying at times. But given some time, Hermione adjusted to her new way of learning, and her progress was superb.

Ron had also made a definite improvement since the start of the year. He was growing into his once gangling limbs, and as a result lost much of the clumsiness of his youth, making both his stance more intimidating and his spell casting more accurate. 

Ginny was also shaping herself into a formidable opponent, though her temper, which at times was a blessing that fuelled her curses and gave them an extra edge, often got in the way of her better judgement and led to mistakes on her part. She was learning to control it though, just as Harry had had to, though his Occlumency training had helped that to no end.

And while no-one would call Neville formidable, he could certainly hold his own, and more often than not give as good as he got. Luna, who hadn't been overly dedicated to the club at the beginning of the year, had tried harder than anyone recently, since her kidnapping. And Caighlynne couldn't blame her, Caighlynne knew what it felt like to be defenceless and she despised that feeling, and didn't doubt that Luna felt the same. 

Though they were all good, and making fantastic progress none of them could compare to Ali. While she was rarely higher than average in most of her classes, Defence Against the Dark Arts was the exception, perhaps because she had been trained in it since she was a young child, or perhaps because she possessed all of the grace of the fairies and then some, the lightning speed and dexterity making her impossible to pre-empt. Whichever it was made no difference, Caighlynne had given up duelling with her in the last few weeks; Ali would win every time. Caighlynne was proud to admit that now the only one who stood a chance was Harry. And she sometimes felt that might only be because Ali was so reluctant to hurt him.

All in all she was delighted with the progress of the students in the Defence Club; they had improved from naïve students to confident youngsters who could take care of themselves. She was both impressed and proud of them. And more importantly confident that they could defend themselves should the worst happen, and she was certain that it would.

The group retired to the common room that night with only one thing on their minds; sleep, they were simply exhausted after the intensive training session. 

The next few days passed quietly, almost too quietly. Even Malfoy and his comrades made no comments, which Harry found highly suspicious; it was like they were up to something that was taking up all their time, leaving none to use antagonizing Harry. He was enjoying their silence far too much to really think anything of it though. 

In fact the first major event to occur, surprisingly, did not involve Harry or any of his friends. It was in fact the first year group that Harry was coaching that were at the centre of the problems. One of them had gone missing, Alex, a Ravenclaw girl. Her mother, who happened to be a member of the order, had been injured in the course of duty, and Alex had gone to visit her at St Mungo's. She was supposed to return to school the day before, but she never turned up. Dumbledore had tried to get in touch with her but there was no sign of her anywhere. Of course this information was kept from most of the school. Her friends knew, and had told Harry, who in turn told his friends, whom he knew, of course that he could trust. The first years were frantic with worry, and Harry wasn't much better, they were like the siblings he never had, and now that Alex was missing, he found his mind being drawn to her all the time. 

Ali was out of the hospital wing, fully recovered, and Harry was glad of it, she was what was keeping him sane. She could allay his fears and worries like no-one else, and if it wasn't for that he probably would have lost his mind before now. The first years were relying on him to be there for them, not that he minded, he just needed someone to help him through too. Ali meant the world to him, and as long as she was happy, he knew that he would be too.

**_Hello All! _**

**_This hasn't been too long now has it? The prelims are over! And I've never been more grateful for something in a long time! Got some of the results today, Maths, Physics, and Computing, all A's!! I am so pleased! Seriously been grinning like an idiot ever since I found out.  So I was in a very good mood at when writing most of this! Still two more to get but I figure they can't be that bad! Anyway, enough about me…and more about the story. Things are about to start heating up again! And they won't really cool down for the remainder of the story. We're about to find out if I'm any good at writing drama/suspense, rather than the usual fluff. This should be interesting. _**

**_Now I'm sure you've all noticed how erratic my updates are, and I do apologise, but unfortunately things won't change, that's just too much of who I am. However, I was thinking of starting a mailing list, if anyone is interested. If you are leave your email in a review, or send me an email yourself (elsie_the_ghost@hotmail.com )!_**

**_And last but by no means least, my reviewers! As always every review is much appreciated. Thanks to: athenakitty, dnd4eva, _****_ThA_DarK_PHoenIX, and zdanz. Your support and kind words mean the world to me!_****__**


End file.
